What Legends Are Made Of
by Talent Scout
Summary: An AU story of what might have happened if Ash had picked up his first pokemon on time
1. WLAMO1

Author's Note: This is not my story it belongs to an author named Flareon unfortunately his account doesn't seem to be on FF.net anymore so at the last chapter I will ask one of you guys to finish up the story or if Flareon's reading this to finish it up himself.  
  
Thank You, Talent Scout  
  
ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
[This is what might have happened if Ash had woken up on time that day he got his first Pokémon, and if he was a lot smarter and more mature (like me).]  
  
[I believe Pokémon Trainers would start their Journeys at age 13 if there was some alternate dimension where there actually were Pokémon and Pokémon Trainers. This would be so they are more mature about things and they are actually smart about using Pokémon. So Ash starts at age 13, Misty starts around 14, etc.]  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. Never claimed I did. If I did, the TV show would be a whole lot different (not like this, though). Ash and Misty would be even more obviously in love with each other, or at least Ash would. I don't own Dragonball Z. I don't own any of the songs.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
Thesestrangethings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator's voice: "Welcome to the unrealistic yet imaginative world of Pokémon. In this story, we will unravel the mysteries of the world of Pokémon. This story is going to be based around a young man with big dreams and an even bigger heart, and the many friends he meets on his Pokémon Journey."  
  
A voice emanating on a black screen: "Episode 1: Where it all began..." The voice again, sounding a bit in awe: "I am finally on starting my Pokémon Journey..."  
  
A boy in a black shirt and denims was preparing to start the pursuit of capturing Pokémon, the mysterious creatures that live on and near Indigo Island. [Indigo Island is off the coast of Japan, in my world. Though it is officially part of Japan, it seems American. People look almost totally American, though the people have Japanese traits {some more than others} and Japanese clothes are sometimes used traditionally.] It was late afternoon.  
  
Bursting with excitement, Ash loaded all of the stuff he would need on his trip into a large green backpack. The boy was an inch or two taller than average, about 5 feet, 4 inches. Strangely for one so young, he also sported an extremely athletic-looking body. On his head was a crop of spiky black hair, which framed his lightly tanned face and deep brown eyes. He had trained hard and waited long for this day, and this morning he had taken the Trainer Exams to get his Training License. He had had to wait 3 weeks for all of the other new Trainers on the island to have their birthdays. But it was going to be worth it. Not surprising to everyone who decided to ask, both he and Gary Oak (an old friend turned rival) had passed the exams with exact 100% scores.  
  
Downstairs, he readied his custom-made bike he had gotten the day before, as a month-late birthday present (due to the time it took to make the bike). He combed his hair and put on his cap. [Picture his official Pokémon League hat in the show. Where there was red there is blue, where there was white there was red, and where there was an L, there was gold lettering PL. He had won it in the Pokémon Game Star Tournament last year around the world. In this world, you have to train on your Pokémon game for a year to get to know the basics of Pokémon training. He only came in third place and only got the hat, for his last Pokémon was an Electrode versus a Rhydon, and didn't stand a chance.] He washed and dried all of his clothes, including his sleeveless jacket. [His leather jacket is also different. One, it was water-, electricity-, and fireproof. Two, the sleeves and collar were colored red instead of white.] He checked his shoes. [His shoes are black with red laces.] His traveling jeans were ready. [They are black and pretty loose except for the top witch fitted his waist snugly.] His belts were all packed. He laid his ironed gloves on the table. They were black, fingerless fighting gloves. They had been his father's. His mom said his dad always wore them for good luck. Now Ash would be.  
  
After a reminder from his mother, Ash went to bed. Though Ash was completely ready, he was troubled. He went to sleep thinking about his father.  
  
******  
  
(Flashback, 8 years ago)  
  
Officer Jenny: "I'm sorry ma'am. I'm afraid he went off to fight Geo, the supposed leader of the elusive Team Rocket. We found Geo and himself, both dead."  
  
Mom: "Bu-bu-but why? Why did he go?"  
  
Ash's mom was taking this well. She had given up crying and was shaking the police officer roughly.  
  
Officer Jenny: "We are afraid Geo killed Cypress' first Pokémon. A Charizard, if I remember correctly."  
  
Mom, collapsing down onto a chair, only her eyes betraying her feeling of loss as she reminisced: "Yes, he always did love his Charizard. It was so sweet and fun-loving..."  
  
That had been the worst day of his life.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
******  
  
Ash made himself sleep in order to block out this clarified memory. He did not dream peaceful dreams.  
  
******  
  
His alarm woke him. Not thinking, just acting, he jerked up, put on his clothes, grabbed his stuff, skipped breakfast, hugged his mother goodbye, and bolted on his bike to Professor Oak's house.  
  
A blue van zoomed up behind him, and he skidded quickly to the side. The car missed his arm by three inches, and kicked dust into Ash's face. The dust blocked his vision and he ran into a trash can.  
  
Swearing, Ash got out of the trash can, glad it was almost empty. He didn't feel something spherical slip into his pocket.  
  
He arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory a few minutes later. There were two other new Trainers there. It was Gary with his cheerleading squad, and his twin sister, May. Ash had liked May from the day he met her, but it only bloomed into a friendship. They were good friends who wished each other well.  
  
Gary smirked. He was hoping that Ash would get to go first.  
  
May smiled. She just wanted to start her journey. It had been she who had beaten Ash's Electrode with her Rhydon. She had felt really sorry for him, but it was how things were. Then she was beaten by her brother, Gary, which wasn't fair at all since Gary knew what her Pokémon would be, and she didn't know his. He had won the Grand Prize, a Ferrari and chauffeur. She had won a hat like Ash's only with green instead of blue, as well as an unlimited amount of Pokémon supplies.  
  
The voice of Samuel Oak, the Professor and grandfather of Gary and May, came from behind him: "Oh, greetings, Ash. We are ready to begin."  
  
Ash, turning around to see the Professor: "Who picks first?"  
  
May: "Grandpa said we go by whoever gets the highest score on this exam we have to do right now."  
  
Ash, groaning: "Not another exam!"  
  
Gary: "Yup. Sucks, don't it."  
  
Gary had a sly look on his face. Ash knew he had something tricky in mind.  
  
They started and finished the exam in less than five minutes. Ash had the highest score, 100%. Gary had the second highest, at 98%. May had 96%. Ash was suspicious immediately. They both could have gotten 100%, because the test had been easy, but they hadn't. May was easy to figure out. She must have sacrificed going first so as neither her brother or friend would get the Pokemon they wanted least. She was a very generous person. But Ash wasn't sure about Gary.  
  
Professor Oak: "Okay Ash, which Pokémon do you want?"  
  
Ash, thinking: ^Yes! I get to pick the one I want! But Gary's next. That means he can pick the one good against mine. That just sucks. Stop it, Ash! This isn't about being better than Gary! I would've thought you would have stopped thinking so immaturely a long time ago!. Now, which to choose? Well, father should know...after all, he did become a Pokémon Master...^  
  
Ash: "I pick Charmander!"  
  
Professor Oak, handing the Pokéball to Ash: "Good choice Ash."  
  
May, looking confused: "But I'm sure you know Charmander is weak against the first three Gyms, Viridian, Pewter, and Cerulean. If you want Badges, you should've picked one of the other two. (Looking at the new Pokéball on Ash's belt) No offense. So why did you choose it?"  
  
Ash. shrugging: "I have my reasons. After all, I don't HAVE to try to defeat the Gym Leaders if I don't want to."  
  
Gary: "Then it's my turn. I pick Squirtle!"  
  
Ash, thinking: Of course. No respectable rival wouldn't.  
  
May: "Then I take Bulbasaur."  
  
All three opened their Pokéballs and inspected their Pokémon. Each was very kind (even Gary) and the Pokémon started to enjoy having their new Trainers. Suddenly, Gary spoke.  
  
Gary: "Hey, Ash, May. How about we test out our Pokémon. So we can know what to improve on."  
  
Ash: "Good idea."  
  
May: "Yeah, Gary."  
  
First Ash beat May easily with Charmander's Ember attacks. [Yes, I know that in the game, Charmander isn't supposed to know Ember already, but just remember that this is MY world, and I can do as I please. :o}] May healed Bulbasaur and fought Gary. She won simply because Squirtle's Water attacks didn't affect Bulbasaur much. Gary got Squirtle healed and battled Ash.  
  
Ash: "Go Charmander! Use maximum Growl attack!"  
  
Gary: "Go Squirtle! This should be a cinch! Fire your Bubble attack!"  
  
First Ash's Charmander growled and Squirtle forgot to attack, for it was covering its ears in fear.  
  
Ash: "Quickly Charmander! Use your Scratch attack!"  
  
Charmander scratched three times but it didn't do much damage. One of the scratches hit Squirtle's bald head but then Squirtle just ducked into its shell. Ash thought hard and got an idea.  
  
Ash, thinking: ^Hmm...let's see. If Squirtle's shell protects the under- parts of its body, then the under-parts must tender, and vulnerable. This isn't like the video game. Where Charmander hits does count. If Charmander's tail flame was inside Squirtle's shell, I think it'd burn up any hydrogen Squirtle would use to fire a water attack. And it'd hurt Squirtle. And Squirtle wouldn't be foolish enough to bite a flame. I don't even know if it has room in that shell to open its jaws. Should I take the risk? Charmander could get really hurt! Still...I'm usually right...^  
  
Ash: "Good, Charmander! Now stick your tail into the shell!"  
  
It actually worked, though it probably defied the laws of reason. Charmander stuck its tail into the shell where Squirtle had retreated and burned Squirtle's head. Squirtle couldn't bite the tail because it was too hot, and couldn't douse it out because it needed hydrogen, and Charmander had already burnt all of that out of the shell. Squirtle fainted, and Charmander quickly took its tail out of the shell.  
  
Gary: "Nooo! Squirtle!"  
  
Gary raced Squirtle to Professor Oak's rejuvenation system in the next room. Followed closely by his cheerleaders.  
  
Ash: "All right Charmander! Fantastic job!"  
  
May: "Ash, you beat both of us! You're gonna be really good, I know it!"  
  
Ash, shrugging: "I just got lucky that Squirtle didn't get to attack, or I'd be toast. Besides, your Bulbasaur is naturally weaker to fire attacks than other Pokémon, which is the only way I won against you."  
  
May: "Nuh-uh-uh Ash! You're good! You used a Charmander and beat Gary's Squirtle. Everyone I know says that you're destined to become the World's Greatest Pokémon Master. You, too, always said that."  
  
Ash, laughing ruefully: "Until you beat me in the semi-finals of the Pokémon Game Tournament."  
  
May, matter-of-fact: "That wasn't a fair match. (Looking up and down Ash, then puzzling at his pocket) Say, Ash...what's that in your pocket?"  
  
Ash, looking where she gazed: "Huh? I don't know."  
  
May, peering at it with a look of consternation: "It looks like a Pokéball..."  
  
Ash pulled it out and there it was. A Pokéball. Both of them gasped.  
  
May, astonished: "Ash! You didn't steal a Pokémon, did you???"  
  
Ash, indignant: "No, honest, I didn't! I had no idea it was there! What's going on?"  
  
Professor Oak came over.  
  
Professor Oak, very grave: "Ash, it is a serious crime to steal a Pokémon. I hope you aren't lying. Let me check whose it is on the Net."  
  
The three Pokémon fanatics went inside the Oak house, from where they were outside (they had had to battle outside). They went to a large computer [it looks like Bruce Wayne's TV screen in Batman Beyond]. The Professor logged on and went to site: http://pokemon.IDcheck.ind. [This site is not real and you cannot get to it.]  
  
He double-clicked on ID check and typed in the ID labeled on the Pokéball. It read:  
  
Damien.  
  
Pokémon Trainer.  
  
Pokémon: 72.  
  
Thunder Level.  
  
Notes: Recently, Damien has gained 3 Pokémon, won the Thunder Badge, and lost 1 Pokémon. Pokémon caught... - Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur. Data of lost Pokémon unknown.  
  
Professor Oak, stunned: "Ash! I'm surprised at you..."  
  
Ash, apalled: "Professor, I didn't! I swear on my dead father's title as a Pokémon Master!"  
  
Prof., sighing: "I can see that. Okay, let's call Damien."  
  
They called Damien on the videophone.  
  
A badly dressed, blue-haired guy answers in an almost fake-sounding thick accent: "Allo?"  
  
Prof.: "Hello, is this Damien?"  
  
Damien: "You got that right."  
  
Prof.: "Are you aware that you are missing one of your 73 Pokémon?"  
  
Damien: "Yeah, Ay thought Ay got rid of that stupid thing. It was so stupid. It couldn't even beat a weak little Geodude. Did you fand it in a trash can? If so, KEEP IT THERE! Goodbah."  
  
He hung up.  
  
Ash, furious: "HE...IS...SUCH...A...JERK!"  
  
May, alarmed: "Ash, calm down!"  
  
Gary, walking in, back from treating his Squirtle, indignantly: "I am not a jerk. Am I girls?"  
  
Gary's cheer-leading squad: "Gary, Gary, on him you should bet! He's not a jerk, he'll beat you yet!"  
  
[Please don't criticize this part. I have a very fragile little soul. I'm not good with rhymes. By the way, I think Gary's cheerleading squad in the show really bites. Except that time they cheered for Ash. :)]  
  
May, turning to him in disgust: "He wasn't talking about you Gary!"  
  
Prof., typing on the keyboard: "Ash. I am talking to Professor Pollen, leader of the council of Pokémon Professors, and he says that under official rules...(Lifting the Pokéball) You are allowed to keep the Pokémon."  
  
Gary: "What?! No way! I get an extra if he gets an extra!"  
  
Prof., sighing: "Okay, okay. Gary, May, pick a Pokéball."  
  
He lifted two Pokéballs and Gary and May each took one. Gary got an Eevee and May got a Geodude.  
  
Gary: "Ash, what did you get?"  
  
Ash: "Oh, right."  
  
Ash opened the Pokéball and a long flash lit up the room. Then, a Pokémon materialized.  
  
It was a Pikachu.  
  
May, overjoyed: "Oh, how cute!"  
  
Prof., judging: "A Pikachu. Those are reputed to be the most hard-to-train Pokémon there are, other than the Legendary ones. And this one will be even more-so than usual because it probably doesn't trust people anymore. I hope you're up for a challenge, Ash."  
  
Ash, eyes lighting up at the prospect of a challenge: "I'm up to it!"  
  
Prof.: "I'm sure you are. Anyway, here are 5 Pokéballs and your Pokédex, each. I daresay you all know what they do."  
  
Ash, Gary, May: "Right."  
  
Ash tossed the Pokéball back at Pikachu. Pikachu bounced it back. Annoyed, he tossed it again, and again, and again. It wouldn't go in.  
  
Prof.: "Fascinating. It seems this is one of the few Pokémon that hates its Pokéball. Ash, unless you weaken it enough, it won't go inside ever again."  
  
Ash just picked up Pikachu and carried it. As he did, it became angry and shocked him. Ash was shocked at this [bad pun], but kept walking. This happened every 10 seconds.  
  
******  
  
Outside, all of the people in Pallet were gathered to wish the new Trainers luck. Ash's mother was there. After a very fussy goodbye, they left on separate paths to Viridian City.  
  
Ash had to carry Pikachu in his electricity-proof coat to be able to go anywhere, wheeling his bike after with one hand. After awhile he gave up and sat down, dropping the bike on the side of the path.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, are you ever going to cooperate? I just need you until I catch a few more Pokémon. I have an idea. You ride with me on my bike, and I will let you free if you wish when I have five other Pokémon. Or when I get to Viridian City. Don't take me wrong, I really like you. Its just that I can't have a Pokémon that won't listen to me or even let me walk without shocking me. Can't we just be friends?"  
  
Pikachu narrowed its eyes with the universal 'I'm better than you...oh, and, by the way, you suck' pose. It seemed very willing to be freed. Ash sighed.  
  
Ash: "Come on."  
  
Pikachu hopped onto the bicycle and they traveled down Route 1. Ash saw something and stopped, stunned. He pointed his Pokédex quickly, excited.  
  
Pokédex: "Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speeds to release highly toxic dust into the air."  
  
It was a very handsome Butterfree, fluttering over some flowers.  
  
Ash: "All right! An evolved Metapod! Go get him Charmander!"  
  
Charmander appeared in a red beam of light. Pikachu watched with mild interest, about to see what his new and temporary Trainer was like.  
  
Charmander: "Char! Char!"  
  
Charmander used the Ember attack. Butterfree could just barely take the heat, and could still fly. It flapped its wings and used Stun Spore.  
  
Ash: "Dodge, Charmander, and use Flamethrower!"  
  
The Flamethrower burnt through the spores and scores on Butterfree.  
  
Ash: "Pokéball, go!"  
  
Ash does his catching throw [he sticks the ball out in front of him, the picture zooms around him, and he hurls the ball] and the light enveloped Butterfree. The ball wiggled for a moment and calms down.  
  
Ash: "Butterfree is mine! Awesome! Thanks a lot, Charmander!"  
  
Pikachu was fairly impressed. Ash had fought and captured a Butterfree with a low-level Charmander and hadn't let Charmander receive any ill effects. Perhaps he had some skill. Still...  
  
******  
  
Ash: "Another Pokémon!"  
  
Pikachu looked up. It was a Beedrill.  
  
Ash: "What a find! That Beedrill must have come to get pollen all the way down here from Viridian Forest! I'm gonna catch it! Go Charmander! Scratch attack!"  
  
Charmander appeared and did its Scratch attack. Beedrill countered with a Poison Sting attack. Ash couldn't tell if Charmander had been poisoned or not. It was still fighting, and that was a good sign.  
  
Ash: "Charmander, okay! Use Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmander used Flamethrower and scored a critical hit right on the Beedrill's wing. The huge bee came crashing down, totally wiped out.  
  
Ash: "Pokéball, go!"  
  
Ash's Pokéball hit the Beedrill and easily caught it. But suddenly Charmander falls over. It was gritting its teeth and was sweating a lot. It was poisoned.  
  
Ash, suddenly worried: "No! I forgot to pack my Antidote! Oh man! I've got to find a Treatment Center!"  
  
Ash grabbed Charmander, placed him in his backpack, tail sticking out, and rode so fast Pikachu could barely hold on. Pikachu dimly noticed a storm was gathering.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, a Spearow flew in front of the bike and hit it, causing it to crash down. Ash and his Pokémon fell off the bike with a thud. The Spearow then uttered some kind of shriek and collapsed.  
  
Pokédex: "Pokémon attack number four, Call For Family."  
  
[Heck, I couldn't get this little mixed-up piece of history in any other way. Go ahead and try to flame me. I just increases my power. MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!]  
  
Ash had been about to catch the Spearow when he had heard the attack name.  
  
Ash: "Call For Family! Damn! We're in for company and Charmander's already wiped out! Pikachu, get on!"  
  
Ash recalled Charmander as the first drops of water landed on his head. He made sure Pikachu was secure, then rode really, REALLY, fast. Then he heard a call he would hear in his nightmares for the next few days, at least.  
  
Screech: "FEEARROOWW!"  
  
A shadow swooped over him and a Fearow, evolved from a Spearow, pecked and clawed furiously at Ash's shoulders. Yelling at the pain, Ash punched back and hit Fearow right in the middle of the eyes. It blacked out and Ash sighed in relief. But it was short-lived. He looked behind himself and a shadow swept over the land. Hundreds of Spearow were gathering for a fight. He screeched to an abrupt halt. Hiding his bike in the bushes and holding Pikachu, who was very scared, Ash watched the scene. The Spearow seemed to be based around a spot not of where he was. He followed with his eyes and saw a shape hiding in the bushes. Funny, why were they attacking that thing? He saw a flash of red light and knew the thing must be a fellow Trainer in trouble. Only one thing to do. He set Pikachu down and placed his Pokéballs next to Pikachu.  
  
Ash, ordering: "Pikachu, I want you to get inside the ball now."  
  
Pikachu, shaking his head: "Pika."  
  
Ash, angrily: "Pikachu, it's much safer there. I promise I'll get you as soon as I help this guy. He might die, and I gotta try to save him. Come on, Pikachu. I don't want to see you hurt. (Sighing) If you don't get in the ball, then please, watch over Charmander, and the other two. I beg of you, if anything happens to me, make sure it gets to the Pokémon Treatment Center. (His eyes are full of tears) I can't let it die. What kind of Trainer would I be, if I let my first Pokémon die on my first day? I need you to do this for me, Pikachu. Please."  
  
Pikachu was moved. He looked down at the Pokéballs, then back up at Ash, and nodded.  
  
Ash: "Thank you!"  
  
Ash knew that Spearow were vicious and would attack anything that moved, if that thing annoyed them. The Spearow almost hit him as he ran towards the Trainer but he jumped into some bushes in time. He saw the Trainer, almost indistinguishable from the rest of the ground as it lay, dripping with blood from scratches. Ash couldn't bear it. The Spearow had to be stopped. He ran out to confront the Spearow, who stared at him mockingly. Maybe they would leave the Trainer and his own four Pokémon alone if he sacrificed himself. Sure, the prospect of dying scared him, but he would rather die a hero than let another die and live in shame.  
  
Ash: "Spearow, do you know who I am? I'm Ash Ketchum, from the town of Pallet! I used do say I'm destined to be the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. I'm not so sure anymore, but I'm going to give it my best shot! So I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to defeat you all!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! Go ahead!...COME AND GET ME!!!"  
  
Pikachu, while watching this, realized that Ash might actually care for others and Pokémon, enough to kill himself for them. Strange. Pokémon Trainers never cared about their Pokémon. Was something wrong with this one?  
  
The Spearow dived toward Ash, squawking in triumph. Ash opened his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
Pikachu, thinking: ^Hmm. He really cares for others a whole lot. This guy is okay, I think. I hated humans when that wretch trained me, but maybe this guy...Ash is different.^  
  
Pikachu, for some reason beyond his knowing [which will be explained in time], knew where the next of now numerous lightning bolts would be. Risking his life and breaking his word, he jumped before the posed Ash and used the most powerful electric attack any Pikachu had ever used, Thunder Ball. This allowed him to direct a ball of energy fueled by the power of a lightning bolt to use an attack similar to Explosion. A lightning bolt hit him and he used his attack. He sent it out to all the Spearow. As he did so, the surge of the attack knocked him and Ash flying backwards. No one and nothing noticed that Ash's hair flared the color of the lightning and shot up on his head for a second.  
  
[Mysterious, no?]  
  
******  
  
Ash and Pikachu woke up to someone shaking them.  
  
Voice: "Wake up!"  
  
Ash, groggy and with eyes closed: "Wha?? Mom?"  
  
Opening their eyes, they saw a muddy face looking down at them.  
  
The muddy face spoke, with a half-smile: "Um...I don't think so. Are you all right?"  
  
It was a feminine voice. Ash and Pikachu stared at the face and then looked at each other, suddenly ignoring the person.  
  
Ash, smiling weakly: "Well, we beat em'."  
  
Pikachu: "Pi." 'Yup.'  
  
Ash looked in surprise. Pikachu weren't supposed to talk.  
  
Suddenly, they both looked up and saw a strange, sparkling gold bird flying over the rainbow supposedly caused by the storm.  
  
Ash: "Wooww..."  
  
Ash took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the bird.  
  
Pokédex "Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokémon. Known only to exist in legends, only a dozen Trainers have reported seeing it in history. In the legend, Ho-oh was an undefeatable Bird Pokémon God whose most powerful attack, Rainbow Beam, automatically knocks any Pokémon out, even other mythical Poké Gods."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika.." 'Wooww...'  
  
Mud face: "Who are you? Why are there these Spearow lying on the ground, everywhere?"  
  
After short order, the whole thing was sorted out. The Trainer was a 14 year-old girl named Misty who was letting her Pokémon take a swim until the Spearow attacked her. Knowing her Pokémon had no chance against the hundreds of birds of prey, she recalled them all and hid in the bushes. Unfortunately, the Spearow got to her and put her in a world of pain. She had almost blacked out when Ash had come over. He yelled his challenge to the Spearow in order to save the Trainer (her), and his Pokémon. Pikachu then broke his oath and used its Chain Lightning attack to fry every single Spearow. This also knocked out Ash, Misty and Pikachu, but did no real damage. What it did do was create a psychic bond [in a very long time, this will be explained] with all near it. Misty was near Pikachu, so they found out she could talk with Pikachu psychically as well, only since she wasn't as close to Ash, she now had to be close to Pikachu to be able to think to Pikachu. [By the way, Pikachu can tune into the two Trainer's thoughts and listen to what they were thinking and feeling. This will be important some time later into the story. :)] Pikachu was now lifelong friend with Ash (and Misty, though Ash didn't know that), and wouldn't be released even if Ash caught all 152 Pokémon. [In this there is no Mewtwo yet, but there are legends of Lugia, Mew, and Ho-oh.] As well as this, now Ash and Misty could understand the Pokémon Language from Pikachu translating automatically. Ash was really amazed and delighted about this.  
  
Misty had woken up to find a field of fallen creatures, and had discovered the Trainer and his Pikachu she had barely seen saving her life. She had tried to wake them up, and succeeded.  
  
Misty was as tall as Ash and she had red hair clipped up on one side of her head. She had crystal clear aqua-colored eyes and a slightly pointy nose like Ash had. She wore a blue shirt and black shorts with red suspenders. She owned a bike too. She had blue sneakers and a backpack with various remedies, including Antidote. Quickly, she found Ash's Charmander and had healed its wounds.  
  
Misty was a Water Pokémon specialist. Currently, she had six. A Magikarp, a Gyarados [In this story she catches a Gyarados while in the TV show she catches an Ash. *], a Goldeen, a Seaking, a Staryu, and a Starmie. Ash was impressed that she had caught a Gyarados, and said so. Misty, thinking: If he's a Trainer, he'll probably try to get the Cascade Badge. But I owe him my life. How could I battle the guy who saved my life for something he's going to need so bad? Oh, well, maybe things will work out in time...  
  
Misty, softly: "Ash. You saved me back there, so I owe you my life. I owe it to Pikachu too. I need to repay you two, somehow."  
  
Ash: "No, its fine. You don't owe me anything. You'd do the same for me."  
  
Misty, with a flare of irritation: "Ash, I have my dignity!"  
  
Ash, looking down: "Oh. I'm sorry. I guess you're right."  
  
Misty, nodding: "So I owe you! Name something I could do for you. I will try to do it."  
  
Ash, thinking: ^Hmm. She's right. She has pride, and so do I. I might as well let her do what she seems to want to do. But I don't need anything at all. Besides, it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Maybe she'll stay with me and we could talk about Pokémon for a little while longer. That's it!^  
  
Ash: "The only thing you could do is guide me to the path to the Pokémon Center."  
  
Misty: "But you saved my life! Surely you want something. (A bit sadly) My Gyarados..."  
  
Ash: "No, I wouldn't take your Pokémon from you! That'd be awful!"  
  
Misty: "You said guide you to the Pokémon Center. I guess I could do that. Hey I know! I can be your guide to each town. I've been in many of them and know what they're like."  
  
Ash: "I have a better offer. How about we become traveling buddies until you do something that pays up for me 'saving your life'. You can do whatever you want, but you've gotta stay close by so I can call on you to help. And if nothing ever happens, you can just guide me until I'm at the Pokémon League Finals. Sound good?"  
  
Misty, shrugging: "Okay. I wasn't planning on doing anything but raising my Pokémon and catching more, anyway."  
  
Ash, firmly: "You can do it on the road."  
  
Misty: "Yeah, it would be fun to wander around Indigo Island again."  
  
Ash: "You have before?"  
  
Misty: "Yup. I know each Gym Leader because I have a few badges. Not enough to get into the League of course. But I've picked some up here and there."  
  
Ash: "Cool, can I see them."  
  
After Ash looked at the badges (a Boulder Badge, a Soul Badge, and a Cascade Badge), they both took a bath in a small lake, one at a time. It seemed that except for a few bruises, Pikachu's attack had charged them up, which also sped up the healing process, helping to heal all of Misty's scratches and restoring lost blood. Pretty soon they were all fine and both got on their bicycles. Pikachu now had a customary place on Ash's cap. It would later be a conflict over which was now his main Pokemon, Pikachu or Charmander. Pikachu was eternally bonded to Ash, but Charmander was Ash's first Pokémon. It would be admitted to be Pikachu by a fair amount, in the end.  
  
It turned out that both Ash and Misty had custom-made bikes. Hers was a deep black with bubbles splashing across it. His had a fiery background and electric bolts all along it. They were the same size and seemed to be made by the same bike specialist in Cerulean City.  
  
They went back to the site where Ash had punched out the Fearow. It was still conked out. It was a simple procedure to capture it. Then they camped out in their sleeping bags. Misty fell right to sleep and Ash stayed awake doing what he always did at night...  
  
Narrator: "So ends the first chapter in our hero's book. What new adventures will await our young champion as he, his new Pokémon, and the Water Trainer Misty travel the world for Pokémon Training excellence? Find out in the next chapter of 'What Legends Are Made Of'!"  
  
  
  
Well, done with the first chapter. Actually, this was done way, WAY before I posted it. I need reviews, with constructive criticism, so if you have any ideas, don't forget to tell me! Thanks for reading.  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	2. WLAMO2

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
[Read the first episode of this.]  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these cheesy fanfiction.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, young Ash Ketchum from Pallet started on his Pokémon Journey. Along the way, he defeated a sky-full of Spearow and gained four new friends. He caught Butterfree, with Charmander's help, Beedrill with Charmander's help, and knocked out an annoying Fearow all by himself [we're so proud!]. Also, he saved Misty, a Water Pokémon Trainer, from certain, well, pain by hundreds of Spearow. Now with his five Pokémon and a guide, he is as ready as ever to travel into Viridian City."  
  
Ash's voice: "Episode 2: Meet the Rockets!"  
  
Narrator: "We find our heroes sitting on their bikes watching a shape, which appeared to be pecking up worms from the ground."  
  
Misty: "What is it?"  
  
Pokedex: "Pidgeotto, the bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgey. Can use powerful Gust attacks to blow away enemies."  
  
Ash: "Wow, a Pidgeotto! In the wild near Pallet?? Woah! I'm really lucky! I've always wanted a Pidgeot!"  
  
Misty: "Who hasn't? A Pidgeot can Fly you anywhere you want to go."  
  
Ash admitted: "That is why. Go Charmander! Go Pikachu! Go Butterfree! Go Beedrill! Go Fearow!"  
  
Misty, puzzled: "Average Trainers usually use just one Pokémon...its too hard to use them all at the same time...you need to remember what each can do, which one is doing what, and so on...not to mention maybe accidentally killing the target..."  
  
Ash, winking and smiling: "Watch. Charmander attack with Leer to hold it in place! Okay, Butterfree, use your Stun Spore to keep it in place! Pikachu, Thundershock! Beedrill, Fury Attack! Fearow, Screech!"  
  
"Char!" 'Sure thing'   
"Free!" 'Righto, old boy'   
"Pi-ka!" 'Here we go!'   
"Bzzzzz!" 'I hate birds!'   
"Fear." 'Okay.'  
  
The end result was a paralyzed Pidgeotto, dazed, slightly burnt, and almost knocked out. Beedrill was hurt a little by a Peck attack, but it wasn't KOed.  
  
Ash: "Pokéball, go!  
  
Ash threw the ball and Pidgeotto was sucked inside. It took three wiggles to finally slow down and Ash was at first afraid he wasn't going to catch it. But he did.  
  
Ash: "We caught Pidgeotto!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika chu!" 'We sure did!'  
  
Misty had to admit it was a pretty good strategy, if totally different from most styles. Ash was starting the second day of his journey and he already had 6 Pokemon. She did some quick calculations. At this rate, in a year he would have about 1,500 Pokémon. She was amazed. She had never known anyone with that many. How could anyone get so many Pokémon, so fast?  
  
Ash sat down and ate breakfast. Then he called out Pidgeotto, healed it, and told it all about his plans of being a Pokémon Master and what he said Pidgeotto could do if it wanted. If Pidgeotto really wanted to, Ash would release it back into the wild. If it didn't, Pidgeotto would be his 'knight' of the Pokémon world. It agreed to join, slightly amazed its Trainer had actually asked it, as if Pidgetto was his equal.  
  
Then Ash called out his Pokémon and set out food for them he made himself. This amazed Misty again. Pokémon Trainers usually bought the food at the store. He said he had developed it while studying in Professor Oak's lab. He knew the right mixes for pretty much each type of commonly caught Pokémon. This seemed more like a Breeder skill, but Ash insisted that the best Trainers should feed their Pokémon as well as they could. His food wasn't very creative, but it wasn't bad.  
  
They biked along the road at about 10 miles an hour, in no rush. They liked each other's company. They had needed someone to talk to for a long time, it seemed. Misty learned all about Ash's life with Professor Oak, his mom, and Gary (for some reason, he excluded May). Misty filled Ash in about almost every Gym, and the type of Pokémon the Trainers there usually used. But she warned him that each Gym Leader might use other types to throw off the Trainers who challenged them.   
  
"On the road to Viridian City  
On the road to Viridian City, yeah  
  
We've built a team  
And we've been training all day long (long)  
We're on the road, and gettin' strong  
  
(Gettin' strong...gettin' strong)  
  
Now here's the plan  
We're gonna head down to the forest  
Time to collect  
Some Pokémon  
  
(Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all)  
  
We keep on tryin'  
And then we try some more  
To stay together  
And find a place worth fighting for  
  
Oh, I'm on the road  
I'm on the road to Viridian City  
Meet my friends along the way (I'm on the road)  
On the road to Viridian City  
I need a Badge for the power to play  
  
Viridian City  
  
I left my home  
And now I seek a new horizon  
But one day I'll come back  
To Pallet Town  
I'm on the road  
To become the greatest Trainer  
And I won't quit until I'm number one  
  
We keep on tryin'  
And then we try some more  
To stay together  
And find a place worth fighting for  
  
Oh, I'm on the road  
Meet my friends along the way  
On the road to Viridian City  
I need a Badge for the power to play"  
  
They talked up until they reached Viridian City. Ash was slightly disappointed that Misty never told him of her life.  
  
In the city they both stocked up on supplies and then went to the Pokémon Center. Ash and Misty talked about the Viridian City Gym Leader.   
  
Misty: "He is a tough, rich old man who specializes in all sorts of Pokémon. Usually he uses strong, slow ground Pokemon, usually with a very high power level."  
  
Ash: "Compared to the other Gym Leaders, is he one of the best, or worst?"  
  
Misty: "Actually, I would wait a while before coming here for a badge. Most Trainers try for it last, after they have trained and captured more Pokémon."  
  
Ash: "Okay, I-"  
  
All of the power suddenly went out. They were in the Pokémon Center and the rejuvenation machines powered down. Everything electrical went out and emergency lights went on.  
  
Nurse Joy: "Oh, no! There's a power outage! I can't heal the Pokémon!"  
  
Ash, dismayed: "Crud! We've gotta find what caused this power outage! Beedrill needs healing!"  
  
Misty: "Right!"  
  
At the mechanical door into the Pokémon Center, but it was locked very securely. They couldn't get out.  
  
Misty, swearing: "Maybe there's a window!"  
  
Ash, gritting his teeth: "No, not enough time. Go Charmander! Meld through the glass and make an opening!"  
  
Charmander did as it was told and there was soon an opening they could squeeze through. Charmander stayed out in case they needed it for something else. Viridian was a relatively small town. They split up with Ash using his 4 Flying Pokémon as surveillance, looking for broken electrical wires. After a while they concluded that no wires were harmed. They found a passing bystander and asked what the power for the city was. The man told them it is was wind power from the turbines on top of the biggest hill.  
  
They found the wind turbines and didn't find wind. There was a calm air, which was really strange, as they were high in the air, and wind should've been blowing all the time. No wind, no power. Suddenly Ash had an idea. He told Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and Fearow to use Gust. The wind turbines sped up and there was power, but not enough. Ash sweared. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped off Ash's head and ran to the Pokémon Center.  
  
Ash: "Hey, Pikachu, wait!"  
  
Ash and Misty raced after Pikachu, Ash quickly recalling Charmander, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and Fearow. Along the way they see some houses with electricity, some without. When they got to the Pokémon Center, it was not. Expecting to see Pikachu try to get inside, they were surprised when he led them to their bikes they had parked out front. Before their very eyes they saw Pikachu pop a tire on Ash's bike and take it out. Then he did to the other one.  
  
Ash, stunned: "Pikachu, why are you destroying my tires?"  
  
Pikachu stretched the tires and soon put one of them on the bike seat and one on the handlebars. He hopped up into a high window in the Pokémon Center, then came out with a long cable. He hooked it up to the bike with electrical tape [No one ever knows how Pikachu gets these things, and it is best to just forget about it. :)], held the other end to his cheek, and hopped up onto the handlebars. Then he motioned for Ash to sit down. Mystified, Ash did. Pikachu said to start pedaling. Finally Ash got it.  
  
Ash, proudly and surprised: "Good thinking! We'll use your Thundershock to give the Center electrical power!"  
  
Unbeknownst to the trio, 3 pairs of eyes watched them carefully through binoculars from above their heads.  
  
A female voice: "Smart little rodent, isn't it?"  
  
A male voice: "Not as smart as we are, Jess."  
  
The people with binoculars dropped something on top of the center. As Ash started pedaling, he heard the explosion. Not letting that ruin his concentration, he kept on pedaling, harder than he usually did at top speed. Pikachu was starting to wince from the amount of electrical power charging up the electric sacks in his cheeks.  
  
Misty heard the explosion from inside the Pokémon Center. She knew it would be trouble. She ran through the hole in the glass door and looked around. There was smoke everywhere. Suddenly she heard a voice. She could dimly see the outline of two people in the middle of the room.  
  
Female voice: "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
Male voice: "And make it double!"  
  
Female voice: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
Male voice: "To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
Female voice: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
Male voice: "To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
Female voice: "Jesse!"  
  
Male voice: "James!"  
  
Apparently named Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
Apparently named James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
A Meowth flies down from a now-visible Meowth-shaped balloon.  
  
Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"  
  
Misty: "Did YOU cause the explosion?"  
  
Jesse, growling: "Do I detect some disrespect in your voice?"  
  
Meowth, answering Misty's question: "Yes! (Turning to Nurse Joy) We're here for rare and valuable Pokémon. Hand over all the ones you have right now!"  
  
Nurse Joy, angrily: "These Pokémon aren't yours! Go catch your own! Besides, this Center is only for the weak or sick Pokémon. You wouldn't want those!"  
  
Jesse: "Yes, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were some jewels mixed in with all the junk!"  
  
Misty: "Well, I won't let you!"  
  
  
James, pulling out a sort of vacuum-thing: "Sorry, little girl. The Team Rocket Elite don't follow orders from anyone but the Boss. You can't do anything about it!"  
  
James turns on his machine and Misty's Pokéballs detach from her and zoom into it.  
  
Misty: "No! Give me back my Pokémon, now!"  
  
Jesse, sticking out her tongue: "Why should we?"  
  
A voice: "Because if you don't, my Pikachu will take you crooks and rocket you back to wherever you came from."  
  
Another voice: "Pikachu!" 'So do it now!'  
  
Misty: "Ash!"  
  
Jesse and James turned around and saw a young man with black hair and very angry eyes walking towards them. They were about to laugh until they saw the creature beside him. It looked exactly like a Pikachu, only all of its fur was on end and a small thundercloud hung overhead its head.  
  
Meowth: "What the..."  
  
Ash: "You heard me! Give Misty her Pokémon. Right NOW!"  
  
Team Rocket almost did, but they stayed brave.  
  
James, laughing nervously: "That little electric rodent might put up a fight against Meowth..."  
  
Meowth: "Hey!"  
  
James: "...But it couldn't possibly beat our two most powerful Pokemon we've (almost) never lost a battle with. Go Koffing!"  
  
Jesse: "Go Ekans!"  
  
Two Pokemon, an Ekans and a Koffing, quite large for their species, come out of the Pokéballs. They both looked quite dangerous. Misty grew afraid for Pikachu. She knew it probably now had a huge boost of power, but it was just a small mouse and they were a large snake and a large, floating ball of gas. She also doubted Pikachu was at any high level, because Ash had only had it for less than two days. Though, Ash had told her of Damien and he might have trained Pikachu a little. Suddenly, she hears Pikachu thinking to Ash.  
  
Ash, thinking to Pikachu, which Misty can't hear: ^Pikachu, use Thundershock if they try to attack. Direct it towards the Trainers as well as the Pokémon. Don't try to hurt, just knock them into the sky.^  
  
Pikachu, psychically (not sure how to broadcast thoughts to just one person at the moment), which Misty can hear: ^I think I can do that...^  
  
Jesse: "Ekans, Wrap attack!"  
  
James: "Koffing, Poison Gas attack!"  
  
Ekans: "Ekaaans." 'Dinner time.'  
  
Koffing: "Koff ing, koff, koff, koffing." 'Beat the rodent. The rodent, beat the rodent.'  
  
Misty saw something happen. Later she would dream in slow motion and find out what actually happened. It seemed Pikachu was yelling its name (which she knew meant 'Thunderbolt') as the other two Pokémon raced towards it. It blasted Koffing and Ekans back into Team Rocket and they blasted back up through the hole in the roof to the top of their balloon.  
  
Team Rocket: "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting ooooofff..."  
  
Ash: "Pidgeotto, go!"  
  
Pidgeotto appeared and looked at its Trainer.  
  
Ash: "Pidgeotto, grab the guy's vacuum-like thing and then pop a hole in the balloon and make sure it stays away by using Whirlwind!"  
  
Pidgeotto did as directed and Misty, Ash, and Pikachu heard some distant voices as the balloon and Team Rocket were winded off.  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth: "Team Rocket is actually blasting oooofffff..."  
  
Pidgeotto swooped down and handed the vacuum to Ash. He opened it and looked inside.  
  
Ash: "Wow. There are a lot of Pokéballs in here. Misty, here. Take yours and I'll give the rest to Nurse Joy."  
  
Misty: "I don't know which ones are mine! There are so many."  
  
  
Ash: "You should have labeled yours or put your own customized stickers on them."  
  
Misty saw he had circular stickers on each of his Pokéballs. They had a black background and lightning bolts down the middle of each.  
  
Ash: "I put this arrow on them, pointing to the back of the sticker. That has my name, address, and phone number so that if one of these gets lost, and someone honest finds it, they can send it to Professor Oak back in Pallet Town."  
  
Ash used Pikachu to sniff out her Pokémon and she sent each to make sure they were hers.   
  
Ash, looking at Pikachu and swearing: "Pikachu doesn't have quite enough energy left to power up this Pokémon Center!"  
  
Nurse Joy: "That's fine. (Calling to a Chansey) Bring all available electric Pokémon. Ash, please have Pikachu power up this rejuvenator. (As Pikachu does) Thank you. Thanks, Chance. Okay, Ash, put the electric Pokémon onto the machine."  
  
Ash did and the Electric Pokémon became fully healed. Then Nurse Joy had them help Pikachu and they soon started up the Pokémon Center.  
  
Nurse Joy: "Thanks, Ash. Here. As a token of our gratitude, take this."  
  
Nurse Joy handed Ash a video cell phone.  
  
Ash, gaping: "Really? You mean it?? Wow!! Cool! Thanks, Nurse Joy!"  
  
Nurse Joy, smiling: "You're welcome Ash."  
  
Ash, Misty, and Pikachu exited the Pokémon Center.  
  
Misty, in a soft voice: "Thanks, Ash. You saved my Pokémon."  
  
Ash, scratching his head: "Yeah, I guess I did. But Pikachu was really the one who saved the day. Anyway, let's go get some Pokémon Stickers from the Poke Mart, so you can put them on your Pokéballs."  
  
Misty: "Okay."  
  
They went to the store and bought stickers the same size as Ash's. They had a white background and a blue teardrop in the middle. Though Ash asked, Misty still wouldn't tell him why she chose them. They inflated back up the tires Ash had used to block the electricity he had built up for Pikachu. Then Ash called his mom.  
  
Ash: "Hey, mom! I'm in Viridian City!"  
  
Mom: "Ash! You're already there! It took your father three days to get to Viridian City! But you're there in one day."  
  
Ash: "The bike helped a lot."  
  
Mom: "I love you, Ash. Remember to put on clean underwear every single day!"  
  
Ash: "Mom!"  
  
Misty giggled.  
  
Ash's mother looked behind Ash at Misty. Ash got a nervous feeling as his mom looked at Misty speculatively.  
  
Mom: "Ash, who is this charming young woman?"  
  
Misty, before Ash could speak, moving to the seat in front of the screen by pushing Ash over: "Hello Ms. Ketchum. My name is Misty. Your son, Ash, saved my life. He tried to refuse my help, but I owed him something. So I'm acting as his guide until he can think of something I can do for him."  
  
Mom, looking slyly at Ash who resumed his position at the front of the videophone: "I see. Goodbye Ash, Misty."  
  
She hung up. They left the Pokémon Center with things looking bright. Both were still wondering what that look was on Ms. Ketchum's face as she looked at Misty. Now they continue their journey on the way to Pewter City, via Viridian Forest.  
  
Narrator: "Well, so ends the second chapter of the life of Pokémon Trainer Ash. Misty is getting even more mysterious as time goes on. Now, our heroes are going to enter the Viridian Forest. What new challenges await in this creepy woods?"  
  
  
  
Thanks for the ONE person who gave me a review! C'mon people! Just a little feedback to tell me if this story's okay, if it sucks, or if it really sucks. Please?  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	3. WLAMO3

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction novels.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, Ash and Pikachu saved the Pokémon Center and Misty's Pokémon. Now, they enter the famous Viridian Forest. What are our young trainers up to?"  
  
Misty's voice: "Episode 3: Team Rocket vs. Venonat!"  
  
Misty, screaming: "Aaaahhhh!!"  
  
Ash, bolting around: "What?! What's wrong?!"  
  
Misty, squealing: "Get that thing away from me!"  
  
Ash, curious: "What's that?"  
  
He pointed his Pokédex.  
  
Pokedex: "Venonat, the Huge Gnat Pokémon. Using its multi-faceted eyes, Venonat can see very far away and with great depth."  
  
Ash: "All right! I'll catch it!"  
  
Misty: "No! You can't catch that! It's a bug!"  
  
Ash: "What's wrong with bugs? I like bugs. Butterfree is a bugs."  
  
Misty: "Butterfree is an actually cute one, so I make an exception. But I can't stand regular bugs!"  
  
Ash: "Too bad. I need to become a Pokémon Master. And that means catching every single type. Go, Charmander!"  
  
Charmander: "Charm?" 'What's up?"  
  
Ash: "Charmander, we're going to catch Venonat! Use combined attack Leer and Growl!"  
  
Charmander used both attacks at the same time and Venonat stared at it in fear. Then the Venonat shook it off and Tackled Charmander.  
  
Ash: "Charmander! Counter attack with Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmander shot forth a blast of fire, which quickly overpowered the Venonat.  
  
Venonat: "Ven! O...Nat..." ' Ouch! Catch me...already...'  
  
Ash: "Right! Pokéball, go!"  
  
The ball sucked up Venonat and started then stopped shaking.  
  
Ash: "Yes! I caught Venonat!"  
  
Charmander: "Charm an derr!" 'And I helped!"  
  
Misty: "Keep it at Professor Oak's! Don't exchange it!"  
  
Ash had already started exchanging his new Pokemon, and he had a sweatdrop. Venonat arrived in place of Beedrill.  
  
Ash: "What's with you and bugs?"  
  
Misty: "Bugs are slimy and icky! They are part of the three most disgusting things in the world!"  
  
Ash, curious: "Aside from bugs, what are the other most disgusting things?  
  
Misty, matter-of-factly: "Of course the three most disgusting things in the world are: Carrots! (Smash!) Peppers! (Pow!) And Bugs! (Bam!)   
Everyone has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!"  
  
  
Ash: "Fine. When I catch a non-bug I'll switch it with Venonat."  
  
Misty was thankful. She was glad Ash understood how much bugs creep her out.  
  
Ash: "...But first I have to talk to it."  
  
Misty: "Oh, okay, just keep it away from me."  
  
Ash, shaking his head: "Sheesh."  
  
He let Venonat out and healed it with Potion. Then he told Venonat what he had told Pidgeotto in an earlier episode. Venonat definitely decided to stay.  
  
They ate dinner and went to sleep. Well, Misty went to sleep. Ash stayed awake and did what he usually did at night. It was the second day of his journey and he couldn't sleep. So he played with himself and the stars, as he had the night before.  
  
The next morning they resumed their trip. On their bikes, they made good time. Ash had his Pokédex on his bike aimed for the right side of him. If it saw a Pokémon, it would beep.  
  
It did. They stopped immediately and Ash aimed his Pokédex around to the right.  
  
Pokédex: "Farfetch'd. The Wild Duck Pokémon. This extremely elusive Pokémon uses a stick of celery as a sword to attack enemies and gather food."  
  
Ash: "Wow, a Farfetch'd! I've heard they're really rare! Go Venonat!"  
  
Misty: "Venonat?"  
  
Ash: "I figure it's good to know Venonat's abilities before any other battle messes up. Pokédex, what are Venonat's attacks?"  
  
Pokédex: "Venonat's attacks, number one: Confusion. Venonat's attacks, number two: Tackle. Venonat's attacks, number three: Supersonic."  
  
Ash: "All right! Venonat, Supersonic attack, now!"  
  
Venonat shrieked sonic waves at Farfetch'd, which covered its head with its wings.  
  
Ash: "Venonat, Confusion now!"  
  
Venonat: "Veno nat!" 'Confusion!'  
  
Ash: "Pokeball, go!"  
  
He threw the ball at high speed with a slight spin which hit Farfetch'd right in the forehead. One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes. Ash stared hard at the ball with fierce determination as Misty and Pikachu watched anxiously. Four shakes. Stop.  
  
Ash, clenching his fist: "Ha-ha! I caught Farfetch'd!"  
  
A voice: "I wouldn't be too sure about that, kid!"  
  
Misty: "That voice again!"  
  
Team Rocket, swooping down from their balloon, landed about 10 feet away from Ash, Pikachu, and Misty.  
  
Jesse: "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
James: "And make it double!"  
  
Jesse: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
James: "To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
Jesse: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
James: "To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
Jesse, doing a piroutte: "Jesse!"  
  
James, with a blue rose: "James!"  
  
Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"  
  
Ash, eyes dilating, voice shaking: "What...what did you call yourselves??!"  
  
Team Rocket blinked. The boy was looking at them with wide-eyed shock.  
  
James, a bit uncomfortable: "Why...Team Rocket, of course."  
  
Ash, eyes narrowing in a hateful stare: "You...you are part of Team Rocket..."  
  
Jesse, rolling her eyes: "Duh."  
  
Ash, taking a step forward: "Team Rocket killed my dad..."  
  
Jesse and James both took a step back, eyes widening. Team Rocket killed someone?! Meowth stood shocked for a second, then regained his composure. Misty herself was shocked. She hadn't heard this...  
  
Meowth, shrugging: "You must mean Team Sprocket. They were an old gang of Pokémon Trainers who killed people and took their Pokémon. We of Team Rocket see no reason to kill Trainers. What good would it do? We wouldn't be able to steal from them again."  
  
Ash's eyes widened as Jesse and James nodded to what Meowth was saying.  
  
Ash, pondering: ^Could it be that I mistook the word Sprocket for Rocket? I was pretty young...they don't look like killers, or they would've already killed me...^  
  
Ash, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes again, though not as menacing: "Why are you here? Didn't Pikachu fry you enough last time?"  
  
Jesse, indignant: "If you don't remember, Pikachu shocked Koffing and Ekans, not us. You will pay for that humiliation, and we will get that Pikachu!"  
  
Ash: "Why do want just Pikachu?"  
  
Meowth: "Dat Pikachu had an intense power level which was much, much, much higher than its evolved form. With training, our boss will make it the most powerful Raichu in the world!"  
  
Misty: "Pikachu is that strong? Wow."  
  
Pikachu: "Pi. Ka." 'Yeah. Wow.'  
  
James: "Pikachu is coming with us! As well as these other goodies!"  
  
James pulled out another portable vacuum and sucked up both Ash and Misty's Pokéballs. Then, James turned it up higher and Ash's Pokédex flew out of his pocket and into the vacuum.  
  
Ash: "Hey wait!"  
  
Misty: "No, my Pokémon!"  
  
James: "Koffing, go! Sludge attack!"  
  
The ball of toxic waste came out of its Pokéball and hit Pikachu with a spray of goo.  
  
Ash: "No! Pikachu!"  
  
Misty: "Pikachu!"  
  
Jesse, laughing: "Hand it over, twerp! Give it up or we keep all of your and the girl's Pokemon!"  
  
Ash picked up Pikachu, looked hard at him for a second, and handed him to Misty. She took him, her eyes asking a question.  
  
Ash: "Please, Misty. No matter what, don't let them take Pikachu. I've got to get the others back."  
  
Misty: "Ash, what are you going to do? Pikachu can't fight, and you can't switch for Beedrill because you don't have your Pokédex. That means..."  
  
Ash looked at Venonat. It looked frightened but alert.  
  
Ash: "Venonat, I know you're scared. I'm scared too. I need you to fight Team Rocket. Otherwise, my Charmander and other Pokémon will be in the hands of Team Rocket. Fight for me?"  
  
Venonat, nodding its head, though trembling: "Veno." 'I will.  
  
Ash: "Thank you Venonat! Go!"  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth looked at Venonat with disbelief.  
  
Meowth: "It's a bug! A measly little bug!"  
  
Jesse: "That little bug can't beat Team Rocket! Go Ekans!"  
  
James: "Go, Koffing!"  
  
Ash: "Go Venonat! Supersonic!"  
  
Venonat aimed its antennae at Koffing and sent a powerful wave of sound, confusing Koffing. Ekans then tackled Venonat. Venonat looked finished.  
  
Ash: "No, Venonat! It can't end like this! Hey...what's that??!!"  
  
Venonat was flashing, its eyes closed tight in concentration.  
  
Misty, surprised: "Ash, Venonat is evolving!"  
  
Ash, mouth to the ground: "No way..."  
  
It was. Venonat had decided enough was enough and it hated fighting on land. That, coupled with its hope of impressing its first Trainer and hatred of Ekans triggered its evolution. It was bathed in a white light. It started floating and changing shape.  
  
Ash: "Whoahhh..."  
  
Venomoth was fully evolved. Though it was a bug, it gave Ekans a look of clear loathing. It flashed and a Psybeam knocked Ekans straight into Koffing which, confused, self-destructed, sending Team Rocket blasting off into space.  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth: "Team Rockets blasting of agaaaiinnn..."  
  
Misty, suddenly petrified: "Oh no! Our Pokémon!"  
  
Venomoth looked at her, nodded and flashed out of view.  
  
Ash, amazed: "Wow, I didn't know Venomoth knew Teleport."  
  
In a few seconds Venomoth blinked back into existence. In its feelers was the vacuum with their Pokéballs. It set the vacuum down and looked at Pikachu. It flashed again and the goop covering Pikachu's eyes turned into smoke and floated away. Then, Venomoth collapsed into Ash's arms.  
  
Ash, hugging Venomoth: "Thanks Venomoth. You really came through. You defeated Team Rocket, healed Pikachu, and saved both Misty's and my Pokémon. Speaking of that...Misty don't you think Venomoth's done a great job?"  
  
Misty, suspicious: "Yessss..."  
  
Ash: "Well, I think you should thank Venomoth by giving it a hug. Don't you Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pikachu pika." 'Do it Misty.'  
  
Misty: "But-but...oh, all right."  
  
She knelt down and hugged Venomoth, who was seated, resting after its exhausting work-out. Suddenly it flashed and Beedrill was in its place, making Misty jump backwards. She quickly looked at Ash, who hid his Pokédex behind his back, whistling.  
  
Misty, jumping up: "Oh, do what ever you want, let's just get out of this forest!"  
  
She ran off while Ash and Pikachu followed, chuckling. After a while they caught up with Misty and ate lunch. They traveled for the rest of the day. Then they ate dinner and went to sleep. (Misty woke up about 10 minutes later, hearing Ash chuckle. She looked over to him. He seemed to be pointing at stars and smiling. A mystery for another day.)  
  
Narrator: "Well, the future seems bright for Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. Ash caught two more Pokémon, and they vanquished Team Rocket again. Venomoth is back at Professor Oak's house, relaxing. It was the one who really saved the day. But as they travel deeper into the forest, will their good luck hold out?"  
  
  
  
Okay, my confidence is boosted a bit, thanks to one person (you know who you are). So, since I've already written these (I can edit them, if you have any suggestions), I'll probably be sending in about three every two days, or two per day on weekends. If not, its my schools fault not mine!  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	4. WLAMO4

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu entered the Viridian Forest. Known for its various Bug type Pokemon, Ash likewise found a Venonat, which he caught, then used to beat Team Rocket, after it evolved. Now, on the third day of Ash's journey, will he hurry up and leave Viridian Forest, which seems to leave Misty spooked? Let's see what our heroes are up to."  
  
Ash's voice: "Episode 4: Fight with Mankey and the Challenge of the Samurai!"  
  
Ash and Misty were riding along on the main path through Viridian Forest. They were riding slowly, so Ash could catch more Pokémon they saw on the way. The funny thing was, when he saw all of the Weedles, Caterpies, Metapods, and Kakunas everywhere, he just looked at them, smiled ruefully, and went on.  
  
Misty was puzzling over this. Earlier, she had assumed he would catch any Pokémon he found, and she was pretty sure he was capable of it. But he didn't catch any bugs that creep her out. That put her in both a clueless, yet thankful, state of mind. Finally she asked him why he didn't even try.  
  
Ash, scratching the back of his head: "Weelll...before I started my journey, all of my life, I trained myself. I lifted weights, ran laps, swam laps, did sit-ups, crunches, jumping jacks, the works. Before he died, my father also taught me how to fight. I've been practicing ever since. I even joined a few dojos and am now a full-fledged black belt in one of them, high rankings in the other two. I did this so if my Pokémon I hoped to get on this journey were hurt, I could easily run or swim for a long time to the Pokemon Center. Other than that, I just did it because I like to get stronger, and I like to know what it must feel like to be trained by a Trainer. It gave me greater empathy for Pokémon. Believe it or not, I can run to up to three hours, straight, without stopping."  
  
He flashed a smirk of pride.  
  
Ash: "Also, I was tutored in the ways of Pokémon by Professor Oak. He did this if I helped him in his lab every day after school. In school, I learned a lot about Math, Literature, and Science. For Math, I learned what I would need to know to calculate levels; for Literature, I got completely absorbed in reading novels by Pokémon Masters, especially one named Stile; for Science, I learned the biology of Pokémon and their tastes. So you see, I am completely obsessed with Pokémon. After I was well toned up and knew a lot, I started planning what I would do on my Journey. And I have it all worked out."  
  
Misty, impressed: "What are you going to do?"  
  
Ash: "First, I'm going to enter the Pokémon League and become a Master, after I hopefully collect all the required Badges on the island. As I do this I'm going to be catching every evolutionary kind Pokemon I don't have, meaning if I have its evolved or un-evolved form, I don't catch it. So, that's why I don't catch all of those Caterpies, Weedles, etc. After that, I'm going to go around to any other Leagues, like the one located in the Orange Islands. Actually, after I'm finished, in a hopefully short number of years, I plan on retiring back in Pallet. There I will start my own Gym, and catch as many Pokémon as I can, because then I will have my own place to put them. After that-what's that?!"  
  
Ash pulls out his Pokédex.  
  
Pokédex: "Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. Using its agile feet, this fighting Pokémon can overcome most martial artists in single-handed combat."  
  
Misty, pointing out the obvious: "Ash, that Mankey looks big. Bigger than usual. It must be a very high level. Please don't try to catch it. You'll only hurt your Pokémon."  
  
Ash: "Sorry Misty, but a Pokémon is a Pokémon, and this one will check two off my list. Go, Pidgeotto!"  
  
Ash used every single Pokémon he had but Pikachu, the rest were all knocked out. The Mankey was breathing hard but very angry. It was hurt, but standing. It looked as if it was ready to attack them.  
  
Misty, angrily: "Give it up Ash! Now!"  
  
Ash, stubbornly: "I'm not giving up."  
  
Handing his shirt, jacket, League hat, Pokéball Belt, Pikachu and backpack to Misty, he stood, confronting Mankey.  
  
Ash, without looking at Misty or Pikachu: "Misty, if anything happens to me, your bond to me is free. Go home. Please take my Pokémon and look after them. Especially Charmander and Pikachu. Run from this Mankey."  
  
Misty, pale: "Ash, you're scaring me. What are you going to do?"  
  
Ash: "What I trained myself to do. Now. Go!"  
  
Misty, terrified, watched Ash beckon to Mankey with two fingers on each hand. She didn't move.  
  
Ash: "Mankey, do you know you I am? I'm Ash Ketchum, from the town of Pallet, I've pledged to capture every Pokemon in the world! I can't be defeated in my purpose by the likes of you. And I know for a fact, that I am stronger than you are. Come on...try me!"  
  
Misty: "Ash, no!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika!" 'Wait!'  
  
Ash, snarling: "Get out of here!!"  
  
Mankey started running towards Ash, starting its Rage attack. Ash knew this attack well, and knew Mankey couldn't be using much intelligence, it was striking in too much anger.  
  
Ash, knowing the normal attack of any Pokemon using Rage, jumped straight up into the air. It was over ten feet, or looked that way because Ash did a mid-air splits. Mankey kept running and ran through a tree, demolishing it. It rubbed its head and looked back at Ash. It stopped using Rage and its eyes cleared. Now it would be using its fighting discipline. Ash was suddenly unsure if facing this thing in combat was wise. Sure, he was an excellent fighter in his own right, but he'd never heard of any Mankey knowing how to tone down a Rage technique.  
  
Ash thought back to Professor Oak's lab, when he had seen the order of attacks wild Pokémon usually used after ending an attack. It was sometimes random, but Ash couldn't count of that. He knew there would be a 75% chance Mankey used Low Kick. He prepared for it.  
  
It did. Low Kick is an attack where the Pokémon started running super fast and then leapt low to the ground, kicking one foot towards its opponent. Then it skidded a few feet.  
  
Ash jumped low (so as to come to the ground quickly) as Mankey used its attack. He then ran over and did a one-two combo with his fists. The Mankey was so surprised it just fell down. As it was getting up, Ash grabbed its wrist and swung Mankey around and around. Then he let go and sent Mankey flying into a tree, the equivalent to a Seismic Toss. Mankey fell to the ground and stared at Ash. Then, it seemed to be stricken and fell to the ground in a heap. Ash wiped his forehead. He was just glad it wasn't trained at all.  
  
Misty had been so apprehensive she hadn't breathed. Now she let it in with a rush.  
  
Misty: "Ash, I can't believe you did that!"  
  
Ash, grinning: "Was it that impressive?"  
  
Misty came up to Ash and slapped him.  
  
Ash, putting a hand to it, angrily: "Ow...dang that hurt!"  
  
Misty, yelling in his face: "Ash, I meant what you just did to us-Pikachu and your Pokémon! How could you go and leave us in such a position, wondering how fast you would be killed?! I'm sure Pikachu feels the same. You're supposed to use your Pokemon to battle! That's what they're for!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pika, pika pi, pikachu, pi pi pika!" 'She's right! You should have let me handle it! How do we know you can handle a high power Mankey by yourself?! Trainers usually use their Pokémon in order to protect themselves! A long time ago, that was the only reason humans ever caught them."  
  
Ash, rubbing his cheek (trying to feel angry at Misty but not quite succeeding): "Well y-... okay. I'm sorry. But I told you before, I'm a black belt at my best dojo. I also know a lot about Mankey's moves from Professor Oak. Besides, Pikachu, you're one of my best friends. How could I let you get yourself knocked out by a Mankey after I learned it probably couldn't be beaten? At least not by surprise?"  
  
Misty was suddenly a little [but only a little] sorry she slapped Ash. She stood back and took one of Ash's extra Pokéballs and handed it to him.  
  
Misty, sighing: "I'm sorry for slapping you. Here, you might as well catch it, you really deserve to."  
  
Ash, answering the apology: "It's okay. Maybe I deserve it. (Answering last comment) And yeah, maybe I do deserve to. Pokéball, go!"  
  
The ball hit Mankey and it zapped Mankey inside. Mankey was still so bewildered it didn't even put up a fight and stayed still. Ash transported it to Professor Oak's house.   
  
They stopped and started to eat lunch by a river. Ash fed his Pokémon who were recovering and Misty's as well. The Gyarados (strangely) took the food to Ash while he stroked its head. [By the way, Ash has these Pokémon at the moment: Charmander, Pikachu, Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, and Fearow. At Professor Oak's lab, he had these: Venomoth, Farfetch'd and Mankey.]  
  
Suddenly, there came a crashing in the bushes. A dark figure leapt towards Misty, something in its hands. Ash and Pikachu dived in front of Misty while she screamed. A strange-garbed person stood in front of the trio, with a short, sharp-seeming blade it his hands, pointed at Ash, who had his hands up in a martial arts defense stance.  
  
Person: "Quiet, o shrieking maiden. You will wake up every Beedrill in the forest."  
  
Misty, angrily: "What'd you jump at me for?!"  
  
Person: "I wished only information. My name is Samurai, I am a Poké Warrior in these parts."  
  
Ash, curiously: "What's a Poké Warrior?"  
  
Misty, letting go of her anger for another moment of experience: "A Poké Warrior is a Pokémon Trainer who uses his skills in the martial arts as well as Pokémon to do battle. They are usually extremely tough. They're also usually not very sociable. Actually, Ash, you probably are a Poké Warrior, because you used your fighting skill against Mankey."  
  
Samurai, nodding his head: "Ah, a kindred spirit. Anyway, have either of you two seen an unusually large Mankey in these parts?"  
  
Ash: "Well, yeah. A little while ago, I fought an exceptionally large Mankey in single-handed combat and caught it. Why?"  
  
Samurai, deflating: "I was looking for that Mankey! Word spread around that a large Mankey with strong attacks was lurking around this forest. Wait a second...you say you fought it? And you are still alive?"  
  
Misty: "He did. But maybe it wasn't the same Mankey. When Ash fought, it didn't seem really strong at all."  
  
Ash blushed a little and Samurai brightened.  
  
Samurai: "Maybe you are right, then. Hey, you two wouldn't happen to have seen a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet around as well, by the slimmest chance?"  
  
Ash, pointing to himself: "I'M a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet. What do you want with one?"  
  
Samurai, clapping his hands together: "Ah, what luck! A while ago, my dreams told me three Trainers would battle me. I have concluded I must find these three and battle each, then I've decided to start on my quest of entering the Pokémon League, which was also in my dream. So, Pokémon Trainer from Pallet, do accept this challenge to a Pokémon match here and now?"  
  
Ash: "I do!"  
  
They each selected three Pokéballs and laid them on the ground. Then they each picked a Pokéball off the ground, and threw it.  
  
Samurai: "I choose: Pinsir!"  
  
Ash: "And I pick: Charmander!"  
  
The two Pokéballs landed on the ground and Charmander and Pinsir came out.  
  
Pinsir: "Pinssiir!" 'Here we go, punk!"  
  
Charmander: "Charman, mander?!" 'Ready to rumble, roachy?!"  
  
Samurai: "Pinsir, Guillotine now!"  
  
Ash: "Charmander, Ember!"  
  
First, Pinsir opened its pincers and started charging Charmander. A split second after this happened, Charmander started swing its tail around in an Ember attack. Charmander's Ember attack is where it Charmander stays stationary on one foot then spins itself around with the other foot, quickly gaining speed. Its fiery tail sends flames all around it, making a barrier of fire between it and its opponent, while attacking its opponent at the same time. Charmander can only keep this up for a short time, so it is not a powerful fire attack. And its not a powerful offense because the opponent can stay out of range and let Charmander tire itself out.  
  
Bug-type Pokémon are vulnerable to heat and cold, so Pinsir couldn't finish its attack and got pretty hurt. Round one, action one was over.  
  
Ash: "Charmander, stop Ember and use Flamethrower, now!"  
  
Samurai: "Pinsir, use Stomp attack!"  
  
As expected by Ash and Misty, the Flamethrower stopped Pinsir's attack and knocked it unconscious.  
  
Samurai, with a sweatdrop: "Pinsir, return! Go Butterfree!"  
  
Ash: "All right, Charmander return! Go Butterfree!"  
  
The two Butterfree appeared as Charmander disappeared. Samurai looked at Ash with a confused expression.  
  
Samurai: "Trainer from Pallet, why did you call back your Charmander? That put you one down, as it says in the Pokémon League Rules."  
  
Ash: "I want to work with all of my Pokémon, not just one. If I do just one, it will become very strong, while my others stay the same as they usually are. And, it is more fair to test a Pokémon's abilities when it battles a fresh opponent. Please start the match."  
  
Samurai: "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"  
  
Ash: "Butterfree, Gust attack!"  
  
As the powder floated towards Ash's Butterfree, Ash's Butterfree used Gust to blow it back towards Samurai's Butterfree, which fell asleep.  
  
Ash: "Butterfree, use Psybeam now!"  
  
Ash's Butterfree became still, eyes closing, its wings not flapping, but it still floating in the air. It suddenly opened its eyes and a beam of dark light hit the other Butterfree.  
  
Samurai: "Butterfree, return! You are stronger than the other two I faced."  
  
Ash: "What did they look like?"  
  
Samurai: "One was a male Trainer, with spiky brown hair and a cocky smile. The other was a female Trainer, with dark hair and a warm grin. Both of these beat me, but they taught me a bit more each time."  
  
Misty, thinking: It looks like it wasn't enough.  
  
Samurai: "Anyhow, Pokéball, go!"  
  
Samurai threw a Pokéball and out came...Scyther.  
  
Ash, momentarily taken back: "Woah, a Scyther! Butterfree, return! (Motions to Pikachu sitting by Misty) Pikachu, can I count on you?"  
  
Pikachu, slowly: "Pika, chu." 'I hope so.'  
  
Ash: "Then, Pikachu go!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika!" 'Let's rumble!'  
  
Scyther: "Scyth!" 'Cut it!'  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Agility now!"  
  
Pikachu loops in circles around Scyther.  
  
Ash: "Thunder Wave!"  
  
Agility was like a Double Team attack and Scyther couldn't block the Thunder Wave because it couldn't see which Pikachu it came from. It became paralyzed.  
  
Samurai: "Scyther, spread your Haze now!"  
  
Samurai was unlucky. Scyther couldn't use Haze because Haze requires movement and Scyther was too paralyzed at the moment.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt to finish it off!"  
  
Samurai: "Scyther, dodge!"  
  
Pikachu used Thunderbolt and Scyther couldn't dodge. It fell to the ground, slightly crispy.  
  
Ash: "We did it! Three out of three in a row KOed!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pi ka ka chu ka!" 'First trainer victory!'  
  
Samurai: "That was most impressive. Compared to you, I am quite the novice. I was hoping to start collecting Badges, but I think I will wait and train my Pocket Monsters some more."  
  
Samurai showed them all the way out of the forest. They saw many Pokémon, but none that Ash didn't or wouldn't have. It took a week. Samurai said he caught Pinsir and Scyther elsewhere, but when Ash asked where, Samurai just said "out there". Ash and Misty learned about Samurai and he about them. Samurai didn't have a bike, but that was fine, as the path had disappeared and the brush was too thick to ride through. They had to rest pretty often because lugging the bikes through branches and scrubs. In between rest breaks, Samurai and Ash battled each other, but they had it so they improved each other's strategy voluntarily. When they finally cleared the woods, they saw a building from Pewter City in the distance.  
  
Samurai, extending his hand: "May we meet again in the Pokémon League."  
  
Ash, shaking Samurai's hand: "I look forward to it! And thanks for teaching me that technique. (Flashing a smile) I'm sure it'll come in handy!"  
  
Narrator: "And so, Ash and Samurai parted ways. It is morning and Ash, Misty, and Pikachu ride towards Pewter City, and their next adventure. Who knows what adventures lie in wait for them in this city with the first official Badge?"  
  
  
  
Well, done uploading the fourth episode. Next part, insert Brock Slate and learn a very interesting thing about Pikachu...  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	5. WLAMO5

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, our heroes met Samurai, the Poké Warrior. Ash caught a Manky as well, his ninth Pokémon. Now, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu ride into Pewter City, home of the Boulder Badge."  
  
Misty's voice: "Episode 4: Gym Leader Brock and the First Defeat!"  
  
Ash sat down on a stone. It had taken ten days to get here, and he was very tired.  
  
Misty: "This city has buildings made of rock. Since Pewter City is near Mt. Moon, they find a lot of Rock-type Pokemon and so its Trainers specialize in it."  
  
A voice: "Pewter City has always been the color of stone. It radiates stone-ness."  
  
Ash, Misty, and Pikachu look down to a guy sitting cross-legged near a shelf full of stones right below Ash. His was tan, wore a beard, and hat a hat covering the eyes of his face.  
  
Ash: "Uh, hi mister. What are you doing here?"  
  
Hooded guy: "Call me Flint. I sell souvenirs. Would you like to buy one?"  
  
Ash: "Um, no thank you. Could you direct us to the nearest Pokémon Center."  
  
Flint: "Sure. (Coming back after walking a little ways) By the way, that will be five dollars for sitting on my rock."  
  
Ash, Pikachu, and Misty fall over, anime-style.  
  
******  
  
Team Rocket was digging a hole. They found the right size in the right place and started digging. The hole was going to be right outside Pewter.   
  
Jesse: "Just wait until that twerp steps into our trap. With that Pikachu, we can hit it big with the boss!"  
  
James and Meowth: "Right!"  
  
They dug harder and soon were finished. It was actually a very nice pit. They put a net over it, then dirt and grass. Then they couldn't find the trap. As they were looking, they fell into it.  
  
Jesse: "What are we going to do?"  
  
James, sighing: "Let's dig ourselves out."  
  
They started digging again.  
  
******  
  
Ash and co. reach the Pewter City Pokémon Center.  
  
Ash: "Nurse? Could you please revitalize my Pokémon for me?"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Sure thing Ash."  
  
Ash: "How do you know my name? And aren't you the Nurse Joy from Viridian City?"  
  
Nurse Joy: "I've heard nice things about you. I'm the cousin of the Viridian City Nurse Joy."  
  
Misty: "Didn't you know, Ash? All of the head nurses in all of the Pokémon Centers on Indigo Island are Joys. Their easy come-by knowledge of Pokémon Physiology runs in the bloodline. They also all look almost exactly the same."  
  
Ash: "Wow. I didn't know that."  
  
Nurse Joy: "Here, Ash. You're Pokémon are fully healed. Please come again."  
  
Ash: "Thanks, Nurse Joy. I will. Great! Now I'm ready to face the Gym Leader!"  
  
Flint, walking up: "Don't tell me you're going to challenge Brock? (Deeply laughing) Huh, huh, huh! You, challenge him? (Deeply laughing again) Huh, huh, huh!  
  
Ash, irritated: "What, you don't think I can do it?"  
  
Flint walked away.  
  
Misty: "Ash, Pokémon Gym Leaders are a lot more powerful than your average Pokémon Trainer! Do you really think you can win? Besides, his specialty is Rock Pokémon. Water is the greatest advantage against that, and you don't have any."  
  
Ash: "Its always the same! Everyone thinks the same way! Everyone these days only thinks about the type of Pokémon. If you don't have the type with an advantage over the other, you don't win. Brock may be a Gym Leader, but I'm Ash Ketchum. There is one me and more than 24 Gym Leaders. My Pokémon can win, no matter what, if I really try. That's what training is all about. Using the power of the mind and friendship to overcome any hardship, any burden. You say Pikachu can't beat one of Brock's rock types? Because electricity is usually ineffective versus rock types? You say Charmander can't beat one of Brock's Rock types, because its fire doesn't hurt the thick layer of rock-hard skin? I hereby declare that I will not leave this town until Charmander and Pikachu each beat one of Brock's strongest Pokémon. That is my solemn oath."  
  
Misty was starting to notice something about Ash. He really stood up for his Pokémon, more than himself. She also felt he would be a Pokémon Master. If it took one year, two years, or fifty years. She realized some of this knowledge came from Pikachu, who was radiating the thoughts like a heater, proud of his Trainer. But she also realized most of it came from her understanding of Ash and of his total dedication to his goal. She couldn't argue. He was most likely right. Most battles were decided before the match when the Trainer picked the Pokémon. But it seemed now to her that that was just a false illusion. Sure, Water could douse Fire, but if the Fire was hot enough, it could evaporate the Water. So what really must happen is trainers get discouraged and start to give up, thinking his Rattata couldn't beat her Dragonite. But if used the right way, Rattata could beat a Dragonite if the trainer knew what he/she was doing very well and really tried. Of course, there were flaws in this, say if the Dragonite Trainer was as skilled, but...a good Trainer would know how to counter every move...there were advantages to being small, and everything had to have a weakness.   
  
Ash: "I'm going. You coming?"  
  
Misty nodded, silent. Ash was slightly annoyed with himself as they walked. He had used the same lines Professor Oak had given him a year ago when he was younger, play-dueling with Professor Oak when he had all but given up when fighting a Jigglypuff against a Gyarados. And, with encouragement and help, he had beaten Professor Oak. He felt silly, him reprimanding a friend a year older than himself. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and Misty and him walked across town to the Gym, leaving their bikes at the Pokémon Center.  
  
They found the Gym. It was made of stone and had stone lettering on the top of it. The writing said Pewter Gym. It was a pretty big place.  
  
Ash: "This is it. Wow..."  
  
Misty: "C'mon, let's go in."  
  
Ash: "Right."  
  
They walk in. The place was very dark, and the ground felt smooth to Pikachu's feet. Funny, he suspected it would   
be rough, like the surface of a rock.  
  
Ash, projecting his voice: "Hello? Is anybody here?"  
  
A voice: "Yes, Trainer. Would you like a Pokémon match for the Boulder Badge?"  
  
They looked around. A light suddenly lit down on a young man. He had very tanned skin and spiky brown hair. The most interesting part about him was the fact that you couldn't see his eyes. They squinted, only it looked like he had big eyes, because his lashes were so big.  
  
Ash: "My name is Ash, from Pallet. May I ask for an official match between the Gym Leader and I?"  
  
Young man: "My name is Brock. I am the Gym Leader here. Yes, you may request an official match between me and you."  
  
Ash: "Then I do!"  
  
Brock: "I accept. I haven't been getting any real fights since back two days ago when I met that boy, then that girl. This will be a two on two Pokémon match!"  
  
Ash, thinking: ^Just my luck. I'm two days behind. I bet they even have more than twenty different Pokémon. Why do I care, anyway? This isn't a contest. On to the battle!^  
  
Suddenly, two sides of the cave started closing in on them. It was a field studded with boulders. To avoid being crushed, Ash and Pikachu thought psychically to each other and flipped up onto the field with ease.  
  
Ash: "Works for me! Go, Charmander!"  
  
First Brock was in awe someone actually got onto the field. Then when he looked at Charmander, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty saw that Brock seemed like he would start laughing.  
  
Brock: "Don't you know anything? Charmander is weak against my Rock Pokémon ."  
  
Ash: "I made a promise to myself to use my Pokémon that are worst here. Send your Pokémon, Brock!"  
  
Brock: "Go, Graveler!"  
  
Charmander looked up as a rough Graveler appeared in front of it.  
  
Brock: "Graveler, Tackle now!"  
  
Ash: "Charmander! Dig underground now!"  
  
Even Misty was shocked.  
  
Brock: "What??? Charmander can't dig!!"  
  
Ash: "It can if you teach it that, with special help from a Technical Machine from a kid I met in Viridian Forest. While I was training with him in Viridian Forest, he gave me TM #28, Dig. I knew it is good against Rock-types. (Turning to Misty) Misty, weren't you even watching?"  
  
Misty, a little sheepish: "Actually, I was sunbathing."  
  
They looked over to their Pokémon. Charmander was scratching itself, while Graveler was just laying in a crevasse, looking defeated.  
  
Brock: "Oh, no! Graveler, return! Go, Onix!"  
  
Ash and Pikachu gasped. It was a huge rock snake, leering down at them.  
  
Ash: "Go, Pikachu!"  
  
Ash's Pikachu ran in front of the field and started limbering up.  
  
Brock: "It's a Pikachu. How long have you had it."  
  
Ash: "Actually, only 10 days."  
  
Brock: "That's pretty young. Would you like to call off the match?"  
  
He was serious. He saw Pikachu getting ready for its surprise attack. He would buy Pikachu some time.  
  
Ash: "What do you think, Misty? Should I quit?"  
  
Misty looked at Ash. She could see his eyes looking deep into hers, though playfully. She caught on. Pikachu was probably powering up for another attack that was good against Rock Pokémon.  
  
Misty: "Nooo...Pikachu can win. You're just going to have to be really, really clever this time."  
  
Ash, winking: "Oh...okay. Pikachu, Charge yourself."  
  
Pikachu sat down and started charging up. It started to glow like a Flash technique.  
  
Brock, thinking: ^He must be using a really powerful electric attack. But, Pikachus aren't that great Electric Pokémon, and Onix is a Rock-type. We might as well see what he has in mind...^  
  
Brock: "Onix! Bide attack!"  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Focus Energy!"  
  
Onix looked at Pikachu and Pikachu stared at some part of its body.  
  
Ash: "Now, Pikachu! Use Agility!"  
  
Pikachu started speeding around the room. It was like a flashing ball of light.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu! Use combination attack with Comet Punch and Thunder Punch!"  
  
Brock and Misty: "WHAT??!!"  
  
Pikachu stopped in the middle of the floor. Then it ran towards Onix, which didn't do anything. They could barely see it raising its fist and striking four times. In the Onix. It didn't go through the Onix's skin, but a joint in Onix's body. Then, Pikachu put both paws and both feet in the spot.  
  
Pikachu, deciding to change Thunder Punch to a more powerful attack: "Pika-CHYUOOOU!" 'THUNDER!'  
  
Ash, eyes widening: "Pikachu already knows Thunder?"  
  
Onix's inner body was encased in electricity. But it was so huge! It must have felt like a large jolt, but not quite enough to knock it out. Onix put one last effort into releasing its energy into Bide and it started to fall towards Pikachu. Pikachu was laying on the ground. It was very, very exhausted in its efforts to beat Onix. It didn't move as Onix fell towards it.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu! Return!"  
  
Misty gasped. If only Pikachu had a bout a hundred more volts of electricity. Now Ash had lost. For some reason, Ash stared at the ground for a long time.  
  
In fact, Ash was thinking back to the Game Boy Tournament, where his last Pokémon, an Electric type had been beaten by May's Pokémon, a Rock type. This was quite a blow to him, like deja vu.  
  
Ash, after a long time: "Brock."  
  
Brock: "Yes, Ash?"  
  
Ash, looking up: "Can I fight you again? Tomorrow?"  
  
Brock, giving a thumbs up: "Sure thing. That was the most impressive display I've ever seen. If Onix hadn't been Onix, I wouldn't have won, in any case."  
  
Misty: "That's for sure. Come on Ash, I'm hungry."  
  
Ash: "First, I have to heal Charmander and Pikachu. Wait for me here."  
  
He returned Charmander and threw the Pokéball he had used to return Pikachu. It was still weak. He ran as hard as he could to the Pokémon Center. He healed them while thinking of what he was going to do. Then he left and Flint walked up with him.  
  
Flint: "Come with me."  
  
They came to Flint's apartment. He made them tea.  
  
Ash, bowing his head: "I lost. Brock has good Pokémon and I grew cocky."  
  
Flint: "Brock is very good...though you seem to be better. His talents could take him farther than just a local Gym Leader. Come look at something."  
  
Ash came to the window Flint had come to. Across the street he saw twelve children playing and doing different activities. He saw a mother making food for her children. Then he saw Brock turn around where he thought the mother had been. He was surprised and fell down. Then they left the apartment.  
  
Flint: "See? He is his mother and father to all his brothers and sisters."  
  
Ash: "What happened to his parents?"  
  
Flint: "Well, his good-for-nothing father went on a Pokémon Journey and never came back, while his mother, sadly, passed away a few years ago. He is all they have left now."  
  
Ash: "I better not listen to any more sad stuff. I might not have the courage to face Brock again tomorrow."  
  
Flint: "You're sure you want to face Brock again?"  
  
Ash: "Yes. I have to take my father's legacy of becoming Pokémon Master. If only I could just supercharge Pikachu..."  
  
Flint: "I might have a way to do that."  
  
Ash: "Really? How?"  
  
Flint: "Walk this way."  
  
They arrived at a windmill. It was connected to the river so it could get electrical power when the current pushed against it.  
  
Ash: "All right! We just hook up Pikachu and he'll gain power from the windmill!"  
  
Flint: "But the river is dry. (As Ash fell down) So you, Ash will have to walk on it to get it going. You get up on, and I'll hook up Pikachu."  
  
As Flint hooked up two wires leading to the window to Pikachu's cheeks with electrical tape, Ash climbed through the roof to the top of the mill. As soon as Ash was up on it, he started walking. Pikachu began getting energy. As Flint read the voltage meter and saw Pikachu, he wondered why Pikachu wasn't getting stung by the amount of power flowing through its body. He asked Ash.  
  
Ash, while walking: "Well ya' see, Mr. Flint, Pikachu has been supercharged before, and can now cope with the extra energy."  
  
Pretty soon his voltage meter was the highest it could go. But Ash still walked. It was like Flint's meter was off and Pikachu could get more. Pikachu's hair went on end, it glowed bright white, and a small cloud developed over its head. Flint, spooked, turned off the machine. Ash stopped walking and came back down with a back-flip.  
  
Flint, with a sweat-drop: "I think you might be ready."  
  
******  
  
Misty was still waiting. It had been thirty minutes. Brock had left, and she was cold. Suddenly, she saw a bright figure exit a building. It walked towards her. It grew closer and closer. Finally when it was twenty feet away, she could see it was Pikachu, just like he was back in Viridian City. Beside him was Ash. She ran towards them.  
  
Misty: "Why didn't you come back?! I was worried. C'mon, I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat for dinner."  
  
Ash, remembering: "Oh, dang! I'm sorry. I met up with Flint at the Pokémon Center and he told me about Brock. Then we charged up Pikachu again at an old water mill. The river was dry, but I pushed it."  
  
Misty: "Hey, how does Flint know about Brock?"  
  
Ash: "Hey, you're right! I thought he seemed suspicious. Oh well, a mystery for tomorrow. I'm beat. Let's get a meal and hit the sack."  
  
Misty: "Yeah. We can stay in the Pokémon Center."  
  
They went to a take-out Sbarros. Ash had pepperoni pizza, Misty had Hawaiian pizza, and Pikachu got some fries. He was eating them up when Ash handed him a packet of ketchup.  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: Try this on your fries, Pikachu. Its good. Its not blood, but a vegetable paste.  
  
[By the way: Ash, Misty, and Pikachu can not lie while telepathic. Telepathy is the word we are now going to use for when the talk psychically. Also, if you've seen "Mewtwo's Strike Back" speaking psychically sounds like that. Pikachu's voice psychically is the same tone as his real voice is. *]  
  
Pikachu touched its paw to the packet of ketchup. A second later, Ash's front was covered in red stuff and he just stood there, unblinking.  
  
Ash, after a few moments: "PIKACHU??!! WHY DID YA DO THAT TO ME???"  
  
Misty giggled.  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: I didn't try to! How was I supposed to know a little 'ketchup' packet couldn't stand my paw when I'm electrically charged???  
  
Pikachu's paw was covered in it too. Pikachu started licking his paw clean. Suddenly his eyes lit up and Ash and Misty could feel gigantic hearts in his mind. He slurped it all up and then licked Ash's face clean. Ash was in a lot of pain being shocked by Pikachu's tongue.  
  
Ash, twitching a little, hair sticking straight up: "Ouch. I wanta bath."  
  
Misty, sighing: "C'mon, let's get back to the Pokémon Center."  
  
They got to the Pokémon Center.  
  
Ash: "Nurse Joy? I need to check out two rooms. And could you keep Pikachu for the night, preferably in a glass room?"  
  
Nurse Joy, alarmed: "What is wrong with that Pikachu??!"  
  
Ash: "Nothing's wrong. Please don't try heal Pikachu, it would ruin the machine, and I need it in this condition so I can face Brock's Onix tomorrow."  
  
Nurse Joy: "Well, all right. Here are the keys to your rooms."  
  
Ash, psychically talking to Pikachu: I know you'll probably hate staying in that room, and I'm sorry, but if you could forgive me, I need my sleep for tomorrow morning.  
  
Pikachu, patting Ash's cheek: "Pika, pi pika." 'Of course, I don't mind.'  
  
Pikachu jumped into Nurse Joy's now rubber-covered arms. Ash and Misty went upstairs, said goodnight to each other and plopped into their beds. They brushed their teeth, flossed, used mouthwash, and put on their night clothes. Then both fell asleep immediately. [This shows how tired Ash is, because he usually doesn't go to sleep for a while after he goes to bed.]  
  
They woke up in the morning refreshed. Ash and Misty ate breakfast while Pikachu warmed itself up for its upcoming match. Then they walked towards the Pokémon Gym.  
  
Ash and Pikachu were side by side. Ash had his cap on backwards. Misty strode behind, allowing a respectful distance to the fighting pair.   
  
They entered the Gym. Brock was there. It seemed he had been waiting for Ash because his Onix was already out. He looked very surprised when he saw Pikachu. They nodded to each other and began the match.  
  
Brock: "Onix, go!"  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, I choose you!"  
  
The Onix rumbled out until it saw Pikachu and stopped. Its eyes widened in fear. It remembered this pure-white Pokémon from legends its boulder (mother) had told it when it was a little snake. Still, it started back up and rumbled gamely on, staring at the Pikachu, trying to talk with the Pikachu. This is what Ash heard. He stopped Brock from attacking and listened to what Pikachu translated to him.  
  
Onix: "Rooah? Roroonx?" 'Pikachu? Did you evolve?'  
  
Pikachu: "Pika ch pi. Pi ka ka pi." 'I don't think so. I just feel very hyper.'  
  
Onix: "Niixx? Roughn, ar augnn." 'Are you sure? You look like the fabled Redou, evolved form of Pikachu.'  
  
[We believe this is a real Pokémon. Either that, or its name is Tenchu. I prefer Redou. It is pronounced (rey-doo). You can get it on the Red Version of the Pokémon Gameboy Game. We added the part about it being a messenger of Zapdos. Kinda like Hermes, messanger of the Greek Gods. *]  
  
Pikachu: "Pi??? Pi ka pi pi ka chu?" 'Really??? You mean without the Thunder Stone?'  
  
Onix: "Nix. Rooaghn gnnnoooghn!" 'Right. Redou is reputed to be the messanger of Zapdos, Thunder Pokémon God. He is the third most powerful Electric Pokémon, and he also has some Psychic skills, so he can speak to humans and Pokémon for Zapdos!'  
  
Pikachu: "Pi ka kachu pi." 'I've never even seen Zapdos. I can't be Redou, because I haven't flashed or anything like that. Just gotten really bright."  
  
Onix: "Roughhhnihau!" 'Well, maybe you will some day!'  
  
Pikachu, ruefully: "Pi, pika pi pika ka chu pika." 'Yeah, right. Thanks for the vote of confidence. If I'm still living in a thousand years, maybe I'll evolve. Now, let's battle!'  
  
Ash: "Okay, they're done. Pikachu, Double Team attack!"  
  
Brock: "Onix, Rock Throw now!"  
  
Pikachu became about ten Pikachu. Onix was lucky, because Rock Throw could hit a number of targets. It hit three Pikachus. Ash was even more lucky, because none of the rocks hit Pikachu.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Agility!"  
  
Brock: "Onix, use Tackle!"  
  
Onix lurched at Pikachu, but missed. [If you've seen the third battle for Ash in the TV Poke League matches, you've seen Arcanine use Fire Blast at Pikachu. On the screen, Pikachu zooms out of the way so fast, you're not sure if its Pikachu. That's what this round was like.] It got up and shakes of the pieces of shrapnel from the rock it had just Tackled.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Double Team again!"  
  
Brock: "Onix! Bide your time!"  
  
Pikachu stopped as Onix stared at it. It suddenly became 30 Pikachus. Misty, Ash, and Pikachu all realized Brock had made a strategic error, for now even if Onix stood Ash's upcoming attack, it had a one in thirty chance of hitting Pikachu now. Ash even allowed himself some puzzlement. Was Brock throwing the match? Or chickening out? Well, first thing's first.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Leer at it now!"  
  
30 Pikachus stared without blinking at Onix for a full thirty seconds.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Focus Energy!"  
  
30 Pikachus stood still and its eyes narrowed at Onix.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, combination attack Low Kick and Thundershock, right into Onix's mid-joint, now!"  
  
Pikachu crouched down on all fours and jumped with such speed at Onix, getting away from it was an impossibility. Brock had about 50 sweat-drops on the back of his head. Pikachu struck. The entire building filled with electricity. Onix was laying on the ground, burnt. Brock, Misty, and Ash were all laying behind cover. The ceiling had blown up. They slowly got up.  
  
Brock, rushing to Onix: "Onix! Return! Ash, follow me!"  
  
Brock ran as fast as he could out of the Gym. Ash picked up a pooped Pikachu and ran with half the speed of a marathon runner in the 100-yard dash. Misty quickly got up and followed, definitely not as fast as either, but still pretty fast. No one was in the now-destroyed building to see a huge, sparkling yellow and black bird with a huge beak and huge wings. It peered down into the charred structure, as if it had felt a familiar presence. It looked at the retreating boy, and then the bundle in his arms. It grimaced impatiently as only a 7-foot tall Electric God of Pokémon can. Squawking, it flew back to its island. It could wait another few years, if need be.  
  
Ash quickly overcame Brock, who was running as fast as he could towards the Pokémon Center. It was a little disheartening to Brock that a kid three years younger than him could seem to be jogging while he was running top speed.  
  
They arrived at the Pokémon Center. Brock rushed up to the counter.  
  
Brock, breathing hard: "Joy! My Onix needs help right away!"  
  
Ash, shamefaced: "Gee, Brock, I'm sorry I hurt your Pokémon. I wasn't thinking about Onix. I'm sorry."  
  
Brock, putting a hand on Brock's shoulder: "Ash, its really okay. I expect Trainers to go hard on my Pokémon. Hey, by the way, do you only have two Pokémon? It seems you're the type of Trainer who would have hundreds."  
  
Ash, blushing at the compliment: "Um, you could say I have only two. Um, I mean, I only have nine. This is the eleventh day of my Journey. I only catch one type of each class of Pokémon. Like, I have a Butterfree, and though I could have about 34 Caterpies by now, I just want to raise this one Butterfree. A Trainer was interviewed for the newspaper. He had about 1,000 Pokémon. He said he switches his Pokémon so he can make them all the best they can be. I say that's a load of mouse dung. If he has 1,000 Pokémon, and switched a Pokémon a day, it would take about 3 years for him to use each Pokémon, presumably for six days each. How can you make friends and positive relationships with your Pokémon if they see you for six days, then don't for 1,000? How could the Pokémon even remember who caught them? 150 is a lot easier to manage. And I will have less than that at the end of my journey, because I'm going to have only one type of all of the evolutions the Pokémon can have. See, I'm only going to have one Pikachu, or Raichu, and no other Pikachus or Raichus."  
  
Brock: "You've got a good plan. I couldn't do that, I think, because I specialize in only Rock types. Hey, the reason I called you here with me, is this."  
  
Brock reached into a pocket and pulled out a hexagonal gray pin.  
  
Ash, wonderingly: "Is that the...?"  
  
Brock: "Yep, the Boulder Badge. It is rightfully yours. I must say, Onix never has and probably never will take a beating like that ever again."  
  
Ash: "Thank you Brock."  
  
Ash brought out a Badge case. He placed the Badge inside it. It fit perfectly.  
  
Brock: "Actually Ash, (looking away) to tell the truth, I take more pleasure in raising my Pokémon than making them battle. I don't want to become a great Trainer, I just want to become the World's Greatest Breeder. Ash, I want you to take that Badge and fulfill my dream for me."  
  
Ash: "I will. Thanks again, Brock."  
  
Flint's voice: "Brock, you go follow your own dreams."  
  
Ash: "Hey, wait a minute..."  
  
Flint took of his hat and removed his beard. It was a mirror of Brock's face, only older and with wrinkles.  
  
Brock, eyes narrowing: "My father."  
  
Ash, own eyes narrowing: "So you ARE the good for nothing father that left home and never came back??!"  
  
Flint, nodding: "Yes, I left to become a Pokémon Trainer and I was such a failure I didn't even have the courage to come back to my family."  
  
Ash: "So why did you help me instead of Brock?"  
  
Flint: "I was too embarrassed and ashamed to face my oldest son, the one I let down the most. Now that you have beaten Brock, I've decided to try to make up for those lost years. Brock, go follow your dreams, and mine. I will stay here and look after the Gym and our family."  
  
Brock: "First, I have a few things to say."  
  
Flint: "After all these years I can understand how you might feel about me."  
  
Brock: "Here. (He hands Flint a notepad and pen) Susie likes cereal for lunch; Tommy likes cereal for dinner; the twins sleepwalk at night so you have to tie a bell on their wrists..."  
  
Flint, with sweatdrops: "Slow down! Slow down! I can't write that fast!"  
  
******  
  
Brock, grinning widely: "Ash, are you sure I can come with you on your Pokémon Journey?"  
  
Brock had asked Ash if he could go along on Ash's Journey. Like Ash and Misty, he had a custom-made bicycle. It had a brown background and stripes of fire all along it.  
  
Ash: "Sure I'm sure. Its nice to have a fellow male to bike and talk with."  
  
Misty: "I wouldn't know."  
  
Ash, laughing: "Unless you're really a boy in disguise. (Quieter, still joking) Kinda look like one."  
  
Misty, screaming: "Why, YOU LITTLE!..."  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, let's run for it!"  
  
They don't know this, but ahead, Team Rocket had finally dug their way out of their hole.  
  
Jesse: "I'm glad that's over with."  
  
James: "We've hit rock bottom!"  
  
Misty started chasing after Ash as they headed down the path. Four people ran over Team Rocket, if you include Pikachu.  
  
Meowth: "Correction..."  
  
Narrator: "Our hero race down the path as an infuriated Misty races after him. Maybe Brock will be able to keep them in line. The path is to Mount Moon, the mysterious home of the Moon Stone. What new Pokémon and adventures will Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty find as they explore this creaky crag?"  
  
James, sounding indignant: "Why is it that this author has been making us get trounced by the 'heroes' every single episode so far?! We have feelings too, you know!!"  
  
Flareon, sniffing in a high-and-mighty manner: "Because you have a very important job of providing a plot as the bad-people who try to steal Pikachu. Besides, you never get killed and you always survive, right? End fic!"  
  
  
  
Next, a visit to Mount Moon, and Ash and Misty share a romantic little scene. Professor Oak makes an appearance, and the timeline is actually accurate.  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	6. WLAMO6

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, Ash and Pikachu faced Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader, twice. Brock ended up following Ash along on his Journey, as his father, Flint, took over the Gym and his siblings. Now, our heroes are on the trail up to Mount Moon, the home of the Moon Stone, the rarest of the five known evolution stones."  
  
Ash's voice: "Episode 6: Lost in Mount Moon with Clefairy and Clefable!"  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were traveling uphill to the base of Mount Moon. They had sent their bikes around Mount Moon, to the other side, by a special transport system in the last Pokémon Center. Ash and Brock were talking about life and its great miracles.  
  
Brock, blushing: "Pretty girls! That's one miracle, right Ash!"  
  
Ash, avoiding Misty's steely gaze: "Um, sure, Brock, whatever you say. I think one miracle was the making of all Pokémon. And of our Pokémon Trainer system, with Badges and other tests. Brock, I've been wondering something. What are you now, Pokémon Gym Leader or Pokémon Breeder?"  
  
Brock: "Well, Ash, I gave up my job as Gym Leader and am now classified as Pokémon Trainer/Breeder. What are you Ash?"  
  
Ash: "I'm a straight Trainer all the way! Well...actually, I don't know. Misty said earlier that I might be a Poké Warrior or something."  
  
Brock, whistling: "Wow. Those are few and far between. So you're good with a martial art?"  
  
Ash: "Yup. I'm a black belt in Taekwando and Karate, a red belt in Aikijutsu, and brown belt in Kung-fu. They aren't that much different, actually, except that Aikijutsu is much more defensive than the others, and it doesn't use kicks."  
  
They came into view of a cave jutting into the side of the Mountain. Suddenly, they hear fluttering of wings. A group of Zubat screeched out of the cave. Instinctively, Ash threw one of his occupied Pokéballs. [In his party, Ash has Pikachu, Charmander, Butterfree, Farfetch'd, Pidgeotto, and Fearow.]  
  
Ash: "Go! Butterfree! Sleep Powder!"  
  
Butterfree came out and used Sleep Powder on all of the Zubat. Soon every single one was asleep.  
  
Ash: "Pokéball, go!"  
  
Ash caught the biggest Zubat with his Pokéball.  
  
Ash: "Brock, Misty, would you like a Zubat? I got plenty."  
  
Brock: "Sure! Pokéballs, go!"  
  
Misty, looking away: "No, thanks. Even though I gotta broaden my range, I don't like bats very much. (Mumbling) Too much like giant, hairy bugs..."  
  
Brock caught every single other Zubat, as a start for his Breeding Ranch he was starting back at home. Ash recalled Butterfree. They entered Mount Moon.  
  
Ash: "Man, its dark in here."  
  
Brock: "Quiet, too."  
  
Pikachu jumped down of Ash's head and lit up his cheeks with Flash. Suddenly, they saw in front of them a Clefairy, blinking at the light. It turned around and hopped off.  
  
Ash: "Hey, wait!"  
  
Ash raced after the Clefairy, grabbing Misty's hand. It was all of her efforts to keep up.  
  
Brock, yelling as he set off after them: "Ash! Hey, wait for me, man!"  
  
He tried to keep up, but couldn't. Ash didn't even know Pikachu had jumped on his head. All he knew, was that there was a Clefairy, a really, really rare Pokémon, for the capturing, and he was going to capture it. Misty was panting as they rounded another bend. The panting somehow broke through his determination, and he slowed down to a walk.  
  
Misty, breathing hard: "Why'd you slow down?"  
  
Ash: "I remembered you can't run quite as long as I can. I'll catch a Clefairy later, I guess. Let's wait for Brock."  
  
Misty sat down on the floor, resting, while Ash stood looking for Brock. Then it seemed in slow motion as he heard a rumble and a scream, looked over at Misty, didn't see her, and realized the floor under her had collapsed. She was screaming as she fell. Without a second thought, he jumped down the hole after her, Pikachu clinging to his back, struggling to keep on.  
  
******  
  
Brock was lost. He had barely light enough to see and no hope of finding his new friends. There was thought to be only one way out of Mount Moon. He called out Zubat, thinking of an idea.  
  
Brock: "Zubat, wake up!"  
  
Zubat woke up after a minute, and looked around to realize it wasn't in its flock anymore.  
  
Brock: "Zubat, I am your new Trainer. Please use your echo-location to find me a way out of this tunnel."  
  
Grudgingly, Zubat obeyed him. Then Zubat pointed the way with its ears at it set itself on Brock's shoulder. They walked. The going was very slow.  
  
Later, about two hours later, he arrived at the exit and recalled Zubat. Then he sat down on a rock and he fell through a trap. Just his luck. The rock caved in to make a hole. He heard a feminine voice.  
  
Jesse, angry: "Hey, you aren't the ones we were looking for!"  
  
Meowth, peering at Brock and smiling: "Might as well take his Pokémon, anyway."  
  
James, curious: "How do you know he has Pokémon?"  
  
Meowth, closing his eyes and crossing his arms before his chest: "As he fell into our little trap, I had the brains of checking first."  
  
Jesse, a little annoyed Meowth had done something smart that she wasn't responsible for: "Fine. We will take them then. (Looking down at Brock from the top of the hole.) Prepare for trouble!"  
  
James, appearing besides Jesse, holding his blue rose: "And make it double!"  
  
Brock had had enough of these clowns and didn't listen as they said the motto. He finally reached his Pokéball with Onix in it.  
  
Brock: "There! Found it!"  
  
Jesse, with a sweatdrop: "-sse."  
  
James, enraged: "Interrupting? How rude!"  
  
Brock: "Go, Onix!"  
  
Onix: "Rounggh!"  
  
Team Rocket: "Uh-oh."  
  
Brock: "Onix, Slam attack, now!"  
  
Onix whammed its head into Team Rocket, sending them to their special star, seen whenever they leave the earth. Brock had Onix get him out.  
  
Brock, thinking: ^I hope Ash and his girlfriend...Misty...get safely through the mountain. (Nodding his head after a while) I will wait here for three days. If they don't come, I will go to tell the police in Cerulean City.^  
  
Reaching an agreement with himself, though he didn't like doing nothing, he sat down and ate lunch with his Onix.  
  
******  
  
Misty wasn't having fun. First, she had to try to keep up with Ash, which was exhausting, then she had to fall down a hole, which was terrifying. Some comfort came when she saw Pikachu and Ash, diving above her, trying to reach her hand. Then she felt awful. They would die with her.  
  
She heard Ash: "Misty! Quick, grab my hand!"  
  
She knew he must have some idea of what do, so strained her hand to reach his. She did.  
  
Ash's voice: "Fearow, go!"  
  
Fearow appeared below them and caught them while they fell. Then, as Fearow spread it wings as far as it could, it still fell, because it could not hold the weight. They descended slowly. There wasn't enough light to see where they were falling.  
  
Ash: "Go, Charmander!"  
  
Charmander appeared on the head of Fearow, who didn't mind, but they fell faster. Now there was enough light to see by. Misty peered down. They were in a narrow, vertical hallway, which seemed to end about twenty feet down. She looked at Charmander.  
  
Misty: "Charmander is such a cute, useful Pokémon. I wish I had one."  
  
Ash, surprised: "But I thought you only like Water Pokémon."  
  
Misty, thinking: "Well, since meeting Pikachu, I guess I started to the other types as well. Ever since that bond, I feel different. Now I'm feeling like a Pokémon Trainer."  
  
Ash, raising an eyebrow: "Misty, you ARE a Pokémon Trainer, right?"  
  
Misty, slipping verbally: "No, I'm a...uh, I mean, yes I'm a Pokémon Trainer. But, um, I only capture Water types. So I'm not actually a straight Pokémon Trainer, because, uh, those catch every type."  
  
Ash: "So why do you stay with just Water Pokémon?"  
  
Misty: "It's in my family. We're all G---I mean, um, Water Pokémon Trainers."  
  
Ash: "You don't have to train just Water types. (After thinking for a second) Okay, maybe you do. Now, if you were a Gym Leader, you might catch other types. Too bad you're not."  
  
Misty, thinking of that last statement while replying: "Yup. Too bad."  
  
They entered a new chamber. Suddenly, Fearow squawked.  
  
Ash: "What's wrong, Fearow?! Tell me!"  
  
Fearow: "Feer fee row!" 'On my wing! A Golbat!'  
  
Fearow started falling. It was headed towards a wall. Without thinking, he grabbed Pikachu's and Misty's hand and recalled Fearow. They headed down at breakneck speed [literally!].  
  
Ash, shouting as they flew down: "Go! Pidgeotto, Farfetch'd! Misty, grab one and I'll take the other!"  
  
Pidgeotto and Farfetch'd glided smoothly into position below them and they each grabbed a talon of each. Pikachu was jerked off Ash by the stopping of motion and fell downwards, toward the stone floor. [This is not unlike the time in "Mewtwo Strikes Back" when Pikachu fell down towards the ground after being chased by Mewtwo Balls.]  
  
Pikachu: "Piiiiiiii!"  
  
Ash: "Pikachu!"  
  
Ash let go of Farfetch'd and dived down towards Pikachu. He grabbed Pikachu, flipped in the air and landed on his feet on the wall, which he jumped again on back to the ground. Misty could barely hear him mutter: "I'm glad I had these triple-soled."  
  
She landed by him. Suddenly, she noticed something that he didn't, a pile of rocks falling towards them, from when Ash had landed on the wall. For once, she didn't think, and dived on top of Ash and Pikachu, shielding them with her body.  
  
******  
  
Ash relived the nightmare in his dreams. One minute, he had found a Clefairy, the next, Misty probably killed herself by saving them, if her act did indeed save them. Moaning her name, he struggled to wake up. He had made a sign he put in his dreams that told him they were dreams, and it had been his father. He saw him now, shaking him and saying to wake up.  
  
Cypress: "Wake up Ash."  
  
Ash: "Okay..."  
  
He woke up to see a Clefairy shaking him and a man off to one side. He immediately recognized it as Professor Oak. Ash, wincing at the pain in his head: "Professor Oak?? What happened? Where's Misty?? And Charmander?? And Pikachu?? And Pidgeotto and Farfetch'd?"  
  
Prof.: "If you mean the girl who was covering you with her body when the tunnel caved in, we are trying to awaken her over there. Your Charmander and Pikachu are off to your right, getting treated, and your two birds said to me they were looking for a tanned someone."  
  
Ash, surprised his birds had thought of something without their Trainer: "That must be Brock! Wait a minute. You understand Poké Language??"  
  
Prof., smiling: "Over the years, one does pick up a few things, and I am now almost able to totally comprehend what Bird Pokémon say."  
  
Ash, anxiously: "I gotta see Misty! You said she's okay?"  
  
Prof., with a sweatdrop: "Well...actually, no. She's in a coma-like state right now. Don't worry. We think your girlfriend will be fine, if she wakes up. And she has a 90% chance of coming to, so we think...er, Misty, will be up and walking in a day or less."  
  
Ash, blushing a little: "She's not my girlfriend."  
  
Prof., eyebrows raising: "Ah. I see. But she's a girl, and obviously not a enemy, because she just risked her life to save yours...wouldn't that classify the young lady as your friend? And since she would be called a girl, wouldn't that make her your girlfriend?"  
  
Ash, pleading: "Please Professor! Don't call her that when she wakes up."  
  
Prof., shrugging: "Sure, I guess."  
  
Ash: "And thanks for saving me."  
  
Prof., gesturing to the Clefairy beside him: "Actually, this Clefairy saved you. Its wild."  
  
Ash, confused: "How could a cute little thing like this get those rocks off of us?"  
  
Prof.: "Watch. It is called the Metronome attack. We never studied this one, because scientists are unsure of its capabilities."  
  
Clefairy wiggled its fingers back and forth and a rock was lifted into the air.  
  
Ash: "Thanks, Clefairy. I'm sorry for trying to capture you. (Hugging Clefairy) You saved Misty, me, and Pikachu. How can I ever repay you?"  
  
Clefairy: "Fairy. Fairy fairy. Fairy clef. Clefairy fairy. Clef..." 'Well, hmm. I don't like it here anymore. I don't feel safe here. Bad things are happening. I wanta meet other Pokemon. Maybe if you...'  
  
Ash: "What?"  
  
Clefairy: "Clefair fairy. Fair fairy. Fair..." 'Captured me and sent me to Professor Oak's. He seems like a really nice guy. But...'  
  
Ash: "What?"  
  
Clefairy: "Fairy fair clef. Clefairy." 'I have some work to do here first. The Moon Stone.'  
  
Ash: "Cool. I'll help, if I can. After Misty wakes up."  
  
Ash waited by her side for seven hours. Pikachu waited after the second hour. Ash talked about their journey together and all about what happened, trying to wake her up. Professor Oak came and looked in on Ash from time to time. Ash didn't care. He just kept talking.  
  
Ash, one time: "And then Pikachu touched the ketchup packet and it exploded all over me! Remember that?"  
  
Prof., startling Ash from behind: "You really care about her, don't you."  
  
Ash, holding his head and keeling over as a wave of emotions overwhelmed him: "No! Yes! I think so. I don't know. Its tearing me apart. We've only been traveling together for about two weeks."  
  
Prof.: "Young love. Can't live with it, can't live without it."  
  
Ash made no comment.  
  
Finally, Misty's eyelids scrunched and she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
[This part is exactly like when Nurse Joy first woke up in "Mewtwo Strikes Back".]  
  
Ash, rushing to her side: "Huh? Misty!"  
  
Misty: "Where am I? And how in the world did I get here?"  
  
Prof., in a dark voice: "You have been under my control. I transported you here from the Pokémon Center. Your knowledge of Pokémon Physiology proved useful for my plan. Now I have cleansed your tiny, human brain of memories for the past few weeks."  
  
Ash, both frightened and angry: "Who are you??!!"  
  
Prof., back in his regular voice: "Professor Oak. I'm sorry, but I always wanted to do that."  
  
[Sorry, I couldn't resist. Picture Professor Oak saying that. Hee, hee, hee! *^-^)]  
  
Ash fell over and Misty sort of bonked her head. They got up.  
  
Ash: "Misty, you were conked on the head by Pumice when you saved Pikachu and me."  
  
Misty, blushing: "Then I guess my debt to you is repaid."  
  
Ash looked down. He knew this day would come, he just hoped it had been later. [Maybe 100 years later.]  
  
Misty noticed his expression. She felt the same way. This past two weeks had been the happiest in her life, if she would admit it. Then she brightened, but not noticeably from the outside.  
  
Misty, narrowing her eyes, as if annoyed, and brushing a strand of hair into place: "My first debt, I mean. One down, I think about four more to go."  
  
Ash, surprised but hopeful: "What do you mean by that???"  
  
Misty, sighing: "Well, think about it Ash. You might have saved my life from Spearow, but there are other things. Like, at Viridian City, when I faced Team Rocket, you saved my Pokémon for me with Pikachu and Pidgeotto. Then, in the Viridian Forest, you did it again with Venonat when Team Rocket attacked again. Once again, in Viridian Forest, when Samurai jumped at me, you risked your well-being to save mine. Yet again, how ever long ago here in Mount Moon, you jumped into a hole a fell through, risking certain death to save me again. (With a strange look in her eyes) You must really want your guide."  
  
Prof., laughter in his eyes: "Yes, he told me he really needed his guide."  
  
Ash, glaring daggers, knives, electricity, etc. at Professor Oak: "Um, sure. So I, um, guess I'm stuck with you again, huh?"  
  
Misty: "Yup. But you still have Brock, so your Journey won't be-"  
  
Ash and Misty, in unison: "Brock!"  
  
Ash: "He musta got lost in the caves 'upstairs'! Pidgeotto and Farfetch'd are still looking for him, too. I hope he finds a way out."  
  
Misty: "I hope WE find a way out."  
  
Ash: "Heck, the Professor's here. He must know a way out, if he knew how to get in."  
  
Misty: "Oh. Right."  
  
Prof.: "You should both get some sleep now."  
  
Ash and Misty: "Why?"  
  
Prof.: "I have a surprise for you tonight."  
  
Ash: "Oh."  
  
Ash and Misty tried to sleep in beds of stone with mattresses of hay. Pikachu slept by Ash. Misty looked like she was sleeping, alone at the other side of the room. Ash couldn't look at any stars. He was restless. He got up and went out looking for Pokémon, leaving Pikachu to sleep in his bed. Misty got up a minute later. She followed Ash, careful not to let him know she was following, because she knew he needed to concentrate to catch strong Pokémon. She also knew he was adept at about anything she could imagine. He would probably hear her if she didn't walk dead silent.  
  
She was in luck. After about ten minutes, they found a large waterfall. It covered the noise of her footsteps easily. Peering down, she looked for rare Water Pokémon, still careful to keep out of Ash's sight or sound. Disappointingly, there weren't any Pokémon at all. Oh, well, if she tried to capture them, she would lose Ash and all hope of getting back to Professor Oak and their base. She hurried onwards.  
  
Ash didn't know Misty was following him. He was still around the waterfall he had found earlier. There weren't any Water Pokémon for him to capture. This brought a dilemma into his mind. If he had found a Water Pokémon, would he have kept it for himself, or given to Misty to raise and keep? It was better he didn't find any, because Pikachu might not get along with it anyway.  
  
He held his Pokédex out in front of him like a flashlight. He could see because the waterfall came out of a crack in the ground high above, spouting sunlight. As he looked up, his Pokédex responded.  
  
Dexter: "Paras, the Parasite Pokémon. With the animal personality and the power of a Grass Pokemon from the mushrooms on its back, Paras can prove a powerful ally."  
  
Ash, pleasantly surprised: "A Paras? (Throwing a Pokéball) Go, Charmander!"  
  
Charmander appeared, ready for combat. It spooked when it saw the waterfall, but regained its composure. Paras looked right to defend itself. It waved its mushrooms. Ash knew what that meant.  
  
Ash: "Charmander, its the Stun Spore attack! Counter it with Ember!"  
  
The waving of the tail blew the Stun Spores away from Charmander and back to the Paras. It also hurt the Paras. Ash smirked.  
  
Ash: "Good, its weakened and paralyzed! Pokéball, g-"  
  
He stopped in mid-throw. He just stood there for a moment. Charmander looked at its Trainer, confused.  
  
Ash, patting it on the back: "Sorry, Charmander. You did a great job. I would normally catch it, but..." (But Misty hates bugs, and that would create a whole new chaos.)  
  
Misty looked at the bug sprawled out on the ground and suddenly knew why Ash hesitated. She thought quickly and started briskly walking towards him as if she had been looking for him and suddenly found him. Ash heard her and turned around. [Not unlike when Mewtwo turned around in "Mewtwo Strike's Back" when it hears the clones.] Misty, sounding annoyed and relieved at the same time [she should be an actor]: "Ash! What are you doing?! I woke up and you weren't there!"  
  
Ash, smiling a little: "I kinda went to catch some Pokémon."  
  
Misty looked at Charmander, then at Paras on the floor as if for the first time.  
  
Misty, sounding impatient: "Well? Aren't you going to capture it?"  
  
Ash, surprised: "Uhh, well, I know you hate bugs, and Paras is a bug, so I assumed..."  
  
Misty, sighing: "Ash, I don't care much about that anymore. Venonat-I mean Venomoth showed me not all bugs are icky. I guess Pokémon bugs are better than the normal type."  
  
Ash, delighted: "Well, if you're sure its all right.."  
  
Misty: "Positive."  
  
[Actually, Misty wasn't positive, but she didn't want to make Ash not do something he wanted to do. :)]  
  
Ash, turning back to the Paras: "Then, Pokéball, go!"  
  
The Paras had gotten back a tiny amount of strength, but Ash caught it anyway with his Pokéball. Misty winced, but covered it up. They walked back to Professor Oak's stake out. [If I wanted to rush this fanfic, I'd say they were hand in hand. They aren't, because this is going to be a loooooong fanfic. Hey, does anyone know if two people can fall in love in such a short amount of time?] The only way they knew was Ash's sense of direction.  
  
Pikachu was up. It looked relieved when Ash and Misty came back in the door.  
  
Pikachu: "Pika! Pika pika pika chu pik!" 'I was so worried! Next time wake me up and tell me you're leaving to go do something!' Ash and Misty, psychically sending their same words together at the same time: Sorry, Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu wondered if they had learned how to speak to each other psychically, which of course, they had not. Pikachu checked their emotion signals and his eyebrows raised. "It" went up another notch. The best thing about his new Psychic ability was that he could snoop on them, but they couldn't snoop on him. For some reason, they couldn't hear his thoughts unless he sent them to one of them, personally, or both, at the same time, but he could hear their thoughts whenever he wanted to. Maybe it was just his being a Pokémon. He listened to the melded thoughts from Ash and Misty to draw up the story. He knew the exact story and exactly what happened, as if he had lived it himself. He knew what Misty had done, and why Ash hadn't captured Paras right away.  
  
[I am calling Pikachu a he because I'm not sure if Pikachus have genders. I don't like calling it "it" and the manga shows Pikachu as probably a boy, though you can't be sure.]  
  
They went to bed. After Ash and Misty went to sleep, Pikachu sat down at the foot of Misty's bed, instead of Ash's. He had enough of Ash's dreams and wanted to listen to a few of Misty's. Deep inside his head, he knew this must be wrong. He shrugged off the feeling and started watching.  
  
******  
  
Misty found herself inside a dark room. On the floor, was Ash, a Pokéball clutched in his hand.  
  
Brock's voice: "He's dead."  
  
Misty turned around to see Brock, dressed in a black tuxedo and looking grim.  
  
Misty: "WHAT???!!"  
  
Brock, leaning down at Ash: "He went and got himself killed. Just for trying to get into the Pokémon League."  
  
Misty, shocked: "There must be some mistake! Where are we? Where's Pikachu?"  
  
Brock, pointing: "Pikachu is there, in Ash's hand. We are in the domain of dead Pokémon. (Slowly, he smiled) I hate it here."  
  
Misty, backing away: "Ash can't be dead!!! NO!! Brock, why are you smiling???!!! Ash is dead!!!"  
  
Brock: "Because I'm not Brock."  
  
Slowly, he face transformed into that of a young girl with pale purple eyes.  
  
The little girl, in a small, girl voice: "Too bad. He was a good opponent. I won't get to play with him anymore."  
  
The little girl flashed and Ash's body burned. A blackened skeleton slowly turned into real ash. Pikachu's Pokéball also disintegrated, leaving Misty alone in a dark room. Ash was dead. Pikachu was dead. Brock wasn't there.  
  
Misty, screaming as loud as she could: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
******  
  
Misty woke up screaming to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes, saw Ash, blinked twice, and quickly hugged Ash, quietly sobbing and gasping for breath at the same time. After a while she brought herself under control and collapsed on the bed, staring at Ash as if she couldn't believe he was there, still breathing hard with sobs in her voice. He stared at her, completely caught off-guard. A song played itself in Ash's mind.  
  
"When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild, wild heart I know you feel Like the walls are closing in on you It's hard to find relief And people can be so cold When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump, I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend your broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone And a loyal friend is hard to find You're caught in a one way street With the monsters in your head When hopes and dreams are far away and You feel like can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump, I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend your broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain And when it's over, you'll breathe again You'll breathe again  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump, I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend your broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump, I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend your broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone"Pikachu was woken by Clefairy. He was shouting: "PIIIIKAAA PIIIIIII!!!" He opened his eyes, saw Ash and jumped on Ash's head, clutching Ash's hair and cried for a short time, as well.  
  
Professor Oak, who had been watching the scene: "Wow. Ash, you seem to be well-loved here. (Seeing Ash and adding hastily) I mean, by Pikachu of course."  
  
Ash looked into Misty's wet eyes. Then up at Pikachu pulling his hair out.  
  
Ash: "Misty, Pikachu, what's wrong?"  
  
Misty looked at Pikachu, and finally noticed how he looked.  
  
Misty, speaking psychically to Pikachu, who could sense her mixed feelings: ^Don't tell him. He doesn't know about me and probably doesn't want to know.^  
  
Pikachu, looking pale and speaking back: ^Right.^  
  
Misty left, going to the bathroom to wash up. Pikachu decided to bend his word.  
  
Pikachu, thinking psychically to Ash: ^Watch close, Ash. This is what I saw and heard...^  
  
Pikachu showed Ash the whole dream. Ash looked slightly flushed. Pikachu had substituted him for Misty in the dream, though in his dream he was part of Misty, not himself. And the Pokéball was gone.  
  
Ash: "Man! No wonder you got worked up. Don't worry, I won't ever leave. Now I wonder what made Misty so scared?..."  
  
Pikachu sweatdropped. Misty just then decided to come back in.  
  
Misty, looking like she had cleaned herself up a bit: "Ash? Professor Oak said it was time for his surprise now. He was in the hall, heading that direction. (Pointing) We should go."  
  
Ash: "Right."  
  
Ash sent Charmander, not wanting it to miss this. It gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
******  
  
Prof., looking flustered: "Here, come watch!"  
  
The Professor was on top of a cropping of stone that overlooked a vast room, filled with about two hundred Clefairy. And the biggest surprise were all of the Clefable in there too. In the center was a huge rock.  
  
Misty, awed: "Professor, is that...?"  
  
Professor Oak, nodding: "Yes, that is the Moon Stone. Various pieces of it have been found by humans over periods of time. About three years ago, a scientist name Seemore found its resting place. The Clefairy destroyed the rock and one fourth of the Clefairy in the entire world became Clefables. Then, it seems they built spaceships with everyday things we use around the house and flew all over the world, never into space, where they meant to go. Now they are trying to build a spaceship out of the pieces of the Moon Stone. If they succeed, they will depart this world and no one will ever see a Clefairy or Clefable again. Actually, only Seemore and ourselves have ever even seen Clefable before. No one has one. Hardly anyone has a Clefairy. It has been checked at Pokemon.com."  
  
Ash, in wonder: "Wow. We arrived just in time. About how many pieces do they need, now?"  
  
Prof., pointing at a particularly big rock: "They need to fit in that big piece over there, then they're done."  
  
Misty, puzzled, pointing at a large pile of Moon Stone pieces: "But what about the rest of those shards? You can see a great many of them."  
  
Prof., rubbing his chin: "It is my conclusion that those pieces are extra, that they will give to the world to evolve their Pokémon. Like Jigglypuff."  
  
Misty: "Oh."  
  
They watched in silent fascination. The Clefable were picking up the biggest piece and lugging it towards the ship, which was crowded around with Clefairy, in with silent anticipation.  
  
A Clefairy walked up to Ash and the group. Pikachu recognized that it was the one that had saved them before. He told Ash.  
  
Ash, sadly: "Goodbye, Clefairy."  
  
Clefairy, looking startled: "Clef? Clefair fairy?" 'Huh? Aren't I going with you?"  
  
Ash, looking surprised: "Well, I thought you were leaving with the other Clefairy."  
  
Clefairy, looking relieved: "Clefairy, fairy clefairy fairy." 'Nope, I'm one of the few chosen to stay behind and watch over Earth.'  
  
Pikachu, thinking: If anyone is ready and able to watch over the Earth, its us Pikachus.  
  
Ash, eyes lighting up: "Well, okay. Great!"  
  
The Clefairy sat by them and watched the Clefable tugging the piece into place. Suddenly, they stopped and looked up at the top of the stone. Two figures clothed in shadow [this is weird, because there was a crack in the tunnel (which made a light source) just above the rock] were standing on the stone.  
  
A familiar voice: "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
Another familiar voice: "And make it double!"  
  
Ash, disgusted: "Oh, its Team Rocket, again!"  
  
Prof., angry: "Whoever they are, they are interrupting in a natural spectacle of Pokémon intelligence."  
  
Jesse and James stepped into the light, James holding his customary blue rose and Meowth nowhere to be found. This made Ash, Misty, and Pikachu more than a little nervous. Jesse, James, and Meowth may have been defeated by Ash and Brock before, but they were nonetheless crafty, and with Meowth nowhere to be seen...  
  
Jesse: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
James: "To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
Jesse: "To denounce the beauty of truth and love!"  
  
James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Jesse: "Jesse!"  
  
James: "James!"  
  
Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
Ash, shouting at them: "Leave these Clefairy and Clefable alone! They didn't do anything to you!"  
  
Jesse, eyes narrowing: "Oh, but they did! They hid this ship from Team Rocket for three full years!"  
  
James, throwing a Pokéball: "Koffing, go! Smokescreen attack, now!"  
  
Knowing what was happening, Ash sprung into action.  
  
Ash: "Go, Butterfree! Whirlwind attack!"  
  
The smoke sprang out of Koffing's mouth, and Butterfree blew it away. But by the time it was gone, the Clefable looked dazed and they saw the entire ship had left the building. Misty saw a hole in the wall to the left.  
  
Misty, pointing: "Ash, there!"  
  
Ash, shouting to no one in particular: "Follow them!"  
  
He started running at the fasted continued running speed he could go (down a hill cluttered with vegetation) [about 30 MPH] out of the hole in the wall. Pikachu jumped on his head as he did. Misty was left behind, hoping they would be all right. Suddenly, all of the Clefairy started pointing their finger this way and that and chanting their name. She had an uncontrollable urge to move her head in those directions, and did so. She saw the Professor Oak was doing the same.  
  
Prof.: "Misty is your name, correct?"  
  
His voice sounded as if it was coming from this way, then that way, then this way, etc....which was understandable, considering what was happening.  
  
Misty, sounding a little frightened: "Right."  
  
Prof., calmly: "This is the Metronome. Do not be alarmed. It is usually harmless. Their combined efforts will make them do whatever they want to do."  
  
Ash was following Team Rocket, overtaking them quickly. They were sliding down the hill on some sort of platform holding the Moon Stone.  
  
Brock saw them too. They were making quite a ruckus. Then he saw Ash, running at impossible speed after the contraption, gaining on it. He could barely see Pikachu hanging out of Ash's backpack. It was time for him to help.  
  
Brock, throwing a Pokéball: "Go, Onix!"  
  
Onix appeared, huge.  
  
Brock, pointing at the platform: "Onix, stop that moving thing from moving."  
  
Onix followed these simple instructions. It barreled into the ground.  
  
Ash felt a tremor and saw a huge head bursting out of ground in front of Team Rocket.  
  
Ash, thinking: ^Hey! That must be Brock! He found us! Or did we find him?^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: ^Who cares? Let him help and stop running, please.^  
  
Ash, screeching to a twenty-foot dust slide halt: "Okay. Go, Farfetch'd! Razor Wind!"  
  
[Pidgeotto and Farfetch'd came back after a fruitless search. Just wanted to put that in. :I)  
  
Farfetch'd popped out and stirred up a small but very fast wind. Then it threw its stick into the cyclone and blew it towards Team Rocket. As it swept them off the spaceship, battering them with the celery stick, Ash and Brock could hear them shouting.  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth: "Team (ugh!) Rocket (ouch!) is (umff!) blasting (ow!) off (get that thing away from us!) agaaaainnnn.(oof!)"  
  
Ash and Brock walked up to each other and slapped hands.  
  
Ash, cheering: "You did it man!"  
  
Brock: "Yup! Onix is the best, she was my first Pokémon."  
  
Ash, looking at the Moon Stone and sweatdropping: "How are we going to get this thing back to the Clefairy and Clefable?"  
  
Brock, shocked: "HUNH? Clefairy?? Clefable???"  
  
Ash, putting his hand on the back his head and smiling: "Oh, that's right. You weren't there."  
  
Brock had Onix push the spaceship up the hill. Ash and Brock talked about all of their experiences while they were apart. Brock seemed amazed, but, a good listener, didn't interrupt. He interrupted at the end.  
  
Brock, counting off his fingers: "...So when your girlfriend, Misty, woke up, you went right back to sleep? Doesn't make any sense."  
  
Ash, irritated: "Brock, for the final time, Misty is not my girlfriend. She's-"  
  
Brock, sighing: "Ash, I'm going to drop it. Tell me when I can say it and its more than half-true."  
  
Ash, still irritated: "Brock, that's never going to happen!"  
  
Brock, folding his hands across his chest: "Ash, you've saved her, what, six times? Anyway, answer my question."  
  
Ash, nettled to the point of bursting: "No, you got it mixed up. I never went to sleep in the first place, I stayed up and went to look for Pokémon. I almost captured a Paras, but I knew Misty hates them {Brock: "Aha!"} (glaring at Brock)...so much that she would start chaos. But she came looking for me and found the Paras lying defeated, and told me to capture it. Then we went to sleep, Misty woke up from some nightmare, and we went to the Clefairy meeting or whatever it is."  
  
Brock: "Oh."  
  
They were up the hill. Onix didn't seem tired yet, so Brock had her start pushing it back through the wall. Ash jumped in first and motioned for all the creatures in there to step back.  
  
They were all chanting at the far side of the room. Professor Oak and Misty were waving their heads back and forth, in time with the rhythm. They weren't in the way.  
  
Onix lugged the ship into the room.  
  
Brock: "Good girl, Onix! Return and I'll give you a treat, later."  
  
Onix was sucked inside. The Clefairy and Clefable suddenly heightened the pitch of the lyrics. Misty and Professor Oak stopped waving their heads. Then the Clefairy and Clefable all flashed.  
  
Ash, surprised: "What?!"  
  
The ship started humming, and the Pokémon's flashing stopped. The Moon Stone became an actual spaceship, with actual steel sidings and engines. The Clefairy and Clefable boarded and sealed the hatches. Ash's new Clefairy stood by him, watching the spectacle with satisfaction. Misty, Brock, and Professor Oak all stood slightly behind Ash, who stood behind Clefairy. It waved its fingers and engines started to roar to life. It waved them three more times and the ship blasted off, leaving them in, strangely, a purple smoke with the scent of wildflowers.  
  
Misty, after coughing a bit: "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Prof.: "It sure is."  
  
They watched the Clefairy Ship until it sailed above the sky, under the stars.  
  
******  
  
Ash: "Well, Clefairy, we part now. Here."  
  
Ash put the Pokéball on the ground. Clefairy tapped it and disappeared in red light. It shimmered and disappeared.  
  
They were outside on the other side of the mountain, where Professor Oak had kept a helicopter to go home in. Ash, Brock, and Misty were all set. Ash had his chosen Pokémon for battle at the Cerulean Gym. Misty seemed very nervous to the guys, but handled herself well. Ash had gotten the four biggest Moon Stones as recompense for his service.  
  
[Ash has these Pokemon, right now: Charmander, Pikachu, Butterfree, Paras, Pidgeotto, and Mankey. At Professor Oak's, there are these of his: Beedrill, Zubat, Fearow, Clefairy, Venomoth, and Farfetch'd. By the way, he will probably always have Charmander, Pikachu, and Butterfree in his main party, and they are his main Pokemon, like Ritchie's are. :)]  
  
Ash: "Thanks, Professor Oak. You've done so much."  
  
Professor Oak, shaking Ash's hand: "Thank you, Ash. Without you, the Clefairy wouldn't have been able to go...well, home."  
  
The Professor got into his copter and lifted off. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu waved as he zoomed off into the distance.  
  
Ash: "Let's go. I'm tired of walking instead of biking."  
  
They found their bikes where the loaders left them and hopped on. A few minutes later, they came to a sign.  
  
Brock, curious: "Hey, someone wrote on this sign."  
  
Misty: "Kids usually write ridiculous things on signs like this. What's it say?"  
  
Brock, reading the letter: "It says: 'Gary was here. Ash is a loser!' "  
  
Ash, gritting his teeth: "Man, he's still ahead of me!"  
  
He took off at a pretty fast speed. Then he slowed down considerably so Misty and Brock could run alongside. Misty was still downcast as she ran as hard as she could besides Ash.  
  
Narrator: "Well, so ends a typical in the life of Ash Ketchum. Misty is getting as yet even more mysterious as time passes, and Ash has three new Pokemon. Will the future bring pain, embarrassment, or peace? Or a bit of all three?"  
  
James popped in.  
  
James, frustrated: "When are we going to get our own fanfic, Mr. Flareon, sir?? This stinks! I don't LIKE getting battered and beaten almost every episode! You made the twerp get super powers, why can't me and Jesse and Meowth get them??"  
  
Flareon, rolling his eyes: "I did not give Ash super powers, James. He's just really strong, smart, and talented. And he has a courteous, polite, kind personality. I don't think that makes him a super hero."  
  
James, looking indignant: "So why can't I be really strong, smart, talented, courteous, polite, and kind??"  
  
Flareon, raising his eyebrows: "Hey, you can do some pretty cool stuff in the show, ya know. I mean, you can jump from a ninety-foot high platform and land perfectly, you can do all these other crazy acrobatic skills, you're funny, you can be very empathetic...heck, you're my second favorite character!"  
  
James, grumpily: "I still want super strength..."  
  
Flareon, sighing: "Let me think about it, okay? End fic!"  
  
  
  
Next, the battle for the Cascade Badge. Will Ash be victorious? Will Ash fight Misty? Will Ash win with only Pikachu? Will Ash get a new bike? Will Brock do what he did in the TV show, and say he has some *stuff* to do while Ash battles, of which he says nothing about later or any other time? Does anybody really care? Am I asking too many questions?  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	7. WLAMO7

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, our hero Ash Ketchum and his friend, Misty got trapped in Mount Moon. They saved each other and a Clefairy did as well. Now, with Ash having three more Pokémon and hopefully going to get a new Badge in the upcoming Cerulean City, he is having a pretty good time."  
  
Ash: "Episode 7: The secret of Misty and the Cascade Badge!"  
  
Ash, smiling: "Brock, Misty, you guys go ahead. A wanna train my Pokémon a little. It'll take an hour at least for you to get there. I'll meet up with you there."  
  
Brock, shrugging: "Sure."  
  
Misty, looking a little nervous: "Ummm, okay."  
  
Brock and Misty biked on, leaving Ash sitting under a tree. After a while, they got to Cerulean. A male Trainer with brown hair was battling a female one with purple. They both seemed about Ash's age. Misty and Brock decided to watch along with a group of other bystanders.  
  
Male Trainer, throwing a Pokéball, eyes narrowing and teeth gritted: "You'll pay for insulting my style! Go, Nidorino!"  
  
Female Trainer, with a smirk: "Is that the best you can do? I choose you, Marowak!"  
  
Nidorino and Marowak appeared in a flash of light. Nidorino primed itself in a fighting stance, pawing at the ground, while Marowak set its feet and twirled its bone.  
  
Nidorino: "Nidor, nido!" 'I'm ready, Gary!"  
  
Marowak: "Marowak!" 'Easy as cake!'  
  
Brock, rubbing his chin: "Hmm. Both of them look to be in excellent physical condition. I'd say Marowak's higher level, yet Nidorino looks healthier, and better fed. With Nidorino's weakness to Ground attacks, I believe the girl has already won the match."  
  
Misty, slowly: "Yet..."  
  
She thought back to what Ash had told her about how everyone decided matches before they took place. This Trainer seemed a lot like Ash, the male one. He had a determined look on his face. He was slightly taller than Ash was, with blue clothes, a golden necklace, and boots. His hair was a lot like Ash's...it hung off his head in spikes. He had no zits, or freckles, even. And what had his name been? Pikachu seemed to be somehow close enough to tell her...Gary?  
  
Misty, thinking: ^Wait a minute...Gary?! Ash's friend turned rival?? But...I thought Gary would be rude and mean and other stuff...I thought he'd be the opposite of Ash! But he's a lot like Ash...almost as handsome...defending both his and his Pokémon's honor...^  
  
Female Trainer, pointing at Nidorino: "Marowak! Use Bonemerang!"  
  
Gary, shouting to Nidorino: "Dodge and use Slam!"  
  
In a blur, Nidorino dodged to the side, and the bone missed, sailing into the distance. Nidorino slammed into Marowak, pinning it to the ground.  
  
Brock, eyebrows [or is it his eyes?] raising: "Wow...that Trainer's better than I thought. His Nidorino does exactly as he tells it, and it has the skill he trained it to execute those commands...why does he remind me of someone?"  
  
Misty stared at Gary. Finally she could see how someone could be Ash's rival. If they were as good as he was.  
  
Gary: "Nidorino, Double Kick it into its bone!"  
  
Nidorino kicked Marowak with its two hind legs. Marowak sailed through the air, until it was hit by the returning bone. With a sickening crack, Marowak fell to the ground, totally unconscious. Nidorino turned and bounded back to Gary, who scratched it behind the ears.  
  
Female Trainer, stunned: "I don't believe it...I've never lost a Pokémon before...Marowak, return! I choose you, Machop!"  
  
Gary, recalling Nidorino and standing straight: "Haven't had enough, huh?"  
  
People right in front of Brock and Misty, suddenly raising pom-poms and cheering: "Gary Oak! Gary Oak! He won't abide your puny joke!"  
  
Gary, smiling at the people, then turning to his opponent, eyes narrowing: "That's right. You can't joke about my Pokémon like that and get away with it. Eevee, its your turn!"  
  
He threw his own Pokéball, and Eevee appeared to confront Machop.  
  
Eevee: "Eeui?" 'Time to battle?'  
  
Gary, pointing at Machop: "Let's go Eevee! Quick Attack!"  
  
Eevee nodded, and blasted into Machop, knocking it to the ground. Brock and Misty stared, stunned. They hadn't ever seen a Pokémon go *that* fast before. They hadn't ever seen Pikachu go that fast.  
  
Female Trainer, as Machop got up: "Machop, use Submission!"  
  
Gary: "Eevee, use your Double Team attack!"  
  
Eevee became twelve as Machop ran towards it. Machop stopped, confused, as the Eevee [I don't know the plural] circled around it.  
  
Gary, pointing straight at Machop: "Finish it, Eevee! Double-Edge!"  
  
The 12 Eevee leaped in for the attack, and Machop was out in a flash of sharp claws. Misty looked at Gary even harder. His skill was amazing. It rivaled Ash's. Ash's talent was one part of him that she really admired. She thought there was none better, but Gary may challenge that. Misty developed and admiration of Gary in a second. Of course, she didn't actually *like* him. She had all of her attention on Ash.  
  
The female Trainer walked away, looking defeated and very miserable. She didn't even take Machop.  
  
Gary, calling after her: "Hey! You forgot your Pokémon!"  
  
She didn't turn, she didn't even seem to hear him. Gary tried to get her to come back, but she was out of site before long. Gary sighed, and walked over to the sprawled-out Machop. He kneeled down to it, and seemed to examine it.  
  
Brock, whistling: "He knows a lot. A whole lot. I'm impressed."  
  
Gary then stood back up, picking up the Machop. He unclipped a Pokéball and Machop was zapped inside. He clipped it onto his belt, and turned to the group of people watching. They erupted into cheers, startling him. Misty had to fight the urge to cheer herself.  
  
The crowd slowly drifted away, brightened by the episode they'd just seen. Gary dusted him off, and the people who had been just in front of Brock and Misty walked up to him and cheered.  
  
People, waving their pom-poms: "Gary is the best! Gary's better than all the rest! Go Gary!"  
  
Gary, looking a little embarrassed: "I'll meet you girls at the car. Be right back."  
  
The girls turned and started chatting about the battle as Gary sped off towards the Pokémon Center. Brock and Misty stared after him for a second, then turned to each other.  
  
Brock, mysteriously: "Misty, I gotta go check up on some stuff."  
  
Misty, raising an eyebrow: "What stuff?"  
  
Brock, even more mysteriously: "Just stuff. You go on ahead."  
  
Misty, shrugging: "All right. If we don't find each other, meet back at the Pokemon Center."  
  
Brock went off. Misty stood on the sidewalk, bike between her legs. She sighed a very long, very deep sigh. Then she biked towards the Pokémon Gym. When she got there, she saw Gary walking away from it. He had a thoughtful expression in his eyes. Misty stopped, and he looked up at her.  
  
Misty, smiling: "You're a really good Pokémon Trainer. Who are you?"  
  
Gary, grinning at her and giving a peace sign: "Gary Oak. I'm a new Trainer from Pallet. And you?"  
  
Misty: "Er, Misty. Misty Wil...Waterflower. So, can I help you? I live around here."  
  
Gary, shrugging, putting his hands in his pockets: "I was hoping to face the Gym Leader here, for a Badge. But I guess there's no one here."  
  
Misty, struggling with herself: "Well...I am the Gym Leader."  
  
Gary, eyebrows shooting up: "Really?? No kidding?"  
  
Misty, shaking her head: "No. Here, we can battle out here if you want. One Pokémon each. I don't have much time."  
  
Gary: "Cool. I guess I have to pick first. I must tell you, I know Cerulean Gym's normal Pokémon type. I choose you! Growlithe!"  
  
Misty, sputtering: "Gr-Growlithe?? But...but..."  
  
Gary, in a sort of crooked grin that reminded her strongly of Ash: "You're surprised I used a Fire type."  
  
It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Misty nodded.  
  
Gary, crossing his arms as Growlithe stretched and yawned: "Pick your Pokémon, Misty."  
  
Misty, unnerved, throwing a Pokéball: "Starmie, I choose you!"  
  
Starmie appeared in a flash of light, spinning on its axis. Growlithe perked up, and set itself into a fighting position. Misty decided to end it quick.  
  
Misty, pointing: "Starmie, Bubblebeam!"  
  
Starmie fired a string of large bubbles at Growlithe. Just as the bubbles came close, Gary, face set and still, clapped his hands twice. Growlithe let out a large amount of fire in a Flamethrower attack. The bubbles dissipated. Before Misty could do anything, Gary clapped again, once. Growlithe leaped forwards and slammed its head into Starmie in a Headbutt attack. Starmie flew through the air to land, crumpled, on the ground. Yet its jewel wasn't yet dimming.  
  
Misty: "Starmie, Water Gun!"  
  
Starmie got up and shook itself off. Then, it fired a long stream of water from one of its appendages. Gary snapped and stomped his foot once, and Growlithe disappeared. Misty looked around for it, but it was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Misty, getting an idea: "Starmie, Harden!"  
  
Gary, eyebrows raising: "Good move."  
  
As Starmie's armor appeared, Growlithe came from the sky. It had leapt very high into the air. Growlithe landed on Starmie, pinning it to the ground, but Starmie wasn't wounded.  
  
Gary, speaking to Growlithe for the first time: "Finish it! Ember attack!"  
  
Growlithe's fur suddenly set aflame, and small pieces of fire shot out from it. Starmie couldn't do anything, so took the full extent of three Embers. It fainted.  
  
Gary, clenching a hand: "Alright! Second Badge!"  
  
Misty, shaking her head in wonder, returned Starmie. Her fully evolved and experienced Water Pokémon had been beaten by a newly caught Fire Pokémon. There must be something special about this year's new Pallet Town Trainers.  
  
Misty, throwing her Badge to him, which he caught in one hand: "Here you go, Gary. That was really good."  
  
Misty, thinking: ^Man, he is so like Ash! Its crazy! At least his style is! Ash said Gary teased him a lot, but this seems like a totally different person!^  
  
Gary, stroking Growlithe's fur: "I'm from Pallet, taught by my grandfather, Professor Oak, the World's Leading Pokémon Expert. He taught me well."  
  
Misty, phrasing her words carefully: "Wow. Your battle knowledge is amazing. So, tell me, are there any other Pallet Town Trainers I should watch out for?"  
  
Gary, sighing, recalling Growlithe: "There's my sister, May. Everyone in our town thinks she's the lesser new Trainer, but she's a lot better than she lets on."  
  
Misty, trying not to sound strange: "Anyone else?"  
  
Gary, scratching his head, shrugging: "Yes. There's Ash Ketchum, or AK as we used to call him."  
  
Misty, surprised Gary had mentioned his rival: "Ash Ketchum? He's good, you say?"  
  
Gary: "Well, I can't be sure, because I haven't seen him fight. But since he's so far behind me and my sister, I can't be sure he's good at all. He just seemed like he might be as good as my sister or me back when we all were taught under grandpa."  
  
Misty: "I think I remember a Trainer called Ash when I was traveling. [Look at the phrasing, this isn't a lie. She hasn't lied about anything except her last name being Waterflower. It's really Williams, but she and her sisters adopted Waterflower instead, two years ago.] He seemed pretty good."  
  
Gary, smiling a little and narrowing his eyes: "So Ash is pretty good. Hmm. Well, see, I've been waiting here in Cerulean for four days, waiting to see if he's ever going to get here."  
  
Misty: "So are you the one who wrote 'Gary was here. Ash is a loser!' on that sign back there?"  
  
Gary, surprised: "Huh?"  
  
Misty: "On a sign close to Cerulean City, someone wrote that."  
  
Gary, looking a little embarrassed: "Oh, that. Well, actually, yes. Ash and I have been...rivals for a while now, I don't like him very much. At least I don't anymore..."  
  
His eyes clouded over, blocking expression, as pained look came over his face.  
  
Gary: "I don't want to talk about it. Nice meeting you, Misty. I have to get back to my car...no, the Pokémon Center, to heal this Machop. Thanks for the battle."  
  
With that, he sped off in the direction of the Pokémon Center at remarkable speed. Misty watched him and saw him shake his head from side to side, as if shaking something off.  
  
Misty looked after him until he disappeared from view.  
  
Misty, thinking to herself: ^So, that was Gary. Something tells me I won't see the last of him. He's pretty cool, I just wish I knew why Ash and Gary are rivals when they seem to both hate being so...^  
  
She shrugged, decided not to tell Ash of this little excursion, and walked to her Gym, to prepare for her battle with Ash. The end product of this battle could be one of two things: 1) Ash could battle her, then they'd continue on his Journey; 2) Ash could think she was a traitor for not telling her, whether he told her he thought so or not, and not want to be with someone who wouldn't even tell him the simple fact that she could jeopardize his entire Trainer Journey. She sighed in self-defeat. She should have told him sooner, even told him before they got to Cerulean City! But she was too scared.  
  
She winced as she went through her Gym. Yes, she had been too scared, too weak to tell the one person she was close to who she was. Ash wasn't weak like that.   
  
******  
  
Ash was jogging while pushing his bike up the road to Cerulean City. He had trained his Pokémon special moves he knew by a magazine he had seen years past. It showed really powerful and rare attacks and the best way to train them. Charmander and Pikachu were jogging alongside Ash. They had decided to get in shape. Over the next few months they would be doing as Ash did when he trained himself. They were hoping to become as good Pokémon as they thought their Trainer was a Trainer.  
  
They arrived at the city. Ash searched high and low for his friends, but couldn't find them. He gave up and went to the Center to rejuvenate his Pokémon. Then he went to the Poké Mart, stocking up on supplies. Finally, he headed for the Pokémon Gym.  
  
Along the way, there was a building with police tape all around it. Officer Jenny was holding the public at bay.  
  
Ash, curious: "Officer, what's wrong?"  
  
Officer Jenny, shouting as she zipped around, keeping the press away: "Last night, some robbers stole a giant vacuum and hose. We don't know much else. It is a strange mystery, and I would prefer if you would leave me alone."  
  
Ash walked away. Something nagged at his memory about a vacuum, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
He entered the Gym after he found it across town. It was large, painted a aquamarine color, and imbedded in the walls were precious blue opals.  
  
[In the TV series, the Gym looks like a circus tent. I believe it should be more respectful, so I made it look cooler, like it is shown in Pokémon Stadium.]  
  
He opened the door. Looking around, he didn't see anyone. It was a lot larger on the inside. In the center was a large pool.  
  
The pool contained nothing to walk on, float in, or anyway of diving in. It was a straight pool of water. Ash had the faint notion this Gym was dedicated to water. [Hmm...I wonder!]  
  
Ash, looking all around: "Wooow..."  
  
His voice echoed off the walls and magnified about ten times how he had actually spoken.   
  
Ash, in his regular voice: "Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
It was like he was shouting. Slowly, Ash watched as a girl came through a door on the far wall. It was Misty in a wetsuit. Ash made sure he didn't stare. The wetsuit fit her whole body like another skin  
  
Ash, surprised: "Misty? Do you know the Gym Leader here?"  
  
Misty, shaking her head a bit sadly: "No, Ash, I don't know the Gym Leader..."  
  
Ash, puzzled: "Then what are y-"  
  
Misty, eyes hardening: "...I am the Gym Leader. I'm sorry, Ash. If you want a Cascade Badge, you'll have to defeat me in combat."  
  
Ash, quietly to himself: "Oh..."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika..." 'Oh no...'  
  
This of course magnified into as if they had talked a little louder than ordinary.  
  
Ash, shaking himself off: "I never expected this. Oh well...Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City, do you accept this formal challenge to an official Poké League Gym match, concerning you, the Gym Leader, and me, Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Trainer?"  
  
Misty, smiling: "Of course. It will be a four on four match. No time limit, let the battle begin."  
  
She threw him an air mask and dived off her end of the pool into the water. It was a very nice dive. He put it on, took off his coat and backpack, and dived in as well, almost as good a diver. Pikachu dived in beside him. Charmander watched from the side. Underwater they stared at each other and each surfaced at the same time.  
  
Misty, throwing an enlarged Pokéball: "Misty calls...Staryu!"  
  
Ash: "Go! Pidgeotto!"  
  
Staryu popped out of its ball into the water, and Pidgeotto took to the air.  
  
Staryu: "Hiya!" 'I'm ready!'  
  
Pidgeotto: "Geoot!" 'I, too!"  
  
Misty: "Staryu, Water Gun attack!"  
  
Ash: "Pidgeotto, Agility, now!"  
  
Pidgeotto proved to be faster, starting its Agility as Staryu fired. It easily swooped out of the way.  
  
Misty: "Staryu! Use the Bubblebeam attack!"  
  
Ash: "Pidgeotto, Double Team attack!"  
  
Pidgeotto became three separate copies. Bubblebeam made one explode.  
  
Ash: "Pidgeotto! Mirror Move!"  
  
Pidgeotto swooped down fired a Bubblebeam at Staryu, who wasn't fast enough to submerge. It didn't knock Staryu   
out, or even do much damage, but Staryu was slower now.  
  
Misty: "Staryu! Recover!"  
  
Ash: "Pidgeotto! Use your new move! Drill Peck the water, to create a Whirlpool attack!"  
  
While Stayu charged back to full health, Pidgeotto gained speed and dived into the pool, twisting around and around so   
fast that the pool became a Whirlpool (an attack more commonly used by Poliwrath), which Staryu was battered in.  
  
Misty, flinching as she pointed her Pokéball beam at her Pokémon: "No! Staryu is in critical health! Return!"  
  
Ash, pointing his own Pokéball beam: "Return, Pidgeotto!"   
  
Misty swam over and took Pidgeotto's Pokéball. The only reason Ash let her do this is because he trusted her. She hadn't lied about her past, just hadn't told him. She placed the Pokéballs in a rejuvenation machine.  
  
Misty: "Let's start Round Two now. Go, Seel!"  
  
A voice: "Wait a minute, girl!"  
  
Another voice: "I think you're missing a crucial part of the show!"  
  
The first voice: "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
The second: "And make it double!"  
  
Ash, sighing: "Oh, its Team Rocker. Again."  
  
Jesse, sounding enraged: "What did you call us?!"  
  
James, annoyed: "Its Team Rocket, not Team Rocker!"  
  
Jesse: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
James: "To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
Ash, smiling: "To rock the world with bad versification?"  
  
Pikachu and Misty burst out laughing, while Jesse and James gritted their teeth.  
  
Jesse, burning mad: "That isn't funny at all!"  
  
James, holding her arm: "Just ignore him, Jess!  
  
Jesse: "To protect the world from truth and love!"  
  
James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Ash, smiling again: "To rend this motto idiotic with the grace of a dove?"  
  
James, growling: "Shut up, twerp! We're gonna finish this!  
  
Jesse: "Jesse!"  
  
James: "James!"  
  
Ash, counting off his fingers, smirking: "And there's also Sneezy and Grumpy..."  
  
Jesse, virtually steaming with anger: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
James, almost as mad as Jesse: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
A huge machine rolled through the large doors of Cerulean Gym, leading to outside. Meowth was piling it. Jesse and James jumped onto it.  
  
Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"  
  
Ash, rolling his eyes: "What do you want this time?"  
  
Jesse: "To steal the show, and punish you for making fun of us! Hit it, Meowth!"  
  
Meowth pulled a lever and a hose sunk into the water, it started sucking all of the water up.   
  
Ash: "Huh? Team Rocket were the robbers of the store back there! I should've known it was them!"  
  
Ash and Misty jumped out of the pool. It was too late for Pikachu and Seel, they were being sucked up.  
  
Ash, yelling: "Pikachu!"  
  
Misty, shouting: "Seel!"  
  
Seel was closer. It was sucked inside the machine.  
  
Misty, distressed: "Seel!"  
  
Ash, snapping his fingers: "I know! Pikachu! Thunder Wave!"  
  
Pikachu let loose a large amount of energy into the water, which carried up through the machine and shocked Team oRcket. Team Rocket was petrified and fell into the pool.  
  
Jesse: "Now I know how a wrung out sponge feels like."  
  
James: "We're all washed up."  
  
They went through the vacuum. On the other end was a net, but they blasted through it. Seel was there, unable to move.  
  
Team Rocket: "Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiinnnn!..."  
  
Misty, pointing at something yellow zooming towards the vacuum: "Oh no! Pikachu!"  
  
Ash, yelling again, louder: "Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu was still in the water. Ash ran like heck towards the machine, sprinting like he was in the Olympics. He kept running and running. He got to the machine and flipped up onto it. Landing, he jumped at the lever Meowth had pulled and pushed it back. Pikachu darted in the hose as the hose was raised high. It squirted all the water back into the pool, and Pikachu flew out. He landed in Misty's arms.  
  
******  
  
Ash, sighing: "Misty, our match was interrupted. According to the rules, that means its canceled. Would you settle for one tomorrow?"  
  
Misty, shaking her head: "No, Ash. We could settle for it right here. As a new match. Even though I know you're going to cream me. Here's Pidgeotto back."  
  
Ash: "Umm, thanks."  
  
They hopped into the water.  
  
Misty: "Two each."  
  
Ash: "Go, Butterfree!"  
  
Misty: "Go! Starmie!"  
  
Starmie appeared. So did Butterfree.  
  
Misty: "Starmie, Flying Tackle attack!"  
  
Ash: "Butterfree! Use Confusion now!"  
  
Butterfree: "Butterfree, free!" 'Jolly good, chap!'  
  
Butterfree flashed. Starmie flew at Butterfree, then totally missed, flying itself into the wall.  
  
Misty: "Oh, no! Starmie's confused! Shake it off and try Water Gun!"  
  
Ash: "Butterfree! Use Absorb now!"  
  
Water squirted at Butterfree, who turned green. The water seemed to absorb into Butterfree's body.  
  
Ash: "Butterfree! Use that extra boost to use Mega Drain!"  
  
Butterfree's antennae went erect and Starmie cringed, as if getting hit by a blow. At the end of the attack, Starmie was knocked out and Butterfree was in the best possible shape.  
  
Ash, cheering: "Yeah! Return, Butterfree!"  
  
Misty [Misty looks a little happy, actually, almost as if she didn't want to win and Ash was doing her a favor]: "Return, Starmie!"  
  
She took his Butterfree and put it into her machine.  
  
Misty, looking over at him: "Right. So we're down to one Pokémon each. Winner takes (or doesn't give up) all. I choose, Gyarados!"  
  
Ash, turning to Pikachu floating in the water beside him: "Pikachu, I know Misty is your friend. She's my second-best friend too! But I really, really need this Badge. So would you do me the honor?..."  
  
Pikachu had searched Misty's brain and knew she really, really didn't want to win.   
Pikachu, only after knowing Misty would want him to: "Pika! Pika pika." 'Of course! I'd do anything, even fight Misty's Gyarados."  
  
Ash, grinning: "Thanks, Pikachu. I choose you!"  
  
Pikachu swam to the middle of the pool.  
  
Misty, pointing at Pikachu: "Go Gyarados! Surf!"  
  
Ash: "Pikachu! Dive to the bottom and use Thunderbolt!"  
  
Gyarados reared back and forth, making huge waves. Pikachu dived down to the bottom of the pool, the waves barely missing him. Ash and Misty were out of the water. Ash knew what would happen and so did Misty. There was no way Misty's Water Pokémon could win when an Electric Pokémon had full power and a strong attack, in the water.  
  
Pikachu gathered in power and the water parted at the bottom of the pool, leaving him on bare ground.   
  
Pikachu: "PI...KA...CHYOOOOU!"  
  
Pikachu sent a massive wave of electricity into the water, electrocuting Gyarados, who automatically fainted.  
  
Misty: "Gyarados, nice try! Return!"  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, return!"  
  
Pikachu swam up to Ash through the water. He made a little pose and hopped into Ash's hug. Charmander walked over and all three hugged.  
  
A voice: "Ah-hem."  
  
Misty was there, with an unreadable expression on her face and a pin in one hand. The pin was in the shape of a tear drop, like Misty's stickers.  
  
Misty, taking Ash's hand and clasping it around the Badge: "Ash, I hereby award you the Cascade Badge."  
  
Ash, wanting to embrace her but not: "Aw, thanks, Mist. And I couldn't have done it without you, Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu, looking at him with a smug expression: "Pika pik a." 'YOU could've done it with a Caterpie.'  
  
Misty, nodding: "I'll agree with you there."  
  
Ash, blushing: "Umm, sure."  
  
Suddenly, Ash lost his blush and his eyes looked sad.  
  
Ash, looking down: "So, now that you're back in Cerulean City, I guess you have to stay and keep up the Gym, huh?"  
  
Misty, shaking her head: "Actually, I don't. I have to pay you back, first."  
  
Ash, sputtering: "But-but-that would be unfair to the Trainers who come here to get a Badge!"  
  
Misty, shaking her finger: "Uh uh uh! My sisters are coming back this week. They'll manage the Gym for as long as I'm gone."  
  
Ash, relieved: "Good. Because, um, I don't know where I go next."  
  
Misty, taking him by the hand: "First, let's find Brock."  
  
They walked outside. They called the police to take away the vacuum and hose. Officer Jenny thanked them. Behind her drooled a love-struck Brock.  
  
Ash, a little worried: "Brock? Is something wrong?"  
  
Brock, in a woozy voice: "I've been hit by an arrow..."  
  
Ash, shocked: "HUH?!"  
  
Brock, almost drooling: "Cupid's arrow. She's so beautiful..."Ash, looking around: "Who?"  
  
Brock, yelling in his face: "Officer Jenny! The most beautiful, courageous, beautiful, talented, beautiful officer that ever lived!"  
  
Ash, stepping back: "Say it, don't spray it. C'mon, Brock, we gotta go."  
  
Brock snapped out of it and grabbed his bike. Ash and Misty grabbed theirs.  
  
Ash, looking over at Misty: "Where to now, Mist?"  
  
Misty, looking towards the south: "Usually, Trainers go to Vermillion City, to compete for the Thunder Badge."  
  
Pikachu, happily: "Pikaaa." 'Ohhh, my favorite.'  
  
Ash, grinning: "Right then! On to Vermillion City!"  
  
Brock, as they rode along: "Hey Ash, what happened at the Gym?"  
  
Ash: "Well, first I faced a really powerful Water Gym Leader [Misty blushes], then Team Rocket showed up, then I faced the Gym Leader again, and won a Cascade Badge."  
  
Brock, smiling and giving Ash a thumbs-up: "Cool. Was he really tough?"  
  
Ash, smiling: "Yeah. SHE was."  
  
Misty, as if she was declaring something important: "I saw the whole thing. She wasn't that tough. Ash easily whipped her."  
  
Ash: "No way! Without Pikachu's advantage over Water types, I'd have been toast!"  
  
Misty: "You say so, but Pikachu and I both say you could've beaten her Gyarados with a Caterpie."  
  
Ash, repeating himself: "No way!"  
  
Misty, smiling: "Go catch a Caterpie and battle her again! Then you'd see you good you are."  
  
Ash: "Yeah, well, you know Water Pokémon. I know Trainers. That Gym Leader could be really, really good, with different Types and a little coaching."  
  
Misty, speculatively: "Really?"  
  
Ash: "Positive."  
  
Brock: "Um, okay. I don't think I've met her. What's her name?"  
  
Ash: "Well, it begins with an M and ends with a Y."  
  
Brock: "Let me see...is it May?"  
  
Ash: "Nope. Middle letter is S."  
  
Brock: "Hmmm...it could be Misty, but that's Misty's name."  
  
Ash: "THINK Brock! Water Trainer, Water Gym Leader. Name sounds like what type she trains."  
  
Brock, dumbly: "Is her name Missy?"  
  
Ash: "NO, YOU DIMWIT!"  
  
[Sorry I made Brock dense in this part. Can you imagine Ash on the show saying "NO, YOU DIMWIT!" to Brock on the show?? Heh, heh. :J]  
  
Brock, shaking his head: "I don't get it."  
  
Misty, exasperated: "IT'S ME!"  
  
Brock, incredulous: "YOU'RE THE GYM LEADER??? ASH AND YOU...FOUGHT???"  
  
Misty: "Yup. He whooped me."  
  
Ash: "Did not!"  
  
Misty: "Did too!"  
  
Ash: "Did not!"  
  
Misty: "Did too!"  
  
Brock, interrupting: "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day YOU two would battle each other in a Pokémon match. (Looking off in the distance as he realized something) But then, I've only known you for about three days."  
  
Ash: "Whatever. Let's just get going."  
  
Misty: "You DID whoop me."  
  
Ash: "Did not!"  
  
Misty: "Did too! Besides, even if you weren't such a good Trainer, and didn't call your Pokémon back every single time, you still won. So you did whoop me!"  
  
Ash: "Did not!"  
  
Misty: "Did too!"  
  
Narrator: "So as our young Trainer and Gym Leaders ride into the sunset, a quarrel breaks out. What new adventures await on the horizon? What new arguments will be instigated by Ash and Misty? Who knows? I sure as heck don't."  
  
James popped in.  
  
James, angry: "Hey! I want to know the point of making the twerp make fun of us in this part!"  
  
Flareon, whistling innocently: "Oh...a thought just came into my head."  
  
James, raising a fist: "Oh yeah?! How about my fist just comes into your head?!"  
  
Flareon, trying not to sound afraid: "End fic!"  
  
  
On the next...Pokémon! Ash and friends meet a Trainer with a very good reputation! Does this mean good or ill for our champion? Then, Team Rocket does a plan that goes terribly wrong! What will be the consequences???  
  
Enough of that corny preview. Yes, I added that whole part with Gary in it to the request of my favorite fan. What'd you think? Was Gary too good? Not good enough? Too much like Ash? Too nice? R&R, please. I'm thinking of making a side story of Gary's adventures. Oh, here's a spoiler, in case you want to know. Much later in the series, at the Indigo Pokémon League, Ash saves Gary's life and Pokémon, and they renounce their rivalry, becoming best friends as they used to be. Tell me if you really don't want this to happen. I do listen to my reviews, any new one I get, unlike some people.  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	8. WLAMO8

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, our heroes Ash and Misty had to fight each other. Ash ended up winning, and earned the Cascade Badge. Now, out hero is out relaxing, enjoying a week of battling various rival Trainers. Let's see what he's up to now..."  
  
Brock: "Episode 8: AJ and Sandslash!"  
  
We see a Pidgeotto battling a Raticate.  
  
Ash: "Pidgeotto, use Drill Peck now!"  
  
Pidgeotto whirled around and around then sped towards the ground, knocking the Raticate to the edge of the field, its eyes glazed in defeat. The opponent Trainer congratulated Ash as he recalled it.  
  
Trainer, shaking Ash's hand: "You're a really great Pokémon Trainer."  
  
Ash, cheerfully: "Thanks."  
  
Trainer, with admiration: "I've watched your other battles around here. How many matches have you won, again?"  
  
Ash, looking up, calculating: "Well, if you add my Gym matches, that would make, I think about it was thirty wins out of thirty-one."  
  
Trainer, curious: "Who did you lose to?"  
  
Ash, pointing at Brock, who was walking up to them: "Him. He was the Pewter City Gym Leader."  
  
Misty, who was also walking up: "But those matches shouldn't count! I forced you to do something that made you lose."  
  
Trainer, confused: "Huh?"  
  
Ash, turning directly to Misty: "No, you just made a suggestion and I was too irrational, so I lost."  
  
Misty: "But it wasn't fair!"  
  
Ash: "Was too!"  
  
They went on like this. Brock pulled the bemused Trainer aside.  
  
Brock: "Don't worry, they argue about Ash's skill a lot. Anyway, even I think Ash has won now thirty battles out of thirty. That battle was a fluke. He may say I beat him, but he's just stubbornly against thinking he's better than anyone else. I think its because he failed in beating all others in the Game League, so he doesn't want to get his ego hurt again. Both Misty and I think he'll win in the Indigo League, which is why Misty tries to get Ash to be 'not so damn modest', I think it was."  
  
Trainer, not seeming to follow Brock: "Huh?"  
  
Brock, speaking slowly: "Ash is very good, okay?"  
  
Trainer, stepping into the argument and nodding at Ash: "Man, you might even be able to stand a chance of beating AJ!"  
  
Misty, a little angry that the argument was interrupted [when she thought she was winning]: "Who's AJ?"  
  
Trainer: "AJ is a Pokémon Trainer who made himself a Gym and competed in the Pokémon League this last year. He collected all of his badges through his Sandslash. He just arrived back into town yesterday. He has now won one hundred and ten matches in all. His Sandslash only lost one match, after beating the Pokémon League Champion's five first Pokemon by itself, then being set against a really strong Venusaur that wiped out all of Aj's other Pokémon as well."  
  
Misty, amazed: "Wow..."  
  
Ash, awed: "Woahhh..."  
  
Trainer, pointing east: "Anyway, he's facing challengers in his Gym, over in that direction. You might be able to beat him."  
  
Ash, in an 'are you crazy' kind of way: "No way! But I can get the experience of how he handles it in battle."  
  
They marched through some trees for awhile, until they found a large building, a Gym. They knew it was a Gym because it said, "AJ's Gym Wins: 110 Losses: 1". They knocked on the front gate and someone opened the door. He was riding on a Tauros and had opened the door, astride.  
  
Ash: "Hello! Are you (pointing to the sign) AJ?"  
  
AJ: "Yep. I suppose you, like all of the other Trainers, came here to battle me?"  
  
Ash: "Actually that's only one reason. I know I could probably never take you on in this decade, but I might as well try. I also want to see your Gym, and your Sandslash."  
  
AJ, puffing up: "Well, okay. Sandslash!"  
  
The ground started rumbling and a large creature burst through the ground. It was an unusually huge Sandslash. Its eyes gleamed and its long spikes were shaking, as Sandslash tried to get the dirt out of its fur.  
  
Sandslash: "Slash?" 'What's up?"  
  
AJ: "Sandslash, now we're going to fight this Trainer,"  
  
Ash: "Yeah."  
  
Sandslash led them to an outside arena, which was chalked in yellow chalk.  
  
AJ: "I choose Sandslash!"  
  
Ash, thinking: ^Now, I can't use Pikachu, and Charmander is weak against Sandslash too, so-^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: ^Pick me!^  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: ^But you'd get creamed. I mean, maybe in two years when I'm a better Trainer, but Sandslash is a Ground-type who has been trained by the best Trainer for two years using Sandslash, who is good against Electric, and though you might be able to win if I were good enough, I wouldn't risk it.^  
  
Pikachu, stubbornly and psychically to Ash: ^YOU are the best Trainer. Besides, it'd be an honor to face a fantastic Sandslash. If I lost, I'd still have the honor.^  
  
Ash, sighing psychically to Pikachu: All right.^  
  
Ash: "Go! Pikachu!"  
  
AJ, Misty and Brock: "PIKACHU??!"   
  
Ash, annoyed: "You heard me!"  
  
AJ: "Um, okay. You get first move."  
  
Ash: "Right. Go Pikachu! Try Agility!"  
  
Pikachu started speeding around Sandslash.   
  
AJ: "Sandslash! Try Comet Kick when Pikachu zooms around this time!"  
  
The kicks hit Pikachu once, twice, three times. Then something strange happened. When Sandslash reached to kick Pikachu the fourth time, Pikachu grabbed onto the leg.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu! Thunder attack!"  
  
Misty, gasping: "Ash taught Pikachu Thunder!"  
  
Brock, mouth open: "Wooww. And he's only been on his journey, what, almost a month? Doesn't Pikachu learn Thunder around level 50 or 60?"  
  
AJ, shocked: "A MONTH?!"  
  
This caught AJ off guard, taking his mind from combat. Ash smiled with satisfaction as a huge lightning bolt hit Pikachu and traveled through Sandslash's body. Sandslash wasn't used to electricity. Its armor always protected the attacks from hitting. But they couldn't miss now. Sandslash sparkled with electricity. Way, way, up above their heads, above the clouds, an Electric Pokémon God smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu! Now use Thunder Wave while still on Sandslash!"  
  
AJ watched in horror as Sandslash was totally and completely paralyzed, flipping onto its back.  
  
Ash, stunned: "I...I won?..."  
  
AJ, grimly: "Yes. For the second time, Sandslash has been beaten. And this time by a Pikachu."  
  
******  
  
Three pairs of eyes watched from the undergrowth outside the Gym.  
  
Two people and a Pokémon said their new motto: "Team Rocket will do what it has to do, to snatch that little Pikachu!"  
  
One of the persons: "No, that just doesn't feel right!..."  
  
******  
  
Ash: "No, I didn't win. If Brock hadn't distracted you, you would've seen what was happening and parried my thrust."  
  
AJ: "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have even listened to your friends. It was my fault that did it. So I award you with my Badge. I call it the Chasm Badge."  
  
AJ handed Ash a beige-colored paw-shaped badge.  
  
Ash, marveling at the non-official Badge: "Thanks, AJ. You're being a real sport."  
  
AJ, sighing: "This is just a preview of the next Poké League Games."  
  
Ash: "No! You could win."  
  
AJ, smiling: "No, I don't think so. Here, come inside."  
  
He let them inside a dome. Inside were three Raticates, one Beedrill, and one Butterfree. They seemed to be taking a break.  
  
Misty, looking around: "So, how do you train here?"  
  
AJ, shaking his head: "I don't anymore. Now I just use it as an obstacle course for any of my Pokémon that want to."  
  
Misty, looking up at a certain obstacle: "Woah, a high dive."  
  
AJ: "Yep. Hey, wanna see what my Sandslash's secret is? I shouldn't tell, but I will."  
  
Sandslash looked at him, at the diving board, and ran towards it. He got to it and climbed to the top. Then, it dived, doing three half-twists in the air.  
  
Brock, stunned: "NO! That would hurt Sandslash badly!"  
  
AJ, smirking: "Just watch."  
  
Sandslash landed in the pool in dive-form. It made hardly any splash. After a moment, it spun out of the pool, drying off. Brock's mouth dropped open.  
  
AJ, proudly: "Ya see? Mine is the only Sandslash in the world that can withstand water."  
  
Ash: "WAY COOL!"  
  
AJ toured the others around, talking about the infrastructure and bladdy-blah. Sandslash showed Pikachu his special Training equipment.  
  
Poké Language Translator Activated  
  
Sandslash: 'And this is the Strength Intensifier.'  
  
Pikachu: 'What's it do?'  
  
Sandslash: 'It pulls on your major muscles inwards, so you pull against yourself. The more you pull, the harder it is. AJ made them.'  
  
Pikachu: 'Wow. Let me try one on the lowest setting.'  
  
Sandslash: 'Sure.'  
  
He put one on Pikachu, who handled it well.   
  
Sandslash, shaking his head: 'Hey, Pikachu. I still can't believe you won. I've been wondering. Are you really a Pikachu? I think you could be the Redou instead.'  
  
Pikachu: 'Onix said I looked like one back when I became magnetized. But I'm just a Pikachu with a good Trainer.'  
  
Sandslash, seriously: 'Sometimes, a good Trainer is all you need. You beat me, probably the greatest Sandslash, one of the most powerful Ground types in the world.'  
  
Pikachu: 'Yes, but I was beaten pretty badly by your kicks at first. Then I got lucky when AJ's back was turned.'  
  
Sandslash, eyes wide and looking like he really believed what he was saying: 'I'm serious! You could. Never mind, its behind us.'  
  
Then, as a joke, Sandslash put it on his setting, the highest. Pikachu coiled into a tight ball. Sandslash laughed and became a ball himself.  
  
Poké Language Translator Deactivated  
  
******  
  
Team Rocket was finishing making their ball and electricity-proof bag.  
  
Jesse: "Let's go!"  
  
The hopped in the ball and rolled into the Gym through the back door. They went up to Pikachu and Sandslash. They peeked out of a hatch in the ball. Seeing Sandslash first, they made false assumptions.  
  
Jesse: "Could it be Pikachu?"  
  
Meowth: "Yeah, that's it. Now hurry up! All this rolling is making me nauseous!"  
  
They jammed Sandslash [with some difficulty they didn't notice because they were dizzy and disoriented] into the bag and rolled back out the door. Getting rid of the ball, they ran back the way they came.  
  
******  
  
AJ: "And these are my Strength Intensifiers. Hey, what's your Pikachu doin'?"  
  
Ash: "Waahh!"  
  
Ash tried to undo Pikachu's Intensifier, but didn't know how. AJ did, and Pikachu popped back into his regular form.  
  
AJ: "Hey, Pikachu, have you seen Sandslash?"  
  
Pikachu shook its head.  
  
AJ: "Hey, SAAANNDDDSLAAASH!"  
  
AJ called throughout the Gym, but couldn't find Sandslash.  
  
Ash: "It couldn't have just left. (Throwing all of his Pokéballs) Go, everybody! Search for a Sandslash!"  
  
AJ, waving at his other Pokémon: "You too, guys! Find Sandslash."  
  
They searched for a while, but Sandslash was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Misty: "Hey, if Sandslash isn't here..."  
  
Brock: "...And he didn't just take off..."  
  
Ash: "...Then Sandslash must've been stolen!"  
  
AJ: "Hey, you're right! Who could've stolen Sandslash?"  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: "Team Rocket!"  
  
Ash: "Man, I thought after a couple of tries, they'd leave us alone!"  
  
Misty, exasperated: "Ash, they ARE leaving us alone! They just aren't leaving AJ alone..."  
  
AJ: "Anyway, we've got to find Sandslash, and we don't know where to look."  
  
Ash: "You're right. Let's go to where Pikachu last saw Sandslash!"   
  
They ran over to the Strength Intensifiers...  
  
******  
  
James: "Jesse, this bag is too heavy! Did Pikachu gain, say a hundred pounds?"  
  
Jesse: "Oh, stop being a big baby!"  
  
James: "You hold the bag, then!"  
  
Jesse, blushing and backing away from the bag: "But the gentlemen always carry the bags!"  
  
James: "Well, as you know, I'm no gentleman!"  
  
[I thought about this phrase in the show at the episode "Holy Matrimony", and it suddenly made more sense.]  
  
He pushed the bag at Jesse. Suddenly, it opened and a Sandslash jumped out, landing on Meowth.  
  
Sandslash: "Slash!" 'What?!'  
  
Not seeing its Trainer, Sandslash panicked and dug into the ground. Meowth was so surprised, he just hung on to one of Sandslash's quills with his teeth. Sandslash dug back to the Strength Intensifiers.  
  
******  
  
AJ: "...so, you put it on and at first it was fine, but then it became really hard to open, so you couldn't, and when we got here, Sandslash was gone."  
  
Ash, sadly: "Then there is no hope of finding Sandslash, is th-"  
  
Ground: "Rumble Rumble. Pow!"  
  
Sandslash zinged out of the ground, onto the ground, with Meowth on its quill.  
  
Sandslash: "San!" 'AJ!'  
  
AJ, overjoyed: "Sandslash! You're back!"  
  
Ash, curious: "What's this on its spike..."  
  
Meowth woke up, saw Ash and swiped his claws twice.  
  
Ash, covering his face: "Owowowow!"  
  
Meowth: "Hey! Where's Jesse?! Where's James?!"  
  
Parties of Ash and AJ come up on both sides of Meowth.  
  
Parties of people and Pokémon: "Grrrrrr!"  
  
A voice: "Hold it right there!"  
  
Parties: "Hunh?!"  
  
Another voice: "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
They look towards the back door and there's Jesse and James. Meowth runs towards them.  
  
James: "And make it double!"  
  
Jesse: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
James: "To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
Jesse: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Jesse: "Jesse!"  
  
James: "James!"  
  
Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast of at the speed of light!"  
  
James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"  
  
Jesse, crying [with joy, I guess]: "That felt great! We don't need a new motto!"  
  
James, crying as well: "It's a classic!"  
  
AJ: "Are you the ones who stole my Sandslash?!"  
  
Jesse, shaking her finger: "That was an unfortunate mix-up."  
  
James: "We don't want your second-rate Sandslash."  
  
AJ: "Second-rate?!"  
  
Jesse: "All we want is that Pikachu!"  
  
James: "We don't need or want wimps!"  
  
AJ: "Wimps are they?!!"  
  
Jesse: "Hand over Pikachu!"  
  
Ash: "NO! (Stepping forward towards them) And this is for taking-"  
  
He stopped as AJ laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
AJ, looking at Team Rocket with a glare in his eye: "No. They took MY Sandslash. I'm the one who makes them pay. (Raising his voice) Team Rocket has insulted our Gym! We will answer them with a Pokémon battle. It will be between one of each of their Pokémon against my 'second-rate' Sandslash!"  
  
Jesse: "Fine. If we win, we get all of your Pokémon."  
  
AJ: "Let's go outside."  
  
Team Rocket and AJ marched outside to the arena. Ash and co. followed.  
  
AJ: "Go Sandslash!"  
  
Jesse: "Go Ekans!"  
  
James: "Go Koffing!"  
  
Jesse: "Ekans! Use your Wrap attack!"  
  
Ekans tried to wrap around Sandslash, but it punctured its skin on the quills and let go. Sandslash spun up in the air in a tight ball, then landed on Ekans, scoring a good hit.  
  
James: "Koffing, Sludge attack, now!"   
  
Koffing squirted purple sludge at Sandslash, who tightened into a ball and spun around fast, clockwise, knocking the Sludge back against Koffing.  
  
AJ: "Sandslash finish it! Fissure Strike!"  
  
Sandslash flew up into the air, and it seemed like lightning bolts flashed to it. Then Sandslash flew towards the ground, spinning as fast as Pidgeotto does (doing Drill Peck) to the ground. It hit, sticking straight up into the air. For a long moment, it just held there. Then, the ground split outwards from its claw, making a huge earthquake. Team Rocket fell in. When they climbed out, they ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the Gym.  
  
******  
  
Ash: "Hey AJ, how about coming along with us? The next Pokémon League Games aren't until July. You could come with us for awhile and train."  
  
AJ: "I appreciate the offer, but...Sandslash and I have our own path we must follow. We are going to a city where they need a Gym. I'm hoping I can build one there. You were one of the two best Trainers I have ever faced. I hope we meet again."  
  
He extended his hand. Ash reached for it.  
  
Ash, shaking the hand: "And you're the best I've faced. Granted I've only faced thirty-two. I hope we meet up and battle in the Poké League."  
  
AJ: "Agreed. But if we do, you better be in good form, because I only want to lose to expert Trainers."  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty all set out on the path to Vermillion City. Walking away from them, AJ and Sandslash traveled on a different path, to a different adventure.  
  
Narrator: "The future seems bright for our hero. But it may not be tomorrow. One thing's for sure. They'll never forget the Master Trainer with that great Pokémon Gym."  
  
James, popping in: "Hey, oh original master of the fanfic, what's wrong? I mean, that was easily one of the least imaginative works you've done, basically the same except in the future. My part hardly changed at all! Get with it, man!"  
  
Flareon, irritated: "I couldn't think of anything to change, except Ash winning. If anybodys ['anybodys'? That isn't a word!] out there wants me to change it, they should just tell me. [Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge.] Any other problems?"  
  
James, whining: "I want some JAJRN!"  
  
Flareon, crossing his mighty arms across his mighty chest: "Sorry, no can do. This is a strict AAMRN, Jimmy."  
  
James, angry: "First of all, don't call me 'Jimmy'! I hate that name! Why won't you let me have some romance, huh? I'll be nice!"  
  
Flareon, sighing and rolling his mighty eyes: "James, I don't have the time to deal with you and Jesse, 'kay? I'm a believer in JAJRN [though there isn't nearly a quarter as much evidence as AAMRN], but I don't know if anybodys [there that non-word is again] out there wants it. I mean, you and Jesse are mature enough not to be too awkward about it."  
  
James, crossing his own arms: "Oh yeah? Try me!"  
  
Flareon, annoyed: "That's enough! We'll continue this conversation later! End fic!"  
  
  
  
Next, Ash displays some of his knowledge when facing Jazelle and her cronies at Pokémon Tech. And, will Misty win against Jazelle this time?  
  
Anyway, as any readers have guessed, I'm going strictly by the book episode-wise, meaning there probably won't be any extra episodes other than on the TV show, unless I get an idea. I'm going to do a poll right now. Who is your favorite character? Answer in a review. Oh, and someone tell me how to make a fanfic in html format, because I'm not experienced enough to know.  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	9. WLAMO9

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, Ash met up with AJ, the Sandslash Trainer. Ash battled the hard-core trainer and won in a surprising upset. Now, Ash is headed to Vermilion City, through fog, it seems..."  
  
Misty: "Episode 9: Proving our worth!"  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty were stopping for a break. They had been traveling for a full day in a thick fog. It was quite depressing, as they couldn't see where they were going and they had walk their bikes along, they didn't want to bike fast and run into stuff.  
  
Brock, stopping: "Hey, I've got something to perk us (well, me) right up!"  
  
Misty, perking at an idea: "What is it, Brock?"  
  
Brock, sniffing a large can: "Ahhh, 100% deep-roasted Cerulean Coffee. You guys are too young for this, but its really quite good. (Showing them a can of something) Instead, how 'bout some prune juice?"  
  
Ash: "Ughhh. I think I'll pass."  
  
Misty: "How 'bout some herbal tea?"  
  
Ash, judging the idea: "That might be good."  
  
Brock: "Good idea! I brought my official Pokémon tea set!"  
  
Ash, a bit incredulous: "Don't you think that will break pretty soon? You carry it around in your backpack."  
  
Brock, ignoring Ash and scrounging through supplies: "The key to good tea and good coffee is good water. And I just happen to have a generous supply of sparkling, delicious, mouth-watering, Mt. Moon Spring Water! (In french accent) And fo ze specal snack I have fo yu some French crepes."  
  
Misty, clapping her hands together: "Ohhh, I love French things! They're so romantic!"  
  
She daydreamed of France.  
  
Ash, waving a hand in front of her face: "Misty, snap out of it!"  
  
Misty, snapping out of it: "Stop it! You're ruining my romantic daydreams!"  
  
Brock, chuckling: "And I thought Ash was your romantic daydreams!"  
  
Ash and Misty gave Brock a look that would melt iron. But not quite Brock. [Brock-rock? Get it? Fine, you don't have to throw things at me!]  
  
Brock, hastily: "Um, by the way, I can't cook crepes, and I can't boil water, IF I DON'T HAVE A FIRE! One of you is going to have to go into the forest and find some firewood."  
  
Ash, nodding: "I'll do it. C'mon, Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika." 'Okay.'  
  
Ash searched in the forest for firewood. After half an hour, he got desperate.  
  
Ash, cupping his hands to make his voice carry farther [he's cracked up!]: "Heeere firewood! Come out, come out wherever you are! (Looking at his hands disgustedly) I'm calling for firewood! Hmph. I can't see any firewood here, Pikachu, the fog won't let me."  
  
Pikachu, pointing: "Pika pi, pikachu!" 'Someone's there!"  
  
Up ahead was a yellow light.  
  
Ash, brightening: "Hey! Looks like a fire! Maybe they have firewood we could buy..."  
  
******  
  
Up ahead, a boy on a treadmill was running while another boy asked him questions and other boys were gathered around.  
  
Question boy: "Okay, what's the name of this one?"  
  
He held up a picture of a Pidgey standing on the ground.  
  
Running boy: "Is it a Zubat?"  
  
Other boy: "Listen, just because its foggy out here, doesn't mean your brain has to be in a fog."  
  
Running boy, gritting his teeth: "Its a Pidgey."  
  
Question boy: "Nice guess, you just got lucky."  
  
Other boy: "Okay, now tell us what its special attack is."  
  
Running boy: "Pidgey's attack is Gust! At level nine, Sand-Attack, at level twelve, Qui-"  
  
Question boy: "Everyone knows that. Now could you just tell us at what level Pidgey evolves, and what the name of Pidgey's advanced stage is?"  
  
Running boy, gritting his teeth more: "Uuuumm..."  
  
A voice: "Pidgey evolves at level 18. Its evolved form is Pidgeotto. When evolving, it normally grows from about 1 foot and 4 pounds to about 3 feet 7 inches and weighs 66 pounds. Then, at level 21, it learns Whirlwind. At level 31, it learns Wing Attack. Then, if its lucky, it will evolve at level 36 into Pidgeot, the fastest flying Pokémon recorded. It grows to about 4 foot 11 inches and weighs about 87 pounds. With its new wing span, it can fly to up to 3.2 kilometers into the air without trouble and wing up to speeds of Mach 2. At level 40, it will learn Agility, making it faster, and at level 49, it will learn Mirror Move, its final learned-without-special-training attack. Of course, this is if its Trainer is average, and hasn't taught it any special techniques. Other techniques that can be taught to Pidgey, Pidgeot and Pidgeotto include: Mimic, Razor Wind, Swords Dance, Toxic, Take Down, Double-Edge, Fly, and others."  
  
Boys, as one: "Who is that???"  
  
Ash stepped into candlelight.  
  
Ash: "I'm Ash Ketchum. What's going on here?"  
  
Question boy, licking his lips nervously: "Um, nothing is going on here. Sir."  
  
Ash, puzzled: "Why do you call me 'sir'?"  
  
Other boy, licking his lips: "Only the advanced class of this school knows that by memory. We have to call them 'sir'."  
  
Ash: "I'm not of this school. Why are you pestering this poor guy?"  
  
Other boy: "Well, sir, the standards in this school must be kept, and we like helping our fellow students reach those standards by questioning them from time to time.  
  
Ash, angry: "If this school is turning out snobs like you guys, the standards there must be pretty low."  
  
Misty, appearing from nowhere out of the fog: "That's right! You tell them, Ash!"  
  
Ash: "Please, Misty, stay out of this. I can handle it."  
  
Misty, sighing: "You're right Ash. There's no reason for two of us to fight. I'll let you take on all five of them by yourself, if you really want to."  
  
The students looked at Ash and thought of what he had said earlier. They looked sort of scared.  
  
Misty: "I'll be waiting on the sidelines, cheering you on, and ready to drag their carcasses away at the end."  
  
Other boy: "We don't fight. (Looking scared) Fighting's for cave men."  
  
They start walk off, quite quickly. As they are walking, another boy remarks.  
  
Question boy: "And if we wasted our time having a fight with a Neanderthal like you, it would just make Pokémon Tech look really bad."  
  
Other boy: "See you back at the Tech, Joe."  
  
Joe, calling after them: "Okay!"  
  
Misty: "Hey, maybe you cowards are just afraid to fight someone like Ash!"  
  
  
Question boy, acting brave: "The only thing we're be afraid of is how easily we would beat a little punk like him."  
  
Ash: "Who do those guys think they are?"  
  
He grabbed some firewood he just found by the treadmill and handed it to Brock, who had somehow appeared behind them, mixing a pot. He started boiling the water.  
  
Brock, stirring crepe [is this how you spell this word? Is there some punctuation?] mix: "So. Those are the infamous Tech students."  
  
Ash: "Tech students?"  
  
Misty: "Pokémon Tech. I think its short for Pokémon Technical, a school for Pokémon Trainers. Now, I know I had a flier here somewhere. (Reaching in pocket) Yeah! Here it is!"  
  
Ash, surprised: "A Pokémon school in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
Brock, taking the flier: "Hmm. Let's see what is says here about this place. 'Pokemon Technical Institute, a high-class   
boarding school for serious Pokémon Trainer preparation. All students guaranteed to enter Pokémon League upon graduation. Pokémon Technical is the educational facility for exceptional students who want to become Pokémon Trainers in a very short time. Without having to travel on difficult badge-collecting journeys.' Oh, so that's the story."  
  
Ash, puzzled: "But wouldn't getting into the Pokémon League without earning badges be too easy?"  
  
Brock, looking back down to the paper: "There's more. 'Student entrance fees and tuition are in keeping with the high standards set by Pokémon Technical.' "  
  
Misty, crossing her arms across her chest [well, breasts]: "You know what that means, don't you, Ash? Its one of the snotty, private schools, where only millionaire's kids can go to."  
  
Ash, angrily: "Torturing kids just because they can't remember as well isn't fair! Where is this place, anyway?"  
  
Joe, pointing right in front of Ash: "Its right over there."  
  
Loud speaker: "Today's special class: Fog-battle techniques is now ended. Tomorrow's lesson will be: Snow competition secrets."  
  
Ash and Misty had sweatdrops because they had been right in front of the school and had talked about it in a derogatory manner. Joe sighed.  
  
Joe, sighing in a defeated manner: "Oh well. I guess tomorrow they'll make me into a snowman again."  
  
Ash, shocked: "They treat you like that all the time?"  
  
Joe, looking forlorn: "My friends are just trying to help me."  
  
Misty, amazed: "You call them friends?!"  
  
Brock, darkly: "With friends like that, who needs enemies?"  
  
Joe, trying to defend his 'friends': "They help me study to learn what level Pidgey evolves, what Pidgeotto evolves to, and how fast Pidgeotto's evolved form can fly. You're right by the way. Pidgeot can fly up to speeds of Mach 2."  
  
Misty, frustratedly pushing a strand of hair into place: "I don't get it. If you know so much about Pidgey, why didn't you answer before?"  
  
Joe, looking down: "Sometimes I make believe I don't know all the answers, because if I do they just make the questions that much harder. But I have to stay here at Pokemon Tech. My parents groomed my whole life for this, and spent most of their money, so if I let them down it would be as if all their work was for nothing. You see that guy over there?"  
  
Joe pointed to a man sitting beneath a tree, reading a book.  
  
Ash, eyes narrowing: "Yeah."  
  
Joe: "He's an upperclassman. But the classes are so hard here, some students are held back for many years. Everyone's too ashamed to go home without getting a diploma. That guy, he's in the Beginner's class with me."  
  
Brock, curious: "Beginners?"  
  
Joe, turning to Brock and nodding: "Beginners have the same qualifications as someone with two Badges. The Intermediate class have the qualifications of four, and the Advanced have the same as six. Once you graduate, you can enter the Pokémon League without collecting Badges. That guy's a Beginner. But because he's so much older than anyone in the class, the kids don't bother to help him like they help me."  
  
Misty, disgusted: "And what do the teachers say about that kind of help?"  
  
Joe, in a confidential whisper: "They don't even know about it. Or if they do, they pretend not to."  
  
Ash, clenching a fist and gritting his teeth: "Well, I for one think this is a violation of student's rights that should be stopped immediately, if not sooner! (Proclaiming to the world) I want to meet the student in charge of this system and see that it stops!"  
  
Joe, pulling out a photograph: "Here's a picture."  
  
Misty, looking at the picture and blanching: "It's a...girl?"  
  
[What's wrong with girls?? Strange, you don't expect her on the show to be sexist about her own gender...or do I just totally not know what I'm talking about?]  
  
Ash, blushing a little: "Oh, yeah. You can be sure about that."  
  
Brock, blushing hard: "She can violate my rights any time."  
  
Misty, really, really not blushing [though her eyes were turning red watching the other guys blushing...Brock she could understand, but Ash?? J): "Hey! If she's making your life so miserable, why the heck are you carrying her picture around?!"  
  
Joe, with impeccable logic: "I hate the way she treats us, but I like the way she looks."  
  
Misty, growling: "We're going to go and teach her a lesson, aren't we, Ash?! (Turning at no response) Ash?"  
  
She turned to Ash and saw Brock and himself still blushing and staring at the picture.  
  
Misty, pissed off [for good reason]: "HEY! WHILE YOU TWO ARE DROOLING OVER HER PICTURE, I'M GONNA FIND THAT LITTLE WITCH AND STRAIGHTEN HER OUT! (Marching off) Ooh that student, what's so great about her?!..."  
  
Ash, shaking his head and looking up after her: "Hey, Misty, you're right! Wait, we're.. (looking at Brock who was still looking at the picture, as if mesmerized)..okay, I'm, coming too!"  
  
Ash caught up with Misty and they walked to the building, followed by Joe. After a few seconds, Brock remembered who he was and followed along hastily, catching up with Joe then Ash and Misty.  
  
******  
  
Meowth was looking at the group and then at the school.  
  
Jesse, slowly: "That place brings back memories, James."  
  
James, in a mournful tone: "It sure does, Jess. And all of them are awful."  
  
Meowth, putting away his binoculars: "Tell me your tale of failure again."  
  
Jesse, head drooped: "We studied for the big test..."  
  
James, also down: "...So sure we would beat all the rest."  
  
Meowth: "And here's the part I like the best."  
  
Jesse: "We frolicked that night, for our future seemed bright."  
  
James: "But things weren't right."  
  
Jesse and James, clutching each other and wailing: "WE GOT THE LOWEST SCORE IN THE HISTORY OF THE SCHOOL!"  
  
Meowth: "You should look on the bright side."  
  
Jesse and James, looking up at him: "What's the bright side?"  
  
Meowth, in an Indiana Jones outfit: "At least you guys were the top of the bottom."  
  
Jesse, hugging Meowth: "Ooh, you're the top Meowth! What a kind thing to say! You're so cyuute!"  
  
James, simultaneously and hugging Meowth: "Ooh, you're the top Meowth! Such a kind little Pokemon! Cutie!"  
  
Meowth, thinking: ^These two need serious help! Maybe I can warn the boss before its too late....^  
  
******  
  
Joe was leading Ash and Co. through a room full of computer-simulation devices.  
  
Joe: "Jazelle has always practiced here, in the simulation room. She can battle a simulation of any Gym Leader or high-ranking Pokémon League member. I've never see anyone or anything beat her before."  
  
Misty, incredulous: "So you mean you could fight me here?!"  
  
Joe, curious: "What Gym are you from?"  
  
Misty, crossing her arms across her...chest [well, you get the idea! O-O***]: "Cerulean City."  
  
Joe, eyebrows raising in recognition: "Oh, the Water Pokémon Gym! I fight Cerulean City a lot. (Off-handedly) I always win."  
  
Misty, mouth dropping open incredulously: "What?!! You have beaten Cerulean Gym?!"  
  
Joe, a little uncomfortable under her gaze: "Well, yeah. With their predictable Water types, it's pretty easy to win if you have an Electric or Grass type Pokémon handy. Watch. See?"  
  
On the screen, a Voltorb zapped a Starmie and Joe won.  
  
Misty, dubious: "But that's just a simulation! This is real life! I challenge you!"  
  
Ash, hissing: "Misty, we don't want a fight here!"  
  
Misty, glaring back at him: "Quiet Ash! I have my Gym's honor to uphold!"  
  
Joe, smirking: "I accept."  
  
They went to a battle set-up.   
  
Misty, throwing a Pokéball: "Go Staryu!"  
  
Joe, throwing his own Pokéball: "Go Voltorb!"  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash and Misty: He's gonna get whipped.  
  
Ash nodded to Pikachu, and Misty smiled at the little creature's confidence in her.  
  
Misty, pointing at Voltorb: "Staryu! Use Bubblebeam then Spinning Tackle attack!"  
  
Staryu sent out flashing bubbles which exploded upon impact, knocking Voltorb back a little and making it shiver. Staryu launched itself through the air before the bubbles even hit. The Tackle sent Voltorb flying.  
  
Joe, gritting his teeth: "No! Voltorb return!"  
  
A voice, sharply, from behind Joe: "Joe! You've embarrassed the whole school!"  
  
Joe, straightening suddenly, then turning and mumbling apologetically: "I'm sorry, Jazelle."  
  
A girl Misty's age walked out of the shadows.  
  
Misty, eyes narrowing: "So. You're Jazelle."  
  
Jazelle, smiling a way-too-perfect smile: "Yes. I'm the very top Beginner of the most exclusive Pokemon Prep school in the world. Pokemon Tech. Its sad others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, my humble attitude. People call me a star, but, I'm just Jazelle!"  
  
The attraction Ash and Brock (might've had) flushed down the toilet.  
  
In a tree, Team Rocket watched with disgust and disbelief.  
  
Jesse, shaking her head slowly: "I think she's even more conceited than we are."  
  
James and Meowth, sticking their tongues out: "That's for sure!"  
  
Jazelle: "I want to continue to help my classmates be the very best they can be. To teach each other, respect each other, and ensure the Pokemon of tomorrow. (Suddenly glaring at Joe sharply) But you're a weakling!"  
  
Joe, as if slapped: "Unhh..."  
  
Jazelle, glaring at him: "You'd better get stronger fast, or before you know it, your fellow students will turn their backs on you, for good! Hmph."  
  
She turned and started walking away from Joe.  
  
Misty, incensed: "Hey! An actual friend wouldn't turn their back on a friend just because he was having a little trouble with his studies! You may look beautiful, but you remind me of the saying where beauty is only skin deep!"  
  
Jazelle, turning to Misty: "Yes, well, jealousy isn't a very charming characteristic, either, now is it."  
  
Misty, bristling: "I'd only be jealous of you if you somehow found an Omanyte lying on the ground while you were polishing your nails!"  
  
Jazelle, laughing 'prettily': "Dear, dear. Don't tell me, you sleep outside with germs and bugs every night, and I bet you like it. That would explain a lot. Let me guess, you wince when you look in a mirror?"  
  
Misty, shouting at her: "Only if I'm looking over your shoulder!!"  
  
Ash, to Brock, looking worried: "I'd better do something!"  
  
Brock, gripping Ash's shoulder with a firm hand: "Not yet, Ash! Wise Pokémon Trainers never get involved in a cat fight."  
  
Ash, turning helplessly back to the quarrel: "But...Misty..."  
  
Pikachu, into Ash's ear: "Pika pika pika pi." 'He's right, Ash."  
  
Jazelle, fingering a Pokéball that appeared in her hand: "Well, how about we settle this in a Pokémon battle?"  
  
Misty, eyes flaring: "Agreed!"  
  
Jazelle, throwing a Pokéball: "Against your Water Pokémon, I'll choose...Graveler, go!"  
  
Brock, startled: "Graveler?! But Graveler's weak against Water types!"  
  
Ash, nudging him in the ribs: "Brock! Pikachu beat Onix, remember!"  
  
[Luckily for Ash, Jazelle didn't hear his comment.]  
  
Misty, tossing her own Pokeball: "Misty calls...Starmie!"  
  
Graveler and Starmie faced each other from across the room.  
  
Misty, sounding sharper than usual: "Starmie! Bubblebeam, now!"  
  
Jazelle: "Graveler! Defense Curl, then Tackle!"  
  
Starmie shot bubbles at Graveler, who had jumped in the air. It curled into a ball and the bubbles exploded but the water just bounced off. Graveler landed next to Starmie, then Tackled Starmie, breaking part of its jewel and sending it out a window to the courtyard.  
  
Misty stood there, shocked.  
  
Misty, shaking a little: "I...can't...believe it."  
  
They went outside. Misty hugged Starmie, apologizing, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Jazelle, smiling, speaking to Joe without looking at him: "So you see, Joe, the power of the Pokémon relates directly to the Trainer. If the Trainer is good, they can calculate the level of Pokémon and know what and how to do the most with each Pokémon's abilities. Here, Gym Leader, we're at a pool. Your Pokémon are good here. You can pick a different Pokémon, if you like."  
  
Ash saw the hurt in Misty's eyes, as she seemed unready to do anything but tend to Starmie. She must have counted on beating the little witch.  
  
Ash, scanning through what Jazelle just said to turn the conversation away from Misty: "Jazelle! You say training is all about levels and Trainers and calculations! That's not what it is about! If that was it, I'd have been in the League years ago!"  
  
Jazelle, in a 'yeah-right' way: "Who are you?"  
  
Ash, putting his hand on his chest: "I am Ash Ketchum. I was one of the two leading aides of Professor Oak, the World's Leading Expert on Pokémon in general. I now have two Badges, but that isn't what matters."  
  
Jazelle, laughing behind her hand: "In other words, you're a Beginner."  
  
Pikachu could hear a boy whisper to Jazelle. He recognized it as the boy who had been asking questions.  
  
Question boy, hissing in her ear: "Jazelle! Be careful! He may be a Beginner Badge-wise, but he knows as much as any Expert!"  
  
Jazelle, waving his concern off: "Don't worry, Tom! I do too. I could take this weakling any day. (To Ash) And how long have you been on your Journey?"  
  
Ash, cautious: "About a month. How long have you been here?"  
  
Jazelle, looking at her nails: "About a year and three months. (Looking at Pikachu and for a way to spite Ash) You've been on your Journey a full month and you haven't even trained your Pikachu to stay inside its Pokéball? Pathetic."  
  
Ash, stung: "Take that back!"  
  
Jazelle, ignoring his demand: "Hmm. With a month of experience, your Pikachu should be at least level 22, but I bet its not there yet. What do you think?"  
  
Ash, gritting his teeth: "For your information, Pikachu is level..."  
  
Ash's eyes looked at Pikachu hard and he mumbled something for about a second.  
  
Ash: "...54."  
  
Jazelle, startled: "But that's impossible! Don't lie! And don't pretend to be able to tell a Pokémon's power level just by looking at it! Here! We'll see! I'll battle your Pikachu and we'll see what level it really is!"  
  
Misty smiled, feeling much better. Ash could calculate levels by looking at Pokémon, but Jazelle had to see it in battle. Everyone there had been surprised when Ash told Jazelle Pikachu's skill level. Not even Misty knew Ash could do that. Most Trainers used their Pokédexs. Seems Ash wanted to battle. He hadn't showed anyone his Pokédex.  
  
Jazelle, throwing a Pokéball: "I choose you, Cubone!"  
  
Ash's pride and caring for Misty told him to spite Jazelle back, but his humanity told him to treat unto others as he would like them to treat unto him. His pride and caring for Misty won, of course.  
  
[This is not saying Ash has a huge ego. He doesn't. Its saying he has pride, which anyone has. Its also saying he really doesn't like Jazelle in any way, shape, or form, now that she had stung Misty's pride and honor so badly. :)]  
  
Ash, laughing: "A Ground type! You really think that can win? Let's see...that Cubone is only 24th level."  
  
Jazelle, nervous now, snapping: "Lucky guess! Go Cubone! Use Bonemerang!"  
  
Cubone threw its bone at Pikachu.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Double Team, now!"  
  
Pikachu became twelve Pikachu. The Bonemerang went through what was Pikachu and came back through another. Cubone grabbed its Bone angrily.  
  
Jazelle: "Okay Cubone! Use Bone Club in a sweep hitting every copy!"  
  
Ash, spiting her even more: "Nice strategy! Too bad it won't work! Pikachu, Agility!"  
  
The eight Pikachus zipped around, all over the place. Cubone hit three, but they weren't the one.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Mega Kick!"  
  
Jazelle: "Oh no! Cubone, dodge!"  
  
Cubone tried to dodge, but five Pikachus were converging on it, growling. It just covered its head with its bone and curled up. The real Pikachu went extremely fast and kicked the Cubone really, really hard, making it fly into the pool. Cubone floated to the surface, belly up.  
  
Jazelle: "NO! I've lost! Cubone, return!"  
  
Misty looked at Ash. She had a weird sense of deja vu. That was a lot like Gary's battle in Cerulean City. Very strange.  
  
She knew she should have felt angry that Ash had beaten Jazelle and she hadn't, but she felt happy that Ash had beaten Jazelle for her. Brock was angrily thinking his crepes were probably on fire. Jazelle's cronies were amazed their idol had lost.  
  
Jazelle, looking at Pikachu with half surprise, quarter resentment, and quarter admiration: "None of the textbooks ever told of a Pikachu winning entirely by physical skills..."  
  
Joe, looking at Ash with the same admiration Jazelle was showing Pikachu: "That was a once in a lifetime battle!"  
  
Misty, smiling: "Ash is good at those."  
  
Brock: "Yeah! You should have seen when he battled me!"  
  
A voice: "Or us!"  
  
Everybody, turning: "Huh?"  
  
There was Team Rocket.  
  
Jesse: "Allow us to introduce ourselves! May I invite you to prepare for trouble!"  
  
James: "And while you're at it, make it double!"  
  
Jesse: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
James: "To unite all people within out nation!"  
  
Jesse: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
James, holding his blue rose: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Jesse, doing a pose: "Jesse!"  
  
  
James: "James!"  
  
Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"  
  
James: "Go, Koffing! Smog attack!"  
  
Koffing: "Koffiing!" 'On it!'  
  
Koffing breathed out toxic smoke everywhere, making everyone cough and choke.  
  
Ash, koffing [uh, I mean, coughing], and throwing a Pokéball: "Go! Fearow! Use Whirlwind!"  
  
Jazelle, at the same time: "Go! Venomoth! Use Gust!"  
  
The two attacks blew away the smoke.  
  
Misty, throwing a Pokeball: "Staryu, go! Water Gun attack!"  
  
The Water Gun knocked Koffing out of the picture.  
  
Jazelle, looking disgusted: "I've heard about the two Team Rocket members! They went here and got the lowest final exam score in the history of Pokémon Tech!"  
  
Jesse, leering at Jazelle: "I could take you any day, little miss perfect!"  
  
Jazelle, smiling crookedly: "How about now? Your team, versus our team?"  
  
The boys all threw Pokéballs which landed and Pokémon went charging at Team Rocket.  
  
James, running faster than ever: "But that isn't fair!"  
  
Jesse, running as fast as James: "Shut up and run, James!"  
  
******  
  
Jazelle, looking over the swimming pool to the slowly fading sun: "There is one thing you can't learn in school, and that's a good lesson."  
  
[I love this phrase!]  
  
Joe, coming up from behind her: "Goodbye, Jazelle. I've decided to go back home and start as a Trainer from scratch. I hope we meet in the Pokémon League."  
  
Jazelle, holding out her hand: "Me, too, Joe."  
  
Misty, as Joe shook Jazelle's hand solemnly: "She isn't acting at all like she did."  
  
Brock: "You're right. Ash taught her a lesson. I think he'd make a better teacher than a Pokémon Trainer, and that's saying a lot."  
  
Ash, blushing: "Sure, guys. Hey Brock, I want something to eat!"  
  
Brock, quietly: "Umm, Ash, I don't think you do..."  
  
Ash, turning to face the squinty-eyed one directly: "Why not?"  
  
Brock: "BECAUSE WHILE YOU WERE BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF JAZELLE, MY BATTER CAUGHT FIRE AND MY TEA EVAPORATED!"  
  
Ash, sheepishly and a little nervously: "Oops."  
  
Misty grabbed Ash's hand and started running. Brock looked ready to attack Ash as he ran down the road after them.  
  
Narrator: "Well, things are back to normal for Ash and friends. They are still trying to reach Vermillion City. How long will it take?"  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth pop in, out of breath.  
  
James, out of breath, looking around: "Okay...think...we've lost them..."  
  
Jesse, clutching her stomach: "Man...that was totally unfair...where are we...anyway?"  
  
Meowth, looking around: "Dunno. Its all black. I've nevah been here before..."  
  
James, paling and backing away: "Oh no! We're here!!"  
  
Jesse, turning to him: "Where?"  
  
James, as if uttering the words was a death omen: "In the author's imagination..."  
  
Suddenly, James was clothed in a clown suit. Then, his hair turned pink on one side and green on the other, and twisted into a bun on his head. His face became covered in mascara.  
  
James, frantically to Jesse and Meowth: "Run! RUN!!"  
  
But it was too late. Meowth suddenly became decked in a Mew outfit with blue fur and a beard, and Jesse's uniform suddenly shifted to one of a fast-food place. Her face turned yellow, and her eyelashes became a foot long.  
  
Flareon, rubbing his mighty chin: "Hmm. This is sooo stupid. End fic."  
  
  
  
Next, something's wrong with Ash and only Pikachu knows about it? Is his mind on Pokémon, or love? Or could it be both? And what happens when Ash and Misty fall into a fast-flowing stream and might die at the edge of a huge waterfall? On the next...Pokémon, What Legends Are Made Of! [More like, Pokémon, the Legendary Tale of Love, as I'm thinking of changing the name to.]  
  
Okay, I'm getting confused. First, people tell me they want less of Jesse and James getting beaten and bruised and blasting off {James: "WAY TO GO! WHOO-HOO!!"}, but then other people tell me they want to see Team Rocket destroyed. I'm gonna take a poll. I'll take the majority of opinions of the first five people who review this fic. Though I actually like Team Rocket a lot, I'm open to the opinion of the public.   
  
Also, should I make Gary a regular side-character that appears somehow every two or three episodes? And if so, should I have him keep the cheerleading squad? I mean, I really can't think of chants they could sing, I'm not extremely poetic. To tell the truth, I think Gary's the coolest person in the show, at least now that he's a perfect Trainer and doesn't tease or put down Ash as much. In fact, he's gotten downright mysterious. He's grown, his voice has changed a little, he doesn't have the cheerleaders, etc.  
  
My **** computer doesn't have the certain program or shortcut needed to easily make an html document, so I'm sticking with Notepad. I tried doing one a long time ago, and it didn't work very well.  
  
Oh, by the way, sorry I haven't acknowledged this so far:  
THANKYOUOHTHANKYOUOHTHANKYOUOHTHANKYOU!!!  
In other words, thank you to those who reviewed!  
Over the past week, the reviews I've gotten are about 99% supportive of me! I didn't realize how good it would feel to know that some people liked what I wrote. Hey, does anyone out there know when Ace Sanchez's Pokémon Master fanfic will continue? Its the first fanfiction I ever read, probably one of the very coolest, and I've been waiting for months for the last part to get here.  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	10. WLAMO10

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, Ash, Misty, and Brock ran into Pokémon Tech, where Ash beat the leading Beginner, Jazelle. Now, Ash and company stop for the night on their way towards Vermillion City."  
  
Ash: "Episode 10: Bulbasaur and the hidden village!"  
  
Misty, collapsing under a tree and rubbing her stomach: "I'm hungry! Ash, do we have any food left?"  
  
Ash: "Er, let me check. (Searching through all the bags and handing Misty some things) Here. We have a can of beans and three hot dogs. (Dismayed) But that's it. We'd better get to Vermillion fast, or we'll starve."  
  
Brock: "Well, at least we have a full supply of Poké Chow for our Pokémon."  
  
Ash, nodding: "That's a plus."  
  
Later, they had cooked the beans and hot dogs. Misty was ravenous and ate hers immediately. Though she denied it,   
she was still very hungry. She didn't complain. Then she saw Ash's plate was full.   
  
Misty, pointing at Ash's plate: "Ash, aren't you going to eat your dinner?"  
  
Ash, sounding distant: "I guess I'm not very hungry. If you want it, you can have it, Misty. I'm pretty sure you do. (Pushing the plate towards her) Here."  
  
Misty, eyebrows coming together: "Ash, you didn't eat lunch either! You need this nourishment! We can't get food until Vermillion. You've got to eat!"  
  
Ash, pressing the plate to Misty: "Please, eat it. I just can't. I can't explain it."  
  
Misty stared at him with concern, then shrugged and started eating. Ash got out his sleeping bag, took off his jacket and hat, and moved to a different part of the campsite.  
  
Misty, whispering: "Brock? What do you think is wrong with Ash?"  
  
Brock, poking the fire while looking after Ash: "I don't know. I've never seen him like this. Its like he's suffering from depression."  
  
Brock went to sleep. Pikachu stayed up with Misty stroking his belly.  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: ^Pikachu, what is wrong with Ash?^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: ^He's going through what we Pokémon call Pokégloom. He is depressed in his heart. Or at least that's what I think it is. I can't figure out how to help him. He feels untrue to his friends. You and Brock are two of the three dearest humans in the world to him. For some reason, he thinks he's letting you down. All his life he's been the best, however much he may deny it, and for some reason he feels like he's not now. I haven't totally figured that part out yet. Also, his heart is in turmoil, and not because of his Journey.^  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: ^What do you mean?^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: ^Um, I don't know. [Actually, he does know, but he can't tell Misty.] The third biggest part of his problem is that he hasn't caught any Pokémon in over two weeks. The combined efforts of all these three things and other problems I still haven't unearthed yet make him in a act like he's in a light state of a type of depression. That's the symptom of Pokégloom I don't think there is anything anyone can do for him right now. He has to heal himself.^  
  
While Pikachu 'said' this last part, Misty heard Ash chuckle weakly. She took Pikachu off of her lap and walked over to sit beside where Ash was laying. Pikachu followed. It was a clear night, and they were in a clearing. She sat on a stump, watching Ash thoughtfully. He had turned over on his back and was awake. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. He seemed to be drawing lines with his fingers in the air. Misty remembered he had done that, what seemed like a long time ago.  
  
Misty, softly: "Hey, Ash."  
  
Ash, as soft, not looking at Misty: "Hey, Mist."  
  
Misty, curious: "Why do you call me that?"  
  
Ash, looking at her with his large, deep eyes: "It just comes naturally, I guess. I'll stop if you want me to."  
  
Misty, cocking her head as if tasting something: "No, I...like it. (Sighing) Ash, what's wrong?"  
  
Ash, ignoring her question and turning to look back up at the stars: "They're beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
Misty, surprised: "Who?"  
  
Ash, putting his arms behind his head: "The stars."  
  
Misty, looking up at the sky: "Yeah. What were you doing?"  
  
Ash, looking back at her with a small grin on his face: "Well, every night I can, I like using stars and making my own constellations. (Turning back to stare at the universe spread out before him) The stars help to draw lines in the sky."  
  
Misty, watching his face instead of...well, you should know by now: "What do you see tonight?"  
  
Ash motioned for her to sit by his sleeping bag. She lay down next to him and watched him motion with his hands, which weren't wearing the fingerless gloves she was so used to.  
  
Ash, pointing up at a particularly bright star: "Look at that bright star there. (Pointing) If you take that star and this bluish one over there and connect them, then do the same with that string of stars there, add Polaris into the middle, you get..."  
  
Misty, eyes widening: "An Arbok's head! Wow, I never would have noticed."  
  
Pikachu jumped between them. They both automatically started petting him. Their hands touched in midair. They both blushed and looked away. Then they looked back up to the stars.  
  
Ash, gesturing: "Now, connect those two binary stars in a circle to those two, the connect the sides, add two stars in those clusters, and we get..."  
  
Misty: "Pikachu!"  
  
All three laughed. They found Pokémon shapes a while longer.  
  
Misty, squeezing his hand: "Thanks, Ash. You keep surprising me."  
  
Ash, thinking: ^And I'm going to keep it that way...^  
  
Misty, getting up: "See you in the morning."  
  
Misty went off, and Pikachu cuddled up on Ash's stomach. Pikachu checked Ash's mind again.  
  
Pikachu, thinking: ^Woah! Overload! Wow. 'It' went up again! Ash's mind is partly at peace again. That's good. Of course, its obvious why...^  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Ash woke up earlier than his friends. He woke up when something hit his head. It was an apple. There was an apple tree near him.   
  
Getting an idea, he changed out of his night-clothes and put on his jeans, nothing else, and started climbing the tree that had apples. He climbed the tree and brought down as many apples as he could, and loaded them in his backpack. Then he went into the woods, looking for more fruit. He found many berries and loaded them into his backpack too. Then he found a stream and filled their water bottles with water. He went back to their camp and started a fire, after putting on the rest of his clothes..  
  
The fire woke up Brock and Misty.  
  
Brock, stretching: "Good morning, Ash."  
  
Misty, yawning: "What time is it?"  
  
Ash looked at the sun and checked his compass.  
  
Ash, putting his compass away [he has a lot of things I didn't mention in the first episode, okay?]: "Its about 8:30, I think. Time for breakfast."  
  
Misty, troubled: "Ash, you forgot. We used up all of our food last night."  
  
Ash, smiling: "We used up our food from then. We have more now."  
  
Brock, cheerfully: "Then I'll start the coffee."  
  
Misty, shivering and retreating back into her sleeping bag: "I'm still tired. Wake me up at nine."  
  
Ash, nodding: "Alright."  
  
Misty fell back into sleep.  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash, smirking at Ash: ^Man, you've got it bad!^  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu, startled: ^What are you talking about?!!^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash, jerking his head away playfully: ^Fine, if you don't want to think about it...^  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu, cross: ^Think about WHAT?!^  
  
Pikachu, as if this was normal, scratching his ear with his hindleg [cool how he can do that]: "Pika pi pika." 'Its pretty obvious you're falling in love with Misty.'  
  
Ash, sputtering: "WH-WHAT?!"  
  
Brock looked at him strangely. Ash was suddenly very glad Brock didn't have a psychic connection with Pikachu.  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu, blushing: ^I am not falling in love with Misty. You know we're just good friends.^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash, sighing: ^And the sun don't shine. Ash, listen for a second. I can listen to your thoughts! You think I don't know??^  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu, shocked: ^YOU CAN?! But I never knew! That's not fair!^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash, with a glint in his eye: ^It was also pretty apparent last night.^  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu, freaking out: ^Oh man! You haven't told her, have you?! She doesn't know?!^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash, surprised at the alarm: ^Ash, calm down! I haven't told her anything! She doesn't know anything yet! I wouldn-NOOO!^  
  
Pikachu, speaking at the same time he thought [make that screaming]: "CHUUU!" 'NOOO!'  
  
Misty, tossing and screaming in her sleeping bag: "NOOO!!!"  
  
Ash, now greatly alarmed: "MISTY! PIKACHU! WHAT'S WRONG?!"  
  
Misty jumped out of bed, then looked at Ash. She blinked twice. Then she threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. Ash didn't know what to do. Pikachu had jumped into his arms and was crying as well. Slowly, he sat down on Misty's sleeping bag and gently laid her on it. Then he put Pikachu in her lap.  
  
Brock's voice, behind him, sounding shaken: "Geezus! That has got to be one bad dream!"  
  
Ash, turning to Brock: "What do you mean?"  
  
Brock: "Well, Pikachu seemed to be fine, just sitting there, until Misty woke up. You told me Pikachu could feel emotions in dreams, right? So Pikachu reacted as soon as Misty reacted. The only reason she could react from sleep like that is a really, really bad dream. She saw you, one of her only friends, and needed comfort or something, because her nightmare panicked her so much. Pikachu reacted the same, so both hugged you."  
  
Pikachu recovered faster than Misty.  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: Misty just lived her worst nightmare. (To himself) Relived.  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: What kind of dream is that??!!  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: I don't know. [This is another lie.] All I know is that just like in Mount Moon, Misty had her worst nightmare, again.  
  
******  
  
Misty recovered a while later and they went on. Stopping at a pool of water, Misty suddenly saw something.  
  
Misty, excited: "Ash! Point your Pokédex there!"  
  
Dexter: "Nidoran Female, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Though its horn is smaller than the Male Nidoran, it stores a powerful poison that can render humans unconscious."  
  
Misty, snapping her fingers: "Wow, I've always wanted a Female Nidoran! I'll catch it! Go, Staryu!"  
  
Staryu came out and angled towards Nidoran.  
  
Misty, pointing at the Nidoran: "Staryu, Tackle attack!"  
  
Staryu flew spinning towards the Nidoran, who seemed scared and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, as if the forest itself attacked, a vine came in front of Nidoran and knocked Staryu back at Misty.  
  
Misty, whipping to the bushes: "What?! What attacked?"  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty followed the vine as it snaked back into the bulb on a Bulbasaur's back.  
  
Pokédex: "Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. This Pokémon is considered both plant and animal, and is the usual choice for beginning Trainers. It has the characteristics of both animal and plant Pokémon."  
  
Ash, awed: "Wow, a Bulbasaur. May has one of those. It looks wild. I want to capture it!"  
  
He was about to throw Charmander's Pokéball, when Bulbasaur growled a command and the two wild Pokémon disappeared into the brush. Disappointed, Ash tried to remember exactly what Bulbasaur had looked like. It looked to be about 24th level. It was amazing the thing hadn't evolved.  
  
Ash, sighing: "I'd follow them, but I don't feel like it. Let's get going."  
  
They kept walking with their bikes along the path until they came to a bridge. It was out.  
  
Brock, depressed: "Oh no! What are we going to do now?"  
  
Ash: "Brock, I'll fly across on Fearow to make sure its safe. Then, when I wave, make Onix form a bridge across both sides. Then you and Misty cross. Onix can grab our bikes in its mouth and get them across after we do."  
  
Misty: "Good plan, Ash!"  
  
Ash: "Thanks. Go Fearow!"  
  
Ash hopped on Fearow and they sailed a little ways across the canyon. On the other side, he gave the signal.  
  
Brock, throwing a Pokéball: "Go! Onix! Extend your body across the chasm."  
  
Onix was just long enough.  
  
Brock, smiling: "Good girl!"  
  
Brock stepped across Onix's body, which seemed to like the massage. Then Misty started walking. Ash, on the other side, slid off his Poké Belt and placed it on the ground. He switched his Pokémon, so that Fearow would get a break. He heard Misty's voice.  
  
Misty, screaming: "WAAAAAAHH!!! HELP!!"  
  
Ash, darting towards her speedily dropping: "NO! MISTY!!!"  
  
Ash watched as Misty fell off of Onix. Onix couldn't catch her, because that would make her Trainer fall. Watching her fall, Ash came to a decision.  
  
Ash, holding his nose and jumping: "MISTY! I'M COMING!"  
  
Brock, yelling: "Misty! Ash!"  
  
Pikachu, screaming: "PIKACHU PI! PIKA PIII!" 'MISTY! AAASH!'  
  
Ash had swan dived off the edge, following Misty, going faster than she was because he was shaping his body into one that could go down easily. He grabbed her hand right before they hit the water and she made her legs into a position so she wouldn't get hurt when they struck. Underwater, they nodded to each other and surfaced, still holding hands. The only problem was one Misty noticed right away.  
  
Misty, pointing: "A WATERFALL!"  
  
They were being sucked towards the edge of a waterfall. Misty couldn't find her Poké Belt. Ash and Misty started paddling furiously to the shore, but it only slowed their doom down a little. Ash saw a pair of eyes watching him from the bank. He didn't care. Taking Misty's shoulders, he pushed her very firmly and swiftly at the bank, making himself go backwards as the reaction, taking him closer to the edge of the water.  
  
Misty: "NOOOO! ASH!"  
  
Ash saw her grab the bank. Then, he saw her preparing herself for a dive, and knew she was going to try to save him, even though he was beyond help. He panicked.  
  
[This little part is dramatic/stupid depending on who you are. 8'P]  
  
Ash, madly trying to swim against the current to deliver his final will: "NO MISTY! I DIDN'T SAVE YOU SO YOU COULD KILL YOURSELF TRYING TO SAVE ME! TAKE CARE OF MY POKÉMON! FORGET ABOUT ME!"  
  
Misty, crying out: "I CAN'T! I LO-"  
  
Ash didn't answer. He didn't hear her. It was REALLY loud because he was going over the edge. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his stomach. He heard a Bulbasaur.  
  
Bulbasaur: "BUL! BA BULBA!!" 'HERE! GRAB ON AND HOLD TIGHT!'  
  
Ash couldn't answer. He was at the edge of the waterfall. All he could do was hold on and await his fate. He slowly felt himself being dragged towards the bank, where his eyes dimly saw Misty tugging on vines extending from a Bulbasaur's back. He finally reached it, coughing out water.  
  
Misty, looking at him: "Ash..."  
  
She wanted to hug him, just to hold him, but every cell in her body screamed at her not to.  
  
Ash, after he had is breath back: "...Thank you, Misty, Bulbasaur. Misty, I don't know what you owe me now, but I do know I owe Bulbasaur my life, or wellfare."  
  
Misty, smiling a little: "I still owe you the same. You saved my life, and Bulbasaur helped me save yours. It broke even."  
  
Bulbasaur, turning away: "Bulba bulba." 'Forget it."  
  
Ash, eyes narrowing: "No way, Bulbasaur. I won't ever forget it."  
  
Bulbasaur, as if judging this, and saying slowly: "Bul saur ba bul." 'Come with me.'  
  
Ash and Misty looked at each other, smiled, and walked after Bulbasaur.  
  
******  
  
Brock and Pikachu were having a bad day. Make that a really bad day. First, Ash and Misty had fallen into a rushing river. Then, they had discovered Misty's Poké Belt on the bank of the river, when they went down to see what they could find. They walked along the bank, but couldn't see the two Trainers.  
  
Suddenly, Brock felt a shaking and looked down. The soil was a different coloration than normal, and looked cracked. It was a pit trap. Carefully stepping back, he picked a large rock and threw it a little farther than where he was stepping. It went right through the ground about 10 feet, and the ground collapsed to form a pit. Brock and Pikachu skirted the pit, still looking for Ash and Misty. Pretty soon, they saw a faint outline of a net under the silt. They skirted the lines and Brock looked up to see if the net was attached to a tree. It was.  
  
Brock: "Someone would have to be pretty stupid to fall into these traps."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika ik." 'Too true.'  
  
******  
  
A mile away, Team Rocket fell into a pit.  
  
Jesse, incredulous: "I can't believe this! This is the 23rd pit trap we've fallen in! How come this trap caught us, but our traps never catch those brats?!"  
  
James, thinking: "Well, these traps are even well-designed and very well-pl-"  
  
Jesse, irritably: "Oh, shut up!"  
  
Meowth: "Well, we know we're getting close to the Hidden Village, if someone puts all these traps here to make us leave."  
  
Jesse and James: "Right!"  
  
Team Rocket, falling into another pit: "Auughh!"  
  
A voice, weakly: "At least this is better than that awful author doing hell to us at the end of the last fic..."  
  
******  
  
Brock had an inspiration when he saw a Pidgey flying far overhead.  
  
Brock, snapping his fingers: "I know! Go, Zubat! Use your Supersonic to hear any footsteps coming from anywhere along this river!"  
  
Brock and Pikachu rested while Zubat left to check.  
  
Pikachu, still wondering what might have happened: "Pika pika ach pika." 'Ash probably saved Misty and killed himself while they were being pulled down a waterfall.'  
  
Pikachu didn't know how close to being right he was. Brock didn't understand what Pikachu meant.  
  
Brock, patting Pikachu on the back solemnly: "I know, Pikachu. I hope they're okay too."  
  
Pikachu sweatdropped at Brock's miscomprehension. Then, Zubat came back.  
  
Zubat: "Zu bat bat zu bat!" 'There are human footprints coming from the bank of a waterfall!'  
  
Pikachu: "Pikachu pika pika." 'That would be Misty.'  
  
A voice: "Um, excuse me, if you are looking for two Trainers, that like each other, this Bulbasaur said he led them to my cabin. If you'll come with me, I can take you to them."  
  
A lady stood there, behind a large Bulbasaur.  
  
Brock, cheering: "All right!"  
  
Pikachu, crying tears of joy: "Pika pi a pika pika pikachu!" 'Ash and Misty are okay!'  
  
They walked close behind the woman. She was slightly taller than average and was slender. Her voice was very soft. She wore shorts, T-shirt, and vest.   
  
Brock, noticing how beautiful she was: "Um, miss?"  
  
Lady, smiling: "Please, call me Melanie."  
  
Brock: "What a pretty name."  
  
Melanie, blushing: "Why, thank you."  
  
Brock, looking down at Bulbasaur: "I think I've seen your Bulbasaur somewhere before, but my friend thought it was wild. It is yours, right?"  
  
Melanie, kneeling to stroke Bulbasaur's bulb for a second: "No, actually, this Bulbasaur is my protector. It protects me and the Pokémon I keep, but I don't own it."  
  
Brock, thinking he caught on: "So you're a Trainer and this Bulbasaur helps you protect them."  
  
Melanie: "No, I guess you could say I'm a Pokémon Doctor more than a Pokémon Trainer. I'm not actually a Doctor...but you'll see what I mean soon enough."  
  
Brock, puzzled, just followed her. Pikachu was only thinking of back being petted by Ash and Misty as they pointed out Pokémon constellations. Its not as if they were totally head-over-heels in love yet, or at least not last time he checked, but they were quickly falling in love. 'It' was their affection meter. It went up a tiny bit every day. Last night, when Ash had showed her his sky pictures, it had gone up a lot. The only problem was that they were such good friends now, that if one would normally even had the nerve to tell the other they liked the other strongly, they wouldn't put their friendship at risk. They didn't want to go double or nothing. Their friendship was too important to them. Yet not being close to each other, when they had to live together and share every second with one another hurt them. And Misty would never leave, unless Ash directly told her that he didn't like her at all and didn't want her with him. Pikachu could let this wait. He would let it wait at least until Ash beat a Pokémon League, then if they didn't admit it to each other, he would bring them together somehow.  
  
Another problem was Misty's nightmares. Pikachu didn't want her, or Pikachu himself, to experience that. Pikachu was sure it was a premonition. That was the problem. Ash was supposed to die. And Pikachu himself was supposed to die. Or something like that. Pikachu had pinned it down to sometime within six months. He had to prevent it. He was the only one who could, since Misty knew about it and not what to do about it, and Ash and Brock didn't even know. Next nightmare would be the best. 'Best' meaning though it would be the worst in terms of feeling (since Misty feels a little more strongly about Ash every day), it would allow Pikachu to find out where the dream was based. Pikachu had been planning to enter the dream in the middle, then run out of the room Misty was in, out to the street, and find a newspaper. His walking through her dream was a skill he was sure he could do, and if the dream indeed was a premonition, there should be an accurate newspaper. He would have to time it precisely, which would be very, very hard, but it would be worth it. He had been wondering if he could control the dreams himself. No, he couldn't because though he knew it was a dream, his mind didn't make it. So, if he could get Misty to know she was in the dream, she could do whatever she wanted to. He'd experiment with that later. Oh, life was going to be fun when Ash became a Pokémon Master! [Pikachu has no doubts that if Ash lived, he'd become a Master. Heck, I wouldn't either.] But it fun now, too, since he could see the enfolding drama of Ash and Misty falling in love.  
  
They arrived in a small clearing. There was a pool of water in the middle of the clearing, where a bunch of Water Pokémon were swimming. All types of other Pokémon were clustered everywhere. A cabin was at the far side of the clearing.  
  
Brock: "Wow! You have all of these Pokémon?!"  
  
Melanie, shaking her head: "No. None of these are mine. This is where I live. All these Pokémon have been abandoned, wounded, sick, or badly-treated. I take care of them, and they look after me. Bulbasaur helps protect us all. But I'm afraid it can't stay longer. It needs to go into the world and grow. But I don't know how it can do that."  
  
Brock nodded. Pikachu asked a question, even though he knew they couldn't understand him.  
  
Pikachu, looking up at her: "Pi pika pi?" 'Where's Ash?"  
  
Melanie, smiling: "Your Trainer is in the cabin, last Bulbasaur was here, resting. He said an orange-haired young woman was with him."  
  
Brock, happily taking their Poké Belts out of his backpack: "Good. I have their Pokémon. Hey! You know what Pikachu asked!!"  
  
Pikachu had been looking at Melanie with an astonished look on his face. Melanie giggled.  
  
Melanie: "Yes. I used to be a Psychic Pokémon Breeder, but gave that up long since."  
  
Brock, grinning: "Oh."  
  
Pikachu ran to and into the cabin, then flew up a set of stairs after realizing his Trainer wasn't on the bottom floor.  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pi! Pika pika!" 'Ash! Misty!"  
  
He heard a groan from a room on the right. He zoomed in and there was Ash and Misty, both in beds. Ash was looking groggily at Pikachu.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu? Pikachu!"  
  
Misty, waking up: "Huh? What?"  
  
Ash, dashing out of bed: "Misty, wake up! Pikachu...and probably Brock are here!"  
  
Misty, shaking her head: "What?! Hey Pikachu! Cool, now we can get our Pokémon back!"  
  
Pikachu was hopped back and forth between the beds, hugging Ash and Misty. They made it easier for him by standing up. Pikachu checked their minds. Their affection levels were both the exact same in magnitude, even if they had different reasons. It had risen higher than in a usual day. He checked why, and was surprised to find his sarcastic remark earlier had been close to the truth. Pikachu sighed in pleasure. These days they were so predictable.  
  
Brock's voice, in a playful, mocking tone: "I was wondering where you two were off making out! Nice to have you back!"  
  
Ash and Misty flared red, and set murderous glares upon Brock, who gulped.  
  
He handed them their Poké Belts, which they snapped on over their regular belts. Then, all four got together for a group hug. Soon, they parted and told stories of what had happened. Melanie walked in right after.  
  
Brock, smiling: "Guys, meet Melanie."  
  
Ash, pointing at her: "Is she your girlfriend, Brock?"  
  
Misty, playfully: "Its impolite to point, Ash!"  
  
Brock turned to Ash and Ash shut up.  
  
Melanie, blushing: "Um, no. I think you've met Bulbasaur."  
  
Ash, grinning at Bulbasaur: "Bulbasaur! Good to see you!"  
  
Bulbasaur, smiling: "Bul bulba saur." 'Good to see you, too.'  
  
Ash scratched behind Bulbasaur's ears, making Bulbasaur thrum, the equivalent of purring. Thrumming was purring, only called differently. Thrumming caused Bulbasaur to stretch out and close its eyes in appreciation.  
  
Melanie, eyeing how Ash handled Bulbasaur: "Would you four like to tour my home?"  
  
Ash, getting up, making Bulbasaur a little disappointed: "Yes, please. That would be cool. We saw all of the Pokémon as Bulbasaur led us in."  
  
Melanie, seriously: "I would ask you not to try to capture any Pokémon here, Ash."  
  
Misty, confused: "Aren't they yours?"  
  
Melanie: "No, but they only came here to get better from injuries and psychological pain, and it wouldn't be fair of Trainers to take advantage of that. I try to discourage Trainers from coming here."  
  
Brock, smiling wryly, surprised: "So you are the one who set up those traps?"  
  
Ash, eyebrows raising: "What traps?"  
  
Brock: "Pikachu and I found some traps while we were trying to find you. We noticed them quick enough, though."  
  
Melanie, blushing: "Yes, I made those pits and set those nets. I'm sorry, but too many Trainers try to sneak into this village, only to be stopped from capturing Pokémon by Bulbasaur."  
  
Ash, impressed: "Wow! Bulbasaur must be really strong to be able to fight off those Trainers by itself!"  
  
Misty: "Yeah!"  
  
Brock: "Must be."  
  
Melanie watched the look on Ash's face.  
  
Melanie, slowly: "Here, I'll introduce you to the other Pokémon."  
  
Ash: "Cool."  
  
There were about 50 Pokémon scattered around the campground. Misty saw the Nidoran she had tried to capture.  
  
Misty, nudging Melanie lightly: "I saw that Nidoran toady, and was going to capture it, but Bulbasaur stopped me."  
  
Melanie, looking at Nidoran sadly: "That Nidoran was abandoned by her Trainer because he thought Nidoran was too weak, just because she was sick."  
  
Misty gasped. Then, she started walking towards it. Brock and Melanie were going to go with her, but Ash stopped them with his arm.  
  
Ash, peering closely at the conflict: "Watch. Don't interrupt, please."  
  
Brock and Melanie nodded. Ash knew more about Misty than anyone [except possibly Pikachu].  
  
Misty, slowly approaching a weary Nidoran: "Hi, Nidoran. I'm really, really sorry about when I tried to capture you. I didn't know you were sick, like Melanie just told me."  
  
Nidoran, with a sad smile: "Niid or an." 'That's okay. You didn't know.'  
  
Misty, looking at Nidoran with sympathy: "Is it true your Trainer thought you were too weak to train?"  
  
Nidoran, eyes filling with tears: "Niid." 'Yeah.'  
  
Misty, eyes starting to water too: "Oh no! I shouldn't have reminded you of that! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Nidoran, tears vanishing to be replaced with a sigh: "Ni nidoran. Nid ni or ni." 'Its not your fault. You're a very nice person."  
  
Misty, tears not quite disappearing: "Thank you! You are a very nice Pokémon."  
  
Misty reached out to pet Nidoran. She heard Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu, yelling: "Pika ka pika! Pika!" 'Bulbasaur! Don't!'  
  
Bulbasaur fairly materialized between Misty and Nidoran, knocking Misty's hand away and growling at her.  
  
Ash: "Bulbasaur! Stop it! NOW! Misty was just going to PET Nidoran!"  
  
Surprisingly, Bulbasaur recognized the commanding tone in Ash's voice and stopped growling. He looked at Misty, who had her eyes wide with surprise and fear, with apologetic eyes.  
  
Bulbasaur: "Bulbasaur, bulba bulba." 'I'm sorry, friend of Ash's."  
  
Misty, smiling a little: "That's okay. I didn't remember and forgot how protective you are. I should have cleared it with you first."  
  
She petted Nidoran and scratched Bulbasaur as she had seen Ash do. Melanie was watching Ash watch Misty and Bulbasaur. She listened to his thoughts, even though she had sworn off of that years ago. There was something about him...  
  
Brock, suddenly, pointing to something up in the air: "What's that in the sky?!!"  
  
Ash, eyes narrowing: "It's not a bird!"  
  
There was a huge, floating sack and hose flying above them in the sky, with balloons on the top, making it float.  
  
Misty, her own eyes narrowing: "Look at the R! Its Team Rocket!"  
  
Two voices over a loudspeaker: "Now that you've introduced ourselves!..."  
  
One of the voices: "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
The other: "And make it double!"  
  
Everyone on the ground could now make out Jesse and James standing on their floating vacuum.  
  
Jesse: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
James: "To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
Jesse: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Jesse: "Jesse!"  
  
James: "James!"  
  
Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
Meowth: "That's right!"  
  
Jesse: "We've said our lines, now its time to attack!"  
  
James, pointing at Melanie: "That village idiot thought she could get rid of us with her sneaky traps! But we're too smart for them!"  
  
Jesse: "If we can't walk to the village, we can fly to it!"  
  
James: "I congratulate myself for this brilliant plan."  
  
Meowth: "Don't forget, I'm the one who thought to put balloons on the top!"  
  
Ash, growling: "Here we go again!"  
  
Misty: "Go, Staryu! Pop those balloons!"  
  
Staryu did, but the Stadium was landing anyway, and the attack didn't have any effect. Meowth flipped a remote-control switch and the hose landed on the ground and started sucking everything on the ground with tremendous force.  
  
Jesse: "Welcome to the Jesse Stadium! All Pokémon enter this way!"  
  
James: "This Stadium was MY idea!"  
  
Jesse, sweat-dropping: "Oh, heh-heh-heh. Right."  
  
The hose started sucking up Staryu, who was closest. Ash leaped and somersaulted through the air to Staryu. He picked Stayu up and ran back to Misty.  
  
Ash: "Here, recall Staryu!"  
  
Misty, nodding: "Right! Oh, Nidoran!"  
  
Nidoran was flying through the air into the Stadium.  
  
Nidoran: "Niii!" 'Helllp!'  
  
Bulbasaur: "Bulb saur!" 'Here help comes!'  
  
Bulbasaur's whips caught Nidoran and pulled the Female Nidoran towards it. Ash ran up, resisting the pull of the suction, and grabbed Nidoran. He ran back to the cabin and put Nidoran in. Then he ran back to Bulbasaur and pushed it to safety.  
  
Bulbasaur: "Bulba ba." 'Thanks, Ash.'  
  
Ash, shouting over the noise of the vacuum: "Brock! Get all the Pokémon into the cabin!"  
  
Brock, grimly: "Just what I was thinking, Ash! C'mon everyone! Hurry into the cabin!"  
  
They raced into the cabin, everyone did.  
  
Jesse: "Oh no! Now what are we going to do?!"  
  
James, smiling, relaxed: "Relax, Jesse. Meowth knows what he's doing. Full power!"  
  
Meowth, smirking: "Meowth, dat's right!"  
  
Meowth pushed another lever.  
  
Down, in the cabin, the lock opened to the door. The windows and door opened. Bulbasaur murmured something to Ash, who nodded. Ash picked up Bulbasaur and ran up stairs. He climbed out of a window onto the roof, then set Bulbasaur on the chimney. He held onto Bulbasaur as the vacuum pulled its hardest on the Pokémon. Luckily, Ash was probably the one of the strongest boys his age [though not heavily muscled]. He held onto Bulbasaur while it used its Vine Whips to knock the hose away from the cabin.  
  
Ash, throwing a Pokéball: "Pidgeotto, go! Gust attack!"  
  
Pidgeotto appeared and used its wings to blow a whole bunch full of air at the vacuum. The vacuum overloaded with this extra amount of air and let go of it while sucking it up. This confuses the laws of physics and a tornado started.  
  
James, in a baseball stance: "And the tornado is winding up!"  
  
Jesse, worried: "But will it strike us out?"  
  
Meowth, with a sweatdrop: "Home run, or foul?"  
  
The tornado sped towards the Stadium.  
  
Team Rocket: "Aahhhh!"  
  
The tornado sucked them up and they swirled around in the cyclone.  
  
Jesse: "HOME RUN!"  
  
Meowth: "I'D CALL IT FOUL!"  
  
James: "THERE GOES THE WHOLE BALL GAME!"  
  
Meowth: "WHAT NOW??"  
  
Jesse and James: "NOW, TEAM ROCKET IS-"  
  
Team Rocket, being blasted into the sky: "-BLOWING OFF AGAAAIINNN!..."  
  
Ash, recalling Pidgeotto: "Great work Pidgeotto! Return!"  
  
Pidgeotto disappeared and Ash flipped off the roof with a startled Bulbasaur, and landed in a crouch. He did a pose/salute to Melanie and held out Bulbasaur with one hand.  
  
Ash, saluting: "All Pokémon present and accounted for, ma'am!"  
  
Everyone sighed at the act. Bulbasaur hopped off his hand and looked up at him.  
  
Ash, looking down fondly at Bulbasaur: "Bulbasaur, that was awesome!"  
  
Bulbasaur: "Bul bulbasaur, saur!" 'You weren't too bad, either!'  
  
Melanie looked at Bulbasaur, who trotted to her side.  
  
Melanie, smiling: "Ash, don't you think Bulbasaur would be a great addition to your team?"  
  
Ash, shocked [duh!]: "You don't mean..."  
  
Melanie, nodding: "Yes. I think Bulbasaur should go with you. Bulbasaur has been here for almost four years now. The bulb on its back can't grow, without outside experience. It needs to go out into the world with a good Trainer. You are a great Trainer, the most talented young man I've ever seen, and I'm sure it would be honored to go with you."  
  
Ash, too surprised to acknowledge the compliment: "But then no one would be here to protect the village!"  
  
Melanie, kneeling and looking into Bulbasaur's large eyes: "Its true Bulbasaur has done a great job. Maybe too great of a job. You see, the Pokemon here aren't supposed to stay. As soon as they get better, they are to be released into the wild. But with Bulbasaur here to protect them, these Pokemon want to stay and they don't leave. So I think Bulbasaur should go with you. It would be better this way."  
  
Bulbasaur, nudging her: "Bulb a bulba saur." 'I want him to catch me the real way.'  
  
Ash: "You do??!"  
  
Melanie, surprised: "Oh! Do you have Psychic powers, too?"  
  
She should have noticed that when she scanned his brain to see if he was an eligible Trainer.  
  
Ash: "No, but Pikachu has a psychic link through me, allowing me to speak with him without talking, and making me able to understand Poké Talk."  
  
Melanie, a little confused: "Oh."  
  
Bulbasaur, grinning: "Bul bulba!" 'Let's rumble!'  
  
Ash and Bulbasaur went into the middle of the clearing. Misty, Brock, Melanie, Pikachu, and the other Pokémon watched.  
  
Ash, throwing a Pokéball: "All right, Bulbasaur, you're mine! Go, Charmander!"  
  
Charmander: "Char?! Charmander!" 'A Bulbasaur?! Get ready to rumble!'  
  
Bulbasaur: "Bulbasaur!" 'I'm ready!'  
  
Ash: "Charmander, go! Use Slash attack!"  
  
Charmander ran up and swiped at Bulbasaur's fore-flank, scoring a critical hit. Bulbasaur wasn't down. It Tackled Charmander, knocking it far across the clearing. Charmander got up, damaged but not yet defeated.  
  
Ash: "Charmander! Finish it with Fire Punch!"  
  
Charmander lunged at Bulbasaur, hitting Bulbasaur with its paw.  
  
Bulbasaur, slumping to the ground after being knocked backwards: "Bul! Bulba! Bulbasaur!" 'Ouch! That really stings! I give up!'  
  
Ash: "Pokéball, go!"  
  
Everyone held their breath as the Pokéball hit Bulbasaur. It shook twice, then a feeble third time, and stayed still.  
  
Ash, making a fist in triumpgh: "Yes!! I caught Bulbasaur!"  
  
Ash did his pose.  
  
Charmander, breathing hard and clutching the side hit by the Tackle attack: "Charmander! Cha char charmander char!" 'Man, that was a tough Bulbasaur! If I wasn't a Fire-type, I would have lost!'  
  
Brock drew Melanie aside.  
  
Brock, blushing: "You know, Melanie, now that Ash caught Bulbasaur, maybe I should stay here and help protect the village."  
  
Melanie, with a sweatdrop: "No, thank you, but Bulbasaur left partly to stop protecting the village. You're sweet, but I wouldn't want to put a stop to all of your fun adventures."  
  
Brock, disappointed but not showing it too much: "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
They left with Melanie waving with all of the Pokémon. Hopping on their bikes, Ash and Misty looked at Brock with grins on their faces. Brock didn't seem to notice.  
  
Misty, breaking the silence: "So, Brock, what happened when you turned your back to us?"  
  
Ash, chuckling: "Misty, is it just me, or do I see red lipstick on Brock's face?"  
  
Brock, with a dreamy expression: "Oh, that would've been nice..."  
  
Ash and Misty laughed and the trio sped on towards Vermillion City. Ash seemed all better from his bout of Pokégloom.  
Narrator: "Well, our heroes have had an eventful day. First, Ash and Misty lost Brock, Pikachu, and their other Pokémon. Then, Team Rocket attacked and Ash caught Bulbasaur. This just proves that together, nothing can beat them. And once again, Ash, Brock, and Misty speed down the path to Vermillion City. Will they get there alive, or will they starve to death?"  
  
James, popping in: "Mr. Flareon, I need to tell you something..."  
  
Flareon, surprised: "What?"  
  
James: "Here, I'll whisper it in your ear..."  
  
Flareon, leaned forward, his mighty ear ready for the secret. Suddenly, James grabbed his shirt and pulled him through into the world of the computer, while James stepped out.  
  
Flareon, shocked: "Hey! Stop! You can't do this!"  
  
James, smiling coldly: "Try and stop me! Take this, and this! And this!"  
  
James' point of view  
  
My now-mighty fingers flew across the keyboard, making the 5 foot, 7 inch teenager suddenly shrink to one foot in height. He wore immensely huge glasses and a Hawaiian grass skirt.  
  
Flareon, begging: "No! Please, stop! I didn't mean it!"  
  
My eyes narrowed and my fingers flew over the keyboard again. He started doing the macarena [or however you spell that blasted word], and I made his hair disappear. His bald head turned blue, and his pupils disappeared. Then, just for laughs, I enlarge his feet and his eyelashes till they were the same length, six feet long.  
  
He looked so ridiculous, I started giggling, which turned into laughing, which turned into guffawing, which allowed Flareon to grab me off his chair and made us switch places.  
  
Third-person point of view  
  
Flareon rubbed himself off, glad that was over with. He admitted, he deserved it. James, disappointed, opened his mouth as if to say something.  
  
Flareon, speedily: "End fic now!"  
  
  
  
Next time, its Charmander! Damien pops up, and Ash shakes him down. But Ash already has a Charmander...and its part of his legacy not to get another one! So, who's going to get it instead??  
  
Any support, ideas, or flames, just review and tell me. Ideas are stored in my head while support and flames just kindle to my Flamethrower attack. (;-D)  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	11. WLAMO11

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
© Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
^These things^ - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, our heroes found the Hidden Village, home to Bulbasaur and Melanie. Ash caught Bulbasaur, and now they head to Vermillion City."  
  
Ash: "Episode 11: Damien and the Misguided Charmander!"  
  
Ash: "Hey Brock, where the heck are we?!"  
  
Brock, looking at his map: "According to this, we're...completely lost."  
  
Misty, yelling: "Brock, we're trying to get to Vermillion City!! How the heck could we get lost?!"  
  
Ash, with a sweatdrop: "Brock, where do you think we are?"  
  
Ash went to Brock's side and looked at the map. Brock pointed to a spot in the middle of an ocean.  
  
Ash, yelling incredulously at the top of his lungs: "THIS ROAD IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST!"  
  
Brock, nodding: "I know. That's why I think we're lost."  
  
Ash looked at the map again and fell over in stupidity. Brock was holding it sideways. Ash grabbed the map, and turned it the right way.  
  
Brock, with a sweat-drop: "Oops."  
  
Ash and Misty sighed.  
  
Ash: "Let me see."  
  
Brock handed him the map.  
  
Ash: "Let's see...we are currently right next to Route 24. A Pokémon Center marks the spot."  
  
Misty: "Okay, let's go."  
  
They rode on. Suddenly, a large thing loomed up in the road.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: "Aahh! A giant Pokémon!"  
  
The skidded to a stop. It was in front of the sun, so it was clothed in shadow, and they couldn't see what it was. Ash jumped in front of the group, in his basic offensive stance. The sun came out from the clouds and they saw what it actually was. A Charmander on a rock. The party fell down in stupidity.  
  
Ash, getting up: "A Charmander! Out here, on a rock in the forest!"  
  
Misty, starry-eyed: "Wow, a Charmander! I want one!"  
  
Brock: "YOU want a Charmander?! But you're a Water Pokémon Gym Leader!"  
  
Misty, sticking her tongue out at Brock: "So?! I know of lots of Gym Leaders that train with more than one type of Pokémon! And ever since I saw Ash's, I've wanted one!"  
  
Ash: "Go Charmander!"  
  
Charmander popped out of its Pokéball. Ash's Charmander was bigger. Its eyes opened wide.  
  
Charmander: "Char! Man dar!" 'Wow! She's beautiful!'  
  
Ash: "So, its a female."  
  
Misty, clenching her fist: "Cool! I wanta capture it!"  
  
Brock, holding her from grabbing a Pokéball: "Misty, wait! Look at that Charmander!"  
  
The Charmander's tail flame was half the usual size and its breathing was hard.  
  
Charmander, concerned and jumping onto a rock beside the other Charmander: "Char? Charman?" 'Cousin? What's wrong?'  
  
Ash dimly remembered from Professor Oak thought that all Pokémon thought others of their same type as family, because they were the same kind, even if they weren't directly related.  
  
  
Other Charmander: "Mander, char. Char charmander." 'Sick, cousin. Waiting for Trainer.'  
  
Ash: "So it has a Trainer. Too bad, Mist."  
  
Misty, sighing: "Yeah. Oh, well."  
  
Charmander: "Char char charmander, char." 'I hope your Trainer comes back soon, cousin.'  
  
They walked along on their path. Ash recalled Charmander.  
  
Other Charmander, looking back at the sky: "Der, charman. Der." 'Me too, handsome cousin. Me too.'  
  
******  
  
Brock: "Hey! The Pokémon Center!"  
  
Ash: "Just like the one on the map! Route 24 can't be too far!"  
  
Misty, sounding low: "...Yeahh..."  
  
Ash, looking at her with concern: "Hey, Misty, are you all right?"  
  
Misty, spreading her hands: "Its starting to rain. That Charmander we met was already low strength, and if the rain keeps up, its tail flame will go out in about an hour."  
  
Brock: "You really wanted a Charmander, didn't you?"  
  
Misty: "Yeaahh..."  
  
Ash: "Sorry Mist, but it had a Trainer."  
  
Misty: "I know. Let's go."  
  
They rode on. Pikachu hopped out of Ash's backpack and onto the handlebars of Misty's bike.  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: ^Misty, why did you want that Charmander so much?  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: I don't know. I like Ash's Charmander, and I thought I could give it a companion. And, I want some experience with a totally different type of Pokémon.^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: ^Wow. You've got 'it' bad!^  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: ^What do you mean by that?!^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: ^Well, to me, its pretty obvious that you are in love with my Trainer.^  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: ^WHAT??!!^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: I know you are. Don't try to deny it.  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: ^I will deny it! He's just my...um...my best friend. That's all! (Thinking to herself) Not!^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: ^Misty, I heard that!^  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: ^What?^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: ^I can tune into your thoughts.^  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: ^Oh, man! I should have known since you react to my nightmares!^  
  
Pikachu, psychically reassuring Misty: ^I haven't told Ash, and he doesn't know. I do know more about your feelings than you do.^  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: ^So, you have known all of my emotions, and you tell me I am in love with Ash?^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: ^I know you are. Its not the deepest yet. It can go much deeper, but it will stop eventually if you never tell Ash.^  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: ^I can't! It would more than likely sacrifice our relationship right now!^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: ^Maybe Ash loves you, too. (Lying) I don't know anything about him. You'll have to figure it out for yourself. But I'd give him more time to get to know you.^  
  
He jumped into Ash's backpack. Misty mulled over what Pikachu had said.  
  
They arrived at the Pokémon Center. Ash gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy and then went to get soup. He brought it back to find Brock and Misty staring out the window.  
  
Ash, setting down the soup: "Here, guys. Have some soup."  
  
Misty, not turning: "No, but thanks anyway, Ash."  
  
Brock, also not changing his view from the window: "I think I'll pass."  
  
Ash, disgruntled: "Why not?"  
  
Misty: "Do you think Charmander ever left that rock?"  
  
Ash, figuring it out: "I think so. I don't think that Charmander would wait that long for its Trainer in a rain storm."  
  
Brock: "Yeah, you're probably right, Ash. Its Trainer must have gotten it by now."  
  
Pikachu, warningly: "Pika pi pi pikachu." 'Don't underestimate the power of Pokémon loyalty.'  
  
Misty, sounding distant: "Yeah. But what if the Trainer abandoned it?"  
  
They all looked down and thought about that. Abandonment was a horrible part of Pokémon training. If the Trainer thought its Pokémon stupid or weak, he could release it, or abandon it. Releasing Pokemon was harmless, but abandonment might kill the Pokémon as it tried to get back to its Trainer. Pikachu winced. It had done through being abandoned.  
  
A group of boys close to the fire started laughing. Pikachu's eyes narrowed to slits and its tail stood on end.   
  
Pikachu, spitting the word: "Pik." 'Damien.'  
  
Ash was surprised to hear Pikachu mutter the name of its first Trainer. Then he saw Damien in the middle of the group, with crossed arms, eyes closed, and a smile. Ash's eyes narrowed and he developed a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
Misty and Brock had never seen Ash or Pikachu like this before. Misty almost felt sorry for the teen they were looking at. Brock just wanted to know more.  
  
Boy #1: "Wow, that's a pretty cool collection."  
  
Boy #2: "Yo Damien. I thought you had a Charmander too."  
  
Damien: "Yeah, Ay had one, but it was so weak it couldn't even beat the weakest opponents."  
  
Ash, gritting his teeth: "My Charmander may be weak against Water, Ground, and Rock types. But its beaten Brock's Graveler!"  
  
Damien: "That thing was so STUPID! No matter what Ay did, it just kept on following me! It was like that stupid, under-powered Pikachu Ay used ta have! Ay finally got rid of the Pikachu by returning it into the Pokéball and dumping it in some backwater town."  
  
Brock and Misty started to get the picture as Pikachu's hairs stood on end and Ash looked ready to explode.  
  
Damien: "Anyway, Ay got rid of the Charmander by leaving it on a rock somewhere in the woods, and promising Ay'd come back for it. It fell for it! Its probably still waitin foh me! Hah-hah-hah-hah!"  
  
Boy #1: "Its probably still out there, waggin its tail!"  
  
Damien: "Yeah, foh shoor!"  
  
Group: "Wha hah hah aha ha!"  
  
Ash, Pikachu, and Misty got up.  
  
Brock: "Guys, what are you doing?!"  
  
Ash and Pikachu marched over to Damien, followed after by an angry Misty.  
  
Ash: "Damien, go and get it!!"  
  
Damien: "Huh?!"  
  
Ash, jabbing his finger at Damien: "You abandoned that Charmander out in a storm. Its still waiting there for you!"   
  
Misty: "And if its tail flame goes out, it'll die!"  
  
Damien: "What Ay do is none o yoor business!"  
  
Ash came close to Damien, then grabbed Damien his shirt and lifted him off the couch and 2 feet off the ground with one hand.  
  
Damien, struggling: "Yaahh!"  
  
Ash, nodding at Pikachu: "Remember this, Damien?"  
  
Pikachu climbed up Ash's arm and looked square in the eye of Damien.  
  
Damien, shocked: "Its muy Pikachu!"  
  
Ash, gritting his teeth: "Not yours anymore!"  
  
Damien: "Let go of me!"  
  
Ash suddenly dropped Damien, and Pikachu 'accidentally' fell off Ash's arm, and in the confusion gave Damien a minuscule thousand volts of Pika Power.  
  
Damien, charred but getting up: "You want to fight with me?"  
  
Boy #3: "You don't want to mess with Damien!"  
  
Ash: "Let's go!"  
  
A clapping noise. They all turned to it.  
  
Nurse Joy: "Let's break it up! You know the rules!"  
  
Everyone involved: "Huhn??!"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Pokémon battles are not to be used to settle personal fights! Its disrespectful to the Pokémon League, the Trainers involved and the Pokémon themselves!"  
  
Damien: "Well, tell 'em they were the ones what started it!"  
  
Damien and his gang sauntered off. Nurse Joy turned to Ash, Brock, and Misty with a sorry smile.  
  
  
Nurse Joy: "I don't think you want to get involved with Damien. He has a very bad reputation."  
  
Brock, blushing: "Why, uh, thank you, miss."  
  
The nurse smiled and went on about her business.  
  
Brock: "She sure is pretty. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her."  
  
He waited for the usual reply and when he turned, the door slammed shut and Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were gone.  
  
Brock: "Aah! Guys, wait for me!"  
  
******  
  
Ash and Misty were zooming on their bicycles, riding back to Charmander. Though Ash was usually faster on his bike than Misty, he was surprised to find she was pedaling even harder than he was, going slightly quicker.  
  
Ash, calling ahead at her: "Misty, wait! We might need Brock!"  
  
Misty, angrily: "He can catch up!"  
  
Ash: "Misty, you're riding so fast, I can hardly catch up!"  
  
Misty would have been pleasantly surprised that she was riding faster than Ash, but right now, she didn't care.  
  
Misty: "We don't need his help! You carry Charmander, and I'll keep its tail flame lit!"  
  
Ash: "What about our bikes?"  
  
Misty: "Brock can get them! C'mon, go faster!"  
  
Ash, with an inaudible sigh: "If you insist!"  
  
He rode as hard as he could and was soon caught up to Misty. They finally reached Charmander's rock. They quickly got off their bikes. A group of Spearow were diving at Charmander. Ash was about to do something but Misty was quicker.  
  
Misty: "Gyarados, go! Use Hydro Pump! Be careful not to hit Charmander!"  
  
Gyarados sprayed a whole bunch of water from its mouth, drenching the Spearow and missing Charmander by entire feet. The Spearow fell to the ground, unable to use their heavy wings.  
  
Misty, taking off her waterproof coat: "Ash, grab Charmander!"  
  
Ash took off his coat and draped it around Charmander, protecting it from the rain. Misty lifted the Charmander's tail, under the coat, making sure the tail stayed lit. They started running.  
  
On the way, Brock passed them. He was breathing hard.  
  
Brock: "WHAT?! Now we're going this way??!"  
  
Misty, in a commanding voice: "Brock, keep going! Get our bikes!"  
  
Brock, exasperated: "Fine, whatever!"  
  
He rode off. Ash and Misty kept running, for about 10 minutes, as fast as they could. By the time they reached the Pokémon Center, both weren't breathing extremely hard.  
  
Ash, thinking: ^What the?!...But Misty can't...^  
  
Pikachu, hopping out of Ash's backpack and running in with them: I^ think you've given her enough exercise over the past month or however long its been, Ash.^  
  
Ash thought back to all the times he had dragged her along with him at his speed. He shrugged.  
  
Nurse Joy was looking out the window when the trio burst in.  
  
Nurse Joy: "What?"  
  
Misty: "Nurse Joy! Please help this Charmander! Its in bad shape!"  
  
Nurse Joy: "What's wrong?!"  
  
Ash: "The flame on its tail..."  
  
Nurse Joy, looking at Charmander and gasping: "There's not much time!"  
  
******  
  
Brock arrived at the Pokémon Center for the second time that night, around 11:00, dropping off Ash's bike. The first time, he had arrived with Misty's, dropped it off, and asked what had happened. They had told him everything as they watched Charmander from the ER window. Brock had watched for a while too, then had biked back to get Ash's bicycle. Now he dropped off the two bicycles and walked sluggishly in, pooped.  
  
Brock, yawning: "How is she?"  
  
Ash, yawning himself: "Last Nurse Joy told, Charmander was getting a little better. (Drawing close to Brock and whispering) Brock, I've never seen Misty this before."  
  
Misty was just staring into the room at Charmander.  
  
Brock, also whispering: "Hmm. I thought Water Gym Leaders only cared about Water Pokémon."  
  
Ash, peering closely at his secret love: "Misty is...different. Ever since she has had a psychic connection with Pikachu, she has started growing a tolerance and now a liking towards all types. Its fascinating, really, her developing Pikachu's tastes. I thought she'd start liking just Electric types, but she likes the others more. Some kind of rivalry goes on between Electric types, so she likes Pikachu, but feels the same about Voltorb, Magnemite, etc. as she did before. Pikachu really likes Charmander as one of his four best friends, and because of the connection, Misty has this innate liking of Charmanders. Pikachu also likes Water Pokémon now, more than any other type, because Misty likes Pikachu."  
  
Brock: "That means that since Misty at least likes and has a bond with Pikachu, and we know Pikachu loves you, and you love and have a bond with Pikachu, and we know Pikachu likes Misty, that..."  
  
He trailed off suggestively. Ash distinctively, in a few milliseconds, turned redder than a Charmeleon.  
  
Ash, glaring at Brock, whispering as forcefully as he could: "SHUT UP."  
  
Brock chuckled and sat down in one of the waiting chairs. Ash looked at Pikachu.  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: ^Pikachu?^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: ^Yes?...^  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: ^Pikachu, is that right? What Brock just suggested?^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: ^It could be with your emotion to Misty. (Lying) I don't know about Misty. You were closer than she was to me.^  
  
[When I say Pikachu is (lying), you must understand that it is for the best, and he realizes that. So don't be mad or annoyed at me when I say he is. :O~~]  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: ^But, there IS a chance, right?!^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: ^Ash, calm down! You are really desperate. Wait a few months, at least. If she likes you, or even loves you by then, I suggest you take that chance.^  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: ^I-I-I-I couldn't. It would so very ruin what we have now, or the friendship we might have then.^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: ^But it could be for the better! You could both be traveling on your Pokémon journey together! No barriers! Its better to find out sooner than later, and risk a broken friendship!^  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: ^I won't be able to.^  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: ^JUST WAIT AND SEE.^  
  
Ash followed the command and went back to Misty's side, watching Charmander. After another half-hour, Nurse Joy came in, looking forlorn.  
  
Misty: "Is Charmander going to make it, Nurse Joy?!"  
  
Nurse Joy: "Calm down, young lady! Charmander is recovering, but it is still very weak. How could you let it get into that condition?!"  
  
Ash, angrily: "Its not our fault! Damien's the one who abandoned it!"  
  
Nurse Joy, surprised: "What??!"  
  
Ash: "Well, Damien thought that Charmander was weak, so he decided to abandon her after she kept following him, even after I guess he released her. To get rid of her, he went into the forest and left her on a rock, telling her he would come back for her, but he never did. Then, a rainstorm came up, and..."  
  
Nurse Joy, with great sympathy: "Oh, how awful! Poor Charmander."  
  
Ash: "We overheard him bragging about it in front of his friends, and were demanding he get her, but then you broke us up. Probably for the better, too."  
  
Nurse Joy, looking genuinely sorry for that: "I am sorry, but rules are rules. Otherwise, I would have battled the little snip and cut him down to size myself!"  
  
Brock, admirably: "Way to go, Nurse Joy!"  
  
Nurse Joy, smiling and blushing a little: "Thank you, Brock. Well, Ash or Misty, according to League rules, if Charmander is not picked up by Damien in 24 hours, you can keep her. I doubt he will though, if what you say is positively true."  
  
Misty, clapping her hands together: "Really?! Oh, thank you, Nurse Joy!"  
  
Nurse Joy smiled and went in to tend to Charmander.  
  
Ash: "C'mon, let's get some sleep."  
  
After what seemed like a long time, Ash got Misty to get some sleep. They all did. Ash and Brock slept gracefully in their sleeping bags, and let Misty have the bed.  
  
Misty woke up earliest. She went to the ER to check on Charmander. She immediately noticed that something was wrong. She ran back to the room they were staying in.  
  
Misty, at the top of her lungs: "CHARMANDER ESCAPED FROM THE ER!!!"  
  
Ash, Pikachu, and Brock woke up in a flash.  
  
Ash, jumping up: "WHAT?!"  
  
Pikachu, jumping onto the floor: "PIKA?!" 'WHAT?!'  
  
Brock, still half-asleep: "Charmander totaled your car??? This is awful!"  
  
Misty slapped Brock awake.  
  
Misty: "NO, Brock! I can't drive a car!"  
  
They ran to the Emergency Room. Nurse Joy was looking at Charmander's bed, which was uninhabited. A window was open.  
  
Ash: "Charmander must've escaped again! I bet it went back to that rock to look for Damien."  
  
Brock: "C'mon guys, let's go get it back!"  
  
Misty, sighing: "No. That wouldn't work."  
  
Ash: "Misty's right. We can't force Charmander to abandon its Trainer, even if Damien's the biggest piece of crap I've ever   
seen."  
  
They said goodbye to Nurse Joy with heavy hearts and left down the path to Vermilion City.  
  
******  
  
The female Charmander was walking back to the rock, as Ash and co. had expected. Her tail was burning brightly.  
  
As she walked, she overheard two voices conversing in the bushes. She went to investigate.  
  
******  
  
Jesse and James were finishing painting their new invention first saying their motto and then talking about their plan.  
  
Jesse: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
James: "To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
Jesse: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Jesse: "Jesse!"  
  
James: "James!"  
  
Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
Jesse, pointing at what they were painting: "So. First we have this thing do its stuff..."  
  
James: "...Then, we grab Pikachu with our Super Rubber Balloon Bazooka and steal all of the twerps' other Pokéballs with our high-power portable Pokéball Snatcher..."  
  
Jesse: "...Finally, we make our getaway in the Team Rocket Balloon."  
  
James: "A brilliant plan, if I do say so myself."  
  
Jesse, pressing a button on her remote-control that controlled their invention: "Time for us to test out the Team Rocket   
Super-Duper Whatchyamacallit!"  
  
Meowth, appearing from out of the brush: "So, what does this thing do, anyway?"  
  
Jesse: "Watch, and be amazed!"  
  
They machine clicked and buzzed and started transforming. Pretty soon, a huge drill lowered to the ground and began making a hole.  
  
Meowth: "NOT ANUDA HOLE PLAN! WE TRIED THAT ALREADY!"  
  
Jesse: "If you fail and don't succeed, try, try again!"  
  
James: "This time we'll remember where the hole is!"  
  
They covered the new hole with sticks, dirt, and turf. Meowth couldn't see any difference between the covered trap and the rest of the ground.  
  
Meowth: "Are ya sure your gonna remember where the trap is?!"  
  
Jesse: "Meowth, don't you think we're smarter than that?"  
  
Meowth fell over in stupidity. Charmander watched on.  
  
******  
  
Ash and friends slowly walked along the forest path.  
  
Brock: "I thought Charmander knew WE were the ones that cared for it."  
  
Ash: "Brock, Charmander knew we cared. But don't you see? Charmander HAS to go wait for Damien. Its still loyal to him."  
  
Misty, depressed: "That was one loyal Pokémon, to be still tolerant of Damien, of all worms."  
  
Ash: "Yeah. Hey, did you just feel the ground move?"  
  
Brock: "I did."  
  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock walked a little further, now wary. Pikachu stepped all the way out of Team Rocket's covered hole. They stepped one more step, and the covering collapsed, leaving them in the hole.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: "Waaaaah!!"  
  
Pikachu looked down into the hole with surprise and worry. Ash, Misty, and Brock were sprawled out on the floor of   
the hole, groaning.  
  
Ash: "A hole?!"  
  
Brock: "Who could have done this??!"  
  
Misty: "Either Team Rocket, or just some stupid pranksters. I bet its Team Rocket."  
  
There heard an evil laugh. Above them were Team Rocket in blue rubber suits.  
  
Jesse, in a fake expression of sympathy: "Oh, my! Our old friends have fallen into a little hole! They always were quite cluuummssyy! What should we do, James??"  
  
James, grinning wickedly: "This!!"  
  
James pulled out his portable vacuum and sucked up Ash, Brock, and Misty's Pokéballs.  
  
Brock: "HEY!"  
  
Misty: "GIVE THOSE BACK RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Jesse: "What are you going to do about it??!"  
  
Pikachu, not really thinking: "CHU!!" 'WATCH!!'  
  
Pikachu tried to fry Team Rocket with its Thunderbolt. But it didn't work.  
  
James: "Rubber won't conduct electricity!"  
  
Jesse, gesturing to their blue suits: "We call these out anti-Pikachu suits. We made them ourselves. I must admit, I don't think this is really my color at all, but-"  
  
Meowth: "Quit your jabberin'! Just grab the Pikachu and let's get outta here!"  
  
Jesse and James: "Right!"  
  
Ash tried to flip onto one side of the wall, then to the other side, then out, but the ground was too unstable and he just fell down, back on Brock and Misty.  
  
Ash: "Ow! Sorry, guys!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pi pika!" 'I'll get you out!'  
  
Ash: "No Pikachu! Run!"  
  
Pikachu looked around to see Jesse and James, converging on him. He started running.  
  
James: "You can't escape! We'll use the Team Rocket Rubber Balloon Bazooka! Ready!"  
  
Meowth: "Aim!"  
  
Jesse: "Fire!"  
  
James fired and a rubber balloon blew up inside, then was fired by a rock at the end. The rock landed in front of Pikachu, and the balloon hit him, sucking Pikachu inside with some matter-transfer thingy. Pikachu tried to shock it open, but it just bounced off the rubber.  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth, making faces at Pikachu: "Pikachu! Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu, losing hope: "Ka piii!" 'Oh nooo!'  
  
Jesse and James popped the balloon with a small pin, and James carried it over to the hole. They took off their suits, leaving their uniforms.  
  
James: "We'll take care of this Pikachu for you! We won't lose it like YOU did!"  
  
They turned around to leave when they saw Damien's Charmander, who had decided to play its part.  
  
Charmander: "Charman! Char charmander!" 'Hey you guys! You'd better give Pikachu to those guys right now!'  
  
Meowth: "Hey, its saying we'd better give Pikachu back to those guys, right now!"  
  
Jesse: "That little thing?! It has GOT to be kidding!"  
  
James: "Shove off, you little fire-bug!"  
  
Charmander closed its eyes and appeared to concentrate. Then it let loose a Flamethrower attack. Jesse, James, and Meowth were toasted, and Pikachu's balloon disintegrated. The vacuum fell off of James' back because the straps disintegrated. Team Rocket started running.  
  
James: "SEE?! Didn't I tell you we needed fire-proof uniforms?!"  
  
Jesse: "Shut up and keep running!"  
  
Damien watched from behind some bushes. He had wanted to challenge Ash, to embarrass him for hurting his own pride. He watched as his Charmander he had abandoned beat Team Rocket.  
  
Damien: "Charmandah bet them??"  
  
Ash jumped onto Brock's shoulders, then half-twisted out of the hole.  
  
[Ash has sort of the moves Mario has in Super Mario 64. *]  
  
Ash: "Thanks for the help, Charmander!"   
  
Misty, eyes shining: "Yeah, you really came through!"  
  
Brock was helped up by Ash, who had helped Misty. Brock grabbed the Portable Pokéball Snatcher and got their Pokéballs back.  
  
Brock: "Hey, Charmander! How about you come along with one of us?"  
  
Ash: "I'm afraid your 'Trainer' isn't going to be coming back."  
  
Damien's voice: "There you ah, Charmandah! Been lookin all oveh for yah."  
  
They looked to see Damien walking towards them.  
  
Ash: "DAMIEN!"  
  
Misty: "What are YOU doing back here?!"  
  
Damien: "Ay came back foh Charmandah, jus like I promised. So, let's go!"  
  
Brock: "Careful, Charmander. This Trainer has already abandoned you once before."  
  
Charmander, head drooping: "Char..." 'Yeahh...'  
  
Damien: "Charmander is mine. I'm the one who caught it, remembah?"  
  
Misty, furious: "You bragged about how you abandoned it!"  
  
Damien, nodding: "Good thing Ay did. That toughened it up a little. Besides, what's the problem with dumpin' ovah weak Pokemon? Ay wasn't gonna come back for it, but now that Ay've seen what it can do, Ay'm real lucky Ay ran into you guys. The best thing is, Ay didn't have to raise it meself."  
  
Ash: "You're despicable!"  
  
Brock: "Raising is the best part about being a Trainer!"  
  
Damien: "You wish! Its the most boring part of the job!"  
  
Ash: "How DARE you call yourself a Pokémon Trainer?!"  
  
Misty, to Charmander: "See? He doesn't care about you, he just wants to use you to win matches!"  
  
Ash: "Charmander!"  
  
Misty: "Charmander!!"  
  
Damien: "Charmander! Return!"  
  
He threw Charmander's Pokéball at Charmander. At the last second, Charmander grimaced and whapped the ball back into Damien's face.  
  
Ash: "Woaah..."  
  
Misty, cheering: "Yeah!"  
  
Damien, when the Pokéball fell off his face, leaving a huge red mark: "Owww! That's IT! I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH EVERY POKÉMON I'VE GOT!"  
  
Damien pulled out about 72 Pokéballs.  
  
[This is very weird, because Trainers are only allowed to carry 6 Pokémon at a time. In the show, he pulls out a whole lot. %|]  
  
Charmander closed her eyes and used her Flamethrower. Pikachu added with a Thundershock, together which fried Damien extra-crispy.  
  
Damien, scampering away in pain: "Mum-my!"  
  
Ash: "Great work, Charmander! Do you want to come with us?"  
  
Charmander: "Char char. Charmander char cha man." 'You can bet your socks on that. Unless you plan on releasing that other Charmander.'  
  
The group laughed. Ash looked at Brock, who looked back at Ash, then both at Misty. They both nodded as they looked at Misty.  
  
Ash and Brock: "Yours."  
  
They started riding down the path.  
  
Misty, astonished: "WHAT? HUH? REALLY?!?"  
  
Pikachu, smiling and saying psychically to Misty: Misty, you deserve it more than anyone else in the world. And your best friends (at least I hope we're your best friends) know that.  
  
Misty's eyes watered.  
  
Charmander, grinning: "Charmander, char." 'Throw the ball already, Trainer.'  
  
Misty smiled and threw one of her spare Pokéballs. Then her and Pikachu biked to catch up with Ash.  
  
Narrator: "Well, a happy ending. Misty caught Charmander, and Pikachu got a little revenge on Damien. Now, they have one more town to go before Vermillion City. Will another adventure sneak up on them there, or will they have a peaceful rest?"  
  
James, popping in: "That's IT Flareon! I'm going to take this physical abuse no longer!! I QUIT!!"  
  
Flareon, sighing: "Sorry, you don't have a contract, so you can't quit. And I can make you say anything, so don't try to cross me."  
  
James, dubious: "Yeah. Right. In your dreams."  
  
Flareon, annoyed, typed on the universal keyboard with his mighty finger.  
  
James, woozy: "Jesse...I love you so...where are you, honey-pooh?"  
  
Flareon, disgusted: "Ugh! That's enough! End fic."  
  
  
  
Yep, this is following the TV series too much, even if it is another version. Don't worry. It'll change when I add some new characters. Don't know when that's gonna be, though. They're gonna be mysterious, super-powered Trainers that help Ash out from a distance then leave with extremely high-leveled Pokémon. Don't know when I'm gonna put 'em in though.  
  
Next eppy, its Squirtle!! Ash catches two new Pokémon, but wait! What if I told you...he never catches Squirtle??   
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	12. WLAMO12

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
(c) Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
{These things} - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Well, our heroes have almost arrived in Torn Town, home of many a peaceful villager. But things may not be peaceful elsewhere. What's up with Ash and his friends?"  
  
Ash: "Episode 12: Surrender to the Squirtle Squad!"  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty biked peacefully down the road on the way to Vermillion City. They could see Torn Town in the distance. They counted off Pokémon facts as a way to pass the time.  
  
Ash: "Okayyy...Misty! Name the totally evolved form of Dratini."  
  
Misty, giggling: "Ash! These are way too easy!"  
  
Ash, groaning: "I know that! But I don't know what skill level you are! Just answer the question!"  
  
Misty: "Fine then. Dratini's doubly evolved form is Dragonite, silly. And only one has ever been found."  
  
Ash: "Fine. Then name Dragonite's unevolved form, how big its unevolved form is averaged in length and weight, what its usual life span is, what its special non-attack powers are, what the attacks it learns are, when it learns them, what they do, and which special techniques you can usually teach it."  
  
Misty and Brock's mouths dropped open.  
  
Brock: "Good lord! Ash, you know all that stuff?!"  
  
Ash: "Yep. Answer, Misty."  
  
Misty: "Ash, NOBODY KNOWS THAT by memory!! Maybe Professor Oak, but not anyone else! You never could know that!"  
  
Ash, smiling: "Don't call me 'silly', and never say never. An average Dragonair is 13 feet and 1 inch long at full growth. Its average life span is around 40 years. It usually weighs about 36 pounds. It has the power to control the weather and make rain, wind, or other precipitation. After becoming a Dragonair by evolving from Dratini, it learns Slam at level 35, which is an attack where the Pokémon slams down hard, using its weight to smash into the opponent. At level 45, it learns Dragon Rage, which allows it to twist its body, creating a whirlwind which does a set amount of damage against any opponent. At level 55, it learns Hyper Beam, which is a beam of concentrated hyper-charged particles which mix together, creating a powerful laser. It also can become Dragonite at that level. Other attacks it can learn are Toxic, Horn Drill, Body Slam, Take Down, Double-Edge, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rage, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Mimic, Double Team, Reflect, Bide, Fire Blast, Swift, Skull Bash, Rest, Substitute, and Surf [whew]. You can teach it your own techniques, but they are not recorded, and I have no way of knowing how to name them."  
  
Brock's and Misty's mouths were almost to the ground, and they were on bikes.  
  
Ash: "Um, guys, could you please close your mouths? Its disconcerting."  
  
They closed their mouths and just looked at Ash, eyes still wide open.  
  
Ash, closing his eyes: "Stop looking at me!"  
  
They rubbed their heads as if falling out of a trance. Then Brock gave a little laugh.  
  
Brock, weakly chuckling: "Heh heh. Um, Ash, let me guess. You can say the normal accuracy of hitting a target with any one of those attacks when both are the same level, based on the Pokémon type and its stats, right?"  
  
Ash, cheerfully: "Yep."  
  
Misty: "Ash, did it ever occur to you that there are only FIVE RECORDED CAPTURED DRAGONAIR IN THE ENTIRE WORLD??!!"  
  
Ash, blushing: "Well, ye- (yelling) aaaahhh!"  
  
They were falling into a hole. Ash landed first, Brock on top of him and Misty on top of both.  
  
Ash: "OWW! Brock, your bike HURTS!!"  
  
Brock: "Yeah, well SO DOES MISTY'S! Who the HECK did this?!!"  
  
Misty, groaning: "Probably Team Rocket again."  
  
To their surprise, a bunch of blue faces in sunglasses peered down at them, chortling. Then they seemed to leave.  
  
Ash: "Squirtles! They're going to pay for this!"  
  
He grabbed Pikachu and crawled out from under Brock and Misty. Then using his balance and powerful legs, he kicked off the wall to catapulted out of the hole.  
  
The Squirtles looked back with astonishment. They hadn't expected the humans to get out for a while. The biggest one stepped forward, frowning.  
  
Pikachu: "Pika! Pi pika pika!" 'Squirtles! You're going down for that!'  
  
Pikachu let loose an electric spark from his cheeks. One of the Squirtles stepped into it, stopping it from hitting the leader. It was electrified and fell down in a heap. The others stood over it.  
  
Head Squirtle, concerned: "Squitle squirtle?" 'You all right dude?'  
  
Savior Squirtle, weakly: "Squirtle, squirt." 'Not really, man.'  
  
Pikachu stepped forward. The head Squirtle and Pikachu looked at each other for a long time. Ash used the opportunity to check Squirtle's level.  
  
Ash, thinking: Wow! That Squirtle is already level 30! The others seem to be about 24. I wonder why they haven't evolved?  
  
Squirtle chickened out in the end.  
  
Head Squirtle: "Squirt! Squirt squirtle!" 'Grab Boner! Let's get out of here!'  
  
The Squirtles grabbed the fallen Squirtle and ran off. Ash pulled Misty, then Brock out of the hole. They heard a siren and saw a female police officer riding a motorcycle towards them. She stopped in front of the hole. Ash recognized it as the officer from the break-in at Cerulean City.  
  
Officer: "Is everyone okay?"  
  
Ash: "Yes, officer. Um, didn't I run into you back in Cerulean City?"  
  
Officer: "My name is Officer Jenny. I'm sure I have never met you before, young man."  
  
Misty: "Ash, just like the Joys, there are many Officer Jennys, because their good police work runs in the family, and the police force likes to hire them because of their good record. They look just the same as each other as the Joys do."  
  
Brock, blushing: "No! This is the prettiest Officer Jenny I've ever met!"  
  
Jenny, looking flattered: "Why, thank you."  
  
Ash: "Hey, Officer Jenny, why did those Squirtles attack us?"  
  
Jenny: "Well, you see...about 4 years ago, a bunch of Squirtles banded together and started a Pokémon gang. They had all been abandoned by their Trainers. Now they cause mischief to people here in Torn Town. They steal, sabotage, and play other practical jokes. Its actually quite sad, really. Because if they had someone to care for them, they might not have turned out as bad as they did."  
  
They thanked Officer Jenny and went into the Pokémon Center to heal up with Nurse Joy. Then they rode onwards.  
  
Misty: "Hey, guys! This place looks like a great fishing spot! Can we eat here while I look for some more Water Pokémon?"  
  
Brock: "Sure, if its all right with Ash."  
  
Ash: "Sure, why not? I think I'll fish a little too."  
  
Pikachu: "Pi pi!" ' Me three!'  
  
They started eating lunch, with Ash, Pikachu, and Misty setting up their poles.  
  
[Yeah, I gave Ash a collapsible fishing pole. Sue me if you can! :OP]  
  
  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth were watching the group and plotting.  
  
Jesse: "This time we're going to grab that Pikachu!"  
  
James: "Well, I'd say we should grab lunch, first."  
  
Meowth: "I want pizza!"  
  
Jesse whapped them with a fan.  
  
Jesse: "I can't believe this! Am I the only one who wants world domination more than to know what's for lunch?!"  
  
James and Meowth: "Umm, yes?"  
  
Jesse: "You id-"  
  
Jesse's stomach growled. She sported a look of total embarrassment as she pulled out a picnic basket. James and Meowth both danced with joy.  
  
Jesse: "Hmm. Even my stomach says its time for lunch."  
  
Meowth: "We're gonna have a picnic!"  
  
A voice from behind them: "Squir! Squirtle!"  
  
They turned around. There were about six Squirtle behind them. Jesse and James didn't know what the Squirtle had told them.  
  
Jesse: "You guys got a problem?"  
  
Squirtle: "Squirtle!"  
  
James: "I think we should teach these 'tiny turtles' who's boss around here."  
  
Jesse: "I agree, James."  
  
They stepped forward in combat mode. And fell into a pit. A few minutes later, Team Rocket was tied up in a tree, and the Squirtles were eating their lunch.  
  
James: "They're eating all of the pizza!"  
  
Jesse: "Their drinking all of the root beer!...Wait, I might have an idea."  
  
She got the attention of what was apparently the lead Squirtle by his style of sunglasses.  
  
Jesse: "Yo, Squirtle Squad. Our boss would be most appreciative if you let us down and help us get rid of an annoying problem."  
  
The head Squirtle shook them off.  
  
Squirtle: "Squirtle squirtle squirtle."  
  
Meowth: "It said, 'We know humans cannot be trusted'."  
  
James: "Meowth! You'd better fix this."  
  
Meowth: "Now, let me see. (After thinking for a second) Squirtles, these two are my pets."  
  
They looked at him with interest.  
  
James, struggling: "Ohh, you mangy little..."  
  
Meowth, shutting James up with his feet: "Yes, I've trained them, but they're pretty stupid."  
  
Head Squirtle, after some thought: "Tle, squirtle. Squirtle."  
  
They took Meowth down and gave him some pizza and root beer. Meowth was guarded by one of the Squirtles.  
  
James: "Meowth! Get them to take us down!"  
  
Meowth was directed to shut James up.  
  
Meowth, whispering: "Listen. I need to get their trust first, and that's going to take some time."  
  
He rejoined the Squirtles. Pretty soon they had eaten it all.  
  
Meowth: "See? You guys can trust me."  
  
Squirtle, considering: "Squirtle squirt."  
  
Meowth: "Right! So you can help me with a pest problem?"  
  
Squirtle, nodding: "Squir!"  
  
Meowth, smiling wickedly: "Right then. Can you do this?..."  
  
  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty had finished lunch. Now Brock was reading the paper and the others were fishing.  
  
Ash: "Hey, I think I got one!"  
  
Suddenly, one of the Squirtles they had met earlier popped out of the lake and drenched them all.  
  
Ash: "What was that for?! Go, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu got up from his fishing and Thunderbolted the water, shocking Squirtle. Suddenly, another Squirtle burst out of the bushes and Skull Bashed Pikachu far into the lake. Before Ash could grab at the Squirtle, it disappeared into the water.  
  
Ash: "PIKACHU! SWIM TO THE SHORE!"  
  
Pikachu started swimming. Misty saw the horn of a Goldeen behind it.  
  
Misty: "PIKACHU! DON'T GET STABBED BY GOLDEEN'S HORN ATTACK!"  
  
Pikachu looked at her, then looked behind it. The Goldeen had the force of surprise and whammed Pikachu back to the shore with its horn. Ash started running towards him.  
  
Ash: "PIKACHU!!!"  
  
He was halfway there when the entire Squirtle Squad stepped in front of Pikachu. Meowth appeared and did, too. He slowed. Misty and Brock knew Ash would try to get Pikachu back from the Squirtles, even if they had him outnumbered. They ran to him as fast as they could.  
  
Ash, eyes flaring: "MEOWTH."  
  
Meowth: "Yeah, that's me. Now come with us, or you'll never see Pikachu again. The goyl and squinty guy, too."  
  
Ash looked at Meowth with so much intensity that the talking Pokémon fell back a step. The Squirtle Squad sweatdropped and moved closer to Pikachu as an insurance policy.  
  
Ash, with a really quiet voice that seemed to project itself: "Meowth, let Pikachu go, right now, or I'll-"  
  
He was stepping forward. He suddenly felt a strong and gentle grip on his arms.  
  
Misty: "Ash, don't."  
  
Brock: "Its not worth it. Wait until you hear what they want with us."  
  
Ash looked at Pikachu and his eyes softened. Pikachu was bleeding from the wound on its torso. It was gasping for breath and had its eyes closed tightly.  
  
Pikachu, psychic waves of pain sent outwards: {HURTS. SO MUCH. TOO MUCH. HURTS.)  
  
Misty suddenly hated herself for helping to stop Ash. These Squirtles had to pay for what they did. Either that, or Meowth did. She saw the Squirtles look at Pikachu, eyes widen, then look away.  
  
Head Squirtle: "Squirt squirtle." 'Come with us.'  
  
Ash, straining: "All. Right."  
  
Ash went to pick up Pikachu, but Squirtles did instead, and he growled. Ash, Misty, and Brock followed Meowth.  
  
Meowth, thinking: Jesse and James will get here and we'll grab Pikachu. This is great!  
  
  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty watched Pikachu lying while it slept on the floor of the cave they were trapped in. Ash and Misty could both hear it projecting its emotions, even if they or he didn't want to. Both were tensed to charge to get him, but both held back.  
  
Ash, his voice barely audible: "Guys."  
  
Misty and Brock, also melding in their voices into their breathing so it wouldn't be detectable: "Yes?"  
  
Ash: "I need to get medicine. Now. Stay here and watch Pikachu. Make sure Meowth doesn't take him. (Raising his voice) Squirtles! I need to go get medicine for Pikachu! Let me go to get that!"  
  
Squirtle: "Squirtle. Squirtle." 'We know better. You'll just take off."  
  
Ash glanced at Misty, then Brock.  
  
Ash: "I wouldn't leave my friends behind!"  
  
Squirtle: "Squirtle?" 'How do we know that?'  
  
Ash: "I promise I won't run away! Is that enough?!"  
  
He looked at Pikachu and his face fell. The Squirtles could see two droplets of tears hit the ground below Ash.  
  
Head Squirtle: "Quirt. Squirt squirtle." 'Fine. You have until high noon to be back."  
  
Meowth, walking in: "Or we shave the goyl's head."  
  
Misty: "WHAT??! YOU MANGY LITTLE FUR BALL!! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS-..."  
  
Ash: "MISTY! Calm down! I'll be back! I just have to get Super Potion for Pikachu in town. I won't let them shave your head. (Muttering, trying to lighten the mood) Though it might look cool..."  
  
Misty, irritated at that: "Ash! All right. (Looking at Pikachu) Hurry."  
  
Ash looked at Pikachu one more time, then looked and ran away. He ran down the road towards Torn Town.  
  
Misty: "Good luck."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika...pi..." 'Asshh..."  
  
Meowth, thinking: {By den we'll be long gone from here. Heh-heh-heh!}  
  
Ash ran his fastest, but couldn't see well as he ran and tripped on a rock, making him fly through the air. In a basic maneuver, he rolled himself in a ball and rolled away. Unfortunately for him, the river leading to the pond was there and he fell from about 12 feet into it. The Goldeen swam by and punctured his buttock. Flying onto the bank, Ash threw a stone at Goldeen in rage. It connected and Goldeen fell onto the opposite bank.  
  
Ash: "Pokéball, go!"  
  
The Pokéball shot at Goldeen, sucked it up, captured it, and returned to Ash's hand while dematerializing to Professor Oak's laboratory. Ash was already running. He dived into the river and swam really quickly to the pond. He got out and jumped onto the shore. Then he set off again, running as fast as he could.  
  
He finally got to a Poké Mart. As he opened the door, some person rudely bumped him aside without noticing, where he fell onto the ground, bumped his head hard, and was knocked out. [In the show, its Gary who bumps him. Now, I'm going to make it so two guys coming through simultaneously. One was as tall as Ash with long spiky red hair, the other a little taller with short spiky blonde hair. They both resemble Ash, but don't look that much alike.]  
  
  
  
Jesse and James burst through the Poké Mart door.  
  
Jesse: "We want 59 pounds of flash powder and 2 toothpicks, now!"  
  
James: "Or we'll freeze you with these Ice Blasters!"  
  
Store owner: "What do you want those things for?!"  
  
Jesse: "You want to get rid of the Squirtle Squad, don't you?! The flash powder will scare them back to whatever river they came from. The toothpicks are for our teeth."  
  
The store owner gave them the things. Outside, Ash was waking up.  
  
Jesse: "It's been good doing business with you!"  
  
James: "We'd like to thank you for your cooperation on part of Team Rocket!"  
  
They ran out. Ash finally finished waking up and ran into the store.  
  
Ash: "I need a Super Po-wah! Please don't shoot me!"  
  
About twenty handguns were cocked at him. Officer Jenny burst through the door.  
  
Jenny: "Stop! He's not part of Team Rocket! C'mon Ash, you can ride in my cycle!"  
  
Ash got the medicine and jumped into Jenny's motorcycle.  
  
Jenny: "I'll follow your directions. Now sit tight, hang on, and don't scream!"  
  
She started the motor and went from 0 to 70 in 3 seconds.  
  
Ash: "WAAAAAAAHH!!"  
  
They flew down the road with Ash telling Jenny where to go. They came to a bridge which had been torn down on one side.  
  
Jenny: "This bridge has been out for 3 years. I can't get across, but I know another way into those caves you mentioned from when I was a little girl. We officers have developed a new way of getting to the other side."  
  
They bike along the river until they came to a narrow spot with a ramp on both sides. Jenny revved up the motor and rode onto the ramp, flying 10 feet to the other side of the river. There was an entrance there.  
  
Jenny: "I'm too big to get through, but I think you are still small enough. Good luck. I'll be going around to the main entrance. It'll take about 30 minutes for me to come to your aid."  
  
Ash: "Thanks, Jenny."  
  
He squeezed in. Seeing as he had little light...  
  
Ash: "Go, Charmander! Walk in front of me down this tunnel."  
  
Charmander: "Char char!" 'Sure thing!'  
  
Ash got on his hands and knees and started through the tunnel after Charmander. Halfway through he thought he heard Misty shriek.  
  
Ash: "MISTY!"  
  
He raced along the tunnel after Charmander, hurting himself on sharp stones. When he got to the end he recalled Charmander. Seeing no one in the cave where they were, not even Pikachu, he ran outside. He saw Meowth and the Squirtles.  
  
Ash: "What did you do with Misty?! I said I'd come back at high noon and I did!"  
  
Misty, from over to the side: "Ash, calm down!"  
  
Ash: "Misty?"  
  
Brock: "Yeah, so did you get the Super Potion?"  
  
Ash, rushing over: "Yeah, here." He took out the Super Potion and sprayed it on Pikachu. Magically, Pikachu's wounds started to heal.  
  
Ash: "Well Misty, you still have your hair."  
  
Misty: "Yep. I'm still the same old red head!"  
  
Ash, not meaning it: "Darn."  
  
Misty: "WHAT?!"  
  
Ash: "Uh, didn't say nothin'."  
  
Meowth, thinking: {Where's Jesse and James already?}  
  
As if on cue, the Meowth balloon floated into sight.  
  
Jesse: "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
James: "And make it double!"  
  
Jesse: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
James: "To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
Jesse: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Jesse: "Jesse!"  
  
James: "James!"  
  
Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
Jesse: "Hey, squirt-toys, get a load of this!"  
  
She tossed down some flash bombs they had fashioned.  
  
James, letting down the rope latter: "Meowth, grab Pikachu!"  
  
Meowth grabbed Pikachu and jumped onto the ladder. The flash bombs landed with a small explosion, making the Squirtle Squad scatter. On landed right on the leader's shell, blasting him into the cave. Another one followed after the Squirtle.  
  
Ash: "Squirtle!!"  
  
He ran into the cave. Inside, he saw Squirtle shaking its head near the far wall. He also saw a flashbomb flying towards Squirtle.  
  
Ash: "Squirtle, look OUT!!"  
  
He dived onto Squirtle, who was still too dazed to think. The bomb his Ash's back, blasting him into the wall with Squirtle. Then, that coupled with another one hitting another wall started a cave-in. The whole thing seemed to collapse (even if it only looked that way from the outside).  
  
Misty: "AAASSHHH!!!"  
  
Pikachu, recovered enough to yell: "PIIIIKAA PIII!!!" 'AAASSHHH!!!'  
  
Brock: "Oh, no!! ASH!!"  
  
Inside, Ash was knocked unconscious by the 200 pounds of rock hitting his back.  
  
  
  
Squirtle woke up underneath something heavy. He crawled out from under it. His shell ached. The human he remembered who had saved him was pinned to the ground under a big rock. Squirtle tried to get it off, but didn't succeed. Frowning deeply, it looked where they were.  
  
It was a chamber full of fallen rock. Squirtle recognized the wall as where the entrance to the cave used to be. He tried to move the rocks, but again, his arms weren't quite strong enough. The sides of the walls sloped inward, making it impossible to climb. Squirtle heard the human groan.  
  
Squirtle, jumping to Ash's side: "Squirtle, squir?!" 'Are you okay, man?!'  
  
Ash: "What? Oh, hi, Squirtle. Are you okay?"  
  
Squirtle: "Squir! Squirtle. Squirtle?" 'I'm fine! You saved me. Again, are you okay?'  
  
Ash: "I think so. But my back really hurts, and I can't move. Something heavy is on top of me. I can't reach my Pokéballs." Squirtle: "Squirtle squirtle. Squir squirtle squirt." 'I can't get you out. Uh oh, the air supply is running out.'  
  
Ash: "Well, looks like its the end of my journey. Try to get yourself out, Squirtle."  
  
Squirtle: "Squirtle squirt!" 'Not until I get you out!'  
  
Ash: "No! You've got to get yourself out! Forget me, your whole Squad depends on you! Too bad it turned out this way, though. We could have been friends. Man, I just wish I could tell Misty that...I......luh-..."  
  
Squirtle: "Squirtle squirt! Squirtle squirt squirtle!" 'You saved my life! I'm not leaving until you can leave too!'  
  
Ash didn't respond. He had fallen back into unconsciousness. Squirtle tried and tried, but the human just wouldn't wake up. Squirtle decided to try to find a way to get more air. He found the weakest part of the wall and used his most powerful Water Gun attack. The wall got wet, and a stone moved, but nothing else happened. He still wasn't powerful enough.  
  
Squirtle looked at the Trainer. For a human, he seemed an attractive breed. That, of course, didn't matter to Pokémon. He tried to remember what the name was. It started with an "A" and had something to do with trees or charcoal. Ashley? No, Ash. That was it. Ash had saved Squirtle's life, even though Squirtle had been so mean to Ash. Ash was a really caring person. Squirtle would be proud to be Ash's Squirtle.  
  
Suddenly, Squirtle gasped. He was just a Squirtle now! There was a way out of this! He was high-level for a Squirtle, too. It all made sense. Ash would want him on his team, and they could get out if he just...  
  
Yes. Squirtle started flashing.  
  
  
  
Misty and Brock were petrified. Ash was probably hurt, or dead.  
  
Misty: "Brock! Get Pikachu back! I need to help Ash!"  
  
Brock understood and nodded grimly, and Misty ran over to the blocked mouth of the cave. The Squirtle Squad was already there, trying to dig out their leader. Misty sent her Pokémon that could help out. Pretty soon, Stayu, Starmie, Gyarados, Charmander, Misty, and the Squirtle Squad were trying to get the rocks away. But it would take at least 2 hours, they reckoned. Not enough time, unless someone else dug from the other side. Team Rocket started floating silently away. Brock didn't notice, he was too concerned for his friend.  
  
Suddenly, a huge, extremely powerful-looking jet of fire flew from the trees. Brock heard it, and bolted around. Team Rocket yelled and hugged each other, and all four stared where the fire had come from.  
  
Standing in the trees were two young men, both appearing to be near the age Ash and Misty were. They were side by side, each gazing with mirrored expressions of placidity at the scene. The taller one had short, spiky blonde hair, the other had spiky red hair that sailed upwards on the top and out at the bangs. In front of the red-haired kid was a large Flareon. Brock never recalled seeing a Flareon looking quite as powerful as that one. Team Rocket wailed.  
  
Jesse: "We're getting nowhere!"  
  
James: "And getting there fast!"  
  
Meowth: "Shut up, you two!"  
  
Blonde kid, sounding annoyed: "Just shut up and hand over that Pikachu, Rockets!"  
  
His voice had a crystal-clear pitch, with a voice slightly deeper than Ash's (with a tone akin to Gary's). The red-haired kid nodded.  
  
James picked Pikachu up and handed him to Brock.  
  
Brock, unnerved by the pair of kids: "Onix, guard them and make sure they don't escape."  
  
Brock held Pikachu and stared at the kids.  
  
Red-haired kid, in a crisp yet warm voice: "Blaze, return!"  
  
They stood for a second, then turned, and walked away. Brock started. These Trainers were certainly powerful enough to get Ash out from the rocks.  
  
Brock, running after them: "Hey, wait!!"  
  
They were gone. [When ghosts or phantoms or whatever in anime shows turn to leave, they disappear into white mist. That's what these two did. They walked away, then faded into whiteness.] Brock skidded to a halt, dismayed. Then, he went back, wondering about them.  
  
He set Pikachu down in soft grass and went to help the excavation team. With his and his Geodude and 4 Zubats, progress was quicker but only at an end total of an hour. As they worked, the Squirtles saw Misty's eyes slowly fill with tears. They stayed quiet. They knew she thought her boyfriend wasn't going to make it. They might cry if they didn't get their leader out.  
  
Misty, thinking to herself: {Ash, if you're alive, hold on!}  
  
  
  
The two teens walked though the brush, obviously used to traveling through dense woods. After awhile, the red-haired one spoke.  
  
Red-haired kid: "Maybe we should have helped them, Spike."  
  
(Spike?), gazing straight-ahead not wavering: "He'll be fine, Flare."  
  
(Flare?), curious: "Why did we start following him back at Torn Town in the first place?"  
  
Spike, grimacing: "I needed to check to see if he was strong yet..."  
  
Flare, raising an eyebrow: "And?"  
  
Spike, musing: "I suppose he isn't weak, but definitely not powerful enough to help us in our cause."  
  
Flare, quietly: "Maybe he never will be..."  
  
Spike, with a small smile: "Oh, I think our cousin might surprise us yet..."  
  
They continued on, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
  
  
Ash awoke to a lightening of weight on his back. He could hardly breathe now, and it was very hot. Dust blocked his vision, making his eyes sting.  
  
Ash: "What's going on? Squirtle?"  
  
A voice: "War, wartortle." 'Sorry, Squirtle is no longer with us."  
  
Ash, gasping sharply, making him wince: "Squirtle?! Is that you?? Did you evolve??!"  
  
He could see a large Wartortle in the gloom.  
  
Wartortle: "Wartortle. War? Wartortle." 'Yeah, I used to be Squirtle. Cool, huh? I feel stronger, and I was able to get the rocks off of you.'  
  
Ash: "Awesome! But I can't last long. There's hardly any air left, and if I sent a Pokémon, the air would just vanish."  
  
Wartortle: "War tortle." 'Stand back and take a deep breath.'  
  
Ash did. Wartortle inhaled very deeply and the rest of the air practically vanished. Then Wartortle sent a stream of now liquid hydrogen at the once entrance. It was a Water Blast attack, Ash recognized. About three times stronger than a Water Gun. Its only disadvantage was that it used up a Pokémon's energy ridiculously quickly. Wartortle was using all of its strength right now, using its ultimate attack. As the stream kept going, the rocks and wall started to move. Suddenly, the whole wall of fallen stone blasted outwards and Wartortle collapsed. Ash saw a very surprised Misty and some shocked Squirtles. Brock looked at him alarmingly.  
  
Misty, as if hardly daring to believe it: "Ash?..."  
  
Ash: "Hey, guys."  
  
Onix had turned to the scene and Jesse seized the advantage, throwing a flashbomb at the group of people and Pokemon. Only Ash and Wartortle saw it.  
  
Ash: "Wartortle, Bubble, now!"  
  
Wartortle had strength back and the Bubbles it exhaled made the flashbomb explode in midair. A spark which no one saw landed on some dry tinder.  
  
Ash: "Wartortle, Water Gun!"  
  
Wartortle sent forth a stream of water that sent Team Rocket into space.  
  
Team Rocket: "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaiinnnn!..."  
  
Ash: "Great job!"  
  
Wartortle: "Wartortle!" 'The forest's on fire!'  
  
Everyone else: "Huh?!"  
  
They looked where Wartortle pointed and, sure enough, a fire had started where the spark hit the tinder.  
  
Ash: "Wartortle, Water Gun! You too, Squirtles!"  
  
They nodded and soon the fire was out. Officer Jenny saw the whole thing as she rode towards them. She took them back to Torn Town. She told all of the villagers what happened.  
  
Jenny: "...And so, I conclude that we should work peacefully with the Squirtle Squad, I recommend them as our town firefighters."  
  
The villagers agreed and the Squirtle Squad agreed to stop harassing them. Ash was treated like a king, and so were his friends. They got a banquet of any food they wanted. The next day, they left on their bikes.  
  
Ash didn't say anything all morning. Misty and Brock were slightly worried about him. They were only biking at about 7 MPH.  
  
Misty: "Ash, are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?"  
  
Ash: "No, its not that. Its just..."  
  
Brock: "What?"  
  
Ash: "Well, I wanted to thank Wartortle and say good-bye. But I didn't see him all day. I must look like a really ungrateful person."  
  
Misty: "Remember, Ash. You saved its life first. You don't need to thank Wartortle. But I was hoping he'd join up with you. He seemed really strong." Ash: "I know. He was the most powerful Squirtle I've seen until it evolved. Usually they evolve as soon as they can."  
  
Brock, cocking his head at Ash: "Anything else?"  
  
Ash, sighing: "Well...I also feel guilty. I wanted Wartortle to come with me, instead of wanting it to do what it wants."  
  
Brock, trying to cheer him up: "Well, maybe the feeling is mutual..."  
  
Pikachu's ears perked up as he sat on Ash's head.  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pikachu." 'There's someone following us.'  
  
Ash stopped and swiveled around. So did Misty and Brock. There was Wartortle. He looked tired.  
  
Wartortle: "War tortle." 'Man, I thought I'd never catch up.'  
  
Ash: "Wartortle?? What are you doing here?"  
  
Wartortle, shuffling its feet: "Tle. Wartortle, wartortle." 'Um. I was kinda wondering, maybe I could join up with you, maybe."  
  
Ash: "Really?? Seriously???"  
  
Wartortle: "War war. Wartortle wartortle war." 'Well, yeah. You saved my life, and I have to repay you somehow..."  
  
Ash, looking sideways at Misty: "Deja vu."  
  
Wartortle, looking up at him: "...and you seem really nice, and you know all about how to care for Pokémon, and anyway, I don't feel like a member of my squad anymore anyway.'  
  
Ash: "Why not?"  
  
Wartortle: "Wartortle. Wartortle. Wartortle?" 'I'm not a Squirtle. They say I should go, because I deserve the strongest. So, can I come?'  
  
Ash: "Of course!"  
  
Wartortle put his shades into his shell and jumped onto Ash's handlebars. Then he hugged Ash, brown eyes shining.  
  
Misty: "We're gonna leave you to talk to Wartortle. You can catch up."  
  
They started down the bike path.  
  
Wartortle: "War, wartortle." 'So, give me a summary about you and your friends.'  
  
Ash: "Let's see...I have two Badges, I'm from Pallet, my friends that just left are Brock and Misty, my Pokémon right now are: Charmander, Pikachu, Butterfree, Beedrill, Fearow, Pidgeotto, Venomoth, Farfetch'd, Mankey, Zubat, Clefairy, Paras, Goldeen and Bulbasaur. I only catch one of each of the evolutions, so I wouldn't catch a Squirtle if you joined, another Wartortle, or even a Blastoise."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika, pikachu pika, pikachu." 'In short, he's a really good Trainer that has really strong Pokémon, a friend named Brock, and he has a girlfriend named Misty who he's in love with.'  
  
Ash: "WHAT?!"  
  
Wartortle, ruefully: "War. Tortle war." 'Wow. Some guys got all the luck.'  
  
Ash: "I DENY ALL OF IT!"  
  
Pikachu, ignoring Ash, though grinning: "Pika, pikachu." 'I'm not kidding Wartortle old boy, but I forbid you, Wartortle, to tell Misty, or Ash will release you and I will personally give you a few thousands volts of thunder.'  
  
Wartortle: "War." 'Okay.'  
  
Ash: "BUT-"  
  
Wartortle: "Wartortle, war!" 'Throw the ball, already!'  
  
Ash, chagrined, threw a Pokéball and Wartortle disappeared in a flash of light. Then he sped down after his friends, laughing out loud in joy. At the bottom of the hill, Misty and Brock smiled as they watched Ash.  
  
Ash: "LET'S GO!"  
  
Narrator: "On that note, we end this chapter of Ash's journey. He now has a powerful Water Pokémon on his side, and a powerful faith in his abilities. But who were those two young men back there, and what are they up to??"  
  
James, coming in: "There we go, blasting off again. Do you realize how painful that can be?! I am a human being and I shouldn't have to put up with your inhuman torture any longer!"  
  
Flareon: "James, you're a cartoon character with the right to remain silent. End fic."  
  
  
  
Okay, I haven't posted in what seems like ages, and I finally got this up. Anyway, introducing two new characters, Spike and Flare! Who are these mysterious and powerful strangers?? And why do they claim to be the cousins of one of the male characters?? If they really are, are they the cousins of Ash, Brock, or James? DUH!! If you can't figure that one out, you shouldn't be able to read this.  
  
Anyway, Spike and Flare are characters of mine from two different my brother and I worked on. Since he put more effort into those fics, I think Umbreon will be the one to post them up.  
  
Next eppy, its Bill!! What is the mystery at the lighthouse, and how will it effect Ash's Journey?? Believe me, it WILL affect Ash's Journey! Picture this...Ash catches the giant Pokémon from the TV show! Actually, he doesn't, but an encounter will bring them together in a very unique way!  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	13. WLAMO13

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
(c) Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these lousy fanfiction.  
  
{These things} - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Well, Ash and his friends have reached the far north-eastern beach of Indigo Island. But Ash seems disappointed..."  
  
Ash: "Episode 13: Mystery at the Lighthouse!"  
  
Ash: "Man, a beach isn't exactly the best way to get Pokémon or a Badge."  
  
Misty, peering at something: "Hold on a minute, Ash. What's that crawling out of the water?!"  
  
Dexter: "Krabby, the Crab Pokémon. With its tiny legs, it is vulnerable out of the water. Note: This Krabby is twice as big as usual."  
  
Ash, awed: "That is one BIG Krabby! Go, Beedrill!"  
  
Beedrill: "Bzzzz!" 'I'm up for it!'  
  
The Krabby got into a fighting stance and bubbles foamed up at its mouth.  
  
Ash: "Beedrill, Twineedle attack, now!"  
  
Beedrill swung its front stingers, hitting the Krabby multiple times. But this Krabby had a super-hard exoskeleton. It batted Beedrill away, like an insect.  
  
Ash, eyes narrowing: "Darn, Beedrill's attacks aren't going to work on that shell. Nice try, Beedrill! Return. Go, Zubat! Supersonic!"  
  
Zubat appeared and sonic waves shot out of its mouth, hurting everyone's ears and confusing Krabby.  
  
Ash: "Now! Screech!"  
  
Zubat screeched directly at Krabby, who covered its head with its claws.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, go! Thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu hopped off of Ash's head and shocked Krabby with fierce intensity.  
  
Ash: "Pokéball, go!"  
  
The red and white ball hit Krabby and sucked it in. The ball swiveled, but Krabby hadn't enough strength, and Ash caught it. The ball flew back to the teen's hand.  
  
Ash: "Yes! Excellent, Zubat! Good work, Pikachu!"  
  
Zubat, joyfully: "Zubat!" 'Thanks!'  
  
Pikachu, shrugging: "Pi ka." 'Always is.'  
  
Misty, smiling: "That's not very modest of you, Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu, protesting: "Pikachu, pika pika!" 'But Ash is so good, he never loses a Pokémon capture!'  
  
Ash, smiling a little: "That may be, but that doesn't mean you can take it for granted."  
  
Pikachu, smirking: "Pi." 'Okay.'  
  
Ash: "Good. Zubat, return."  
  
They wheeled their bikes across the edge of the beach.  
  
Ash: "Man, I'm tired of camping! I hope someone let's us stay for the night, for once."  
  
Misty: "You said it!"  
  
Brock: "Ash, look!"  
  
Ash, whipping out his Pokédex: "What is it?!"  
  
Dexter: "Seel, the Seal Pokémon. Using its flippers, it often playfully slaps other Pokémon, starting fights."  
  
There was a colony of Seel to the left.  
  
Brock, after facefaulting: "Not that! There's a lighthouse up ahead."  
  
Ash, falling over, then getting up and peering at the building off in the distance: "Oh, right. But I'm gonna catch me a Seel!"  
  
Misty: "Me, too!"  
  
They picked out two Seel, separated from the others. Misty went first.  
  
Misty: "Seaking, go! Horn Drill!"  
  
Seaking appeared in the water and attacked Seel with a spinning horn, automatically defeating it.  
  
Ash, admiring her work: "That's a good Seaking!"  
  
Misty, blushing a tiny bit: "Thanks. Pokéball, go!"  
  
She caught the Seel. It was Ash's turn.  
  
Ash: "Butterfree, go! Sleep Powder!"  
  
Butterfree flew into the air and sprayed its Powder over the whole colony, making every one fall asleep.  
  
Misty, smiling: "Your Butterfree isn't too bad, either."  
  
Ash, smirking: "I know."  
  
He picked the second-biggest one and caught it.  
  
Misty: "Why didn't you catch the biggest one?"  
  
Ash, scratching the back of his head: "Its probably the leader, and the colony might go into panic without its leader."  
  
Brock: "Good thinking, Ash! C'mon, let's get to that lighthouse."  
  
Misty: "Right."  
  
They walked their bikes towards the lighthouse.  
  
It was black outside when they finally reached it.  
  
Brock: "Man, this place was a lot farther than it looked!"  
  
Ash: "Look at the doors..."  
  
They all stared at the doors. They were each huge, iron doors. The strange part was that both had pictures of Pokémon etched into them. Each door had pictures of Pokémon on them. There were pictures from Bulbasaur to Ho-oh, scattered everywhere.   
  
Misty: "Woooww..."  
  
Ash: "This guy must be a real Pokémaniac..."  
  
Brock lifted the door-knocker and slammed it down three times. To the right of them, a voice spoke from a speaker.  
  
Voice: "May I help you?"  
  
Misty: "Um, we were wondering if we could sleep in any extra beds you might have, maybe?"  
  
Brock: "And I would like to cook something for our group. And I'd be more than happy to cook you something as well."  
  
Voice: "Well, that would be great! But I cannot eat right now. My name is Bill. Nice to meet you"  
  
Ash: "Why can't you eat?"  
  
Voice: "You'll see if you come in."  
  
The doors slowly opened by some magical force, and they walked into a large dark room. Inside, all they could see was pillars and a videophone to the right.  
  
Ash: "Hey, why don't I call Professor Oak and check on my other guys? My cell phone batteries have been dead for a while. Is that okay, Bill?"  
  
Voice of Bill: "Sure, but hurry up. This is rather uncomfortable."  
  
Ash: "We'd better help you first. Where are you?"  
  
A light appeared and shined on 'Bill'. 'Bill' was a large extinct Kabuto.  
  
Kabuto: "I am Bill."  
  
Ash: "WAAH! But that's a Kabuto!"  
  
Brock: "Kabutos died out over 10,000,000 years ago! This is impossible!"  
  
Bill: "No! I am Bill, I'm a human!"  
  
Misty: "What?"  
  
Bill, waving his small appendages: "This is just a costume. Young man, please come up to me. You must help me!"  
  
Ash, running up to Bill: "What do I do?"  
  
Bill, pointing his little arm to a small button on his suit which the arm couldn't reach: "See this button? I put it there to get out of this costume. But these arms can't reach the button."  
  
Brock, as Ash presses the button: "How long have you been trapped?"  
  
Bill was a man who looked to be in he later tweens [twenties]. He was about Ash's height, and had green hair.  
  
Bill: "About a day, I think. I'm pretty hungry, so if you would go through that door over there (pointing), you'll be able to cook a meal."  
  
Brock: "Thank you."  
  
Ash: "Now to call the Professor. I wonder if he's in?"  
  
He dialed on the phone and Professor Oak answered.  
  
Prof.: "Oh, hi Ash! How are you doing?"  
  
Misty: "We're fine Professor."  
  
Ash: "How's my new Krabby doing?"  
  
Prof.: "Oh, Krabby? See for yourself."  
  
He moved his videophone camera so that Ash could see his Krabby in a jar in the background.  
  
Prof.: "Gary caught one too. It is about the same size as yours, actually."  
  
Ash, a little irritated but curious: "Oh. So, how are Gary and May doing?"  
  
Prof.: "Well, each of them have 2 Badges, May has 45 different types of Pokémon, and Gary has over 50."  
  
Ash, crestfallen: "Great. I'm farther behind than I thought. I've only caught about 17."  
  
Prof.: "Yes, I know. And I'm glad you have, because my laboratory is getting quite full already."  
  
Ash: "How are Fearow, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Venomoth, Mankey, Farfetch'd, Clefairy, Paras, Goldeen, and Seel?  
  
Prof.: "They send you their best wishes. (Smiling) Your Bulbasaur has been quite a hit with some of the other Grass Pokémon in my laboratory."  
  
Ash, smirking: "Cool."  
  
Prof., curious: "By the way, Ash, where are you calling from?"  
  
Ash: "We're in a lighthouse on the far northeast coast, and the owner is named Bill."  
  
Prof., one eyebrow raising: "Really? That must be Bill, the famous Pokémon Researcher. He specializes in finding out what Pokémon think and feel, and why they act as they do. He knows much, much more than me in that area of expertise. Find out all you can from him. It'll be a good experience."  
  
Bill, walking over, curious: "Is that the famous Professor Oak?"  
  
Prof., turning to Bill and grinning: "Hi, Bill! I hope you'll give my friends a crash-course on Pokémon for me!"  
  
Bill, grinning briefly: "Sure, Professor."  
  
Prof., turning back to Ash: "Goodbye, Ash. Nice hearing from you."  
  
Ash: "Bye."  
  
He hung up. Bill scratched his chin thoughtfully, as Brock walked in.  
  
Bill: "Well, I'm never a one to refuse a request from the famous Professor Oak."  
  
Brock: "What?? I set our dinner up, so we can start eating anytime now.  
  
Ash: "Cool. I'm starved."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika." 'Me too.'  
  
Misty, flashing a smile: "Me three."  
  
Bill, perplexed: "Huh?"  
  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock sweatdropped as they remembered Bill doesn't know Ash and Misty could understand Poké Language.  
  
Ash, sweatdropping: "It's a long story."  
  
Bill, nodding: "That's fine, I have time. Tell me all about yourselves over dinner."  
  
Ash: "Okay. Brock, what are we having?"  
  
Brock: "Well, since we've been walking all day and are all tired, I cooked up my special 'Brock's Lazy Boy No-Chew Stew'..."  
  
  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth were close to Bill's Lighthouse, watching it.  
  
Meowth: "The kids went in dere!"  
  
Jesse: "So, how do we get in?"  
  
James: "We can climb that vertical cliff and sneak through the back in a surprise attack..."  
  
Meowth: "...Or enter the front door in a bold, uncharacteristic attack. So..."  
  
Jesse: "...We climb the cliff!"  
  
Meowth: "Cuz the bad guys always gotta sneak in..."  
  
Jesse: "But it will be tough to reach the top!..."  
  
Jesse and James: "...Because we're afraid of heights!"  
  
Meowth fell over, embarrassed. They started to climb up the slanted outward cliff.  
  
  
  
Bill, after swallowing a mouthful of stew: "Absolutely fascinating!! Pikachu has telepathic powers and can talk to you two only?!"  
  
Ash: "Yep. Cool, huh?"  
  
Bill, looking overwhelmed: "Can you, Ash, and you, Misty, talk together?!"  
  
Misty, after taking a chug from her water: "Nope. We can only talk to Pikachu, and we can't hear his thoughts, but he can hear ours, I think."  
  
Pikachu: "Pi." 'Yep.'  
  
Ash: "Pikachu just said 'yep'."  
  
Bill, shaking his head in disbelief: "I get that sense. (Looking at Pikachu thoughtfully) Do you realize, Ash, that if I unlocked this power of Electric Pokémon, how it could change our whole way of living? Think of it! People able to talk to their Pokémon just by thinking!"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu: "Wooow.../Piiika..."  
  
Bill, flustered but with an intense light in his eyes Ash had never seen before: "I have been a Researcher most of my life, but you two could easily know more than me in a month or two, since you know what Pokémon say and would be able to communicate with them. I feel unneeded."  
  
Ash, waving a hand in dismissal: "No, I only want to be a Trainer. You heard my story."  
  
Bill, nodding: "You're a Poké Warrior. Even if you only want to be a Trainer. Let me see if I've got you straight. You are a Pokémon Trainer who has caught usually very powerful or extremely advanced Pokémon. You've only been on your Journey for less than two months. You first got Pikachu unknowingly, then officially received Charmander. The first day, you caught 5 Pokémon, which is pretty impressive. (Looking at Ash and Misty with a twinkling in his eyes) Then, you saved this young woman's life, and now she follows you. Then, you beat this young man, Brock, with two of your Pokémon that were least effective against him. He followed you, too. So all three of you are traveling on Ash's Journey."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pika." 'All FOUR of us.'  
  
Ash: "Yeah."  
  
Bill: "You've caught almost one fourth of the most you will capture on your Journey."  
  
Ash, eyes widening: "I have? (Seeming to calculate) Oh. You're right. (Surprised) That was quick."  
  
Bill: "You hope to enter the Pokémon League next year; Pikachu won't go into a Pokéball; You have 2 official and 1 unofficial Badges, though the unofficial one may be valid by the League Championships; you were Professor Oak's top pupil, so you must be quite smart."  
  
Ash, blushing: "Thanks."  
  
Misty: "Yeah, you should have seen him talk about Dragonair! Or seen him fight Mankey!"  
  
Bill: "That's another amazing thing. The Mankey you described sounds like the h/w size ratio of the Krabby you caught."  
  
Brock: "What?"  
  
Ash, thinking: "Yeah, just about."  
  
Bill: "Mankey is one of the Fighting types, yet you beat it. Usually, only master Warriors would be able to accomplish that."  
  
Ash: "I guess I'm pretty good. I have been training myself in three martial arts for most of my life, and I am a black belt in two of three. But, my Pokémon helped defeat that Mankey too, so I can't take much credit."  
  
Misty, sounding irritated: "That's another thing! Ash is always so damn modest! He pretends like he's average. He's not! I swear I've never seen anyone fight so good, except for maybe Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan, or train their Pokémon moves faster!"  
  
Bill just looked at her with a smile.  
  
Misty, annoyed: "What?"  
  
Bill: "You remind me of a friend of mine."  
  
Misty, curious: "Who?"  
  
Bill, blushing a little: "Well, the truth is...I grew up in Pallet, and I knew Ash's mother."  
  
Ash: "You did??!"  
  
Bill: "Yes, and Ash's father. Deria said almost the exact same things about Ash's father, before they got married six years later."  
  
[I'm keeping her name 'Deria', okay?!]  
  
Misty: "Are you saying...that..."  
  
Ash, confused: "...Misty...my mom...me...my dad-"  
  
They both burned red and looked away from everyone. Brock and Pikachu snickered and looked at Bill.  
  
Brock, whispering: "Good one, Bill!"  
  
Bill, looking puzzled: "What? What did I say?"  
  
Brock laughed and Bill took charge.  
  
Bill: "I am a Pokémon Researcher. I find out mysteries about Pokémon, and I find out what Pokémon think. When I was in the Kabuto costume, I was dressing up like it to see what it must have been like to have that body, so I could see what Kabutos actually might have thought. But, now that you have arrived upon my house, I'll try to work with you on a mystery that has haunted me for a while now. I'd like it if you came to help me."  
  
Ash, looking at Bill, blush fading: "What's that?"  
  
Bill, looking out the window: "Come with me."  
  
They went to the top of the lighthouse, where the light would shine. The air was cold.  
  
Bill: "Four years ago, I recorded this music, sent across the ocean. Of course, only something very big could make such a big sound."  
  
Recorder, blasting over ocean: "OOONNN? IAANNGGH?" 'HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?'  
  
Bill: "I knew it must mean a Pokémon was lonely and wanted to meet its own kind."  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock listened, mesmerized by the speech, singing like it was music.  
  
Bill: "Then, a few months later, I played the music again, hoping to find that Pokémon."  
  
He did now, and the music held the four travelers to the spot.  
  
Bill: "To my great surprise, it came. And, I think it will come again."  
  
A huge shape came out of the fog rolling off the ocean.  
  
Ash: "Holy..."  
  
Misty: "Good lord..."  
  
Brock: "Oh, my-..."  
  
Pikachu: "Pikaaa..." 'It's her...'  
  
Ash, staring at Pikachu: "What?"  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash and Misty: {There are legends of the eight Poké Gods. Of the birds of prey and lightning-fast   
dogs that were blessed with tremendous powers: Suikun and Articuno with Ice, Raikou and Zapdos with Thunder, Entei and Moltres with Fire, Lugia with Psychic, and Houou with Energy. Well, in Pokémon legend, there was another, greater God. Her name was Dragonight, a God with the representation of a Dragonite, only about 100 times bigger and blessed with powers of all Types and with the invulnerability to all Types as well. Now, banded together, the eight Poké Gods could easily wipe out Dragonight, but separated, one was no match. Granted, any Poké God could wipe out any regular Pokémon, and it is the greatest honor to serve under them. Well, they say about 2,000,000 years ago, Dragonight did something to anger the others. She made a near-identical of her, with one difference. He was male. The birds didn't want two of the same Poké Gods at a time, because they could mate and ruin the other Poké Gods' power. So, they banished him and put all of their might into diminishing her power. They succeeded, and she had just the amount of power a regular Dragonite would have, and the same disadvantages, though she hardly needs all of that, sense she can beat any Pokémon with regular power anyway. Now, she roams forever, looking for her mate, ever hopeful, but ever with sorrow.}  
  
Ash, feeling insignificant: "Woah..."  
  
Misty, pointing: "Look, its almost near the lighthouse!"  
  
Jesse and James, climbing the cliff, saw it too.  
  
Jesse: "Oh...my...god..."  
  
James, nodding: "Poké God."  
  
Meowth: "What?! (Looking at Dragonight) IT'S HER! RUN! RUN!!"  
  
Jesse: "What are you jabbering about??"  
  
Meowth: "It's Dragonight! Don't get her angry! We don't know how much power she has!"  
  
Jesse, eyes glinting in anticipation: "Power??"  
  
James, screaming in fear: "POWER!!"  
  
Ash heard from up above and looked down at them.  
  
Ash: "Don't you guys ever quit?!"  
  
Jesse: "Quitting is not in our vocabulary! So prepare for trouble!"  
  
James: "POWER!!"  
  
Jesse, slapping him: "Oh, shut up."  
  
Meowth, paler than ever and trembling: "Meowth, let's run! They say Dragonight hates bad guys!"  
  
Bill, leaning over the parapet: "You people must get out of here!"  
  
Jesse: "Why??"  
  
Bill: "The Dragonite might leave!"  
  
Meowth, eyebrow twitching: "Really?! That's good..."  
  
James: "It's too big! I'm scared!"  
  
Dragonight peered down at Team Rocket. She had sad eyes. Team Rocket suddenly went limp, falling into the cold waters below. Dragonight looked after them balefully.  
  
Pikachu: "PIIKA, PIKACHU??" 'WHAT'S WRONG, YOUR HIGHNESS??"  
  
Dragonight, voice soft and as if coming from deep inside the creature: "Aun? Dra, gon, rag, ooon drag." 'A Pikachu? Well small one, though it shouldn't be of your concern, I hate being so large, to be frank, compared to other Pokémon and the humans.'  
  
Pikachu, still at the top of his lungs: "PIKA??" 'WHY??'  
  
Dragonight: "Ooon drag, dragonigh, oooon." 'I have no reason to live without happiness, and in my cursed state, I can do little more than destroy things, rather than help heal our world.'  
  
Ash, turning quickly to Bill: "Bill, is there a way you could make Dragonight shrink?"  
  
Bill, eyes not straying from Dragonight, slowly: "There might be. I'd have to work with all of the other Professors to make it, though."  
  
Dragonight, with a glimmer of hope and surprise: "Draag??" 'There's a way??'  
  
Ash, shouting: "PROBABLY, DRAGONIGHT. IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE, THOUGH. YOU'D HAVE TO STAY WITH BILL."  
  
Dragonight: "Dra. Dragonite. Gonite drag." 'Maybe. He'd have to be worthy. He'd have to be able to capture me.'  
  
Bill, quickly: "What did she say?!"  
  
Ash: "You'll have to capture her."  
  
Bill, dismayed: "I have no Pokémon!"  
  
Ash, quickly: "Use mine."  
  
Ash handed his Pokéballs to Bill.  
  
Bill, looking at Ash: "Are you sure you don't want to try to capture her?"  
  
Ash, hurried: "Just do it!"  
  
Bill, uncertainly looking at the Pokéballs: "Are you sure they'll listen to me?"  
  
Ash, nodding: "If I tell them to."  
  
Bill: "Pokémon, go!"  
  
Out popped Charmander, Butterfree, Beedrill, Zubat, and Wartortle. Pikachu jumped to Bill's side.  
  
Ash: "Guys, you need to help this man. Please."  
  
Pikachu: "Pi kapi!" 'Count me in!'  
  
Charmander: "Charmander!" 'Me too, Ash!'  
  
Butterfree: "Free, butterfree?" 'Why not, old chap?'  
  
Beedrill: "Bzzzz!" 'Right on!'  
  
Zubat: "Zub." 'Okay.'  
  
Wartortle, crossing his arms across his chest glaring at Ash: "War! Wartortle war!" 'No! My first battle's by you!'  
  
Ash: "Okay, Wartortle, I'll direct you."  
  
Misty: "You might need these guys help as well. Go, Staryu, Charmander, Starmie, Goldeen, Seaking, Gyarados!"  
  
Brock: "You guys, too! Graveler, Onix, Zubat, Zubat, Zubat, and Zubat, all go!"  
  
Everyone but Brock sweatdropped as he released four Zubats in succession.  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonite..." 'This might hurt...'  
  
Ash: "Sorry, Dragonight! Wartortle, go! Surf into it!"  
  
Bill: "Okay Pokémon, listen to me! Charmander, Flamethrower! Pikachu, Thunder! Butterfree, Tackle! Beedrill, Pin Missile! Zubat, team Supersonic with Brock's Zubats!"  
  
Misty: "Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen! Surf with Wartortle! Gyarados, Hydro Pump! Charmander, help Ash's out with your own Flamethrower!"  
  
Brock: "Zubat, team Supersonic! Onix, Rock Throw! Graveler, Tackle!"  
  
A huge wave with Pokémon guiding it hit Dragonight, while a bunch of Zubats screeched in her ears, and two Flamethrowers burnt a few of her scales. The other attacks didn't do much, except Pikachu's Thunder, when he jumped on Butterfree's back, then into the water when all other Pokémon were clear, sending 10,000 volts into the current, which greatly shocked Dragonight.  
  
Dragonight, fazed: "Drag. Dragonight." 'Ouch. My ears really hurt.'  
  
Bill: "Okay, Charmander, Fire Spin! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Butterfree, Sleep Powder into Dragonite's nose! Beedrill, Twineedle! Zubat, with the other Zubats, Screech!"  
  
Ash: "Wartortle, Bubblebeam!"  
  
Misty: "Charmander, Fire Spin! Stayu, Starmie, team Spinning Tackle! Goldeen, Horn Attack! Seaking, Waterfall! Gyarados, Wrap the legs!"  
  
Brock: "Graveler, Rock Throw! Onix, Rock Slide! Zubat, team Screech!"  
  
Dragonight was blasted back as Gyarados wrapped around its legs and the force of the other attacks knocked into it.  
  
Ash: "Bill, use whatever Pokéball you have! Now!"  
  
Bill, eyes widening, gripping his pocket: "Oh, right! Let's see, my most powerful prototype... (finding a Pokéball in his shirt pocket) okay, Hyperball, capture!"  
  
A yellow ball, charged with electricity, sped through the air in an almost unbeholdable blur, almost at Mach 3. It hit the huge Dragonite, sucking it in. Furiously, the ball rocked back and forth, while all of the Poké Fans above watched, breathless. A normal Pokéball or custom ball would have split into a thousand pieces by now, but this was a Hyperball, the second most powerful ball in history, and the very fastest. For a full minute, the ball rocked. Then, finally, it stopped. It flew to Bill's hand.  
  
Ash: "Congratulations!"  
  
Misty: "You caught the most powerful Pokémon alive!"  
  
Bill: "But I'm not a Trainer! I'm a researcher! I never wanted to catch Pokémon!"  
  
Brock: "This one agreed. Its for scientifical reasons, and the better for Dragonite."  
  
Ash: "By the way, its name is spelled D-R-A-G-O-N-I-G-H-T. Not D-R-A-G-O-N-I-T-E."  
  
Bill, raising his eyebrows: "That's what Pikachu said?"  
  
Misty: "Yeah."  
  
Ash, calling all of his Pokémon back: "Okay guys, return."  
  
Brock, copying Ash: "You too, guys. Great job."  
  
Misty, copying Ash and Brock: "Time for a rest."  
  
Bill: "We'd better get rest, too. There are beds upstairs, but..."  
  
Misty, ignoring him: "BEDS?! Real beds?! All right!"  
  
Bill: "Wait, there's-"   
  
But Misty was already running up the long staircase.  
  
Ash: "She's like that."  
  
Brock, nudging Ash: "And you should know..."  
  
Ash, fiercely: "What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Bill chuckled and Brock laughed. They both went upstairs, leaving an amused Pikachu and a fiery Ash.  
  
Ash, eyes narrowing after Brock: "That Brock...ooh..."  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: {Yes, you would know.}  
  
Ash, watching where Misty had ascended the stairs, looking flustered: "Yeaaahh...anyway, time for bed."  
  
He went upstairs, went into a bathroom he found, and brushed his teeth. After flossing, he went to the door into what he assumed to be a bedroom. Misty, Bill, and Brock were there, arguing with Misty. They didn't notice him listening in, curious.  
  
Misty: "...Still, I think I should get the bed! Why is there only one, anyway?!"  
  
Bill: "I tried to tell you, I don't get much company. But I do think that you should decide amongst yourselves logically, not just taking what you, personally, want."  
  
Brock, irritated: "Yeah, stop acting like a spoiled brat, Misty! We should wait for Ash! He's probably the most tired anyway. He caught Krabby and Seel, and you only caught Seel. And I think he should get a reward for letting Bill use his Pokémon for capturing Dragonight."  
  
Misty, looking at the lone bed: "Maybe you're right about something. But, if he doesn't want it, I get it!"  
  
Brock: "Fine. (Turning to Ash with a smile, as if he had known Ash was there the whole time [he might have]) Oh, hi Ash. Didn't see you there."  
  
Ash smiled at them. They finally noticed him standing in the doorway. He appeared to think.  
  
Ash: "I say we decide this with a match."  
  
Misty: "Not a Pokémon match."  
  
Ash: "Nope. A rock-paper-scissors match. (Holding out some straws Pikachu mysteriously handed him) High straw doesn't go first. That would be...Misty. So its Brock or me versus Misty for the bed."  
  
They rock-paper-scissored. A tie. A tie again. Then Ash won. When Ash and Misty faced off, Ash won again. Inwardly, he sweared. He didn't even want the bed. He was too used to sleeping without one. Bill left and Ash lay down on the bed, looking out the window towards the stars. It wasn't enough. The window wasn't big enough. So he stared around the room. There was Brock, snoring lightly; Pikachu, at the end of his bed, curled up in a blanket while breathing silently; and Misty, shivering. This old place was pretty drafty. Ash wasn't cold, the bed was comfortably warm. He stepped out of his bed and stood next to Misty. Then, though he didn't want too, he picked her up and set her in the bed, placing a still-sleeping Pikachu next to her. Then he set out his sleeping bag and left the room.  
  
He went over to the room he had seen Bill enter. It was another bedroom, only much smaller, with one bed. Bill snored lightly in it. The Pokéball wasn't there, so he went downstairs.  
  
[He is going to steal Dragonight, in case anyone was wondering. :')]  
  
He turned on a light, and saw the yellow Hypeball by the videophone. He picked it up and went up to the lighthouse.  
  
  
  
Misty woke up, still cold, when she felt someone lifting her. Biting back a cry of alarm, she squinted her eyes to see Ash's face. Then, she felt herself in a warm bed with Pikachu gently breathing beside her. Watching Ash leave, she followed, wanting to know what the deal was.  
  
He was going downstairs. She saw him turn on the lights and grab the Hyperball.  
  
Misty, thinking, horrified: {Ash is stealing Dragonight???!!!!}  
  
She was relieved when he didn't leave the house, just went up the set of stairs to the lighthouse. She waited for 10 minutes, wondering what he was doing and making sure he hadn't seen her. Then, she got impatient and followed after as quietly as she could. As she walked up the round staircase, she heard Ash's voice, seemingly talking to Dragonight.  
  
[Just kidding about the stealing thing. ^-^;;]  
  
Ash: "...And how was it like, alone for a billion years?"  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonight draag drag." 'You wouldn't believe how lonely it can get.'  
  
Ash: "Why did you make a mate?"  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonight, dra night." 'I wanted someone to speak to, and to love."  
  
Ash: "Why love?"  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonite, dragonite." 'We Poké Gods have no friends or family, and I wanted to know what it was like."  
  
Ash: "I can understand that, I think. But I think you would get bored with your mate. I mean, you live for a long time."  
  
Misty could see Ash on his back, with his black sweatpants on and shirt, staring up at the stars. Dragonight's head was laid upon the tower, and Ash was petting it.  
  
Dragonight, sadly: "Drag dragonight. Dragonight?" 'I agree I have no experience in matters of love or such. Maybe you could tell me?'  
  
Misty's ears cocked.  
  
Ash, laughing: "I'm hardly experienced in those matters, Dragonight."  
  
Dragonight: "Drago, dragonight..." 'But surely, there is someone you hold dear..."  
  
Ash: "Well, there's my mom. My dad died and I have no other relatives. May Oak is one of my old friends. Brock's my best human male friend. Pikachu is my best friend. I guess I love my mom and Pikachu. But only as a son and a best friend. If you mean real male-female interaction, nonrelated..."  
  
Dragonight: "Dra, dragonite drag..." 'Yes, someone you love as a friend, only different than friends, more...'  
  
Ash, softly: "Intimate? Not yet."  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonight, dragonight." 'I know not much of humans, but I think you may not be telling the whole truth.'  
  
Ash, starting to flush: "Well, I'm a Pokémon Trainer. Much as I might like to, I can't go into those kind of relationships now."  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonight? Drag dragonight?" 'Much as you might like to? What about the handsome female specimen of your species that battle against me?'  
  
Misty blushed, but listened all the harder. Though she might have blushed either way, she was blushing more because Dragonight was asking Misty's silent question to Ash, not because Dragonight had said she was pretty.  
  
Ash blushed too, and looked away from Dragonight, out over the sea.  
  
Ash: "You mean Misty, right? Um, red-haired girl, about as tall as me?"  
  
Misty's heart jumped into her throat.  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonight." 'You're just trying to stall the answer.'  
  
Ash: "Maybe. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Misty felt Pikachu beside her.  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: {Misty! You aren't spying on Ash?!}  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: {Um, well, I wanted to know where he was going, and now I don't want to interrupt, and...}  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty, sternly: {Go to bed right this instant, young lady! (Lying) I'll tell you what Ash says, later.}  
  
Misty, psychically to Pikachu: Okay, mommy.  
  
Misty watched Ash playfully petting Dragonight, and almost sighed out loud. Then she fled, and Pikachu bounded up to Ash.  
Pikachu: "Pika pika?" 'What's up?'  
  
Ash: "Hi, Pikachu. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to give Dragonight some company."  
  
Pikachu, teasing: "I saw that Misty was in your bed."  
  
Ash, blushing: "OH, SHUT UP!"  
  
Pikachu, shrugging: "Pi." 'Okay.'  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonight drag?" 'And you say you're NOT in love with the 'girl'?'  
  
Ash: "Okay. You win. I guess I do like her a little-"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika! Pikachu pika pikachu!" 'Don't believe a word! He's head over heels in love with that young woman!"  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonight drag nite, night drag o night." 'So you DO know what its like to not have a love of your life, and finding out you needed one.'  
  
Ash, blushing and trying to avoid the subject: "How did you know you were missing something?"  
  
Dragonight: "Drag, drag o nite dragonight. Dragonight drago." 'I once saw, about a thousand years ago, a couple of Dragonites, in love. Then I saw the affection some of you humans can have.'  
  
Ash: "Yeah..."  
  
Dragonight: "Drago drag?" 'So why don't you tell her?'  
  
Ash: "It's complicated. She is my second-best friend, my best human friend. She was there the first day of my Journey. She will be with me until she saves my life and my Pokémon as many times as I've saved hers, or when I get to Indigo Plateau. I hate to brag, but that's a lot of rescues."  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonight?" 'What's your young love like?'  
  
Ash, licking his lips agitatedly: "Weird. It makes me think she is the most beautiful and caring girl in the world; it makes me want to protect her from harm; everything she does seems to be in the most stylish way anyone can do it. I can see her great heart when she cares for her Pokémon. She has a high station, as a certified Gym Leader. I always want to do my best when she is watching, to impress her, I guess. It also makes me feel like I should do whatever I can to make her comfortable."  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonight drag?" 'So your initial attraction developed into a greater caring?'  
  
Ash: "I guess you could say that. (Changing the subject) If you do shrink to regular size, wouldn't you miss your powers? You are one of the most powerful being in the world."  
  
Dragonight: "Dragonight drag o." 'Power comes at the price of happiness.'  
  
Ash: "So, you would search out other Dragonites and try to settle down into a family?"  
  
Dragonight, with a dreamy expression: "Dragonight..." 'That is my dream...'  
  
Ash: "How long would you wait?"  
  
Dragonight: "Dragon dragonight. Dragonight. Drag." 'I wouldn't wait too long. But I kinda want to see the human world. So I'd say, about a century.'  
  
Ash: "An entire century?! Did you know that that's about as long as humans live?!"  
  
Dragonight: "Drag. Drago, night, dragonight drag!" 'Yeah. But by then, other Dragonights might have been captured, so I wouldn't have to look around for them!'  
  
Ash: "So, with whomever you're Trainer is then, you'll go looking for other Trainers with Dragonites, and try to develop a relationship?"  
  
Dragonight, eyes gleaming in anticipation: "Drag." 'Yeah.'  
  
Ash: "Now, Bill, your Trainer, isn't a Pokémon Trainer, but a Pokémon Researcher. After he studies you, and make you seem like a normal Dragonite, he will want to set you free. I hate to impose, but I was wondering if, in about a year or so, you would, er...help me? You want to see the world, you could follow behind me, out of your ball. I don't know what I'll be doing then. But if there is the slimmest chance..."  
  
Dragonight, a huge (only because Dragonight is huge) dragon smile on her face: "Dragonight dragon, dragonight." 'You would be pleased if I would come on your Journey, because I'd be a rare and powerful Pokémon that you could use in battle and against Team Rocket.'  
  
Ash, blushing: "Well, yeah. I hate to seem so selfish."  
  
Dragonight, playfully: "Dragonight, drag o night dragonight drag!" 'You humans are all the same, you just want another ally on your side, against your rival!'  
  
Ash: "How did you know??"  
  
Dragonight, smiling: "Dragonight drag dragonight." 'Contrary to popular belief, I didn't lose all of my powers, and over the years, my experience level has given me strange telepathic abilities.'  
  
Ash, accusingly: "So you knew everything, all the time! You found out what love was like from my thoughts, and everything about me! That's why you knew I'm not helpless! You can read my mind! (Mind instantly changing the subject on whim) Hey, can you talk to me telepathically?"  
  
Dragonight: "Drago." 'When I want to.'  
  
Ash, grinning: "Cool! Like Pikachu!"  
  
Dragonight: "Drago, drago. Dragonight drago." 'Go to sleep, young one. I want to talk to Pikachu in private.'  
  
Ash: "Okay. Goodnight, Dragonight."  
  
He left. Dragonight turned to Pikachu.  
  
Dragonight, psychically to Pikachu: {You have not told them. Wise, for someone of your meager age.}  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Dragonight: {Remember, I'm old for a Pikachu, young for a Raichu. Pokémon life cycles are the same as the human's. You just seem to have kept your immortality, my lady.}  
  
Dragonight, psychically to Pikachu: {Even if I was regular size, my race dominates all others, even if they do not know it. But enough for now. I am not your lady, but a friend. I do not understand this love, my soon-to-be Trainer has for the Gym Leader girl.}  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Dragonight: {Misty is his best human friend. He doesn't want to see her hurt or in any way discomforted because he cares so much about her. Since he does not know if she likes or even loves him, he doesn't want to risk losing their relationship as friends right now. If he does not now, he may never. It's the same with Misty.}  
  
Dragonight, psychically to Pikachu: {So, they both are afraid. I heard Misty's thoughts echo from the inside of this tower. She watched. You are right in letting them solve it themselves, but as their love grows deeper, they may someday part, breaking both their hearts. I can sense that you would step in then, whether you would want to or not..}  
  
Pikachu, sighing psychically to Dragonight: {Yes. They are my best friends. I can check how much they are in love with each other with our psychic link. I could not rend that link, or I might even go insane. I would have to reveal their emotions through me, though I do despise the prospect. They should discover their feelings the right way.}  
  
Dragonight, psychically to Pikachu: {I trust you will do what is right. But, let us turn to other matters. I can read your mind, Pikachu. You know as well as I do that a change is taking place, slowly.}  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Dragonight: {Yes, I feel it. I believe all Pikachu go through this stage, when they should evolve. But I do not want to evolve! I might forget Ash, my psychic link may be destroyed! I might forget their love and never take a step in! Help me.}  
  
Dragonight, psychically to Pikachu: {Pikachu, your kind do not go through this stage when they get ready to evolve into Raichu. It is a stone-transformation, on the spot. You do not prepare for it. No, I know what you will be, and deep down, you know too.}  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Dragonight: {But its impossible! Only 2 out of all the millions of Pikachu get that opportunity!}  
  
Dragonight, psychically to Pikachu: {But the best Trainer's Pikachu does. Ash must be one of the best, to raise a Pikachu to become a Redou.}  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Dragonight: {I don't remember that legend well, but you should, right? Could you tell me?}  
  
Dragonight, psychically to Pikachu: {Its no legend. I have seen Redou. They are the evolved form of extraordinarily high-powered Pikachu that have been magnetized more than a half dozen times in their life. You have been at least twice now. You probably will again, then maybe a few more times. That, coupled with Ash's strategy, cunning, wisdom, and heart can make you the messenger of the Poké Gods, colleague of Zapdos. Though Redou is not a Poké God itself, when Pikachu become their ultimate form, they get the following powers...Telepathy: Redou can talk psychically to humans and Pokémon, the strength of which depends on the level of Redou; Immortality: unless killedy, Redou's body will live forever; Speed: Redou can fly on a summoned thundercloud as fast as Pidgeot can wing; Wisdom: Redou will know all of the history of all natural types of Pokémon, and all about each individual type of Pokémon, once it fully matures. Also, Redou can scan Pokémon to check which attacks, what level, and so on about the Pokémon scanned. Redou gains status as not only messenger of the Gods to the Pokémon and human race, but also as Chief of Security, meaning the Gods can call on Redou to stop a fight or war, instead of doing it themselves. Unless needed, Redou can go anywhere it pleases, with any Trainer, although another power is the capability to teleport out of normal Pokéballs. You will be more powerful than I am now, though not as powerful as any of the Poké Gods. Oh, and sometimes hundreds of Magnemites follow Redou everywhere.}  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Dragonight: {Good. I can stick with Ash. I hope it doesn't start until a while from now. I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep on the bed.}  
  
Dragonight, psychically to Pikachu: {Good idea, little one.}  
  
Pikachu scampered off, leaving Dragonight to lay down in the water and watch the stars. She could sense great events would happen to Ash, greater than any other Trainer ever had or ever would have. If he survived.  
  
Dragonight, thinking as she stares up at the stars: {Well, that's going to be my job.}  
  
  
  
Bill, sheepishly: "Well, Ash, I'm sorry I didn't give you a lecture on Pokémon, but I daresay you don't really need one, right? Heh. I guess this is goodbye, for now. I hope you have a good Journey."  
  
Ash, shaking Bill's hand: "I will. I won't be back until I have at least eight Indigo League Badges!"  
  
Misty: "And we'll be with him..."  
  
Brock: "Every step of the way. Goodbye, Pokémon Researcher!"  
  
They rode off, waving at Bill, Dragonight, and the Lighthouse.  
  
Ash, thinking as loud as he could: GOODBYE, DRAGONIGHT! I HOPE YOU LIVE A PEACEFUL YEAR UNTIL YOU'RE WHAT YOU WANT TO BE!  
  
Someone thinking psychically to him: I will, Ash! See you in about a year!  
  
Ash, shouting: "BYE, DRAGONIGHT!"  
  
Misty and Brock looked at him strangely. Pikachu was just relieved Misty hadn't asked about the conversation last night.  
  
Ash: "C'mon! I want to speed through this year over with as quickly as possible! We're almost to Vermillion City! Full speed ahead!"  
  
Narrator: "Well, with the promise of an ultra-rare Pokémon at the end of his Indigo journey, Ash and friends set out for Vermillion City. What strange or magnificent battles, events, and/or Pokémon will our heroes (and heroines) find there?"  
  
James, popping in, outraged: "What the heck?! Why the h*** did you make me such a WIMP in this fanfic?!"  
  
Flareon, smirking: "'Cuz you are one?"  
  
James, thinking hard: "Yeah, well...you are too!!"  
  
Flareon, caught off-guard: "Huh??"  
  
James, laughing: "You haven't posted a fic in so long because you're CHICKEN!"  
  
Flareon, yelling: "Shut up! I don't have to take this! End this stupid fic already!"  
  
  
  
Yeah, yeah. I haven't posted a fic in a long time. Wanna know the reason? Its because I don't have enough time to write down these long chapters and edit, reedit, and edit again. Not only that, but I'm trying to help me brother, Umbreon, make a start to his continuation of his own fanfiction 'Mythical Tale of Love and Loss'. And, its almost Christmas. My absolute FAVORITE time of the YEAR!! Don't you agree that Christmas is, like, totally, like, the, like, best?! That was Violet talking, not me. 0_0;;  
  
Anyways, this was kind of a weird fic that my brother practically wrote by himself, at least the part about Dragonight. I'm sorry to say that he copied the name 'Dragonight' from Ace Sanchez's biggest and most popular fanfic series, 'Pokémon Master'.  
  
Next fic is Lt. Surge!  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	14. WLAMO14

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
(c) Copyright 2000 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
{These things} - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, our heroes and heroine met up with Bill and the Lighthouse, after the excursion with Dragonite, the ex-Poké God. Now, our heroes have  
finally reached Vermillion City!"  
  
Brock: "Episode 14: Baby's got the gift!"  
  
Three figures slowly wheeled dust-covered bikes into town, looking beat.  
  
Ash, breathing hard: "We finally made it!"  
  
Brock, fully energized: "Let's get to the Pokémon Center!"  
  
He sped off on his bike with hearts in his eyes.  
  
Misty, laughing weakly: "Nurse Joy, of course."  
  
Ash, sighing: "Of course."  
  
They walked to the entrance of the Pokémon Center and entered it.  
  
Brock was there at the front desk, hands clasped in front of him.  
  
Nurse Joy, looking and sounding irritated: "...For the last time, I have work to do!"  
  
Brock, begging: "Please?? I'll pay for the movie tickets??"  
  
Misty sighed, annoyed, and slammed a mallet that appeared from nowhere into Brock, who flew across the room. He got up and spun around, dizzy.  
  
Ash, freaked out at Misty's gigantic hammer: "What the heck is that?!?!"  
  
Misty, smiling cutely as she tapped the hammer in one hand: "Its just the oagam [oh-gum], O-A-G-A-M., or Official Anime Girls Attack Mallet."  
  
She calmly put it away, as Ash stared at her.  
  
Misty, sighing: "Don't worry, its almost perfectly harmless. It only hurts for a second, then the pain disappears. And I only use it on annoying people.  
(Looming over him menacingly) So DON'T YOU start to get annoying, too!"  
  
Ash looked at Brock, who seemed fine now. He was weirded [not a word] out. Where these 'oagam' things legal??  
  
Ash, turning to Nurse Joy, who smiled at him: "Er, could you revitalize these 18 Pokémon, please?"  
  
Nurse Joy, nodding: "Sure thing, Ash!"  
  
Ash, surprised: "How do you know my name?"  
  
Nurse Joy, cheerfully: "Well, you're stirring up quite a buzz among Trainers, aren't you? You're supposed to be this really good Pokémon Trainer, that never  
loses, and even beat the infamous AJ!"  
  
Ash, head drooping: "Oh. Great. So now a whole bunch of better Trainers are gonna be trying to destroy me utterly."  
  
Nurse Joy nodded sweetly, then smiled and took their Pokémon into a room.  
  
Nurse Joy, reappearing: "It will take about an hour."  
  
They sat down. They ordered some food. Both Brock and Misty noticed that Ash didn't seem to be hungry. Instead, he was looking at his Pokédex in a look of  
consternation [dismay].  
  
Misty, after swallowing a mouthful of salad: "Aren't you going to eat anything, Ash?"  
  
Ash, showing her the screen of Dexter: "Look at this. These are the Pokémon I have. I'm wondering which ones I should choose against the Gym Leader, and  
its pretty hard. All of them need more experience, but I don't want any of 'em to be hurt that badly. I have: Charmander, Pikachu, Butterfree, Beedrill, Fearow,  
Pidgeotto, Venomoth, Farfetch'd, Mankey, Zubat, Paras, Clefairy, Bulbasaur, Goldeen, Wartortle, Krabby, and Seel."  
  
Misty, surprised: "You have a Goldeen? When did you get one?"  
  
Ash, wincing: "I don't want to talk about it..."  
  
Ash remembered his poor, poor butt, after Goldeen had punctured it with its horn. It still ached.  
  
Ash, shaking his head: "Anyway, if your information on the Gym is accurate (and I have no reason to doubt it is) the Gym Leader probably uses mostly all  
Electric Types. Pokémon strong against Electric attacks are Ground, Grass, Dragon, and other Electric types. Sense all of my Pokémon need experience, I have  
no worry of letting those of these types fight. Okay, Pikachu will be one, as my backup. He won't be hurt that badly against strong offense. Butterfree can be  
my long-distance fighter, it has the best long-range capabilities, and Mankey can be my short-distance..."  
  
Misty, surprised again: "You think that thing will obey you??"  
  
Brock, butting in: "I think Misty's right, Ash. I might have some sort of weirdo grudge against you, because you're a human and you beat it with martial arts."  
  
Ash, shrugging naïvely: "I don't see why it should. I beat it in fair combat. Now, Bulbasaur will be my main attacker, against any Pokémon I think the others  
can't handle. I think I'll use Charmander as well, to get it some good experience. That gives me a team of Charmander, Pikachu, Butterfree, Mankey, and  
Bulbasaur. Let's also add Paras to see what it can do."  
  
Brock, his meal finished: "Paras? The thing you told me you caught in Mt. Moon?"  
  
Ash, nodding: "Yeah."  
  
Brock, wiping his mouth with his napkin: "I don't think you should use that one either, Ash. Mt. Moon doesn't have Pokémon that are very high level,  
usually. And a puny little Paras? It can't be more than twelfth level. Choose a different one, like Venomoth."  
  
Ash, fiery: "No WAY, Brock. Just because Paras is a low level doesn't mean it can't win!"  
  
Misty, putting a hand on Brock's shoulder before he could respond: "Forget it, Brock. Ash can be so stubborn, he won't be swayed from this strangely idiotic  
path. Even by you."  
  
Brock looked at her, saw the light of truth and amusement in her eyes, and backed down. Ash glared at Misty.  
  
Brock, nonchalantly standing up: "Fine. Its your Pokémon, anyway."  
  
Ash, nodding, daydreaming of the Pokémon League: "Yeah...yeah, it sure is..."  
  
Nurse Joy, appearing with a tray of 17 Pokéballs and Pikachu: "Here you are."  
  
Brock, drooling: "Why, thank you Nurse Joy! Now, about a date ton-"  
  
Ash, firmly pulling Brock away from Nurse Joy: "Time to go."  
  
They left the Pokémon Center and headed for the Gym across town. Brock tried to break out of the steel grip of the younger, not as strong boy.  
  
Brock, struggling to get out of Ash's grip and back towards the Pokémon Center: "B-but!"  
  
Misty took out her 'oagam', and he fell silent.  
  
When they got there, fifteen minutes later, Ash knocked on the door. It opened at impact, surprising them. There was no light. Ash and his friends could see a  
few people watching them in the gloom. Suddenly, the lights blinked on.  
  
Ash, blinking: "Wha? Oh, hello. Is one of you the Gym Leader?"  
  
The biggest man Ash had ever seen in his life stepped up.  
  
Huge guy, smiling and pointing to his chest: "I am, baby. I guess you wish to challenge me, just like all the other 3,067 babies I've already beaten?"  
  
Ash, eyes narrowing, angry at this rudeness: "What do you mean by 'baby'??!"  
  
Misty winced. Oh, man was this guy, Lieutenant Surge as she remembered, going down. She remembered battling him, and having almost beating him, even  
with all Water Pokémon.  
  
Huge guy, laughing: "I call all the Trainers I beat 'baby'. And you've got a Pikachu, huh. Haven't even evolved it yet? Look, baby's got a baby Pokémon!"  
  
Ash, flaring as the others in the Gym guffawed: "Well you haven't beaten me yet, so save your breath!"  
  
Huge guy, leering down at the 'baby': "The call me Surge. Lieutenant Surge. So, you'd like a match? Fine. I don't know why, a baby like you couldn't stand a  
chance, but I'll accept your challenge. No time limit. How many Pokémon, baby?"  
  
Ash, growling: "Six on six."  
  
Surge, nodding and smirking: "Okay, baby. Go, Magneton!"  
  
Ash, doing his pose and throwing a Pokéball: "Paras! I choose you!"  
  
Surge, laughing again: "That little thing? Pathetic! Magneton, Sonic Boom!"  
  
Ash, yelling: "Paras, Dig into the ground then use Stun Spore!"  
  
Surge, growling: "What?"  
  
The Sonic Waves flew at Paras as it Dug itself into the ground, going out of view, earth blocking the sound. Then it popped right back out and Stun Spored  
Magneton, making the thing quiver.  
  
Ash, pointing: "Paras, use Spore attack, now!"  
  
Paras sprayed its Spores and Magneton fell asleep.  
  
[So paralyzing something in the game means you can't put it to sleep (literally). This isn't the game, so it doesn't apply. Right? Right? (Ducks as tomatoes are  
thrown at him from Pokémon-game purists) Hey, stop!]  
  
Surge, urging his Pokémon: "Magneton, wake up!"  
  
Ash: "Paras, while its down, Slash it till it breaks apart!"  
  
Paras Slashed again at again at Magneton. Suddenly, it jerked, then fell into three Magnemites. [It would return to normal once fully healed. Hopefully.]  
  
Surge: "Whoah!"  
  
Ash: "Return, Paras!"  
  
Surge, smirking: "Return, Magneton. (Winking at Ash) Ya know, baby, you could've used Paras against my next Pokémon in official League rules, but you  
didn't, so you can't use it again. Your dinky little baby Paras was fully healed."  
  
Ash, evenly: "So? I wanted to call it back. You think I haven't memorized the rules by heart? Get a clue. I like the matches to be even."  
  
Surge, incredulous: "But that could cost you a Badge!!"  
  
Ash, with a smirk as he looked patronizingly at Surge: "So? I can just come back and do it again. Besides, I have, I think longer than a year to earn 5 more  
Badges. This isn't the only Gym around."  
  
Surge took another look at this young man. He was more handsome than the usual snot-nosed brat, with his slim but surprisingly well-muscled frame and deep  
amber eyes. He had midnight-black hair. His body seemed devoid of acne or any other indentation that might have shown him as teenager, making him look  
more like an overgrown pre-teen. Surge recognized the League cap and realized this Trainer was at least one of the top four Game Boy players in the world. He  
also wore midnight-black gloves.  
  
Surge gasped, eyes widening. Everyone knew those gloves. At least, every Indigo League Gym Leader. About 42 years ago, a woman Surge's father had known  
named Willow Ketchum had won the Pokémon League tournament and became Indigo League Champion. Each year, specially fitted fighting gloves were  
awarded to the victor, and hers had been the second year, so she was awarded with some of the most memorable ones, midnight-black ones. When she had a  
son, Cypress Ketchum, she gave the gloves to him, who made them even more famous when he won the Indigo Pokémon League at age 16 twenty years after  
his mother, a feat none other had done. He married a traveling companion of his, Delilah Wills, two years later. 8 years ago, Cypress had died in a car crash,  
making Delilah a widow and Cypress's little son fatherless.   
  
Surge, thinking: {Now, what was that name again? Ashley? Ashton? No, it was Ashura, just Ash publicly, Surge remembered that.}  
  
Surge: "Hey, kid, what's your name?"  
  
Ash, pleasantly surprised Surge hadn't called him a baby: "Ash. Why do you ask?"  
  
Surge, eyes widening: "I think I knew your father. Cypress Ketchum, right? Yer last name's Ketchum..."  
  
Ash, not looking surprised: "Yeah. Its not surprising that you've met him, actually. He was a Pokémon Master, after all."  
  
So, it was Ash. Yes, he was obviously the son of Cypress. Ash radiated a certain aura of self-confidence, and a certain smart-aleck talk, which reminded Surge  
strongly of Ash's father. Now Surge looked past Ash. There was a cute red-haired teen who had a pretty good sense of style, considering her wardrobe. She  
would obviously be Ash's girlfriend or somesuch. She seemed to like blue for some reason. Surge felt like he had seen her before. Never the subtle one...  
  
Surge, calling: "Yo, young lady in the stands?"  
  
Misty, startled: "Yes?"  
  
Surge, scratching his head: "Why do I feel like I've seen you before?"  
  
Misty, smiling: "I'm Misty, the lead Cerulean City Gym Leader. Also, I battled you for a Badge, but lost, a couple of years ago. (Pointing to the young man  
beside her) And this is Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader."  
  
Brock, waving: "Hi."  
  
So, she liked blue because Cerulean was a shade of blue. How did Ash get two Gym Leaders to follow him? Maybe Ash would tell him later. Misty was  
pretty, and everyone looking at her could sense she would probably be as beautiful as her popular Gym Leader sisters someday, just not today. Today, she  
was just a cute, red-haired, and great Water Trainer, the girlfriend of Ash. Or Brock. Which didn't make her common, just expected for one of Ash's stature. She  
was his height and had his type of nose. And it might be a match if she was Brock's girlfriend, as they were both Gym Leaders (albeit, probably the least  
strongest ones, as Surge recalled). [He's actually better...Misty only almost won because it was a one-on-one match with Starmie against Hitmonchan.]  
  
Surge now looked more closely at Brock. Brock was a ruggedly handsome young man with strong features and very tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of gray  
cargo pants and a brown vest over a white T-shirt. [Did I tell you about Brock's matching clothing?] Pewter was the city of stone, and Brock resembled a  
stone-like human. The strange thing was that he squinted, so it was impossible to see the color of his eyes. They would probably be brown or gray, though.  
  
Surge looked at the Pikachu at Ash's side. It was pretty large for its species and obviously male. And Surge could sense its power level to be pretty high, for a  
Pikachu. Maybe it was good, but no Pikachu could beat its evolved form. Or so Surge thought.  
  
Surge noticed a strange thing about Ash's little party. They seemed, actually, bored. Like they just wanted Ash to get it over with. Did they not care that  
much, or was their opinion of Ash so low? Or so high?  
  
Surge, smiling grimly: "Okay Ash, get ready. You may have beginner's luck, but you can't face the force of my Electrode! (Throwing another Pokéball from his  
utility belt) Go!"  
  
Ash, grinning and doing a peace sign by his head: "Don't be so sure! (Throwing a Pokéball) Go, Mankey!"  
  
Mankey appeared, growling. It was about the size of Primeape, its evolved form. Misty and Brock winced, and Surge gasped.  
  
Surge, eyes widening again: "That is one big Mankey!"  
  
Ash, smirking: "Thanks. Mankey, go! Use your Thrash!"  
  
Mankey, turning its head in a sign of dismissal: "Man." 'No.'  
  
Ash, totally caught off-guard: "What?!"  
  
Mankey, closing its eyes and crossing its arms across its chest: "Mankey." 'I said "no".'  
  
Surge, allowing himself a smile: "This should be easy, if you can't even control your Pokémon. Electrode, go! Thunderbolt!"  
  
Mankey, commanding itself: "Mank!" 'Rage!'  
  
Mankey started pummeling Electrode as it was hit by electricity again and again and again. Electrode dodged away and Mankey stopped.  
  
Ash, frantic: "Mankey, please obey me and use Focus Energy!"  
  
Mankey: "Man. Manky!" 'No. Low Kick!"  
  
Mankey jumped over the ground and booted Electrode around the room.  
  
Surge: "Electrode, as it kicks you, use Explosion!"  
  
Ash, feeling control as he forgot Mankey wouldn't obey him in the rush of a seeming victory: "Finish it off! Fury Swipes!"  
  
Mankey: "Man. Mankey mank mankey!" 'No. Combined Fleet Foot and Comet Kick attacks!'  
  
Misty, blown away, analyzing the situation: "Woah! Ash's Mankey won't obey, but its winning by its own attacks anyway! Its pretending like its still  
wild...its acting like Surge is trying to capture it, and taking counter-measures accordingly!"  
  
Brock, marveling: "Man, that Pokémon is extremely strong! And FAST! Normally, it wouldn't be able to catch up with the lightning-quick Electrode! And  
look! It just used an attack I've never even heard of!"  
  
Mankey went so fast you couldn't see him until after he had kicked the other Pokémon high up into the air like a football, where it exploded.  
  
Surge, recalling his Electrode, shaking his head: "Kid, you sure are lucky! Return, Electrode!"  
  
Ash, recalling Mankey: "Return, Mankey! (Scratching the back of his head, embarrassed) Well, we all need a little luck."  
  
Surge, throwing a Pokéball: "Go, Jolteon!"  
  
Ash, throwing his own Pokéball: "Go! Butterfree!"  
  
Surge: "Jolteon, Agility!"  
  
Ash, simultaneously: "Butterfree, Tackle!"  
  
Butterfree zipped towards Jolteon, but Jolteon just jumped out of the way in a flash of speed. Jolteon was just running in circles around the room, Ash  
noticed. It had no where else to run. Its mistake was running in a circuit. Ash knew where it would go right before it went there.  
  
Ash, pointing at an area a few feet in front of Jolteon: "Butterfree, use Psybeam there!"  
  
Butterfree's beam shot into the darting Jolteon as Jolteon literally ran into it.  
  
Ash, delighted that his strategy had worked: "Now use Confusion!"  
  
Blue energy picked Jolteon and slammed it against the ceiling, then back to the ground.  
  
Surge, anguished: "Jolteon!"  
  
Ash, wincing at the pain he was causing: "Butterfree, finish it off with Mega Drain!"  
  
Butterfree swooped down and touched Jolteon's head with its antennae, sucking in all of the power remaining in the electric fox.  
  
Surge, spit flying out of his mouth as he expelled it from his mouth with force: "No! Er...Jolteon, return! Go, Hitmonchan!"  
  
Ash, pointing his Pokéball's beam: "Return, Butterfree! Go, Bulbasaur!"  
  
Surge, sighing in relief: "Finally, an easy-to-beat Pokémon! Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!"  
  
Ash, growling: "Easy-to-beat, huh?! Bulbasaur, dodge left and Mega Kick!"  
  
Surge, in denial: "Bulbasaur can't learn Mega Kick!"  
  
Brock, whispering to Misty, smiling: "Denial."  
  
Ash, yelling heatedly: "Mine can!"  
  
Hitmonchan flew towards Bulbasaur with its fist in front. Right before it hit Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur was able to dodge to the left, sending its forefoot slamming  
into the speeding Hitmonchan's stomach.  
  
[Bulbasaur can only do this move because Ash is a good teacher, and because Bulbasaur is at the high level of 30, almost the time it would evolve into Venusaur  
normally. The Hitmonchan is about level 20. *]  
  
Hitmonchan flew backwards, hitting a wall. After a few moments, it slowly got up.  
  
Surge: "Good!"  
  
Ash: "It's still punching??! Bulbasaur, finish it off with Leech Seed!"  
  
Bulbasaur: "Bulba!" 'Sure thing!'  
  
Out of Bulbasaur's back, a seed flew out of the bulb and implanted itself on one of Hitmonchan's fists, then wrapping the entire body, sucking Hitmonchan's  
energy. But still the Hitmonchan walked towards Bulbasaur.  
  
Ash, a little nervous and a lot irritated: "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"  
  
Razor Leaves flew our of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and sliced into Hitmonchan, slicing up the gloves and giving Hitmonchan shallow cuts on the head and  
arms. Ash sighed relief as Hitmonchan finally sighed and collapsed, defeated.  
  
Surge: "Good try, Hitmonchan! Return. Go, Electabuzz!"  
  
Ash, taking out Pokédex: "Hmm..."  
  
Pokedex: "Electabuzz, the Electric Punching Pokémon. Strangely, this Pokémon is one of two types of Pokémon that aren't colorblind, and it becomes enraged  
when seeing any shade of red."  
  
Ash, putting away his Pokédex and taking out a Pokéball: "I can deal with Pokémon in a tantrum. Go, Charmander!"  
  
Charmander appeared and glared at Electabuzz. Suddenly, Electabuzz's eyes went blood red.  
  
Surge: "Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!"  
  
Electabuzz just started charging towards Charmander.  
  
Surge, confused: "Electabuzz?"  
  
Ash: "Charmander, Ember!"  
  
Charmander waved its tail in wide circles, throwing fire all around it. Electabuzz ran right through the fire, though it must have really hurt. Its pain only  
increased its rage. It fairly flew towards Charmander.  
  
Ash: "Charmander, dodge and Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmander jumped backwards and a long stream of fire erupted from his mouth, scorching Electabuzz, which just kept coming.  
  
Ash, almost panicking: "Okay, try another Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmander shot again, but Electabuzz just punched Charmander across the room after being hit more.  
  
Ash, crying out in anguish: "Charmander!! Are you okay??"  
  
Charmander slowly got up, and blinked a couple times. Then it shook its head, and nodded, looking like it was in pain.  
  
Ash: "Good! Now, for your special attack! Try that move we saw that Magmar on TV do! Heat Shield!"  
  
Charmander's eyes flashed and its tail grew very high. A flame-like shimmering appeared around Charmander. Electabuzz tried to Thunderbolt, but the  
electricity just bounced off the shield.  
  
Brock, in awe: "Wow...Ash's Charmander formed a air lance, but somehow it looks like it also made some sort of force field...I've gotta know where Ash found  
that technique..."  
  
Ash: "Charmander, use Fire Spin, now!"  
  
Charmander sucked in deeply and blew out a tornado of fire, which locked in on Electabuzz. Electabuzz was sucked into the center, then the fire collapsed in  
on it. When it was over, Electabuzz lay fainted on the ground. Ash let out his breath.  
  
Ash: "Charmander, that was incredible! Great job!"  
  
Surge, crestfallen: "Electabuzz, you shame me! Return! Now, Ash, you will see what kind of baby your Pikachu really is!"  
  
Surge threw a Pokéball and a large Raichu appeared. Ash checked its level and found out quickly it was 58th, the same as Pikachu. Raichu would have the  
advantage with its size and boosted power rating. But it might have weaknesses. Ash would have to explore them.  
  
Ash, calmly: "And I choose Pikachu."  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: {Pikachu, this Raichu has the same level as you. I don't know how to beat it, but I just want you to know you don't have to kill  
yourself for this badge. I can always get another one.}  
  
Pikachu patted Ash's cheek.  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: {I'll try my best. I want to see how good Raichus really are. You know, to see if I want to become one.}  
  
Ash, nodding and scratching Pikachu behind the ear: "Good. And thanks."  
  
Surge: "You may start. You've been more than fair."  
  
Ash, flashing a smile at him: "Thanks. Go Pikachu! Agility!"  
  
Pikachu zoomed around and around the Gym.  
  
Surge, thinking: {Oh, crap. He taught his Pikachu speed techniques. Now I wish I had, for the short time Raichu was a Pikachu! How to beat it, how to beat  
it...if I get lucky just once, I met be able to knock it out cleanly.}  
  
Surge: "Go, Raichu! Body Slam!"  
  
Raichu was normally quicker than a non-speeding Pikachu because its feet and legs were longer and stronger. But Pikachu with Agility was still way faster.  
Raichu missed, landing hard on its stomach. It quickly got back up.  
  
Surge: "Raichu, Mega Punch!"  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Quick Attack!"  
  
Pikachu zoomed through Raichu's legs, hitting it on the back. But Raichu's eyes were quick enough to determine the motion, and it backhanded the air  
immediately after Pikachu had slashed it. Pikachu flew a distance to the ground, hurt.  
  
Ash, anguished: "Pikachu!!! Please, get up!"  
  
Pikachu got up, with barely more than half of his health. Raichu ran towards it, and Pikachu darted around again.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu's Thunderbolt engulfed Raichu, but since Raichu had larger electric sacks, it wasn't hurt very much.  
  
Surge: "Raichu! Show it a REAL Thunderbolt!"  
  
Ash: "Quick, Pikachu! Absorb it!"  
  
Raichu's sacks glowed and it unleashed a seismic amount of electricty, barely hitting Pikachu. The part that did was  
absorbed into Pikachu, giving it more slightly more health and power.  
  
Surge, waving at Ash: "Hold for a minute. How did you teach Pikachu that move?"  
  
Ash: "Any Pikachu or Raichu can, if they have enough strength. But mine can only do it once when its health is this high."  
  
Surge realized Ash had made the error of admitting he could only do it once.  
  
Surge: "Raichu, Thunder!"  
  
Raichu unleashed a huge amount of energy, but it missed as the darting Pikachu jumped behind a rock. Surge swore  
and gritted his teeth.  
  
Surge: "Okay, if you can't hit the Pikachu while it has so much cover, delete the cover, Raichu! Fill the whole Gym with  
electricity!"  
  
Ash: "Wha-oh!"  
  
Ash jumped to the stands and dragged his friends behind them while Raichu started the second-biggest electric attack Ash had ever seen (second to Pikachu's  
Thunder Ball attack). Surge and the other Trainers also dived behind cover. Then he sent a psychic message to Pikachu. Ash could sense Pikachu was worried.  
He was too.  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: {Pikachu, tell me exactly what you see.}  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: {I see a large Raichu to the left of me getting ready to launch a huge attack that will probably at least break a few windows. I  
won't be able to stand after this attack, I'm sure. Its going to hurt. Basically, brace for impact, captain!}  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: {Okay, here's what I want you to do. When Raichu attacks, jump on your tail, so that you are balanced on it. That will stop the  
electricity from hurting you. Hopefully, it might only faze you a bit, or it might even recharge you. Then, when the attack is over, put all of your energy and  
might into a Thunderpunch. This attack should drain Raichu's power.}  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash: {I hope you're right about this...}  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: {You and me both.}  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Ash, rolling its eyes: {Oh, THAT'S reassuring.}  
  
Raichu started letting loose its energy, making Ash cut off his message.  
  
Raichu: "RAI YAI!" 'ULTIMATE THUNDER!'  
  
Raichu's electric sacks lit with white energy as it channeled its innate energy into a blast of Thunder throughout the Gym. In the midst of it all, Pikachu stood on its tail and closed its eyes as the electric strike launched through its body and into the ground. He clenched his teeth and trembled as the massive amount of power hit him. Surge covered his head as the ceiling blew up. Ash covered Brock and Misty with his body, while covering his head. A yellow and black bird circled high overhead, watching.  
  
Yellow and black bird, thinking: {Hmm. Nope, not a Pikachu and not powerful enough.}  
  
Below, the humans slowly got up. Raichu was breathing hard and the whole ceiling of the Gym had blasted outwards.  
  
Surge, grinning: "Well, I guess I wi-what the?!..."  
  
Pikachu was standing on its tail. It was magnetically charged from the amount of energy that had gone through its body. Its fur was bright and on end and its eyes were glowing with a fiery yellow light. Above its head, a little thundercloud floated in the air.  
  
Pikachu, concerned: "Pi? Pikachu?" 'What? What's wrong?'  
  
Surge, eyes wide: "Good lord, what happened to that Pikachu??!..."  
  
Raichu, backing away from Pikachu: "Raichu, rai yai??! Raichu?!" 'Pikachu, you just evolved!?! Into Redou?!'  
  
Pikachu: "Pi?" 'Huh?'  
  
Pikachu looked at himself.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu, you're supercharged again. Somehow, something caused all of Raichu's energy to enter into your body without harm, the speed of which must have caused your body to slightly change into your evolved form. (Looking at Surge levelly) Surge, do you surrender?"  
  
Surge, looking carefully at Pikachu: "Yeah. Okay, I surrender, kid. I guess if anyone's the baby, its me. Here is your Thunder Badge. Guard it well."  
  
Ash, taking the badge: "I will."  
  
Surge: "Hey, um, I was hoping to talk to you, but here's not the place. Can you come with me to my place?"  
  
Ash: "Sure."  
  
Surge, nodding: "Good. I've been wanting to talk to the son of Cypress for a while."  
  
They came to his house. It was fairly large. They went inside and had some tea.  
  
Surge: "...So Pikachu has been supercharged how many times?"  
  
Ash: "I think once in Viridian, once in Pewter, and once here. That's three times."  
  
Surge: "You do know the legend behind Redou?"  
  
Ash: "Yeah. Dragonight told Pikachu who told me."  
  
Surge: "Dragonite?"  
  
Ash: "It's a long story I might tell you some day. Anyway, Redou is a Pokémon that serves as the Poké Gods' messenger and security chief and Zapdos's 'butler'. I'm not sure how many there are at a time. Redou has a lot of cool powers and he can beat any non-Poké God Pokémon that we've found so far."  
  
Surge: "Yeah. All I know is that there are, at most, two Redous at a time. Usually there's only one. Of course, I learned of this after I evolved my Raichu (the first day I got it). But since there are so many Pikachu, its really hard to tell which ones are destined to be Redou. I think only trained ones ever do, because its something about a good Trainer and his Pikachu. I think you are one of the very few Trainers that ever will have a Redou, lucky kid. You can see signs of Redou when Pikachu is supercharged. You must be a good Trainer, even better than your father."  
  
Ash, as much to himself as to Surge: "Its hard following in his footsteps. How do I make my own name in the world when my dad already has been the best?"  
  
Surge: "Have some really, really rare Pokémon. Like Redou, or some sort of mythical Pokémon no one else has."  
  
Pikachu and Ash sweatdropped. Surge didn't know about Dragonight. Or did he? Did Bill tell him? Was this his way of encouraging Ash?  
  
Surge: "So, you're on your way now. Your next stop is going to be Saffron City?"  
  
Brock: "Yeah."  
  
Surge: "You guys should take a ship. How about taking these tickets and boarding the St. Anne? Its a luxury liner."  
  
Misty: "Really??! I've built a model of the St. Anne once! Its huge!"  
  
Ash: "Are you sure you don't want them, Lieutenant Surge?"  
  
Surge: "No, I get them all the time, because the ship is owned by Vermillion City, and I'm one of the people in charge here. I can fix it so you can have two joined rooms, if you want."  
  
Ash, puzzled: "Why would we want that?"  
  
They stared at each other, both confused. Then, Surge pulled Ash to the other side of the room.  
  
Surge, whispering quietly to Ash: "Isn't Misty your girlfriend?"  
  
Ash, blushing red, then answering quietly back: "Of course not!"  
  
Surge: "So she's Brock's?"  
  
Ash, worriedly: "I don't think so..."  
  
Surge, chagrined: "Oh. I kinda thought either you are Brock had her as a girlfriend. Why else would she follow you?"  
  
Ash, still blushing: "She's my guide."  
  
Surge, leading Ash back to his seat and winking at him: "Oh. Sure. Right. I'll make it so all three rooms are joined, so you won't lose each other. When you're on, feel free to order room service or do anything expensive you like. My gift to you, Ash. Your father was a good man. And a great Pokémon Trainer."  
  
Ash pulled the cap over his eyes. They were wet. All of this talk of his father was bringing back bad memories. The others understood. Surge had had his own father die while protecting a Raichu that was giving birth. Giving birth to his own Raichu. Misty had had both of her parents die in a car wreck in the mountains north of Cerulean. Brock's mother had died of leukemia. Pikachu's entire family was killed poachers a long time ago.  
  
Ash felt something in his lap, and on his shoulders. Surprised, he lifted his cap. Pikachu was nestled into his lap, smiling and grinning comfortingly at Ash. Then, to the right he saw Misty, with her hand on his shoulder, and she was smiling warmly, even though the bad memories brought up in this talk about parents made her own eyes slightly wet. To the right he saw Brock, rough hand on his shoulder while smiling widely. Then, in front was Surge, smiles in his eyes.  
  
Pikachu: "Pi pikachu. Pikachu." 'Don't feel bad. You have us.'  
  
Misty, echoing Pikachu: "Yeah."  
  
Brock and Surge, looking at Misty: "Huh?"  
  
Ash laughed and smiled through his drying slowly eyes. He stood up, placing Pikachu on his head. Suddenly he jumped up, bounced off of the wall and off  
another, with resounding cracks.   
  
Ash, hyper [couldn't you tell?]: "C'mon! What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"  
  
Misty: "Yeah!"  
  
Brock: "Right!"  
  
Surge, clasping Ash's hand: "Goodbye, Ash. Put those tickets to good use! They ain't cheap! See me after you beat the Pokémon League!"  
  
Ash, doing a little peace sign and winking: "I will. Later!"  
  
He jumped on his bike and sped towards the docks, followed by a laughing Brock and a smiling Misty [Pikachu on the handlebars].  
  
Ash: "THANKS, SURGE! I'LL TRY TO MAKE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO KNEW MY FATHER PROUD!"  
  
Surge, looking after him, thinking: "Yes you will, son of Cypress...you certainly will."  
  
Narrator: "That ends this chapter in the life of the Trainer named Ash Ketchum. Will he and his friends actually get a break from their Journey? Find out next time."  
  
James, appearing along with Jesse and Meowth, all looking pissed: "What the H***?!?!"  
  
Flareon, innocently: "What?"  
  
Meowth, angrily: "We weren't even in dis fic!!"  
  
Flareon, mighty hands behind his mighty head: "Yeah, so what? Consider it a break from being trounced."  
  
Jesse, flexing her hands and moving towards him, outraged: "TROUNCED?!?! I'll give YOU a break!!"  
  
All three Team Rocket members moved menacingly towards him.  
  
Flareon, pale: "Er...end fic!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Puny Flareon, utterly confused: "What?!"  
  
Handsome And Valiant Meowth, grinning his dazzling grin: "Lookin' for dis?"  
  
The puny writer gulped as he saw the keyboard in the great Meowth's mighty hand.  
  
Puny Flareon, gulping again: "Nice Meowth...good Meowth..."  
  
Beautiful and Talented Jessica, holding the keyboard in her delicate and faultless hand: "Now, we'll give this back to you, if, AND ONLY IF, you follow through with the following two demands..."  
  
Macho and Cool James, taking his rightful turn at the console, and speaking macho-ly, with his macho and more macho voice: "...First off, we want to succeed in capturing a lot of Pokémon..."  
  
Handsome and Valiant Meowth, taking the keyboard back from the pitiful human: "...And second, we want to get them from the twerp!"  
  
Meek Flareon, licking his lips nervously: "I'll...see what I can do..."  
  
Handsome and Valiant Meowth, in his mighty voice: "Swear that you'll do it, or you'll never see this keyboard again!!"  
  
Nincompoop Flareon, waving his puny hands: "All right, all right! 'I, Flareon, hereby declare to the people of FanFiction.net that Jessica, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket shall capture dozens of Pokémon in the next fic from the 'twerp', get to keep some of 'em, and get raises in my next uploaded fanfiction episode!'"  
  
Handsome and Valiant Meowth, handing the puny keyboard back to the puny author: "Dat's bettah!"  
  
Flareon, breathing a mighty breath: "End fic already!"  
  
  
  
Welp, I'm back. With Pokémon, this time. Still writing my 'War Between Hearts', fic, or 'WBH', so those who care will be glad to know that. Hey, I'm gonna start a new poll, right now, that will be in every fic. Here it is: "How many people reading this right now care about whether Ash and Misty might kiss in the third or fourth movie?" Answer as soon as you end reading the next paragraph and my name.  
  
Next fic is the St. Anne! Hello, hello, not too different. Misty watches her favorite movie, James foolishly get Magikarp, Team Rocket gets what they so rightfully deserve [and its not a kick in the a**...(see five paragraphs above this one)], and Ash and Misty go swimming together! Think something might happen? I don't. Not really. Maybe Ash might get uncomfortable, or Misty, but what's wrong with a tiny bit of love to spice up a fic? ; P  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	15. WLAMO15

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
(c) Copyright 2001 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these fanfiction.  
  
{These things} - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, Ash faced off against Lieutenant Surge, the Gym Leader of the Vermillion Gym. Ash scored a blackout victory, as he won again and again against all of Surge's Pokémon. With a new Thunder Badge and tickets to a luxury cruiser, they are headed for the docks with sky- high spirits, where the St. Anne will take them to Saffron City."  
  
Meowth's voice: "Episode 15: Team Rocket Take From The Twerp!"  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: "Woah..."  
  
It was the biggest ship they had ever seen. If they knew what the Titanic looked like, they would find the St. Anne much the same. They walked onto the loading deck, where two women in bikinis stood waiting.  
  
First lady: "Hello there! May I see your tickets?"  
  
Ash, searching his pocket: "Uh, here they are."  
  
Second lady, in a muffled voice: "Ooh, first class! Right this way."  
  
The two ladies took them through the amazingly big ship. Ash, Misty, and Brock saw swimming pools, video arcades, restaurants, Pokémon arenas, and a Grand Hall. Then they came to their rooms. All three were joined by doors in the cabins. But the rooms themselves were huge and elaborately decorated with fine rugs and ornamental tables, and a huge bed. On one wall of each room, there was a huge TV and every video game system attached.  
  
First lady: "You may call for room service anytime you like. You may order any video game, food, cards, or such. Just call this number and tell them what you want."  
  
The trio was speechless as the lady handed Ash a number. The two left.  
  
Ash, finding his voice: "This is going to be one of the best days I'll ever have..."  
  
Misty, nodding: "You said it."  
  
Brock, eyes glimmering with anticipation: "Let's go do some stuff."  
  
Ash, his own eyes getting that look they get when he's eager to battle: "Yeah! I wanna see if there is anyone worth battling."  
  
Misty, punching Ash in the shoulder playfully: "Can't you ever take your mind off of Pokémon?"  
  
Ash, thinking as he looked at her: {Yes.}  
  
Ash, aloud: "No."  
  
Misty, smirking: "Too bad. We're going to the pool."  
  
Ash: "We? Why do I have to come?"  
  
Misty: "So I can make sure you don't go get into a Pokémon battle. Your Pokémon need rest too."  
  
Ash, defeated: "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go."  
  
Brock: "Actually, I'm going to see if there's a Breeding Center. Meet you guys back here?"  
  
Ash: "Okay. In 2 hours."  
  
Brock: "Got it."  
  
Brock left. Misty opens the door to her room.  
  
Misty: "Let's get settled. I'll be out in ten minutes."  
  
Ash: "Okay."  
  
They put their stuff away and Ash got out his swimming trunks...  
  
******  
  
The two ladies were in a room on the St. Anne, talking into a computer.  
  
First lady: "Boss, everyone is onboard."  
  
Computer voice, altered so it isn't recognizable: "Good. I want you two especially to make sure this plan succeeds. I'll forget the mess-ups you've made and I'll give you a raise if this project is successful."  
  
First and second lady, bowing their heads: "Thank you, sir."  
  
Computer voice: "Don't mess this one up. End transmission."  
  
First lady: "Well, we're in charge."  
  
Second lady, giggling: "Don't you think I make just the perfect girl?"  
  
First lady, hitting the second with a fan: "Shut up, James."  
  
Jesse and James pulled off their disguises. Meowth entered.  
  
Meowth, quietly: "What's the word?"  
  
Jesse, quickly: "We're in charge, and if we succeed we get a raise and he forgets about the Pikachu problem we have."  
  
Meowth, rubbing his paws together: "Good."  
  
James: "Hey, Jesse, do you have any idea why the Boss was stroking that Persian? I thought Meowth was the top cat of Team Rocket."  
  
Jesse, trying to hide a smirk: "I guess he isn't anymore."  
  
Meowth: "WHAT?!! A PERSIAN TOOK MY PLACE?!! WE GOTTA SUCCEED, GUYS!!"  
  
Jesse, impatient: "Don't worry, we will. You'll be top cat again."  
  
They started going over the plan and rehearsing it.  
  
******  
  
Ash: "WAAH-HOO!"  
  
Ash was jumping off a really high dive, twisting and turning his body in the air. When he neared the water, he tightened his body into a ball. His cannonball made water splash all over Misty, who was trying to dry off. That, of course, was his aim.  
  
Misty: "ASH!"  
  
Ash, resurfacing: "Oops. Sorry."  
  
Misty sighed and started drying off again. Ash had to tear his eyes from that and start swimming around the pool. The people of the St. Anne had given them their own to use. Ash and Misty had been swimming and playing in the water for an hour. Misty wanted to sunbathe a while, but she kept getting wet. Pikachu was in too, with Ash, but he was training, not playing. He was training himself to be a good swimmer. At first he had been wary because he had been supercharged a few hours ago, but it had worn off with his constant moving around on the ground.  
  
Ash and Misty had left when they were ready. Ash had on his black swim trunks, and Misty had on a slinky red bathing suit with blue bubbles splashed across it, just like the design on her sleeping bag. At first, Ash had blushed and averted his eyes, and he still hadn't gotten used to it. As they passed through the ship, more than a few envious/jealous glances had been passed to both Ash and Misty, and both had blushed, saying nothing.  
  
It had turned out that Ash and Misty were almost equal swimmers, Misty being slightly better. She had grown up swimming, and it came naturally as she watched her sisters and swam in a pool every day, taught by them, expert swimmers. Ash had grown up with lessons hard learned, and he didn't swim every day, but he swam more on the days he did, and got his own expert instruction. Misty was better at diving and had more grace, but it evened out because Ash was faster on regular swimming, such as the Front Crawl, Breaststroke, etc.  
  
Pikachu, psychically and playfully to Ash: {Ash, looking at Misty drying off again?}  
  
Ash swam deep under the pool so no one could see his blush.  
  
Ash, psychically to Pikachu: {Shut up. I'm not trying.}  
  
Pikachu sent a psychic chuckle. He had learned how to do sounds and not words in his communication. Ash went over and watched how Pikachu was doing.  
  
Ash: "That's really good, Pikachu. But you still need work on your Breaststroke. Let me show you."  
  
Ash showed Pikachu a pretty good Breaststroke, and Pikachu got better.  
  
Misty, calling to Ash: "Hey, Ash! Why don't you let out some Pokémon so they can swim or whatever."  
  
Ash: "Good idea!"  
  
Misty had already sent all of hers, and they were in the pool. Luckily, the pool didn't have chlorine [is that possible?]. Misty had been specific about that part. Ash checked his Pokéballs. Charmander was asleep, but everyone else was just resting. He let them loose.  
  
Ash: "Go! Charmander, Butterfree, Wartortle, Krabby, and Seel!"  
  
They appeared and looked at their Trainer expectantly (except for Charmander, who was lying in the sun, asleep).  
  
Ash, smiling: "Go on! Swim, have fun!"  
  
The Water Pokémon looked at each other and then dived into the pool as one. Butterfree went to rest on Charmander's back. Misty walked up.  
  
Misty, cooing: "That's so cute! Go, Charmander!"  
  
Her Charmander appeared. She was asleep too. Misty set her beside Ash's Charmander.  
  
Misty: "I didn't know what to do with Charmander, so I didn't bring her out. She didn't feel well when I checked on her this morning. But fresh air should do her some good, and when she wakes she'll have company."  
  
Ash nodded his assent, saying nothing. The two Charmanders really did go well together. Misty's Charmander instantly felt the heat of Ash's and curled up closer. Ash almost couldn't stand it. Trying to get his mind off the emotions battling each other in his head, he jumped up and ran up the stars to the high dive. Then he jumped off, and landed with moderate splash in the water. Misty did too, only she landed on Gyadados's back. Ash surfaced.  
  
Ash, shaking his head in wonder: "I still can't believe you actually caught that thing and it obeys you."  
  
Misty, hugging her Pokémon: "Gyarados is sweet! Its the most dependable Pokémon there is, once you train it."  
  
Ash, slowly: "That makes me wish I had one. Maybe in place of that Mankey..."  
  
Ash looked away, towards the horizon. Misty and Pikachu could tell something was wrong.  
  
Pikachu, concerned: "Pikachu?" 'Are you okay?'  
  
Misty, also concerned: "Are you sick?"  
  
Ash, laughing weakly: "No, I'm not sick. But I never expected any of my Pokémon to disobey me like Mankey does. Well, I never did when Pikachu was disobedient either."  
  
Pikachu, ears drooping: "Pikachu, pika pi. Pikachu pika." 'I'm sorry about that, Ash. I was young and stupid.'  
  
A voice: "Hey, young man? I was wondering if you knew any Trainers around these parts who might be willing to battle with me."  
  
Ash turned around. A tall man in classical clothing was addressing him.  
  
Ash, scratching his head: "I really don't know anyone on this ship."  
  
Man, gesturing to the pool: "Are these yours then?"  
  
Ash: "Half of them are."  
  
Man: "Why don't you and I battle, then?"  
  
Ash, looking at Misty, battling with his longing to be at peace with Misty and his thirst for battle: "Well, I wanted my Pokémon to have a rest..."  
  
Man, nodding: "Oh, I see. Are you sure none of them would like to battle my undefeated Raticate?"  
  
Butterfree's antennae perked up, and it looked at the man.  
  
Butterfree, looking interested: "Free, free?" 'Undefeated, old chap?'  
  
Ash, a tiny bit surprised: "Butterfree, you want to battle?"  
  
Butterfree, winking at him: "Butterfree, butterfree free." 'Well old bean, I guess it really depends on if what the chap says is true, now doesn't it?'  
  
Ash, turning to the man: "Mister, my Butterfree would like to know if you can prove that Raticate is undefeated."  
  
Man, cheerfully: "Sure! Step this way to the Pokémon Computer Lab."  
  
Ash, turning back to Misty and Pikachu: "Watch over my Pokémon for me, Misty! Here, Butterfree!"  
  
Butterfree fluttered over and perched on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Man: "That's a well-trained Butterfree, young man."  
  
Ash, thinking of when he was training Butterfree in the Viridian Forest extensively with Samurai: "Thank you."  
  
Man: "Come along."  
  
They came to a white room with many computers.  
  
Man, gesturing to one of the machines: "This computer tracks all battles by each Trainer. (Leading Ash over it and pointing to a screen after typing on the keyboard for a second) As you can see, my Raticate is undefeated."  
  
Ash, looking at the screen: "Wow...I wonder if it tracks me too."  
  
Man, looking a bit proud: "Of course it does, son. Enter your name."  
  
Ash entered his name and a whole file on him opened up.  
  
Man, looking down at the words closely: "Now let's see heyah...'Ash Ketchum, 13 year-old Pokémon Trainer. Highest mention from the esteemed Professor Oak. You started your Journey over three months ago, and have caught an average of a different kind of Pokémon every six days. The only Pokémon of yours that has ever been defeated is your Pikachu, when it faced an Onix in the Pewter City Gym by Brock Slate.' Well, that's a mighty fine record. Does your Butterfree consent to a battle now?"  
  
Butterfree, fire in its eyes: "Butterfree free, butter!" 'On with the jolly good battle, I say, wot, wot!'  
  
Ash, turning from Butterfree, and smiling: "Let's battle!"  
  
They went back to the pool, which cleared out. On one side was Ash and Butterfree and on the other was the man and his Raticate.  
  
Man, fingering a Pokéball: "One-on-one match. First Pokémon to faint loses."  
  
Ash: "This is our battle scene. The Pokémon can swim underwater or climb the high dive."  
  
Misty, acting as referee: "And...go!"  
  
Ash: "Butterfree, combination Harden/Tackle attack!"  
  
Man, simultaneously: "Raticate, High Jump Kick attack!"  
  
Butterfree seemed to gain armor as it slammed into Raticate, knocking it into the pool. At the same time, Raticate kicked Butterfree away, but the armor just came off, leaving Butterfree dazed but unharmed.  
  
Man, gasping: "I didn't know you could do that! What the heck is this 'combination' stuff??"  
  
Ash, nodding sympathetically: "Not many people know. Butterfree, Confusion, now!"  
  
Butterfree, deeply into the fight: "Free!" 'Jolly good!'  
  
Butterfree flashed and Raticate was lifted out of the water, very high. Then it flew downwards, faster than it would normally fall, and hit the water, making a large, painful smack. Raticate surfaced and warily climbed out of the pool. Then it collapsed.  
  
Ash, cheering: "Victory for Ketchum!"  
  
Butterfree: "Free, free free!" 'I did it, yes I did, wot wot!"  
  
Man, looking stunned: "Raticate! Return."  
  
Raticate disappeared. The man left without a word. Ash hugged Butterfree tightly.  
  
Butterfree, blinking its large red eyes at Ash, looking a little winded: "Free, free!" 'Steady on, steady on!"  
  
Ash, a bit embarrassed, and let Butterfree go, as Misty giggled. Butterfree quickly flew back over to perch on Charmander, mindful of the tailflame. He stretched and walked over to Misty.  
  
Ash, looking down at her: "Hey."  
  
Misty, smiling up at him: "Hey."  
  
Ash, shivering a little: "I don't want to swim anymore. I'm going back to the lab that guy showed me too. I wanta check out something. Return, everyone!"  
  
Misty, sitting up: "I'm coming too. Return, guys!"  
  
All of the Pokémon were returned to their Pokéballs, and Ash showed Misty to the Pokémon Computer Lab. They went up to a computer.  
  
Ash, looking at the screen: "Looks like this is the registration computer."  
  
They went to another.  
  
Ash: "This one is devoted to Pokédex operation."  
  
They went to the one Ash went to before with the man. He muttered to himself quietly, thinking out loud.  
  
Ash: "Let's see...who should I check? Mayflower? W-"  
  
Misty, quickly, eyes narrowing: "Who's Mayflower?"  
  
Of all the things in the world she did not want to find out, it was that Ash was promised to some old girlfriend back in Pallet Town. Ash looked up at her, seemingly surprised. Did she sound...suspicious? Of what?  
  
Ash, eyes widening innocently: "May? She's just my old girlf-er, my old friend."  
  
He started to sweat as Misty's eyes narrowed even more. Quickly, he turned back to the screen. He typed in two words and gazed at the window that instantly popped up.  
  
Ash, quickly: "'May Oak, 13 year-old Pokémon Trainer. Niece of esteemed Professor Oak. She started her Journey when I did and has caught an average of a Pokémon a day. A different type once every ten days. Half of her Pokémon are undefeated.' That's good."  
  
Misty, looking relieved: "Oh...May...you told me about her before."  
  
Ash was confused. Why would Misty care about May?  
  
Ash, slowly: "Yeah...I did."  
  
He turned once again back to the screen, and typed a different word.  
  
Ash, reading it off: "'Gary Oak, 13 year-old Pokémon Trainer. Nephew of esteemed Professor Oak. He started his journey when I did and has caught an average of two Pokémon a day. A different type every 12 days. All of his Pokémon are undefeated.' Okay...Misty what's your last name?"  
  
Misty: "Waterflower. That's what its registered as, at least. My real last name's Williams, though."  
  
Ash: "Okay...'Misty Waterflower, 14 year-old Pokémon Gym Leader. You started being a Gym Leader at age 12. You have many Water Types and one Fire Type. None of your Pokémon are undefeated, except for the Charmander, thanks to Ash Ke-oh...(blushing) er..."  
  
[If Ash had kept reading, he would've also read 'Gary Oak'. ;' )]  
  
Misty, laughing: "Be proud! You're one of the few that has actually beaten me."  
  
Ash, scratching his head: "I can see that. One more person...'Cypress Ketchum, deceased Pokémon Master. He started his Journey at age 13. Captured every Pokémon normally captured. Does not include any Legendary Types, like Dratini, or extinct types, like Omanyte. Only Charizard undefeated. Beat 3 Pokémon Leagues all at age 16, youngest in history, though last year a young man came close.' "  
  
Misty: "Why did you look up your father?"  
  
Ash: "I want to be like him. And know about him. C'mon, let's get back to our rooms."  
  
They started back towards their rooms, laughing and talking about different things. Two figures watched them leave. One's eyes narrowed, while the other's pair widened. Spike and Flare, as one, turned to the computer the happy couple just left. Flare went over to it, while Spike turned back to the retreating forms of Ash and Misty. Flare sat down in the chair by it, and looked at it closely.  
  
Spike, thinking as Ash disappeared through a doorway: {Hmm...I can't be sure...he seems to have the skills...and the heart...but does he have the soul? Does he fit into the prophecy? 'He of hair the color black, with the sword strapped upon his back, to this one doth the world depend, or all life upon it end. He must be of heart, and true of mind, for the keys he is to find. With mighty beast and hair of gold, with friends of wisdom and love untold. Cousins strong and right of soul, these must help him reach his goal. If he fights, evil will fail. Yet a word of caution to this tale...if he dies, he cannot prevail.' That was what she me. But its so complexing trying to figure out who this person is! The person prophecized has to have black hair, but also golden hair. HE doesn't have golden hair. And he doesn't have a sword...}  
  
[The plot thickens even more...reminds me of split pea soup...]  
  
Flare, at the computer, quickly typed in two words. Instantly, a window popped up.  
  
It said: "Flare Sparcity, missing 14 year-old Pokémon Trainer. Highest mention from the esteemed Professor Oak. Started his Journey at age 11 with Eevee. Has extremely powerful Flareon and Jolteon, that show an unusual amount of care for their master. Last seen in Olivine City in the Johto section of Indigo..."  
  
He then typed in two different words, and the window changed.  
  
It read: "Spike Kayox, missing 14 year-old Pokémon Trainer. Highest mention from the esteemed Professor Elm. Started his Journey at age 10 with Eevee. Has unknown types of Pokémon, that he never allowed scientists to examine. Last seen in Olivine City in the Johto section of Indigo..."  
  
[...]  
  
  
  
They got back to their rooms and changed back into their clothes. Misty and Ash held a conference in Ash's room.  
  
Misty: "So what do you want to do?"  
  
Ash: "I dunno. Kick back and enjoy the pleasures of ship life, I guess."  
  
Misty: "Sounds good to me."  
  
Pikachu: "Pika." 'Me too.'  
  
Ash flipped on the TV and looked at the TV Guide.  
  
Ash: "Hmm...the only thing that looks entertaining is some new movie just put out on video here called 'Titanic' but its just a very long movie about two people in love and one who dies at the end. Its on this network here 24 hours a day. Let's do something else."  
  
Misty, shrugging her shoulders: "How about ordering room service and I dunno, talk about stuff."  
  
Ash, trying hard to not just stare at her soft mane of damp red hair hanging down from her head and her glistening skin, beautiful eyes, etc. [god, I'm so tired of writing that stuff]: "Okay. (Dialing number one of the women [Jesse] gave him) Hello? I was wondering if we could order room service. What do we want? How about a pizza. (To Misty) What kind of pizza do you like?"  
  
Misty: "Any."  
  
Ash, rolling his eyes: "Oh, that helps."  
  
Misty giggled.  
  
Ash, quickly making up his mind: "Okay, we'd like a large pepperoni pizza. And bring some Coke too."  
  
Misty, quickly butting in: "Diet Coke."  
  
Ash: "Diet Coke, sorry. Thanks. (Hangs up phone) Why do you want Diet Coke?"  
  
Misty, sniffing: "So I can keep my girlish figure."  
  
Ash, teasing her: "You're as scrawny-(changing his sentence as she menacingly brought out her 'oagam') I mean, as skinny as a twig! (Wrinkling his nose) And Diet Coke tastes awful."  
  
Misty, sniffing as she put her mallet-thing away: "I don't think so."  
  
Ash: "Whatever. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Misty, looking at him closely: "Well, a long time ago, a little boy told me about his life, so I thought I'd tell him about mine."  
  
Ash, incredulous: " 'Little'?!"  
  
Misty, shrugging: "You know what I mean."  
  
It turned out that Misty had been a top student in her school, that her parents had died when she was 4, and that her first Pokémon was Staryu. When she was younger, she had no friends whatsoever, because kids were always jealous of her station as Gym Leader. They ridiculed her because for some reason they thought she thought she was superior. At first, her sisters were always putting her down, but as she grew taller, older, and slightly prettier, they began to respect her and treat her almost like an equal. Misty's sisters and herself were known as the Waterflowers of Cerulean City because they adopted that as their last name when their parents died, and that each one of her sisters weren't just pretty, they were beautiful. Misty had always felt out of place, because she didn't think she'd ever be half as attractive as her sisters were. Ash silently disagreed with that, of course, that was the way he felt. Nobody could be more attractive than she could.  
  
Misty had left home to see the island when she was 11. She had won Gym Battles against the Gym Leaders in Pewter City, Lofty City, and Cinnabar Island. She had returned on her 13th birthday, and had stayed in the Gym for a year. Her Pokémon were her only friends. She left again on the day after her 14th birthday. When Ash asked why, Misty couldn't say.  
  
Misty: "I just felt like a had to. So I traveled towards Pallet Town. I thought I was making myself catch Pokémon from the ocean, or something. Its really weird."  
  
Ash: "Yeah."  
  
They had finished the pizza. Pikachu was licking pizza sauce from his fingers.  
  
Ash, puzzling over Pikachu: "I thought you would have ordered ketchup."  
  
Pikachu, in a matter-of-fact tone: "Pika pikachu." 'Tomato sauce is like gourmet ketchup.'  
  
Ash, a little out of that league: "Er...sure. So, Misty, when is your birthday, anyway?"  
  
Misty, grimacing: "If I tell you you'd give me something. I'm the one who owes you."  
  
Ash, insistent: "Oh, c'mon. You're one of my three best friends. Friends give friends gifts on their birthdays."  
  
Misty, looking at him straight in the eye: "You have to tell me yours, then."  
  
Ash, grimacing: "Oh, fine. So when's yours?"  
  
Misty: "February 4th. And yours?"  
  
Ash: "March 18th. That means you are exactly..."  
  
Ash and Misty at the same time: "10 months and 17 days older than me/you."  
  
Misty, laughing: "You better respect your elders, sonny."  
  
Ash, laughing: "Oh yes, granny."  
  
Misty got those marks of fury on her head, and she leapt for Ash, breathing fire.  
  
Misty, chasing the terrified younger boy: "*WHAT* DID YOU CALL ME?!?!"  
  
She tackled him and they hit the sofa, and sat down on his back, pinning him down. Then, Ash burst out laughing. It was contagious, and soon Misty was laughing too.  
  
Pikachu, sighing and smiling: "Pi...pika." 'Ah...young love.'  
  
Ash and Misty stopped laughing, needless to say, shocked.  
  
Ash/Misty, growling at Pikachu: "WHAT did you say?!"  
  
Pikachu, quickly covering up his slip: "Pika." 'Nothing.'  
  
Brock came in.  
  
Brock: "Hi, guys! Sorry I'm late."  
  
Ash: "That's okay."  
  
Brock: "There's a big dinner tonight. Wanna come?"  
  
Misty: "But we just ate!"  
  
Ash: "C'mon, let's go. I'm still hungry."  
  
Misty, exasperated: "You just had half a pizza!"  
  
Ash, patting his stomach: "I'm still hungry, though."  
  
Misty, sighing, still exasperated: "I'm tired. I'm just gonna zonk out for a while."  
  
Ash: "Okay, see you when we get back."  
  
Pikachu, Brock, and Ash left. Misty got into her night gown and tried to sleep.  
  
******  
  
James walked along on the ship, admiring the number of Pokémon he saw.  
  
A voice: "Psst!"  
  
James looked at where the voice was coming from. A man who seemed to run a shop was gesturing. James pointed at himself and the man nodded. James walked over. The shop's sign read: 'Magikarp, half off today!'  
  
James: "Yes sir?"  
  
Man: "Hello. (Pointing to the fish displayed in a tank in front) I don't know if I should tell you, but this Pokémon is a gold mine!"  
  
James: "Gold?!"  
  
Man, nodding: "Yes. Meet Magikarp, the king of all carp. This large carp can give you tons of money! Each Magikarp lays exactly 1,000 eggs at a time. That means you get 1,000 Magikarp. You could sell 1 Magikarp for 100 dollars, you'd get 100,000 dollars. Then, if you wait a little, each of those 1,000 makes another 1,000, giving you 10,000,000 bucks! For only 10 dollars each, you get 1,000,000 dollars! Next year, each of those 1,000,000 make another 1,000, giving you a billion Magikarp! If you sell those, you have a hundred billion dollars! Or if you wait, ten trillion dollars! Keep waiting and you get big, bigger, biggest money!" [sound familiar]  
  
James, looking doubtful: "But what if people don't buy them?"  
  
Man, earnestly: "Anyone will! Magikarp make great Pokémon. (Handing one to James) See?"  
  
James, holding the struggling Magikarp: "Wow, it certainly is lively!"  
  
Man: "Tell you what, normally I'd charge 100 hundred dollars for one of these, but for you, I'll also throw in the 'Egg Care Kit', 'How to Feed Your Magikarp' manual, Magikarp food, and a picture frame for your first 1,000 dollars for only 300 dollars!"  
  
James, smiling as he holds Magikarp and sees millions of dollars pouring over his head: "I'll take it!"  
  
Later, he met up with Jesse and Meowth.  
  
Meowth, looking in disbelief: "You actually bought dat ting?!"  
  
James, insistent: "But Magikarp is a gold mine!"  
  
Jesse, looking irritated: "Magikarp is a no-talent Pokémon and all it can do is Splash around. How did anyone get you to buy such a thing?!"  
  
James, sorrowfully: "I was tricked."  
  
Jesse: "How were you able to buy it?"  
  
James: "Well, I couldn't afford it with the advance on my salary. (Brightly) So I used the advance on your salary as well."  
  
Jesse, picking James up by the neck and shaking him: "You WHAT?!?!!!" Meowth: "C'mon, we gotta get ready."  
  
Jesse, setting James down: "I swear, when we are through with this mission..."  
  
******  
  
At the Grand Hall, many guests had already arrived. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu sat down as a waiter took their order.  
  
Ash: "I would like some Shrimp Fried Rice, please."  
  
Waiter: "Excellent. And ze for drink?"  
  
Ash: "A Cherry Temple."  
  
Waiter, to Brock: "End you, sir?"  
  
Brock: "I'll have the Sirloin Beef with a Root Beer Float."  
  
Waiter, to Brock: "End for ze Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu: "Pi pikachu pi." 'I'll have apples with ketchup."  
  
Ash: "He says he wants apple slices with a side of ketchup."  
  
[I was thinking of putting this in: Pikachu, irritated: "Pi, pikachu, pikachu PIKA pi PIKACHU. Pi KACHU pi PIKACHU CHU. Pikachu, pika pika." 'No, you imbecil, I said I wanted APPLES and KETCHUP. Not APPLE SLICES and A SIDE OF KETCHUP. Say it slowly, you might get it this time.']  
  
Waiter, with a sweatdrop: "Zat is...ah, intaresting. I vill be right back vith your food."  
  
He walked away. Two Trainers a few tables away watched Ash's every move.  
  
  
  
The two Trainers were sipping soft drinks as they eyed the object of their attention. One had red hair. He was tall, with the look of a young athlete. He wore his hair in large spikes off his head, the bangs jutting at a 45 degree angle off his brow. He had on a light, blue jacket. On his legs were beige cargo pants, drifting down to short brown boots [like Gary's] He had light green eyes.  
  
The other had blonde hair. He wore his hair in short spikes. He was taller, and appeared to be a little older. He was lightly muscled, with an open black leather jacket reveling a cream-colored T-shirt covering his chest. He had on blue denims and black boots the same type as his fellow Trainer [like Gary's]. He himself had deep blue eyes.  
  
Flare, sipping the rest of his Coke up: "Tell me again, why are we following him?"  
  
Spike turned his gaze from Ash to his comrade.  
  
Spike, dryly: "Flare, you know as well as I do that he's the only one that can help us now. We have to wait until he's strong enough to be able to give any aid to our cause."  
  
Flare, angrily: "I don't see why we have to drag Ash into this! He'll just be a liability to both us and himself!"  
  
Spike, gazing at Flare levelly: "Listen. At his current level, that may very well be so. But I know for a fact that in time he will grow extremely strong, maybe as powerful or even stronger as we ourselves are. The prophecy says so."  
  
Flare, eyebrows raising to his hairline: "Really?"  
  
Spike, nodding: "Yes, and until that time, we cannot do more than wait and pray he doesn't get into more trouble than he's been through already."  
  
Flare nodded, and narrowed his eyes, looking back towards the table of Ash and Brock.  
  
Flare, thinking: {Grow strong, cousin. We're going to need your help. If you're really the chosen one...still, stranger things have happened to me. Man, I wish it was back to the good old days, before all this happened...when we'd go tromping through the woods in Pallet together, us two and Gary as a team. Before I left. I wish we didn't have to hide ourselves from you, but you can't know our plans yet...Spike's always been more mature than me, I've known that since we met up...I just wish you knew what's happened to us...and what's going to happen to YOU...}  
  
  
  
Ash and Brock looked around. It seemed all of the people there were Trainers, talking about Pokémon. They were trading, comparing, and just talking. The waiter came back with their food. They dug in. Suddenly, someone stopped in front of the table. Ash and Brock looked up.  
  
Voice: "Well, well. If it isn't the Pokémon Stealers with moi Pikachu and Charmundah."  
  
Brock, disgusted: "Oh. It's..."  
  
Ash, wrinkling his nose: "...You."  
  
Damien, glaring down at them: "Glad to see youse guys recognize me. Now hand ovah moi Pikachu and moi Charmandah."  
  
Ash, simply and shortly: "They aren't yours anymore, Damien."  
  
Damien, indignant: "Those Pokémon were moine! Ay caught 'em, remembah?!"  
  
[God, Damien is an idiot...]  
  
Ash, growling: "Too bad."  
  
Damien, looking furious: "Dab nabbit, Ay'm not gonna lose moi Pokémon to the loiks of you!"  
  
A mocking voice from behind them: "Of course not. You're going to lose them to the likes of us."  
  
Another voice, angry: "Shut up Meowth! Look, you've ruined our cover!"  
  
Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Damien turned to see the ladies standing by their table with weird packs on their backs.  
  
Ash: "'Meowth'?!"  
  
The ladies went behind a screen, changed, and came back out, revealing Jesse and James. Meowth was under James's wig, and James looked down in the dumps. The packs were the all-too-familiar Portable Team Rocket Poké Snatchers.  
  
Damien, looking confused and disgusted: "Who are you goys?"  
  
Jesse: "Ah, a newbie. Prepare for trouble!"  
  
James, unenthusiastically: "And make it double."  
  
Jesse: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
James, quickly: "To unite all people within our nation."  
  
Jesse: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
James, depressed-looking: "To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
Jesse: "Jesse!"  
  
James, shortly: "James."  
  
Jesse: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
Meowth, jumping down: "Meowth, that's right."  
  
Damien, taking out a bunch of Pokéballs: "Surrendah?! I'll crush you with every Pokémon I've got!"Ash, smiling: "Heh, heh, heh. He sure is stupid, isn't he, Brock."  
  
Brock, snickering: "Yep. Go Team Rocket."  
  
[I know this is evil, but I really, really hate Damien and couldn't resist. 8-P ]  
  
Damien, his arms with his Pokéballs hanging above his head: "Huh?"  
  
Jesse, smiling with cold satisfaction: "Thanks."  
  
Her pack flipped on and the Pokéballs in Damien's hands zoomed into the pack.  
  
Damien: "No! Hey, give those back! Theyah mine!"  
  
Jesse: "Come out everyone!"  
  
All of the waiters and employees suddenly whipped off their clothes, showing black Team Rocket attire.  
  
Jesse, commanding the others: "Suck up all the Trainers' Pokéballs! Suck 'em up! Suck 'em all up!"  
  
In the midst of the exchange, Jesse grabbed James and Meowth and they escaped down to the lower deck.  
  
Meowth: "Jesse! We're supposed to be in command!"  
  
Jesse: "We've got...let's see...74 Pokémon. A very nice catch. We've gotta get them to the boss, before the twerps try to stop us again! The others can get the rest."  
  
Meowth: "Here's a videophone."  
  
They call the boss.  
  
Jesse: "Boss, we've successfully captured 74 Pokémon for you. We're sending them right now."  
  
Boss, looking as if he saw pigs flying around the room: "You're-...you're kidding!..."  
  
Meowth: "Nope!"  
  
Boss: "Ah-ahem. Um, excellent. I see them now."  
  
Their boss seemed to crumple up and his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell away from the screen. He had fainted. An aide came and doused him with water.  
  
Boss, shaking his head: "Thank you. Now, you all get raises and your pick of any two Pokémon you have stolen."  
  
Jesse: "Wow, thank you, sir!"  
  
They each checked which Pokémon there were and took the ones they wanted.  
  
Boss: "Good. Now, I've raised each of your salaries to $1,000 a day. I also forgive you for failing to fetch the Pikachu you keep telling us about. I hope you do this good every week. Viridian Gym out."  
  
As soon as the transmission ended, Meowth, Jesse, and James all hugged each other and whooped. They were no longer going to be as poor as they had been.  
  
Jesse: "I forgive you the Magikarp, James! Buy three more, if you like!"  
  
Meowth: "I must be top cat again!"  
  
They partied in the lower cabins for a couple hours until they fell asleep. They didn't notice the view through the portholes...  
  
******  
  
In the Grand Hall, Rockets were stealing Pokémon.  
  
Ash: "Hey, give those back!"  
  
He jumped to the stage on the far wall and grabbed the microphone.  
  
Ash, over the mike: "EVERYONE! IF THEY CAN TRY TO TAKE OUR POKÉMON WE CAN TRY TO KEEP THEM! USE YOUR POKÉMON TO ATTACK THEM!"  
  
The Trainers looked at themselves.  
  
The Trainers: "Hey, that's right!" "Fight back!" "Pokémon, go!"  
  
Suddenly, hundreds of Pokémon popped out of nowhere. Ash lead the counter- attack.  
  
Ash: "Go, Pikachu, Charmander, Butterfree, Wartortle, Krabby, Seel! Attack with the others of your species!"  
  
The Pokémon banded together and soon there were groups of all types of Pokémon. Raichus and Pikachu made a pyramid of Electric Mouse Pokémon.  
  
Ash: "Pikachus, Raichus, combined Thunderbolt!"  
  
Response: "Raichu!" "Kachu!" "Raichu!" (This is Ash's Pikachu) "PIKA!" 'READY!' (Rest) "CHUUU!!" 'THUNDERBOLT!!"  
  
Another pyramid had a few Blastoises on the bottom, Wartortles in the middle, and Squirtle on the top.  
  
Ash: "Squirtles, Wartortles, Blastoises, combined Water Gun!"  
  
Response: "Tortle!" "Squirtle!" "Stoise!" "Squirtle!" "Tortle!" (This is Ash's Wartortle) "WAR!" 'READY!' (Rest) "QUIRTLE/TORTLE/TOISE!!" 'WATER GUN!!"  
  
Yet another had Charizards on the bottom, Charmeleons in the middle, and Charmanders on the top.  
  
Ash: "Charmanders, Charmeleons, Charizards, combined Flamethrower!"  
  
Response: "Char!" "Char!" "Char!" (This is Ash's Charmander, of course) "MANDER!" 'READY!' (Rest) "CHAR!!" 'FLAMETHROWER!!'  
  
And it went on like that. Eventually, the Rockets gave up and the Pokéballs all went back to their rightful owners. Except...  
  
Ash, chuckling: "Hey Brock! Look."  
  
Damien was running around, looking for Jesse and James in panic.  
  
Brock, looking at Damien: "No one deserves it more. Though I kinda feel sorry for him..."  
  
Ash, seriously: "I really don't."  
  
The Trainers all thanked Ash and threw him and Pikachu into the air, along with cheers.  
  
Suddenly, a shudder went throughout the ship. Everyone turned towards the captain, who had the microphone on stage.  
  
Captain: "I want everyone to calm down. We've just went through some rough weather. There's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all."  
  
Another crash hit the ship. Suddenly, the Trainers all saw the captain lowering himself into a lifeboat.  
  
Captain, still with his peaceful smile: "There's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. I'm just taking the liberty of checking to make sure the lifeboats are in operation."  
  
The Trainers watched him for half a second as he lowered the boat, then ran towards the other boats, panicking. Ash, Pikachu, and Brock were about to join them when they remembered Misty was still sleeping. Just as they turned around, Misty walked up.  
  
Misty: "What's going on?"  
  
Ash: "We're in a storm! The captain abandoned ship!"  
  
Misty, dismayed: "Oh no! I left all my stuff in the room!"  
  
Brock, grimly: "I did too. But we can't go back, we've got to abandon ship or we'll drown!"  
  
Ash: "I'm not leaving Misty's and your Pokémon back in the cabins! I'm going back. Get in a lifeboat. I'll be okay. Pikachu, you go too."  
  
Ash turned and started running towards the cabins. As he did, he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and looked back. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu passed him.  
  
Misty, not pausing to look back, sounding irritated: "Are you coming or not?!"  
  
Ash ran and easily caught up with them. Misty growled. Up 'til now, Ash had always taken the lead, done the hero thing. She would NOT continue acting like a scared little kitten, hiding behind him all the time.  
  
Ash, gritting his teeth: "But you can't run fast enough!"  
  
Brock, sweatdropping: "That's why we couldn't come?"  
  
Ash, yelling angrily: "That's one reason!"  
  
Misty, looking Ash in the eye heatedly: "What kind of Trainer do you think I am?!"  
  
Ash, glaring right back after he jumped over a small cart: "A sensible one!"  
  
Misty, bellowing in his face: "I WOULDN'T LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND POKÉMON IN A SHIP THAT'S GOING TO SINK!"  
  
Ash, trying to stop her: "You'll kill yourself! I'm the only one fast enough!"  
  
Misty, pushing herself away from his grasp, turning her view back the way she was running: "I don't care! Besides, neither Pikachu or me would let you die alone! I still have a debt to repay you, whether you like it or not!"  
  
Without further argument, they got to the suites and got their stuff. As they were leaving, a shake rocked the ship and Pikachu fell far down the hall.  
  
Ash: "Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu: "PIKA!" 'HELP!'  
  
Ash ran after Pikachu, and Misty and Brock followed. Pikachu kept sliding, because the ship suddenly capsized. Ash, Brock, and Misty slid down the sloping hall. Ash finally reached Pikachu. Then, another rock threw him against the wall, and he blacked out. Misty and Brock also blacked out when they ran into Ash.  
  
Outside, the captain was counting all the people that got off.  
  
Captain: "Anyone who isn't here, please raise their hand. (As nobody did) Right, that's everyone, then."  
  
Narrator: "Wait, captain! There are still people on board! Our heroes are trapped and unconscious on the St. Anne! So is Team Rocket! What will happen to them now?"  
  
James, popping in, looking disgusted: "Oh shut up, you idiotic sissy!"  
  
Flareon, surprised: "Who, me?"  
  
James, rolling his eyes: "No, that stupid 'narrator' that you put in these fics for some stupid reason."  
  
Flareon, scratching his mighty brow: "Oh."  
  
James, turning to Flareon, growling: "And you!! You said Team Rocket would reign supreme this time! LIAR!"  
  
Flareon, confused: "Huh?"  
  
James, glaring at Flareon: "You wrote down in the end of the last fic that we would steal from the twerp!"  
  
Flareon, smiling: "Yeah?"  
  
James, yelling: "WELL THE GUY WE STOLE FROM WAS NOT THE TWERP! HE WAS SOME GUY WE'VE NEVER MET BEFORE THAT HAS WIMPY POKÉMON!!"  
  
Flareon, innocently: "He's a twerp, in my opinion, and so you stole from a twerp."  
  
James, pouting: "That's not fair..."  
  
Flareon, shrugging his mighty shoulders: "That's life, man. End fic."  
  
  
  
Well, some new information about Spike and Flare. You'd never guess where I got those names, by the way. Oh, there's an idea! I'll add a question of the fic, along with a poll!  
  
QOTF (Question Of The Fic) - Do you recognize Spike? Tall, blonde hair, cold attitude? No, Pokémon fans probably wouldn't...if you do though, don't get any weird ideas, because I just took the name.  
  
POTF (Poll Of The Fic) - Would do you think, should Misty kiss Ash in the next fic? I'm not saying its interactive...like, should Misty kiss Ash without him knowing it? The plot to the next episode is soooo cheesy, I might even change it. ;')  
  
Next fic, Ash and friends (and Team R) are underwater, on a sinking ship. What is wrong with Ash, and why isn't he waking up from his impact with the wall? Is there a way Misty can somehow bestow the kiss of life? And about Team Rocket's new Pokémon...will they help Jesse, James, and Meowth find their way out of the St. Anne? Find out in the next..."Pokémon, What Legends Are Made Of!"  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	16. WLAMO16

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
  
(c) Copyright 2001 by Flareon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these lousy fanfiction.  
  
{These things} - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
TheseStrangeThings - Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator, in that stupid voice we've all come to despise: "Holy Titanic! Last time, out heroes were caught on a sinking ship, after Ash and friends helped ward off the pirating Team Rocket. Could this be the end?"  
  
Misty's voice: "Episode 16: Abandon Ship!"  
  
We see a large rescue/battle ship amid the wreck of the St. Anne. A lone figure of Officer Jenny stands with flowers in front of a bunch other policemen and women. Officer Jenny's voice cracks at times with melancholy.  
  
Jenny: "At first, we thought all of the passengers had gotten off the ship...but we have just discovered that five people were left on board. Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, and James. It fills all of our hearts with grief to know that these five young Pokémon Trainers had their promising careers cut tragically short. (Throwing flowers into the wreckage, then saluting) May these flowers honor their memory. A SALUTE!"  
  
All of the policemen and women raise their hands in a salute, as slow music plays. The flowers start to sink down, down, down. There, the ship lays on a pillar of rock, two sides almost split apart.  
  
In one of the kitchens of the ship, Misty and Brock were slowly getting up.  
  
Misty, holding her head: "Ughnn...Ash? Are you okay?"  
  
She walked over to a slumped figure of Ash. She turned him around to see him holding Pikachu in his arms. He had a large bump on his forehead, and his face was calm. Misty tried shaking him, but only succeeded in waking up Pikachu. Pikachu looked up to see Ash, then patted his face. When Ash just lay there, Pikachu got angry and gave Ash a Thunderbolt. It might have woken Ash up, but his jacket was Thunderbolt-proof, so it didn't shock him. Brock came over and they tried everything, taking off Ash's jacket and Thunderbolting him for real, even. Then, he checked the pulse. It was the slowest pulse he had ever seen.  
  
Brock, going white: "Misty, I hate to tell YOU of all people this, but I think Ash is in a coma."  
  
Misty, biting her lip so hard that blood showed, panicking: "What do we do?!!"  
  
Brock, trying to calm her down: "We don't panic. I don't think its too serious. But I don't have the materials to help him through it."  
  
All three stared at Ash in silence.  
  
  
  
[CUT! I am not going to let Ash die. It would cut off the story to quickly.]  
  
Brock, looking up a the author: "So, Ash can't die, huh? How are we going to save him, then?"  
  
[Its like that Sleeping Beauty story, or Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. A handsome prince has to kiss her to wake her up. That's all I'm going to say. You can figure it out now, of course, because I'm so predictable, and because I CONTROL YOUR LIVES! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!]  
  
Pikachu, looking up at the author: "Pi, pikachu pi." 'Man, you are screwed up.'  
  
[Hey! I could make it so that you never get ketchup again, you little rat, so don't you talk to me like that!]  
  
Ash, eyes blinking open to look up at the author: "Hey! Don't threaten my Pikachu like that!"  
  
[ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY...]  
  
  
  
Brock: "I have an idea."  
  
Misty, sounding totally hopeless: "What?"  
  
Brock: "I think this is one of those times when...its like that Sleeping Beauty story, or Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. A handsome prince has to kiss her to wake her up."  
  
Misty: "Well, I'm not a prince, so I guess you have to kiss him."  
  
Brock, smiling: "Actually, for a prince, I think it would have to be a princess."  
  
Misty, eyes widening: "What are you saying?!"  
  
Brock, nodding: "You're the only one that can do it. I'm not a cross-dresser, and I'm pretty sure you aren't. And you are pretty much the princess of Cerulean City, and Ash is probably gonna be the prince of the Pokémon League, so it works out fine. Plus, I, particularly, want to see you kiss Ash."  
  
Pikachu came up to Brock with popcorn he had found somewhere, and they both sat down and watched a furious Misty.  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pika. Pikachu." 'I do too. Better hurry.'  
  
Misty: "I am NOT kissing Ash!"  
  
Brock: "It's not that big of a deal. We know you have a thing for him. Besides, he'll never know. We promise on the name of...Ketchum that we won't."  
  
Pikachu, psychically to Misty: {You'd be lying if you said you weren't waiting for an opportunity like this. Don't worry, he won't find out.}  
  
Misty, frantically: "Maybe one of the other passengers was left onboard."  
  
Brock, disbelieving: "You are being such a baby! If I was a woman, I'd do it for my best friend! But I'm not and you, the immature brat you're being right now, won't even put a hand in to save the best-damn-Pokémon-Trainer-I've-ever-seen's life."  
  
Misty, shaking her head to clear it: "Okay, you're right. But if he wakes up in the middle of it, he might get the wrong impression."  
  
Brock: "He can't go anywhere. We'll reassure him. Though I'm thinking, maybe, it'd be the right impression."  
  
Misty, angrily: "Do you want me to try to save Ash or not?!"  
  
Brock: "Okay, okay. Do your stuff."  
  
Misty, gritting her teeth: "Just shut up."  
  
If she went through with this, it would be her first kiss, and maybe even her last. At least it would take off part of her 'debt' to him if she did. But that was a bad thing.  
  
Misty had watched people kiss for a long time, from movies, TV shows, and her sisters. Including just a few hours ago. In fact, she hadn't gone to sleep earlier. She couldn't it seemed. She didn't like the ship's movements. Instead she watched the only thing that was on, 'Titanic'. That had been one of Misty's favorite movies of all time. She guessed she was a 'hopeless romantic', because she thought the movie was the saddest thing she had ever seen. Ash probably wouldn't have liked it. You know, it was kind of strange. She had just finished watching the movie when St. Anne capsized.  
  
Turning to the activity at hand, Misty bent down and kissed Ash quickly on the cheek, like she was his mother or something. His cheek was cold. Then she let out her breath. She turned to Brock and Pikachu.  
  
Misty: "Was that good enough?"  
  
Brock, laughing a little: "That was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen."  
  
He went over to Ash and checked his pulse again. It was as slow as ever.  
  
Brock: "No good. You'll have to try again. This time, on the lips. And it can't be quick. It has to take effect."  
  
Misty: "Do you really think this is going to work? It only does in fairy tales."  
  
Brock: "I told you, don't have the equipment to deal with his coma, and I don't want to search the entire ship for what I do need. You're Ash's only hope, because we have got to get out of here."  
  
Misty, sighing: "You realize that I've never kissed anyone before, right?"  
  
Brock: "Look, I can see you really don't want to do this. [No, you can't see anything] (To the author) Oh, shut up, Flareon. (Muttering) Frankly, I don't see why, because Ash is pretty handsome, though not as handsome as I am. If you really, really don't want to, then TOUGH. Too many people depend on him right now to be alive. Like his mother, me, and his other friends, even YOU. He also has Pokémon. Could you really live with the fact that Ash's Pokémon would never see their leader and friend again, when you might've saved him with one little act?"  
  
Misty: "You're right. I've been a selfish little brat. I couldn't do that to Pikachu, or Charmander, or any of the others. Oh well, here it goes."  
  
She bent down and lifted Ash's upper body up. Then, she put her lips to Ash's and kissed him, first hesitantly, then with greater and greater passion. After ten seconds, she pulled back and laid him back down.  
  
Misty, getting up, a rosy color to her pale cheeks: "How was that?"  
  
Brock and Pikachu looked like they were trying to speak, but couldn't.  
  
Misty, hopefully: "Think it'll work?"  
  
Brock, finding his voice: "After a kiss like that, it had BETTER work."  
  
Misty, blushing crimson: "Did I overdo it?"  
  
Pikachu, awed: "Pika." 'Probably.'  
  
Brock jumped over to Ash's still form and put his thumb to Ash's wrist.  
  
Brock, amazed as he checked Ash's pulse: "I...I don't believe it!! It worked! [Duh.] (To the author) I told you to shut up. (Back to the story, seeming excited) His pulse is regular. Now we have to make him wake up."  
  
They doused him with sea water, and he jolted awake.  
  
Ash, sputtering: "What?! What happened?! Wha-what?!"  
  
Brock: "Ash, your name is Ash, you are on the St. Anne."  
  
Ash, shaking his head then blinking at Brock: "I know that. Wait a minute. The St. Anne? Didn't that ship sink? Or was that just a dream?"  
  
Brock: "We're on a sunken ship."  
  
Ash, nodding: "Oh. Then we're dead. I'll be going back to sleep."  
  
Misty, furious: "LISTEN, ASH, I DIDN'T SAVE YOUR LIFE JUST SO YOU COULD GIVE UP ON US!!"  
  
Ash, bolting up: "You...saved my life?"  
  
Brock, quickly covering for Misty's stuttering: "C'mon, let's get off the ship."  
  
Ash, puzzled: "How?"  
  
Misty: "I did build a model of this ship, remember? Now, we're in part of the kitchens, which are in the middle of below deck. So..."  
  
Ash: "We either need to dive down to the deck, or walk up to the hull and drill our way out."  
  
Misty: "Since the ship is upside-down, the deck should be submerged in water..."  
  
Ash: "...So up would definitely be better."  
  
Misty, nodding: "We can burn a hole through the hull, and escape through there with Water Pokémon."  
  
Brock: "Okay, let's do it!"  
  
They started walking upwards towards the hull.  
  
  
  
Two figures in bathing suits were tanning on the beach, eyes closed and with smiles. They were Jesse and James, of course.  
  
Jesse, quietly: "To protect the world from devastation..."  
  
James: "To unite all people within our nation..."  
  
Jesse and James: "To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Jesse, sighing with pleasure: "Ahhh, Jesse."  
  
James, grinning: "James with a perfect tan."  
  
Jesse: "There's nothing like a tropical vacation."  
  
James: "...The blue sea..."  
  
Jesse: "...The white sand..."  
  
James: "...And the blazing sun above."  
  
Jesse, smiling wider: "Ah, the sun."  
  
James: "Yes, that blazing sun...fiery and burning...burning...burning...(eyes snapping open) BURNING!!"  
  
Jesse, also jolting up and opening her eyes: "Something's really burning!"  
  
Meowth, popping in with an amused look on his face: "You two sure picked a bad place for a nap!"  
  
Jesse and James focused on where they were, and saw a stove shooting fire on them, catching their hair on fire. Frantically, they leaped to some pipes with water leaking out of them, putting their hair out. Jumping away from the room, they landed in the hall. For some reason, everything was upside-down.  
  
Jesse: "Why is everything upside-down?"  
  
Meowth: "The ship capsized and sunk while YOU TWO were snoozin'!"  
  
Jesse and James, yelping: "WHAT?!"  
  
James, hysterical: "We've got to abandon ship immediately!"  
  
Meowth, in an annoyed and icy tone: "I'm afraid that's not going to be so easy while the ship's under water."  
  
James, covering his head with his hands: "AHH!! THE SHIP SUNK, WE'RE DOOMED!"  
  
Jesse, snapping at James: "Calm down, James! I've already thought of a way to get out of here. Ekans, go! Use Acid on the ceiling!"  
  
Meowth, jumping on Ekans's head and clamping its jaws shut: "Wait! Don't do that! I told you, THE SHIP IS SUNK! Think we need another hole on this ship!"  
  
Jesse, with a sweatdrop: "Oh, I guess you're right. Ekans, return. C'mon, we'd better get to the bottom of the ship, which would be up, then get out through the hull."  
  
And so the two parties both moved upwards toward the bottom of the ship, Misty and Jesse in the leads, respectively. They were both going towards each other, on a collision course. And sure enough, they did bump into each other. Specifically, as they were turning the same corner, Misty and Jesse did. They bumped and fell down.  
  
Misty and Jesse, startled and hurt: "Ow!"  
  
Ash, caught off-guard: "Its them!"  
  
James, eyes widening: "The twerp and his crew!"  
  
Brock, eyes narrowing [if that's possible]: "So, you followed us all the way to the bottom of the sea!"  
  
Meowth, pointing at the furry yellow Pokémon near Ash's leg: "Get Pikachu!"  
  
Ash, James, Jesse, and Brock threw Pokéballs, revealing Wartortle, Geodude, and...  
  
Brock, gaping: "...Gloom and Tentacruel?!"  
  
Ash, shocked and astonished: "Team Rocket has more Pokémon?!"  
  
Suddenly, the whole ship seemed to rock, sending everyone flying into a wall at the far end of the corridor.  
  
Misty, shouting: "You four are ridiculous!! Call your Pokémon back! We have much bigger problems than Team Rocket stealing our Pokémon!"  
  
Jesse, nostrils flaring: "And what is THAT supposed to mean?!"  
  
James, irritable: "Shut up, Jesse. The twerp's girlfriend is right, call Gloom back."  
  
Jesse sighed and all four Pokemon were returned. Ash, Brock, and Misty were temporarily amazed that James had shown a backbone, but shook it off, Ash and Misty blushing at the title James gave Misty.  
  
Misty: "Okay, we all agree there won't be any battling for now. If we all want to get of this wreck, we better work together."  
  
They all looked at her and decided she was right.  
  
Ash, shaking hands with Jesse: "This doesn't end here."  
  
Jesse, shaking hands with Ash: "This is only temporary, until we get out of this mess."  
  
Brock and James had a sort of squeezing war, and Pikachu pumped a couple hundred volts into Meowth.  
  
Misty: "Pikachu!"  
  
Pikachu, unsympathetically: "Pika." 'Sorry.'  
  
Jesse, barking at Misty: "Its agreed, we work together. Let's go."   
  
They walked along until they reached the ceiling of a part with a staircase.  
  
Brock: "Onix, make a staircase to the staircase!"  
  
[*Sweatdrop*.]  
  
They ran up Onix and got to the beginning of the upside-down staircase. Then, Brock patted and returned Onix. Inside the upside-down corridor, it was very dark.  
  
Ash: "Charmander, lead the way!"  
  
Charmander appeared, lighting up the hall as they walked along.  
  
Ash, quietly to Misty: "Where are we?"  
  
Misty, whispering back: "I think this hall leads to the engine room. There, we can just cross and go up a flight of stairs, and we're there."  
  
They reached the end of the hall, and Ash returned Charmander. When they reached the engine room, they found with dismay that the whole place was an inferno below where they were standing. Across the room was the door, fire below.  
  
James, looking down and talking to Jesse: "Jessica?"  
  
Jesse, looking down: "Yes, James?"  
  
James, in a kind of wail: "Whoever said, 'beauty doesn't last' must have meant us."  
  
Jesse, sadly: "I'll always remember what an excellent dresser you were."  
  
Jesse, bowing his head: "So will I."  
  
Misty, making both of them look up: "Will you two knock it off! We can't give up yet! There must be a way to get across."  
  
Brock: "Onix can't reach that far. If it tried, it would probably slip and fall."  
  
Ash, snapping his fingers: "That's it!"  
  
Everyone, excited: "You have a plan?!"  
  
Ash, sarcastically: "No, I just thought of an excellent recipe for chicken salad."  
  
Everyone else fell over. Misty then whipped out her mallet and advanced on Ash, who yelled in fright and flattened himself against the floor, arms trying to protect his head.  
  
Ash, looking up at Misty in terror: "I'm sorry! I do have a plan! I think it'll work, too! Everyone send every Pokémon you have that could help diminish the fire, like a Water Pokémon. Then, when the flames are low enough, Bulbasaur will extend its whips to the door, and each person will cross, one at a time. Onix will make sure no one falls by hanging a little ways over the edge."  
  
Everyone agreed and soon Wartortle, Butterfree, Beedrill, Fearow, Pidgeotto, 6 Zubat, Staryu, Starmie, Gyarados, Grimer, Koffing, and Magikarp were working on the fire (after Misty let Ash back up again). Actually, Magikarp was just flopping around, making everyone sweatdrop. By the time the fire had died down somewhat, Beedrill was replaced with Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur extended its whips to the other door, and Ash crossed. Then, Misty crossed, then Brock and Pikachu. Bulbasaur was sweating now, both from its effort and the heat as Meowth crossed. Suddenly, as James looked down at the roaring flames, now farther below, he collapsed.  
  
James, wailing: "I'm not crossing that inferno! Jesse, Meowth, you go ahead! I'll wait here!"  
  
Jesse, slapping James and making him get back up: "James, James, James, James, James! Snap out of it! How long do you think you'll last on this side? Now come on, we'll cross together."  
  
James just nodded meekly and took Jesse's hand. They walked along Bulbasaur's whips, Bulbasaur straining really hard. After quite a few minutes, everyone was safely on the other side, all Pokémon but Bulbasaur (, Pikachu and Meowth) returned to their Pokéball. Ash was treating Bulbasaur to a Full Restore. Bulbasaur looked at him in relief and thanks. Suddenly, Bulbasaur's bulb flashed, making Ash stumble back. It kept flashing. Bulbasaur himself looked astonished, "bulba"-ing in surprise and fear.  
  
Ash, startled: "What?!"  
  
Misty, awed: "Ash, it's..."  
  
James, also awed: "Evolving!"  
  
Ash continued to gaze in fascination as Bulbasaur's bulb kept flashing. Then, Bulbasaur's shape grew larger, Bulbasaur's body lit to a near-blinding flash...  
  
Bulbasaur: "SAAAAAUURR!!...Saur, saur! Ivysaur!" 'WOOOOOAAH!!...Whew, what a rush! I'm in the groove!'  
  
Dexter: "Ivysaur, the evolved form of Bulbasaur. As Ivysaur gets stronger, it seems to lose its ability to stand on its hind legs. Note: This Ivysaur has a larger bulb than usual, but for some reason, it is not effecting the hind legs' strength."  
  
Ash, when he could speak: "Wow!"  
  
Ivysaur jumped up and licked Ash, who laughed. Then, Ash returned Ivysaur.  
  
Ash, as they walked up Onix to another corridor, this one lit: "Thanks, Team Rocket! If you hadn't pushed Bulbasaur to the limit, it wouldn't have evolved."  
  
Jesse, frowning: "We aren't supposed to make your Pokémon better..."  
  
Meowth, jumping up to Jesse's shoulder and whispering: "But think! The better Pokémon he gets, the better Pokémon we get when we swipe 'em!"  
  
Jesse, nodding thoughtfully: "I guess you're right."  
  
They came to a spot Misty deemed appropriate to go through.  
  
Misty, repeating her instructions a fourth time (to everyone's annoyance): "One more time...each person grab a Water Pokémon, and have it swim to the surface, where we'll regroup. If anyone needs a Water Pokémon, please tell me now."  
  
Brock, quickly: "I do!"  
  
Misty: "Here, use Starmie."  
  
Ash, unclipping his own Pokéball: "Me an' Pikachu are fine with Wartortle."  
  
Meowth, raising his paw: "We need one!"  
  
James, with pride: "No we don't. I have Tentacruel!"  
  
Meowth slashed James across the face.  
  
Jessie, furiously whispering to James: "Idiot! We could have stolen one of theirs!!"  
  
Misty, glancing at Jesse coldly: "If you please..."  
  
Jesse, throwing a Pokéball: "Ekans, go! Acid!"  
  
Ekans appeared and used Acid on the floor, which was above them. A huge burst sounded and water rushed through the hole. Jesse recalled Ekans.  
  
Ash, tying off Pikachu's rope attaching the yellow powerhouse to Wartortle: "C'mon Wartortle, let's go!"  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock exited into the ocean while James tied Jesse, Meowth, and himself to his Tentacruel.  
  
James, pointing to the hole with an increasingly smug look on his face: "Okay, Tentacruel! Let's escape!"  
  
They waited there for a few moments, while Tentacruel did nothing.  
  
James: "Tentacruel?"  
  
Tentacruel just turned its head and snapped off the ropes with its nose-like appendage, itself going back into the Pokéball.  
  
Jesse, howling in despair: "TENTACRUEL ISN'T LOYAL!!"  
  
Meowth, wailing: "We're dead! Absolutely dead!"  
  
James, yelling: "Wait!"  
  
He pulled out a golden Pokéball.  
  
Jesse, blinking: "Can it...be?"  
  
Meowth and Jesse: "Magikarp!"  
  
James, grinning: "Yes! Feast your eyes on the king of carp! Magikarp!"  
  
Jesse, squinting at the golden Pokéball as Jame's threw it: "Wait...I heard that the Magikarp can't swim..."  
  
Magikarp appeared and flopped around, trying to get away from the water.  
  
Meowth, after looking at Magikarp, repeating himself: "We're dead! Absolutely dead!"  
  
The hall was now filled with water, and Team Rocket passed out from fear and lack of proper oxygen under stress.   
Magikarp looked at James, bit its lip, and grabbed the three ropes in its mouth...  
  
  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock were on a platform they had found drifting up in the water above where the ship had sunk.  
  
Ash, quietly: "Why didn't Team Rocket surface?"  
  
Misty, fearfully: "Do you think they're still trapped inside?"  
  
Pikachu, sadly: "Pika..." 'Maybe...'  
  
Brock, grimly: "There's nothing more we can do. Ash, send Pidgeotto out to check for dry land."  
  
Ash, nodding: "Right. Pidgeotto, go! Pidgeotto, go find some dry land!"  
  
Pidgeotto: "Pidgeo!" 'Certainly!'  
  
Pidgeotto sped off, looking for land. As it flew, the first thing it saw was very peculiar. Swooping down, its suspicions were confirmed. A Magikarp was flapping on the surface of the water and three humans were tied to it, face up, floating in the water. Deciding Ash should know about this, Pidgeotto grabbed Magikarp and flapped back to the its Trainer.  
  
  
  
Team Rocket lay on the platform. They were wet and didn't wake up.  
  
Misty, softly: "They weren't able to make it."  
  
Ash, shaking his head: "Not even Team Rocket deserved this."  
  
Brock, voice heavy: "I guess the only decent thing to do is to give them a traditional burial at sea."  
  
Ash, putting his hands together in ceremony: "That's right, its our duty even though they were our enemies."  
  
Together, they started pushing Team Rocket towards the water. Suddenly, Jesse and James bolted up, a dead and angry look in their eyes. They knocked Meowth into the water as they got up.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock, screaming: "YAAAAAHH!! ZOMBIES!!"  
  
James, angry: "Just who are you calling zombies?!"  
  
Jesse, also angry: "We are not zombies!"  
  
Meowth, splashing in the water: "Somebody help! My fur, its getting wet! (Helped up by Pikachu's tail) Ahhh..."  
  
They went to sleep for the night, Magikarp Splashing all night long (and gaining a few levels in the process) as a guard...  
  
The next morning, everyone was sitting and watching as Magikarp just kept on jumping on the platform, as if tireless. They were very hungry, having not eaten in a day. As they watched Magikarp, visions of strange seafood meals popped into most of their heads...  
  
Ash, murmuring: "I'm so hungry!"  
  
Brock, drearily: "It seems like forever since we last ate."  
  
Misty, frustrated: "IF I'D KNOWN I'D BE STARVING I'D HAVE STUFFED MY FACE FULL WHEN WE WERE ON THE ST. ANNE!"  
  
James, whimpering: "Jesse...I'm hungry..."  
  
Jesse, vehemently: "STOP IT!"  
  
Meowth, rubbing his stomach: "I'm starvin'..."  
  
Ash, staring at Magikarp: "Need something to eat...like Fillet of Carp..."  
  
Brock, also staring: "Or Fried Carp..."  
  
Jesse, looking thoughtfully at Magikarp: "Marinated Carp..."  
  
Ash, drooling: "Carp Flambe..."  
  
Brock, starting to drool: "Diced Carp..."  
  
Jesse, really drooling: "Sushi..."  
  
Everyone but James and Misty started edging towards Magikarp.  
  
Misty, aggravatedly running a hand through her hair: "Guys! You can't eat Magikarp! It's nothing but scales and bone!"  
  
Ash, still edging towards Magikarp: "Gotta eat something..."  
  
Misty, yelling: "ASH!"  
  
She got up and slapped him. His eyes, which had been slightly out of focus, snapped back into place and he stared at Misty in shock from the force of the blow.  
  
Ash, rubbing his red cheek, bowing his head: "Sorry, Misty."  
  
But the others didn't notice. They were walking now. James nervously stood up in front of Magikarp, trying to shield it.  
  
James, loudly: "Don't eat Magikarp! It saved us!"  
  
Jesse, growling: "Get out of the way, James!"  
  
James, in front of Magikarp, holding his hands out: "No! Stay away! Magikarp got us to the surface! It saved our lives!"  
  
Jesse, licking her lips: "And it will again! Now get out of the way!"  
  
James picked Magikarp up and threw it into the sea before the others could react. Magikarp just flapped there, a few feet away.  
  
James, frantically: "Swim Magikarp! Be free! Seek a better place, where you can flap your body around wherever you want, and where the sun is always shining, and the clouds are oh so fluffy, and-"  
  
At about this point he noticed Magikarp wasn't moving.  
  
James, impatiently: "Go away! Leave! Its for your own good!"  
  
But Magikarp just flopped there. Brock, Meowth, and Jesse were turning to James angrily, but suddenly stopped when Magikarp spoke louder.  
  
Magikarp, twisting its body: "KARP! KARP!"  
  
They stopped and stared at it. Was it getting brighter? Yes, it was starting to glow whitish. They gazed in wonder and a little fear as Magikarp started to grow. Soon, it was over 20 feet long. When the glow disappeared, Ash pulled out his Pokédex.  
  
Dexter: "Gyarados, the evolved form of Magikarp. Unlike the horribly weak Magikarp, Gyarados is noted to be as strong as Magikarp is weak, known as one of the fiercest Pokemon known, if not the most ferocious. Wild Gyarados travel in packs, and many a sailor is killed by their Dragon Rage and Hyper Beam attacks."  
  
Everyone, including James, stared in respectful fear as the Gyarados roared once. It was bigger than Misty's by at least five feet. Then, its head shot down towards them, huge eyes red and angry. They all yelled screamed...but when they opened their eyes, Gyarados was nuzzling its master, James.  
  
James, hugging Gyarados: "Oh, you're so big and strong! Handsome, too!"  
  
Everyone fell down in stupidity. Then, they got back up. Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned for Gyarados.  
  
Dexter: "Gyarados, the Vicious Pokémon. The Pokémon's temperament is highly temperamental."  
  
Ash, looking at Dexter strangely: "I guess even Dexter can have a sense of humor."  
  
Misty, looking out over the horizon: "Okay, we need to find land. Ash..."  
  
Pidgeotto soared back from scouting. Ash pointed in the direction Pidgeotto said.  
  
Ash, pointing: "That way."  
  
Misty: "Okay, everyone bring out their water Pokémon."  
  
Pretty soon, Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, 2 Gyarados, and Wartortle were pulling the raft speedily on with ropes tied to them.  
  
James, yelling: "STOP! I see something."  
  
They looked where he looked. A clan of Gyarados was racing towards them.  
  
Misty, gritting her teeth: "No time to run! We've got to fight them!"  
  
Ash, slowly: "Mist..."  
  
Misty, turning to him: "Yeah?"  
  
Ash, gulping: "...That's about 50 Gyarados."  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
Misty: "Well we can't outrun them! We've got to fight! Go, Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Gyarados, Charmander!"  
  
Ash: "Go, Pikachu, Charmander, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Butterfree, Pidgeotto! Attack the Gyarados!"  
  
Brock: "I choose you, Zubats!"  
  
Ash, whispering to Brock: "How do you exchange your Pokémon?"  
  
Brock, whispering back: "Gym Leader secret."  
  
Jesse: "Go, Ekans, Gloom, Grimer!"  
  
James: "Go Koffing! You too, Cheerful and Zubat!"  
  
Everyone fell over as 'Cheerful' the Gyarados came over to swim in front of James.  
  
Everyone: "CHEERFUL???!!!!"  
  
James, stubbornly: "That's its nickname."  
  
They fell in stupidity, then got up and started to battle. Pretty soon, all of the Pokémon on their side except Pikachu was taken out, with only 10 Gyarados getting KOed.  
  
Ash: "This is bad! Go, Venomoth, Farfetch'd, Zubat, Paras, Clefairy!"  
  
They were taken out too, though Venomoth got rid of five more Gyarados with Sleep Powder. Ash sent them to Professor Oak's and sent his last wave.  
  
Ash: "Dang! Go, Fearow, Goldeen, Beedrill, Seel, and Krabby!"  
  
Suddenly, a Team Hyper Beam attacked the whole platform, wiping out everybody, including the humans.   
  
The Gyarados started to swim towards the platform. But, they stopped when a majestic yellow and black bird appeared soaring down and landing in the water by the makeshift raft. They stayed well back as the bird glared at them.  
  
Then, the bird touched its beak to Pikachu, who flashed and suddenly transformed. He became much larger, and his tail became like a Raichu's, only on the end was a ball. Real, miniature lightning bolts sprung and twisted around the ball furiously. What was once Pikachu gained the legs of a Raichu, and was standing on a black cloud, underwhich sparked bolts of lightning. His fur glowed an electric white tint, his body lengthened and became sleeker, and his eyes turned yellow. He closed them in consternation, wincing. Then, his eyes opened.  
  
The new being stared at Zapdos. Then, it fired an electric attack off to talk to Zapdos.  
  
Creature that used to be Pikachu: {What? What am I? Who am I?}  
  
Zapdos, zapping back: {You are Redou, the evolved form of Pikachu. I used my powers to make you temporarily evolved, as well as much more powerful than you would regularly be at your level as a Redou. You used to be a Pikachu belonging to this Trainer (pointing its wing to Ash). I need you to defeat these Gyarados so that you will not be killed and I will be able to use you later when you evolve naturally. You will not remember being Redou. After you defeat them, I will tell you what to do.}  
  
Redou, nodding: {Yes, sir.}  
  
Zapdos flew back up and perched in the clouds, watching the action below. The Poké God seemed weak, which was to be expected, as it had just spent its energy into enhancing Pikachu.  
  
Redou flashed and the injuries on his Trainer, friends, Team Rocket, and all of their Pokémon were suddenly healed, including the ones Ash had sent back to Professor Oak. They were still unconscious, however. Then, slowly, Redou turned to face the Gyarados, with a slight grin on his face. The Gyarados looked at him, wary with this new development. Though not the smartest Pokémon, they weren't the dumbest, so decided to try to fire a Hyper Beam at him from long distance. All together, they roared, and about 30-odd lasers came at Redou and the others at magnificent speed, turning into a huge beam of dazzling light.  
  
Lazily, Redou touched the center of the Hyper Beam when it was about to hit him [like Mewtwo does in The First Movie]. It just seemed to group itself into a ball in front of Redou's paw, about 30 feet in diameter. Then, Redou waved, and the energy was magnetized, turning into protons and making it a huge ball of electricity. Redou inhaled and sucked it into his mouth [like Kirby], and swallowed it. Then, he burped, and a bit of it flew out and hit five Gyarados, frying them completely. Now the Gyarados looked in fear, but even more in anger. Grouping together, they started to swim around a single spot, twisting that spot, starting a cyclone. Redou watched, slightly amused.  
  
The Dragon Rage attack whirled towards him.  
  
Redou, surprised: {How do I know that's Dragon Rage?}  
  
He stopped at his musing as the twister was about to reach him. Then, he spread his arms and the whole tornado filled with raw crackling lightning. Again, he inhaled the whole thing, taking a few seconds. Then, he swallowed it and rubbed his stomach.  
  
Redou, calling: "RE RE DOU??" 'GOT ANY MORE GOODIES??'  
  
The Gyarados looked at him, abashed. What kind of Pokémon was that? It had just swallowed their most powerful attack like it was a sandwich.  
  
Redou sighed. Then, it raised its paws. Suddenly, huge black thunderclouds swirled in the air high above it. All at once, thirty bolts of lightning streaked down and hit Redou, who then released all of the energy it had stored up from the Hyper Beams, Dragon Rage, and now lightning bolts. In a tidal wave of destructive energy, Redou swung the power towards the Gyarados, who roared and tried to swim away. Unfortunately for them, they weren't faster than the speed of light, and all were cooked to a crisp.  
  
Redou surveyed his handwork. About 40 Gyarados were now belly-up in the water, all completely black. With a sweatdrop, Redou realized they were all nearly dead. When he thought about it, he was a bit surprised that they weren't. Tapping into his immense Psychic powers, he Recovered every single one. They were now only brown and unconscious, their hit points healed enough for them to only be in bad condition. Then, without a word from Zapdos, Redou psychically lifted one of Ash's spare Pokéballs and hurled it at the biggest Gyarados, probably a female, not the leader.  
  
Zapdos, words ringing down to him from about a mile up: "Zapdoooos." 'I did not tell you to do that, Redou.'  
  
Redou, not bothering to look up at Zapdos: "Redou? Redou re-" 'What difference does it make? However, if you want me to release it-'  
  
Zapdos, irritatedly cutting Redou off with an electric signal: {No, it doesn't matter. Now heal your master and his friends and Pokemon and Teleport them to the nearest island. But, you must transport different groups of them to different parts of the isle for my plan to work...}  
  
He outlined his plan to Redou, who accepted his orders without question. Then, he disappeared, leaving Redou in privacy. Redou quickly healed every person and Pokémon. Then, he Teleported the humans to the beach on an island nearby. Making sure they were okay, he then Teleported their Pokéballs to different places. Taking the Pokémon he selected out of their Pokéballs, he lay down next to them and instantly changed back into Pikachu, blacking out himself.  
  
Narrator: "Well, it looks like our heros (("HEY!")), ahem, sorry Misty. Well, it looks like our heroes and heroines are alright after all. But what perils await our young Pokémon Trainer (("AHEM!")), I mean, our Pokémon Trainers, Pokémon, and Pokemon Gym Leaders on this strange island?? Are they really all okay?? Should the author change Redou's name to Tenchu?? Am I asking to many questions?? (("YES!")) Oh...sorry."  
  
James popped in with Gyarados by his side. James turned to Gyarados and stroked the gigantic head.  
  
James, looking overwhelmingly happy: "Oh, you're such an adorable Gyarados, Cheerful! Yes you are!"  
  
Flareon, with a sweatdrop: "What have I done?..."  
  
Ash, popping in: "Actually, you just saw Pokémon 3."  
  
James, storming up to Ash and looking outraged: "Hey!! How DARE you interrupt MY air time!"  
  
Flareon sighed, pressed these keys, and Ash disappeared.  
  
James: "So you saw #3, huh?"  
  
Flareon, looking for somewhere to release his pent-up stress: "Yes, I did!! Do you know how discouraging it is when I haven't seen half the Johto episodes and I'm writing too slow to keep up with the show and I'm not sure if people want to read my fanfic or not?"  
  
James, bluntly: "No."  
  
Flareon, massaging his mighty temples: "Well, its really discouraging."  
  
James: "So how was the movie?"  
  
Flareon, shrugging: "It was okay. Not as good as #1 or #2, but it wasn't that bad. It would've been a whole lot better if you, Jess and Meowth got bigger parts."  
  
James, looking abashed: "Why...thank you."  
  
Flareon, sighing again: "You're welcome. I guess its time to end fic."  
  
  
  
Yeah, yeah. I haven't posted a fic in a long time. A REALLY long time. Wanna know the reason? Its because I don't have enough time or patience to write down these long chapters and edit, reedit, and edit again. Not only that, but I'm STILL trying to help my brother, Umbreon, finish making a start to his continuation of his own fanfiction 'Mythical Tale of Love and Loss'.   
  
QOTF (Question Of The Fic) - Should I remake this episode? If so, give me your ideas.  
  
POTF (Poll Of The Fic) - How many people out there think I should just try to do remakes of the movies, not all the episodes? And who has seen the 3rd Movie, and what are you people's opinions about that?  
  
In the next fic, Pikachu, Meowth and some of the other Pokémon are separated from Ash, Misty, Brock, Jesse, and James. A strange situation with a Krabby pops up, and Ash and Misty get into the stupidest fight you can imagine!  
  
{:FLAREON:} 


	17. WLAMO17

ALTERNATE REALITY STORY 1 - WHAT LEGENDS ARE MADE OF  
SAGA 1: THE LEGEND BEGINS  
(c) Copyright 2001 by Flareon  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I do not. I just write these lousy fanfiction.  
  
NOTES: This chapter may be a little boring…I'm not sure because I can't remember writing this way back when. Sorrow for the delay, too.  
Italic - Means thought or psychic communication.  
  
'Apostrophes' - Means Pokémon language deciphered into human language.  
  
[Brackets] - Means author notes.  
  
- Means change of scene.  
  
Narrator: "Last time, our heroes were attacked by a clan of Gyarados, after James' Magikarp evolved. With the help of Zapdos, Pikachu evolved into its ultimate form, Redou. Redou saved the day with its amazing electrical powers, but now the group is stranded on an island they hadn't meant to land on."  
  
Misty's voice: "Episode 16: Stranded on the Island of the Giant Pokémon!"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Jesse, and James were sprawled out on the sand, upside down. Ash's hat was off his head a couple dozen yards away with James's boots.  
  
Slowly, Ash's head lifted. Opening his eyes, he coughed up sand. Rubbing his aching head, he stood up and looked around. Suddenly, he remembered what happened.  
  
Ash, suddenly panicked: "PIKACHU!! MISTY!! BROCK!!"  
  
He turned around at a noise. Misty was slowly getting up, eyes closed and viciously coughing up sand. Ash ran to her side and gently laid her down right side up. After a few moments of coughing and deep breathing, she opened unfocused eyes.  
  
Misty, blearily, not able to see anything, it was too bleary: "Ash?…"  
  
Ash, softly: "C'mon Misty, we've gotta wake up the others."  
  
She sat up and shook her head. Then, her eyes finally focused on Ash, then on Brock and Team Rocket nearby. She got up and hugged Ash in relief of being alive. He froze, eyes wide. He wasn't sure what to do. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. Then, he gently put his arms around her back and hugged back. Then, they disengaged, both with rather rosy cheeks.  
  
Misty, thinking: Why did I do that?!  
  
Misty, shaking sand from her body, making Ash turn away in embarrassment: "How is it that we're…alive?"  
  
Ash, brightly: "I dunno!"  
  
He helped her up, and they went over to Brock. Pretty soon, he was awake. Then, their attention got caught by Team Rocket, who were flying through the air.  
  
A Krabby had come up to Team Rocket-who had been upside-down and submerged in sand-and had gleefully grabbed their legs with its pincers. Team Rocket flew twenty feet into the air, screaming, then landed with a thump. Jesse unfortunately landed on the Krabby, making a hard landing. Jesse and James looked at each other, crosslegged on the sand.  
  
Jesse, looking around: "Could it be?…"  
  
James, also surveying where they were: "Does this mean?…"  
  
They hugged in joyful relief.  
  
Both, with tears of happiness: "We survived again!"  
  
Jesse, arms raised in triumph: "We're the completely invincible…"  
  
James, also arms raised in victory: "…Unbeatable…"  
  
Both, arms pointing at each other proudly: "…Team Rocket!"  
  
They paused for a moment, tears gone.  
  
[I don't know if these anime tears are real or not, but characters cry them a lot. J]  
  
James, peering around for something: "But I don't hear any annoying…"  
  
Jesse, also looking for something: "…Complaining…"  
  
Both: "Meowth is missing!!"  
  
Ash, bitterly: "Shut up, you two. (Showing his belt grimly) All of my Pokémon are gone too. Even Pikachu."  
  
Brock, grabbing Ash's shoulder: "Calm down, Ash. We need to know what happened, where we are, and what we're missing."  
  
They checked their Poké Belts or sacks and gave a miserable report.  
  
Jesse, in panic: "The Ekans I got for Christmas is gone! So is my new Gloom and Grimer!"  
  
James, frantically: "The Koffing I got for my birthday is gone too! So is my new Zubat!"  
  
Brock, solemnly: "Onix, Graveler, Rhyhorn, and two of my Zubats are missing."  
  
Misty, a few tears in her eyes: "So are Staryu, Starmie, Gyarados, Goldeen, Seaking, and Charmander."  
  
Ash, head bowed: "Pikachu, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Charmander, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree are long-gone."  
  
James, howling: "And we're flat broke!!"  
  
A heavy silence fell over the group. Suddenly, Jesse jolted up and bolted quite a few dozen feet. Where she had sat was a Krabby that looked like a car had run over it. It was crunched down into the sand, eyes in Xs. They looked at it, surprised. Jesse suddenly narrowed her eyes.  
  
Jesse, angry: "How dare you get in the way like that, you little scissor-thing you! I'll teach you a lesson! Pokéball, go!"  
  
She threw a Pokéball, not very fast, at the Krabby.  
  
Misty, looking indignant: "That Pokémon doesn't deserve an evil Trainer like you!"  
  
She threw her own Pokéball, much faster than Jesse's. The two balls were closing in. Suddenly, they hit each other. But then, as they both opened, the Krabby was sucked into both. The Pokéballs came back to two very confused Trainers.  
  
Jesse, perplexed: "What?"  
  
Misty, mystified: "Huh?"  
  
James, hopelessly baffled: "I don't get it!! Who got the Pokémon?!"  
  
Ash, holding the women from opening the Pokéballs: "Hold on. What if half is in one, and half is in another?"  
  
Jesse and Misty's faces suddenly turned green as they thought of half a Krabby in one ball, and half of one in another. They suddenly put their hands to their mouths and fled into nearby trees. Ash and the others winced as they heard unpleasant sounds come from where the had run. Ash himself almost threw up at the thought of a dead Krabby, half of a bleeding stump in one Pokéball, and the other half in the other.  
  
They returned, both still looking green. Misty looked determined, though still a little sick. She threw the Pokéball.  
  
Krabby appeared, still KOed. Misty sighed with relief. Jesse scowled, and threw her Pokéball in anger.  
  
Though everyone expected nothing to come out, somehow, someway, another Krabby came out.  
  
Everyone: "WHAAAT???!!"  
  
The two Krabbys were identical in every way. Everyone gaped at them. Ash, clueless, opened his Pokédex.  
  
Dexter: "Krabby, the Pinsir Pokémon. This-"  
  
Ash, impatiently: "Yeah, yeah, I know. Stats on each?"  
  
He just stared at the screen in amazement. Misty came over, still feeling a bit sick.  
  
Misty: "What's up?"  
  
Ash, looking astonished: "The stats on these Krabbys are identical. Its like one's the copy of the other, and vice-versa. Its almost like one of them was cloned to an exact duplicate of the original. Dexter, what's the reasonable answer?"  
  
Dexter, whirring: "In very rare occasions, two Pokéballs suck up the same Pokémon at the exact same time. When this happens, one copy of each Pokémon goes into each Pokéball. This doesn't harm the Pokémon in any way. No one knows why this happens, as it is known as impossible to test and do this on purpose."  
  
Brock, looking stupefied: "Weird…"  
  
Ash, shutting his Pokédex: "Whatever. Anyway, we've got to get our Pokémon back! What Pokémon do we still have between us?"  
  
Everyone called out any Pokémon they had, while Ash quickly called Professor Oak on his [somehow] still working cell phone.  
  
Professor Oak's voice in a recorded message: "Hello, this is Professor Oak in Pallet Town at (999) MUK-ABRA. If you receive this message, I am currently unable to come to the phone. Please press 1 if you need an emergency transfer of your Pokémon. Press 2 to leave a message. Thank you."  
  
Ash pressed 1 and got the Pokémon he needed. However, at that point the batteries ran out in the cell phone, and he couldn't try to call his mother. He swore.  
  
Pretty soon they had a collection of: Gyarados (James's), 2 Krabbys (Misty's and Jesse's new ones), Tentacruel (James's), 7 Zubat (six of Brock's, one of Ash's), Farfetch'd, Fearow, Venomoth, and Beedrill. [Actually, Ash has Gyarados, too. Redou interfered with Gyarados and stopped it from transiting to Professor Oak's place so that Ash could use Gyarados at the ocean if he wanted. Ash didn't notice Gyarados because he had all of his Flying types out.]  
  
Ash: "Okay. We only need the Zubats, Farfetch'd, Fearow, Venomoth, and Beedrill. Send them to scout out for Pikachu, Meowth, and the others. We'll go by land. First, let's search the beach."  
  
They sent off the Pokémon, and started walking down the beach.  
  
  
  
Pikachu woke up on something on something both smooth and rough at the same time. Looking around, he found himself on a beach overlooking a blue sea. Around him were five of Ash's other Pokémon and Brock's favorite Zubat (the one he used to get out of Mt. Moon, and that he has always had in his group).  
  
Pikachu, thinking: What am I doing here? We were fighting the Gyarados, the attacked with Hyper Beam, and now we're here.  
  
He quickly got up and roused the other Pokémon. They were Ivysaur, Wartortle, Charmander, Butterfree, Zubat, and Pidgeotto. They all shook themselves awake and asked the same two questions.  
  
[From now on, Pokémon will speak their own language when together with only each other. J]  
  
Ash's Pokémon: 'Where are we? Where's Ash?'  
  
Zubat: "Where are we? Where's master?"  
  
Pikachu had to explain to all that he didn't know where they were, or where their Trainer was. Pretty soon, they were all in a circle, deciding what to do. Little did they know someone was watching them.  
  
Meowth, Ekans, Koffing, Gloom, Grimer, and James's Zubat were looking at them from in the bushes about 10 feet away.  
  
Meowth, surprised: "So Pikachu and his friends survived? Ha! That means I can finally get my revenge!!"  
  
He stepped out of the bushes.  
  
Meowth: "All right Pokémon, surrender!"  
  
Seven startled Pokémon zipped around to look at the threat.  
  
Ivysaur, whipping around: 'Who's that?!'  
  
Meowth, sounding high and mighty: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
They looked at him, then started laughing.  
  
Wartortle, chortling: 'Its just Meowth!'  
  
Meowth fell over in embarrassment. Quickly he got up, slightly put out.  
  
Meowth, looking sheepish: "I guess the Team Rocket motto is starting to lose its impact…never mind! (Pointing forward to his five teammates) Okay guys! Go get 'em!"  
  
He sneered at Ash's Pokémon and Zubat, a look of victory on his face. After a couple of seconds of no action, he looked around, confused.  
  
Meowth: "Huh?"  
  
They were just sitting there.  
  
Meowth, angry at this show of disobedience: "Hey! I said go get 'em!"  
  
Ekans: 'You not master!'  
  
Koffing: 'Not master!'  
  
Gloom, looking around: 'Master not here. You don't give orders, Meowth.'  
  
Zubat: 'No give orders!'  
  
Grimer: 'We take orders only from master!'  
  
Meowth, startled: "Wha?"  
  
Ekans: 'I only obey master!'  
  
Koffing: 'Only master!'  
  
Zubat: 'You not master!'  
  
Gloom, gloomily [but then, its almost always gloomy]: 'Master gone…'  
  
Grimer: 'Gone…'  
  
Two visions of James and Jesse flew into Meowth's head.  
  
Meowth: "Masters?! I'm twice as smart as the two-watt lightbulbs you're calling masters!"  
  
Zubat, angrily: 'Only obey master!!'  
  
Ekans: 'Master is master!'  
  
Koffing: 'You not master!'  
  
Gloom: 'Master is master!'  
  
Grimer: 'NOT Meowth!'  
  
Meowth, using his paws to emphasize his points: "C'mon, we're all bad guys here! We don't need masters to tell us to go out and do bad stuff!"  
  
A fierce reply came at his words.  
  
Ekans, angry: "Pokémon not bad guys!'  
  
Koffing: 'That's right!'  
  
Gloom: 'Pokémon only bad…'  
  
Ekans: '…When master bad!'  
  
Meowth, with a sweatdrop: "What d'ya mean?? That there's no such thing as a bad Pokémon?!"  
  
Zubat, nodding curtly: 'Pokémon only does bad things…'  
  
Grimer: '…When master bad.'  
  
Meowth, a shocked look on his face: "It can't be! My master's not around and I always seem to act like a rat!"  
  
The six of Ash's Pokémon and Brock's Zubat closed around Meowth in a wide circle.  
  
Zubat, grimly: 'Well, Meowth…'  
  
Wartortle, flashing a razor-sharp smile: '…Its up to you.'  
  
Pikachu, eyes narrowing: 'Are you sure you want to fight…'  
  
Ivysaur, looking amused: '…All seven of us?'  
  
Charmander: 'Its your call…'  
  
Pidgeotto, spreading her wings: '…So if you think you're strong enough…'  
  
Butterfree, eyes flashing: '…Try us on.'  
  
It was obvious how much better-trained they were than Meowth. It seemed like only one of them could be able to take him out. Meowth looked around, panicky.  
  
Meowth: "This ain't fair! You've got me outnumbered! (Waving to the other Pokémon) Hey, I could use a little help over here!"  
  
The other Team Rocket Pokémon were around a table [I don't know how they do this], drinking tea. Meowth fell over in stupidity.  
  
Meowth, getting into a sitting position and crossing his arms: "Its no use…oh well. I guess I'll let you guys off easy and call it a draw."  
  
  
  
A cheery fire was crackling amid the gloomy forest as night fell across the sky. Twelve Pokémon were sitting around it, eating fruits and roots they had found foraging for food.  
  
Pikachu, inquiring: 'What were you guys doing, before you found us?'  
  
Ekans: 'Looking for masters.'  
  
Koffing, sadly: 'Masters gone.'  
  
Charmander, nodding in sympathy: 'That's really bad.'  
  
Butterfree: 'Our masters are gone too.'  
  
Brock's Zubat, forlorn: 'They must've abandoned us.'  
  
Everyone looked at her. She was huddled into her wings, looking miserable.  
  
Pikachu, shaking his head: 'No way. Brock would never do that!'  
  
Ekans, looking at his group with a sweatdrop: 'Abandoned?'  
  
Koffing, with its own sweatdrop: 'Maybe us too.'  
  
Gloom, also looking down: 'Damien was about to abandon me anyway.'  
  
Pikachu, ears perking: 'What? DAMIEN was your Trainer?!?'  
  
James' Zubat: 'Yeah. He was also Grimer's and mine.'  
  
Grimer, gruffly and hatefully: 'Mean human.'  
  
Charmander: 'What was he like?'  
  
Gloom, sounding very gloomy: 'Well, I was his Gloom for a few months. After he caught me, he made me immediately fight some Fire Pokémon like Arcanine, and I kept losing. He even sent me into battle right after I was defeated in a match right before! Every time I did something good, he didn't notice, but when I did something bad, he'd starve me.'  
  
James' Zubat: 'After Damien caught me in Mt. Moon six months ago, he did nothing but make me battle any opponent, from Charizards to Raichus, even though he almost killed me many times.'  
  
Grimer, bitterly: 'He caught me a year ago, then fed me about once a week after. A few days after I was caught, he sent me into a battle against an Alakazam, who beat the crap out of me so bad I can still feel it. Anyway, how did you know about Damien, Pikachu?'  
  
Pikachu, growling: 'I was Damien's Pikachu for about six months. I don't remember you in his team, though…he caught me as a little kid in the Viridian Forest. He sent me against hundreds of Pokémon. I only won about a tenth of the time, whenever I was fighting Water Pokémon. He almost killed me many times when I fought guys like Charizard, Onix, and Sandslash. But he didn't care. If I won, he just brought me back in to my Pokéball and actually gave me some Poké Chow. I must admit, fighting those Pokémon and losing taught me a lot of stuff, including how to hate a human's guts. Somehow he got me to 15th level. I had to eat his leftovers, when he remembered I was alive.'  
  
Koffing: 'So, how did you meet your new Trainer, the guy our masters' keep trying to steal you from?'  
  
Pikachu, eyes shining in affection and love: 'Damien finally got tired of me three months ago and threw me into a trashcan in Pallet. Ash told me that someone, I think it might've been Damien from the description of the car, kicked up a cloud of dust that sent Ash on his bike into the trashcan, where I slipped into his pocket. Then, he went to get his first Pokémon-'  
  
Charmander: 'Me.'  
  
Pikachu: 'And they found out I was in Ash's pocket. They called Damien on his cell phone number, and Damien gave me to Ash.'  
  
Gloom: 'Is Ash a good Trainer?'  
  
Pikachu, indignant: 'Of course he is! He treats all of his Pokémon with love and understanding!'  
  
Charmander, nodding: 'That's right. I was worried about being good for my Trainer, but he battles me so that I won't get hurt, or if I'm about to get hurt, he recalls me.'  
  
Wartortle, munching on an apple: 'Yeah, and his friend, I think his name is Rock or something, gives us the best meals we ever tasted!'  
  
Ivysaur, nodding enthusiastically: 'That's true.'  
  
Brock's Zubat, briskly: 'His name is 'master'."  
  
All the other Pokémon sweatdropped at the innocence of the young Zubat. Pikachu decided not to correct her.  
  
Pidgeotto, picking up where Ivysaur left off: 'He asked me if I wanted to be his Pokémon, and if I said no, he would have let me go.'  
  
Butterfree: 'Every day, he asks me if I want to fight, and if I don't, he makes sure not to send me. Or, he asks me at the beginning of the day.'  
  
Ekans and Grimer: 'Wow…'  
  
James' Zubat, curious: 'But if he doesn't force his Pokémon to fight, how can you guys gain any experience levels? You guys can't be very strong.'  
  
Pikachu, eyes flashing: 'Take that back!! Ash is such a good Trainer, he can teach us and give us experience without making us battle! And we fight anyway because we want to make him proud! Right guys?'  
  
Ash's assorted Pokémon agreed with vigorous nods of their heads.  
  
Pikachu, going on: 'These guys (waving at Ash's other five Pokémon), are all over level 40. Wartortle and Ivysaur are both level 44. In only three months!!'  
  
Koffing, nodding in appreciation, a bit shocked: 'Impressive.'  
  
Gloom: 'What about you, Pikachu? Are you a high level, too?'  
  
Pikachu, seeming to be trying to remember: 'I can't quite remember what my level was…somewhere around 54 or 55.'  
  
All of the Pokemon's mouths dropped open, even Ash's other Pokemon. They knew Ash's Pikachu was strong, but the fact that Ash had increased Pikachu's level from 15 by about 40 in about 90 days was simply incredible. There weren't any recordings of any level increase that intense in such a short amount of time in any database.  
  
Ekans, turning to Koffing with a sweatdrop: 'Now I see why the masters try to steal Pikachu.'  
  
Koffing, looking at Ekans, with its own sweatdrop: 'Yes.'  
  
Pikachu, grinning: "It helps that each time I get supercharged, my experience level goes up by 5.'  
  
All of the Pokémon: '…Oh.'  
  
A voice: "Hey guys!!"  
  
They all cocked their heads curiously towards the voice.  
  
Meowth, tied to a tree with a rope: "Aren't you ever gonna stop stuffin' your faces and get me out and something to eat?!"  
  
Wartortle, a mischievous smile on its face: 'Are you sorry for all of the things you've done to us?'  
  
Meowth, declining mightily: 'I DON'T APOLOGIZE!!"  
  
Wartortle, gulping down its apple, smirking: 'Then no food for Meowth.'  
  
Meowth, both angry and miserable: "Stop makin' fun of me! Untie me and give me somethin' to eat! Huh?"  
  
A rumble shook the forest. All the Pokémon turned towards where they thought the noise came from. Ivysaur and Wartortle immediately jumped in front of the group, ready to fend off any attacker or opponent. [Ivysaur HAD been the protector of the Pokemon Village, ya' know, and Wartortle had been the leader of the Squirtle squad, and it was natural for them to step forward and defend.]  
  
Suddenly, in a clearing up ahead, a huge, silver-colored foreleg slammed down. As the Pokémon's eyes widened, they looked up. And up. And up. Up above the trees, the huge upper body of a Rhydon roared, eyes glowing neon red. There was no way! It was gigantic! Those knowledgeable Pokémon knew that Rhydon's maximum height was only 5'6", but this one's horn itself was at least 10 feet long. It started walking towards them, slow but with huge steps. Forgetting all dignity and surrendering to their survival instinct, every Pokemon that could move abandoned their food and ran in the opposite direction of the thing.  
  
Meowth, staring at it in awe and frightened respect: "That's one big Pokémon…"  
  
Meowth suddenly noticed that he was alone with no protection, tied to a tree.  
  
Meowth, trying to wriggle through the ropes: "WAIT! Someone come and untie me!!"  
  
He then realized that Pikachu was behind the tree, untying the ropes. He came loose and fell two inches to the ground. Meowth was surprised that Pikachu, the Pokémon he and his team had tried to steal for three months, had probably saved his bacon. But, as haughty as he was, he discarded his feeling of appreciation and put up a face of denial.  
  
Meowth, glaring at Pikachu as he ran after the Pokemon: "I coulda gotten out myself."  
  
Pikachu stood there, looking after Meowth and then at the Rhydon.  
  
Pikachu, thinking: I need you, Ash. Where are you?  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Jesse, and James were having their own problems. Specifically the two giant flying Pokémon flying overhead. One of them was shooting thousands of electrical volts, while the other was flaming huge blasts of fire. They both had one thing: that was that both then chasing the 5 Trainers. Ash held onto both Misty's and Brock's hands, towing them along a little faster than they were used to running on sand. Jesse and James were also holding hands, moving surprisingly fast. The thundering Pokémon swooped towards them. Ash glanced back and swore.  
  
Ash, yelling: "DIVE!!"  
  
He pulled his two friends to the ground, as did James with Jesse. The lightning hit in front of them and diminished as the giant Pokémon soared over their heads, not stopping or swerving. Then, the storm disappeared, and it turned back to early evening.  
  
After a few moments, Ash uncovered his head and looked up. He poked Misty and Brock.  
  
Ash, letting his breath out in relief: "Its gone."  
  
James, getting up: "That thing was gigantic!"  
  
Misty, looking up after the direction the Pokémon had gone: "I've never seen a flying Pokémon like that before…"  
  
Ash, helping her up, muttering to himself: "That was Zapdos, the Legendary Pokémon of Lightning, and Moltres, the Legendary Pokémon of Fire. But, in legend, they're only supposed to have a wingspan of 10 and 14 feet. Those were about 20 times that big."  
  
Brock: "That was the most incredible Pokémon I've ever seen! (Turning to Ash) This place is really dangerous. We should try to find a safe spot to crash for the night."  
  
Jesse, as James helped her up: "But…what about Ekans? And our other Pokémon? How will our scouts find us if we move?"  
  
Ash, confidently: "They'll find us. Venomoth can lock onto my mind and Teleport back to us. And we'll look all day tomorrow. (Looking at the sun slowly dipping down towards the horizon overhead) Pikachu…"  
  
They all looked at the sun over the trees. It was warm, giving a feeling of security and comfort, which was all but what the five were feeling.  
  
Jesse, thinking: Ekans…  
  
James, thinking: Koffing…  
  
Misty, thinking: Starmie, Charmander…  
  
Brock, thinking: Onix, Graveler…  
  
Ash, thinking: Please be all right, everyone. We'll find you. I know we will.  
  
They found a large oak tree with a hollow base, where they could stay reasonably safe. There were two things noticeable about this small cave. One, it was small, so that only four people could be moderately comfortable, but five would make it too crowded.  
  
Ash, muttering: "I guess four's a party and five's a crowd."  
  
Two, there were 8 Pokéballs in it.  
  
Misty, mouth opening: "Look! Pokéballs!"  
  
She immediately ran up and opened them. Out popped…  
  
Misty, screaming in joy: "Staryu! Gyarados! Starmie! Goldeen! Seaking! Charmander!"  
  
Brock, yelping with happiness: "Onix! Graveler! Rhyhorn! Zubats!"  
  
A quick reunion, and Brock and Misty had all of their Pokémon back [well, one of Brock's Zubats isn't back yet]. Of course, this just made Ash, Jesse, and James more miserable.  
  
Before they could decide who wouldn't sleep at the base of the oak, 11 really fast shadows landed in front of them. It was Fearow, flocked by 7 Zubat, Farfetch'd, Venomoth, and Beedrill. Fearow landed right in front of Ash, who, after jumping, asked the question.  
  
Ash, stroking Fearow's head: "Did you find them, Fearless?"  
  
[Sorry. Stole that name from manga. Bad boy!]  
  
Fearow, sorrowfully shaking her beak: "Fear, fearow. Fearow, fear fear fearow. Fearow." 'Sorry, Ash. We looked, but the forest is so thick and so big that its impossible to search successfully without damaging our wings.'  
  
However, Fearow's wing was already hurt, scratched deeply by a twig. Ash hissed in sympathy and bandaged it up.  
  
Ash, hugging Fearow around the neck: "Hey, its not your fault you're too big and strong to fly through thick branches and leaves. I'm sure you all did your very best, which is more than I should've asked of you. I'm really sorry to you for sending you on a mission to hurt your wing for me."  
  
Misty, rolling her eyes: "Don't be an idiot, Ash. There wasn't a way you could know that the trees were dense when all you had seen was green off in the distance. Pokémon don't learn to respect you that way, they'll think you don't care if they win, and won't try hard. Believe me, I know. Don't be so dense."  
  
Ash, turning to her with narrowed eyes, after returning Farfetch'd, Zubat, Fearow, Venomoth, and Beedrill: "Look, I could but I don't criticize your methods of raising Pokémon, okay, so don't bother me about mine."  
  
Misty, stung: "I WOULDN'T chastise you if I wasn't RIGHT, you moron!"  
  
Ash, eyes flashing: "Oh yeah? You know what, I don't care if you disapprove of my specific methods of earning a Pokémon's trust, building its confidence, and giving it a higher opinion of itself, or if you try to complain about my efforts to build a good friendship with my Pokémon. (Turning away, trembling) That's your prerogative. Just shut up and don't bother me about it. I'll be on the beach. You guys can have the tree."  
  
He moved silently off, quickly. Misty just stood there, struck. Then, she clapped a hand to her forehead, moaning, and, not speaking, she went after him. Jesse and James looked at each other, blinked, looked after Misty, blinked, then turned to Brock.  
  
James: "What?"  
  
Jesse: "…Just…happened?"  
  
Brock, staring after Ash and Misty: "I don't know. It appears that Ash got angry with Misty for thinking she thought his training techniques and his empathy with his Pokémon was seedy, sappy, and stupid. So he left, and Misty followed him."  
  
Jesse, slamming a mallet into Brock's head: "We knew the last part!"  
  
Brock, screaming as he came back to Earth: "YAAAAAAAAAAAA-ughoff!"  
  
James, looking after Ash: "Geez, he's touché."  
  
Jesse, thoughtfully: "Yeah. Why did the twerp take it so seriously? I mean, all she did was saying he was wrong in saying he failed his Pokémon! And she dissed him. But I do that to James all the time, and he just cowers in fear!!"  
  
Brock, getting up painfully: "Well, Ash actually stands up for himself, unlike James. But also, Ash is extremely sensitive about criticism involving his training mode. He told me once about that…"  
  
Flashback  
  
Brock, as they walked towards Cerulean City: "So Ash, in case I should know, what's gets you really mad? I mean, judging by what I've heard, I don't want to tangle with either you or your Pokémon. Got any sensitive points?"  
  
Ash, thoughtfully: "Well, all I can think of is that you shouldn't criticize me too much at one time."  
  
Misty, laughing: "Yeah, like we'll ever get the luxury of doing that."  
  
Ash, trying to glare at her but failing: "When I turned 10, I entered the Game Pokémon League. After beating all opponents except May and Gary, I was pretty confident. Actually, extremely overconfident. Back then, I was usually overconfident. It was a way of being. It was a way I coped with not having a father. My last opponent was May Oak, Gary's sister. I had always been better at May at almost everything. But then, after two of my Pokémon and two of her Pokémon were defeated, she got luck on her side and had a Rhydon, to my Electrode. After I failed in my attempts to Take Down Rhydon, my Electrode was KOed by an Earthquake attack. Then, Gary beat May. He bragged of beating the Game League for three months. He trounced my sense of pride so badly, I needed therapy to keep from depression. After he saw what that did to me, he apologized and left me alone. After I realized that I had no friends but May, who lived was across town, I went into some sort of trance, and started working on my schoolwork, my martial arts classes, and my weight training. And even though he's a little more friendly rival now, I've never forgiven him for that. I want to be able to, but I never see him get better…"  
  
Flashback End  
  
Brock, ending his narration: "Its funny, though. Its like Ash took the first part as a personal insult, when it was actually just constructive criticism from a friend and experienced Trainer."  
  
Jesse, crossing her arms in front of her: "Well, I think that the twerp needs some more therapy."  
  
James, looking at his feet: "But I thought that those two were like…well…"  
  
Brock, amused: "You thought Ash and Misty were a couple?"  
  
He started laughing so hard that Jesse, angry, whacked him with a fan, making him collapse. She looked at James.  
  
Jesse, shrugging: "I guess they aren't an item."  
  
James, scratching his head: "Sure fooled me."  
  
They sighed and dug into their spots, trying to get as comfortable as possible as Brock tried to get up.  
  
  
  
Ash sat alone, knees under his chin, watching the beautiful sunset. It was thirty minutes later and a couple miles away. His hat was off on the sand besides him, allowing his hair to wave around in the breeze. The orange sun reminded him of three separate things.  
  
It reminded him of Pikachu's round face, cheerful and carefree. It reminded him of his mom back home, with her determination in him and her bright demeanor that hid her long-suffering pain of a lost husband.  
  
But mostly, it reminded him of the orange-haired girl he had just walked away from. He had overreacted a bit, he could see that now. First, he had done something that must look pretty pathetic, saying sorry to his Pokémon for not knowing something he wouldn't have known. Then, when she had told him he was being redundant, he had grown hostile towards her, in his own way. She didn't deserve that.  
  
He reflected on life. Back, after his dad died, he had vowed to himself to follow in his father's footsteps. Finding out that the age Pokémon Trainers could start their journeys had changed by three years, he had decided to start training himself so that he would be ready when he turned thirteen. It was also helped me overcome the stress of not starting the legacy I needed to start. He had developed from a quiet youth to a boisterous pre-adolescent. Then, he had…changed. After that big Game Tournament thing. He became quiet, polite, smart, and quick. He developed admirable strength and skill in martial arts.  
  
Then, he had started his Journey, and his life turned upside-down. Not only did he meet his best friend, Pikachu, he met the 14 year-old redheaded water-goddess who completely stole his heart and fed it to him with a steak knife. It was funny, he never really realized their difference in age. They seemed the same age, being the same height. He had to admit to himself, he had fallen, hard, for this girl. She was mature, honest, cheerful, down-to-earth, pretty, bright, caring, and so very ALIVE. He envied that. She had experienced the world through travel, and knew exactly where she was in relation to all things, and excelled in that position. She was now his best human friend. But that wasn't the limit of his feelings for her. He cared, he truly cared for her well-being. To put it simply, he loved her. This was strange in two ways. One, kids aren't supposed to be mature enough to actually develop a love for the opposite sex of this nature so soon. Just a physical attraction. Two, he had only known her for three months.   
  
He was disrupted from his thoughts as a twig snapped and announced the arrival of someone or thing. He immediately recognized the light but audible tread.  
  
Ash, without turning around: "Hey."  
  
Misty, walking slowly towards him, softly: "Hey."  
  
Ash inwardly shuddered as she sat down next to him, knees to her chin as she gazed at the setting sun. It would be another one of their 'moments'.  
  
[Ooooh, I like those, mommy! NOT!!]  
  
They didn't look at one another.  
  
Misty, speaking finally: "I'm sorry, Ash."  
  
Ash, with a small smile playing on his lips: "Forget it."  
  
Misty, forcefully: "No, I will not forget it. I've crossed your line once, and I'm sorry, and I want you to know that I won't do it again."  
  
Ash, rolling his eyes: "It really doesn't matter to me, Mist."  
  
Misty, pounding a fist into the sand: "What do I have to do to get you to take me seriously?!"  
  
Ash, laughing softly: "God, its okay! And I do take you seriously! (In his head) I take you VERY serously, Mist. (Out loud) I overreacted a bit. (Gazing at her) And I'm sorry."  
  
Misty, exasperated: "There it is again!"  
  
They laughed a little, though nothing was really funny. It was as if their little dispute or whatever it was never happened.  
  
Misty watched Ash out of the corner of her eye. She had only been able to follow him those two whole miles because he had cut a path through the forested area. A pretty wide path. God, she was lucky, being able to travel with him.  
  
Her life hadn't been very pleasant. Her parents had died on a ship headed for Vermillion City when she was but four years old. Her sisters hadn't been particularly nice to her, all three at the age of ten. They had just wanted to paint their nails and chase after boys than spend time with her, their little late-bloomer of a younger sister. She was put into her grandparents' care. But, pretty soon, both had died by cancer.  
  
She started working for her sisters at the Cerulean Gym. She helped them clean up, make meals, and remodel. In return, they gave her three gifts. Two Staryu and a Water Stone. After a year, they even let her train them by battling Trainers who wanted the Cascade Badge.  
  
When she turned 11, she left home and traveled around Indigo Island. It was fun, on her own, training her Pokémon. But she felt a feeling she never felt before. Loneliness.  
  
She caught 2 Goldeen, a Magikarp, and a Gyarados. But it wasn't the same as the human companionship she needed. So, she headed back to Cerulean. Her sisters were more sisterly, as she was now a bit more like them (prettier and more mature), and they had actually missed her helping them out and bugging them about stuff (as well as taking care of Trainers who wanted to battle). But she still felt like something was missing. She set off again.  
  
Along the way towards the famous Cinnabar Island, she decided to stop just after Viridian City and let her Pokémon have a swim. A flock of Spearow had different ideas.  
  
They attacked out of nowhere, and she had to recall her Pokémon. She hid in the bushes. But they got to her. It still made her shudder. They had slashed, pecked, and beat her body till she was ready to give up and die. Then, he came.  
  
He had seen her attacked. He hadn't known who she was, only that she was in desperate need of help. So, he had set down his Pokéballs and his Pikachu, then ran out to confront what was ailing her, a whole flock of angry Spearows.  
  
Even now, about 3 months later, she was amazed at his courage and selflessness. He had challenged a huge group of particularly harsh and dangerous Pokémon, just to try to save another. It had been in all probability a challenge to certain death. That one act would've put him into heaven with high honors.  
  
She could remember vaguely that they had charged down at him. They were about to strike when Pikachu bounded across the open field and leaped onto Ash's shoulder. A lightning bolt hit Pikachu, and a huge ball of yellow and white electricity formed with awesome power. It got huge. Then, Misty had thankfully blacked out.  
  
Since then, her life had moved in a whole new direction. With a stupid excuse to keep following him, she now went wherever they went. It was wild, and the most fun Misty had ever had in her life. It was funny. She was with him because he tried and sorta succeeded in saving her life. But, every few days or so, he would save her butt again. She realized that unless Ash was keeping a journal (which she couldn't see), they wouldn't ever know how many times Ash had saved her life. Or how many times Misty had saved him, there were a couple of those. So, how would they ever know when her debt was repaid?  
  
With this thought, came another. She started to realize that she wasn't good enough for him. She was a pretty good Trainer, fairly clever and smart, and she was mildly attractive. But he was an excellent Trainer, abnormally smart, and very cute. Why would he like her?  
  
And yet…yet she had hope. Pikachu had explained to her why she liked Ash more than she should. Her bond with Pikachu made her share a bit of his love for Ash. [Yes, Pikachu loves Ash, but ONLY as a best friend!] It might be that with that bond, Ash might like her or even love her a bit, Pikachu's like of her sparking something. Sparking what, though?  
  
And there were times when she looked into his eyes and thought she could see a compassion unlike just the care of a friend. When she gazed into his, she could almost see her own care mirrored back. Misty inwardly sighed. This thought process was getting way too mushy even for her train of thought. It was nice to dream. Or was it?  
  
Now that her life was leading in a new direction (for better, or worse?), these were the best days she had ever had. Almost every day was a new adventure. Just two days ago, she had actually kissed Ash!  
  
With that thought, Misty blushed. It was her first real kiss, though it would've been a lot better (better meaning more meaningful, more involved, and with a much greater effect), if he had been conscious.  
  
Right now, as she sat near him, she felt a deep longing. She wished they were a couple. In her fantasy, Misty would lay her head back on his chest as he held her in his arms. They would both watch the sun go down, relaxing and hearing each other whisper professions of love to one another.  
  
Misty, thinking sadly: But…that's never going to happen…  
  
  
  
Ash himself was thinking along the same lines as Misty.  
  
Ever since he had saved her back near Pallet, his whole world was entering a new, thrilling dimension. He had to admit, he had to gone to extreme measures to impress her, making him train harder than he normally would. A long time ago…  
  
Ash, thinking: Wow…'long time ago'? That was only about two months ago!  
  
Two months ago, he had fiercely wanted to be the best. Now he felt he needed too. Right now he was a lowly yet successful Pokémon Trainer, while she was a Gym Leader. Being a Gym Leader was one of the highest ranks in the Pokémon world. It was only eclipsed by the very highest ranks, a Supreme Gym Leader, Pokémon League Champion, or Pokémon Master.  
  
He mulled over her many qualities that he found appealing, again. Not only was she beautiful, but caring, empathetic to a fault, smart, gentle, determined, and with a very strong mind. There was something about her that just drew him to want to be with her, at all times, every day. He didn't know what it was. She was vibrant and so…alive. She was perfect.  
  
He could imagine them as a couple. Instead of sitting on the sand watching the sunset right now, four feet away from her, they would watch it embraced. They would be in a hug, pressed together, backs to a tree. From time to time they would look into each other's eyes and just lose themselves. Or, kissing passionately.  
  
That thought slightly tickled him. He had never in his life kissed someone on their lips. Once, in Pallet, he had gone on a date with May Oak. They had almost kissed after watching a romance movie. They hadn't really wanted to all that much, but they were curious, and caught up in the moment.  
  
Mayflower Oak was pretty. Extremely pretty. Almost to a fault (this is the kind of girl that Brock would go wild about). She was almost as attractive as Misty, even. (Actually, most would say that May was much more attractive than Misty, but Ash didn't think so.) All of the boys in town (there weren't that many) had crushes on her. This pissed off the other girls. But Mayflower had only liked Ash. (This wasn't surprising. Most girls liked Ash or Gary – they were the smartest, cutest, coolest boys in town. The fact that Ash was very distant to girls added and subtracted to the attraction. But, girls still wanted other boys to pay attention to them, as a vanity thing.)  
  
When they had been about to kiss, Gary showed up and they decided not to. After that, they had abandoned their futile efforts to become more than friends.  
  
Misty was a whole new matter. He really wanted to share a kiss with her. Almost ever since he had known her, he had started feeling protective of her, as if she was his personal property. This alarmed him. He had tried to be modest and not pig-headed for the past few years, to respect people's property and freedom. He had tried to put that attitude into training, and had succeeded.  
  
There were five factors that made him stop from blurting his feelings right out. Number one, the second-most obvious, he was just plain scared. He'd never entered a relationship like that with someone before, even May. Two, the chances were slim that Misty would care for him as much as he did for her. She probably felt only a friendship towards him. Three, IF they developed a relationship, Ash might get distracted from his goals and journey. Four, if somehow they did develop a deeper relationship, it would probably be hard to keep it up until they were old enough to marry. And lastly, five. If Misty only cared for him as a friend, which was the most probable situation, when he did tell her, if he did, it would ruin their friendship. That friendship was extremely important to Ash.  
  
No, it was probably for the best that he didn't have the guts to tell her his feelings.  
  
  
  
A redheaded young man was standing on a large branch of a huge birch tree, watching the scene from a couple hundred yards away. Beside him was a young man of the same age with blonde hair.  
  
Flare, idly: "Why are we here, again?"  
  
Spike, turning to his brother: "Well, it was the nearest place I could Teleport us from the St. Anne, and we need to keep watch over our young cousin in case he gets into more trouble than he can deal with. And I'm not up to Teleporting a great distance any time soon, so we might as well watch to see how he's doing."  
  
Flare, looking at his fingernails: "So, why do we need to keep track of him? I mean, if he's not strong enough to look after himself, why bother helping him anyway?"  
  
Spike, turning to Flare, eyes narrowing: "Why, brother, that must be the most cold-hearted thing I've ever heard you say."  
  
Flare, grinning wryly: "Some of your oh-so-charming personality must be wearing off on me."  
  
Spike ignored him, and went back to watching Ash and his Gym Leader friend.  
  
  
  
The two young teenagers stared at the disappearing sun as it slowly sank to touch the horizon, casting a new reddish light.  
  
Both, thinking wistfully: If only you knew…  
  
Suddenly, they were jerked from their thoughts from a low, echoing rumble and a slight shaking of the ground beneath them. It looked like an earthquake. Instinctively, Ash moved to get up, but was caught when the ground rumbled again and he slid back down to sit on the sand.  
  
It was proven when a line of sand between Ash and Misty disappeared, as if being sucked into the ground. A split second later, the line of disappearing sand opened and fell away to show a crack they widened with every millisecond.  
  
Misty screamed as she started to fall through another crack.  
  
Ash, panicking: "MISTY!!"  
  
He was up in a flash, despite the ground, and at her side, jumping over the new, extremely narrow trench. Misty fell, and Ash barely caught her hands in his. In another nightmarish moment, the ground moved away, leaving them on a pillar of sand in the middle of a group of islands separated by thin, foot-wide gaps in the ground.  
  
Ash fell a bit from grabbing her, leaving him dangling over the side of the pillar with only his legs to anchor him into the sand. He started to slip on the sand, and Misty descended a little.  
  
Their pillar moved upwards, as if two tectonic plate were pushing against each other under it. A minute passed, and the rumbling stopped. Ash stopped slipping, legs dug into harder ground. He watched, wide-eyed and pale, as Misty's hands slowly weakened their grip on his. They stared into each other's eyes in panic. Ash glanced away, at the fathomless depths of the drop, and gulped, eyes going wider.  
  
Misty, choking: "Ash…please…help me…"  
  
Those words fought deep into Ash's heart and mind. Ash was struck with a sense of forboding and great despair. He knew of Fearow and his other Pokémon on his belt that might help so much right now. But if tried to get them, Misty would surely fall. Very slowly, he was slipping on the sand, legs coming free.  
  
With a dying heart, Ash realized that, for once, he wouldn't save her.  
  
Narrator: "All looks lost, as Misty dangles helplessly over the edge of doom! No one can save her now…unless some miracle occurs! I don't know about you, but I'm scared!"  
  
  
Hmm. I haven't updated in over a month and a week. I'm really bad. Oh, well. Its my school's fault! Too much homework!  
  
QOTF (Question Of The Fic) – How many people out there are from the U.S.?  
POTF (Poll Of The Fic) – Do you think you'll keep reading this fic if I keep adding new chapters, or is it getting too boring?  
  
In the next fic, I'm gonna have some fun, which will probably make it the weirdest fic I ever write. Can Ash save Misty? Will both fall to their doom?? Tune in for the next chapter!  
  
{:FLAREON:}  
  
  
Author's Note: This is where Flareon ended his story and at a cliffhanger no less so I want somebody else to pick it up from here and e-mail it to me the person who does I will give full credit to.  
  
Thanks once again,  
Talent Scout 


	18. Need Another Writer alas not a chapter I...

Dear loyal fans of What Legends Are Made Of,  
  
You may remember that a certain Bryan Tait was going to help me finish this story. Well i've e-mailed him about 2 or 3 times with no response leading me to believe that he doesn't care anymore. In lighht of this I'm asking for another person to help me finish or continue this fanfic. Just remember that reviews are what make the world go round. By the way my lastest Poke Syndrome Files story has been feeling lonely please review it to make it feel better and to help you along here's a picture of it [0.0] (isn't it just so cute when it's crying lol).  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Talent Scout 


End file.
